Un lago y una canción
by patri15h
Summary: Katniss Everdeen ha sobrevivido a la guerra a costa de perder a su hermana, Primrose Everdeen. Su muerte la ha sumido en la oscuridad y el deseo de seguir sus pasos es, cuanto menos, muy sugerente. Todos parecen haberla abandonado ante sus demonios de vuelta al doce, pero hay alguien que no la dejará rendirse tan facilmente...
1. Sueños

_**Capítulo 1: Sueños**_

Trato de abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito. Cuando por fin lo consigo supongo que debe ser mediodía, a juzgar por la posición del sol. Como cada día, amanezco vacía. Ese es el único adjetivo capaz de definir mi situación en su totalidad. Al principio, tras volver al doce, creía que era tristeza. Sin embargo, la tristeza dió paso a la ira y la ira se fue dejando entrar a la soledad.

Ahora siento una mezcla de las tres: tristeza por todos los que no volverán, ira por todo lo que me arrebataron y soledad porque no lo tengo a mi lado. No lo tengo a él. El único que sería capaz de aliviar mis penas. El único que podría hacerme sentir lo que una vez mi hermana me brindó: esperanza. Pero ahora no tengo a ninguno de los dos. Mi hermana murió, envuelta en las llamas que su propia hermana se encargó de prender. Y él no está muerto, pero me odia. Tanto que que ha olvidado todo lo que un día me quiso, tanto que ya nunca más estará a mi lado. Entonces, vuelvo a llorar.

Me retuerzo de dolor en un mar de lágrimas del color verde mar de los ojos de Finnick. Las llamas me rodean, devorando ante mis ojos todo lo que me importa: mi casa, mi Distrito, mis amigos, mi familia, mi amante.

Cuando alzo la vista los veo. Están todos ahí, mirándome a los ojos, esperando a consumirse en las llamas. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas arder junto a ellos. Que las llamas terminen de rodearme y acaben con ésta agonía. Sin embargo, no son tan benévolas. Las llamas comienzan a ascender haciéndolos gritar ante mi. Sus gritos me ahogan. Me siento impotente, igual que me sentí el día que Prim voló en pedacitos y envuelta en llamas.

Los llamo, trato de alcanzarlos, pero es inútil. Todo se vuelve aún peor cuando trato de localizar el origen del fuego y compruebo que soy yo misma, La Chica en Llamas. Lenguas de fuego salen disparadas con cada latido de mi desbocado corazón. Me doy cuenta de que es real, de que yo he sido la causante de todas esas muertes. Y lloro. Hasta que, de repente, unos ojos me miran tan de cerca que ceso mi llanto. Ceso porque reconozco ese azul intenso. Reconozco ese brillo y esa dulzura. Y de nuevo, me vuelvo a perder en su mirada, me permito tener esperanza, aunque solo sea un sueño.

* * *

_¡Primer cápitulo de la historia! Es una especie de prólogo (de ahí su corta extensión), pero que aún así espero que disfrutéis._


	2. Olores y recuerdos

_**Capítulo 2: Olores y recuerdos**_

Despierto tumbada en el sofá, como cada día desde hace más de cinco meses. Estoy en mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, de la que no he salido desde que volví al doce. Sae viene tres veces al día, una por cada comida, la cual ni que decir hace falta que apenas toco.

Soy un saco de huesos. No recuerdo haber estado tan delgada ni en los meses que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre. Claro, en esa ocasión tuve a alguien que salvó mi vida y la de mi familia. Tuve a mi lado por primera vez a mi diente de león. Lo echo tanto de menos que duele.

Espero a que Morfeo quiera llevarme de nuevo a mi infierno particular de pesadillas, pero parece ser que ésta mañana tiene otros planes. El sueño no llega y, aunque parezca estúpido dadas las circunstancias, siento una tranquilidad que no lograba atisbar desde que Peeta me besó en la playa del Vasallaje.

Al principio no fuí capaz de determinar el por qué de éste súbito cambio en mi patética rutina, la cual básicamente consistía en lamentos y sollozos, seguidos de miradas perdidas y algún que otro bocado a la comida que Sae me obligaba a tragar.

Me levanté del sofá, tratando de averiguar el por qué de éste cambio. Como no vi nada fuera de lugar supuse que mi estado actual había pasado de _"mentalmente desorientada"_ a _"loca de remate"_. No me resultó una idea descabellada, así que opté por obviar lo que ya suponía.

Cuando trataba de ordenar mi pensamientos e intentaba mover, sin mucho éxito, mis agarrotadas piernas, la sensación de tranquilidad que sentí al despertar me inundó de nuevo, pero ésta vez con una intensidad aún mayor que la anterior. Hasta que me doy cuenta de por qué.

Corro hacia el pasillo, haciendo chocar mis aún dormidas piernas con todos los obstáculos que se interponen en mi camino. Entre trompicones, lo recorro hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada. Viene de allí, estoy segura. Siento como una ola de calor recorre mi cuerpo. Armándome de valor, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abro, impulsada más por la incredulidad que por la valentía. Y, en efecto, allí está.

Resulta que no estoy tan loca como creía. Allí, a mis pies, encuentro una cesta que desprende el inconfundible olor que me ha guiado a golpes a través de mi casa. El olor que para mi hace muchos años se convirtió en algo más que eso. El olor que, aún a día de hoy, sigue haciéndome sentir segura. El olor a pan.


	3. Resurgir

_**Capítulo 3: Resurgir**_

Cierro los ojos y aspiro lentamente el aire impregnado del maravilloso olor a pan. Dejo que mis pulmones disfruten del cálido aroma que en mi mente despierta la esperanza. Los abro de nuevo y miro la cesta, intentando convencerme a mí misma de que es real. Cuando al fin decido que así es, me agacho y la recojo. Me fijo por primera vez en la apariencia de la cestita: parece hecha de una planta que algún día fue verde y dejaron secar para hacerla maleable. Entonces recuerdo como, durante la Gira de la Victoria, al pasar por el Distrito 4 nos enseñaron una planta llamada "junco" que crecía en suelos húmedos y que usaban para la cestería. Recuerdo los hábiles dedos de Mags en la arena de mis segundos Juegos, tejiendo con plantas extrañas cuencos para poder beber el agua que habíamos conseguido sacar con la espita que nos envió Haymitch. El diseño es exactamente el mismo. El pan aún está caliente, recién sacado del horno. Al darme cuenta, automáticamente dirijo mi mirada al frente para tratar de ver algo más de lo que ya intuyo. Y lo veo.

A pesar de que está amaneciendo, la escasa luz que desprende el gris cielo del doce no es suficiente para cocinar dentro de casa. Es por eso que veo la luz de su cocina encendida a través de la ventana. Diviso su silueta, al fin y al cabo son pocos los metros que separan mi casa de la suya. Es él. Está allí, en su casa frente a la mía, horneando como lo hacía antes de que comenzase toda ésta pesadilla. Antes de que, a sus ojos, fuera un muto. Aunque, sinceramente, muchas veces después de que acabase todo he llegado a la conclusión de que quizá no estuviese tan equivocado. Solo los mutos son capaces de crear el caos y la destrucción como yo lo he hecho.  
Entonces lo comprendo. Ha vuelto. Peeta ha vuelto. ¿Cómo iba a dejarme la primera hornada del día en la puerta si aún me considerase un muto?

La ilusión y una inmensa alegría me recorren de arriba abajo. Antes de dejarme llevar por la emoción, trato de pensar con la cabeza. ¿Podría ser que se equivocase de puerta y en realidad quisiese dejárselo a Haymitch? Inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea: puede que Peeta haya estado secuestrado por el Capitolio, pero yo misma ví como en el trece parecía molesto con nuestro mentor, pero ni de lejos le odiaba. No habría razón alguna para que no le entregase el pan en mano. Además, dudo mucho que confundiese el olor que desprende la casa de Haymitch. Ese pan es para mi.

Instintivamente, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la cocina donde Sae me ha dejado el desayuno recién hecho. Corto un trozo de pan y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, disfruto de la comida. Cuando he terminado, limpio a prisa y corriendo los platos y subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta mi habitación. Saber que Peeta ha vuelto me empuja a quitarme la gruesa capa de mugre que me acompaña desde hace tiempo. Lleno la bañera hasta arriba de agua caliente y, tras arrancarme, literalmente, la ropa que se pegaba a mi cuerpo cual lapa, me sumerjo en ella. Me froto bien hasta dejar mi piel decente y lavo mi cabello y lo desenredo, tarea que me lleva una media hora.

Cuando termino y tanto mi pelo como mi piel vuelven a parecerse a mi, me dirijo al armario en el que guardo toda la ropa que Cinna me diseñó. Cuando lo abro, la magia que solo él podía crear con la tela se extiende por toda la habitación, trayéndome a la memoria recuerdos de las veces que me aconsejó no solo en cuestiones de estética. Siento una profunda añoranza, pero asombrosamente sonrío sabiendo que, aún después de haberse ido, es capaz de hacerme sonreír.

Nunca antes me había parado a pensar en que ponerme. Algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que vivía por y para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, el regreso de Peeta ha hecho que una feminidad que hasta ahora desconocía poseer aparezca. ¡No tengo ni idea de que narices ponerme! Definitivamente, éste chico me trastorna demasiado...

Al cabo de un buen rato, me decido por unos pantalones negros pegados, similares a los que usaba para cazar pero más elegantes, y una blusa azul de manga corta con un lazo en la nuca. Al ver la blusa de nuevo, pienso sin querer en lo bien que conjuntaría con los ojos de Peeta y, automáticamente, una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en mis labios. Katniss, ¿sigues ahí? Esto es de locos...

Dejo mi pelo suelto para que se seque al aire, me calzo y bajo las escaleras dando grandes zancadas. Al llegar abajo veo que Sae ya ha llegado para hacer la comida. Me mira, extrañada por mi repentino cambio de hábitos y exclama:

- ¡Vaya! Veo que el regreso del chico no te ha sido indiferente...

Al parecer he sido la última en enterarme. Dejo escapar una tímida sonrisa y, sin pensarlo mucho, salgo por la puerta. Es la primera vez en meses que piso un suelo que no sea la triste tarima de mi casa. Algo dubitativa, dirijo mis pasos al frente, hacia la casa en la que se que encontraré de nuevo al único capaz de sacarme de ésta especie de letargo en la que estoy sumida. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy frente a su puerta. Estoy tratando de sopesar si realmente esto es buena idea, ya que si hubiese querido verme me hubiese dado el pan en mano y no me lo hubiese dejado en la puerta, cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abre de golpe.

Frente a mis ojos tengo a un Peeta Mellark muy cambiado. Su espalda es el doble de lo que era, si es que eso es posible. Sus brazos están aún más musculados y su ceñida camiseta de trabajo no deja nada a la imaginación, enmarcando cada pectoral y abdominal de su definido torso. Sus ojos son los de siempre. Muestran sorpresa al verme parada frente a su puerta, pero la sorpresa rápidamente deja paso a algo que solo puedo definir como... ¿alegría? De la misma, despega sus labios y oigo su voz después de mucho tiempo. Tan segura y cálida como siempre:

- Hola Katniss - Inmediatamente, me arrojo a sus brazos.


	4. Sentimientos

_**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos**_

Sin duda alguna lo he pillado por sorpresa. Me he lanzado con tanto ímpetu que no sabe si agarrarse a la puerta para recobrar el equilibrio, devolverme el abrazo o apartarse de golpe. Después de unas milésimas de segundo en las que realmente dudé si me iba a soltar, optó por devolverme el gesto. Le notaba tenso, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era el primer contacto físico que compartíamos en medio año, pero sus fuertes brazos seguían ejerciendo sobre mí un efecto tan sumamente tranquilizador que podía resultar hasta cómico. Vuelvo a sentir como, con su calor, me insufla la vida que creía haber perdido. Como sin tan siquiera mediar palabra, su arma más poderosa, es capaz de hacerme sentir viva de nuevo. Sería estúpido pensar que nada ha cambiado desde la última vez, dado que con tan solo saber que estaba de vuelta, ha servido para ponerme de nuevo en marcha tras los peores meses de mi vida.

Sin aún despegar mi cuerpo del suyo y con la respiración tan agitada que creo que voy a estallar, logro articular mis primeras palabras desde mi regreso:

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

Siento su sonrisa en mi cuello, lo que me produce un escalofrío de proporciones épicas.

- Y yo a ti - dice él - Nunca pensé que me fueras a dar una bienvenida tan cálida... - comenta divertido.

Me separo un poco de él para poder observar su rostro. Su cara sigue siendo tan varonil como siempre, producto sin duda de su angulosa mandíbula. En ella se dibuja una amplia sonrisa, tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar que probé cierto día en el Capitolio. Al recordar aquella siniestra ciudad busco sus ojos, con miedo a encontrar aún en ellos algún rastro de las barbaridades que le hicieron. Sin embargo, solo encuentro el azul de sus ojos. Ese azul que hace que me pierda en una absurda felicidad cada vez que los miro. Entonces, cuando termino de escudriñar su cara y me doy cuenta de que me sigue mirando y sonriendo como se que lo haría por los siglos de los siglos, rompo a llorar. Y, por primera vez desde que mi padre muriera, lo hago de alegría.

Eso él, por supuesto, no lo sabe así que, preocupado, me rodea aún más con sus fuertes brazos y me guía hasta su salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Katniss, ¿qué ocurre? - me dice. Noto verdadera preocupación en su voz, aunque trata de disimularla mientras nos acomodamos en el sofá. - ¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que no he vuelto para dejar que sigas sumida en el triste pozo en el que estabas.

Sé que está preocupado, así que entre sollozos y horribles sonidos guturales, trato de calmarme, siguiendo el compás de su respiración, como tantas veces hice tiempo atrás.  
Cuando creo que lo he logrado, levanto la mirada hacia él, que espera pacientemente una respuesta, y le contesto:

- No te preocupes. No lloro de tristeza. Lo... lo hago de alegría - Me doy cuenta de que no me sigue por la mueca de incredulidad y confusión que hace, así que trato de abrir mi corazón y de ser un poco más concisa. Se merece eso y mucho más. - Peeta, he creído durante tanto tiempo que me odiabas que al verte de nuevo y darme cuenta de que, no solo no me rechazabas sino que seguías queriendo protegerme, no he podido evitar estallar de alegría.

Peeta me mira tratando de procesar toda la información que le he soltado de golpe. Entiendo que le cueste reaccionar. Yo misma me he sorprendido de lo fácil que han brotado las palabras de mi boca. No suelo dar a conocer tan abiertamente mis sentimientos, así que, tras unos segundos de meditación, Peeta me abraza fuertemente, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuese a desaparecer de su lado.

- Jamás podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera amarte - me susurra al oído.

En ocasiones anteriores, cuando hacía este tipo de comentarios que me dejaban atisbar su amor eterno por mí, me hubiese sentido desubicada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que optaba por huir y evitar el tema. No me sentía preparada para contestar a algo así. Sin embargo ahora, su respuesta llena de amor despierta en mi una sensación tan placentera que temo derretirme aquí mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo miro a los ojos a fin de perderme una última vez en ellos antes de decirle:

- Te quiero.


	5. Arrepentimientos

_**Capítulo 5: Arrepentimientos**_

Peeta me mira sin poder creérselo. Es la primera vez que le digo que le quiero sin una cámara delante. Percibo como su respiración se agita cada vez más y yo siento como el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Pasan los segundos y sigue sin decir nada, no reacciona. Sigue mirándome con esos inmensos ojos azules que tanto me cautivan. Al ver que no responde empiezo a pensar que ha sido una mala idea abrirme a él tan pronto, de tal forma que he dejado sin palabras al hombre que mejor las sabe usar de todo Panem.

Sin previo aviso, se tensa por completo. Sus pupilas se dilatan de tal manera que esos los ojos, que hasta hace unos instantes eran tan azules como el cielo, se tornan prácticamente negros, tan negros como el carbón que extraíamos de las minas del Distrito 12. Observo como las venas de sus enormes brazos se hinchan. Se está sujetando al sofá lo más fuerte que puede.

- Vete, Katniss - la voz de Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos. Lo miro: sigue ahí, aferrándose a la tela del sofá mientras parece librar una lucha interna.

Toda la alegría y la paz que sentía hasta el momento se desvanecen, devolviéndome a la cruda realidad, haciendo que me dé cuenta de lo efímera que puede llegar a ser la felicidad. De lo fácil que puede desmoronarse tu mundo, otra vez.

- Peeta, ¿qué te pasa? - no comprendo por qué ha cambiado su actitud de repente.

- ¡Qué te largues! ¿No ves que no voy a aguantar mucho más? ¡Fuera! - me grita mientras se levanta hecho una furia y empieza a romper todo lo que se cruza en su camino.

No me lo puedo creer. Jamás lo había visto así. Una vez más, el miedo me paraliza, pero ésta vez es un miedo completamente distinto. Es miedo a perderle. Miedo a volver a quedarme sola ahora que creía que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Sin duda, me equivocaba. Nunca nada volverá a ser como antes. Snow ya se encargó de eso. Al parecer le demostré demasiado bien lo mucho que Peeta significa para mí.

El chico que tengo frente a mí ya no es el dulce y comprensivo muchacho que me amaba sobre todas las cosas. Ahora es un hombre confundido y atormentado, al que han torturado hasta la extenuación y al que le han arrebatado todo lo que tenía, incluso sus recuerdos más preciados, sus recuerdos sobre mí.

Salgo corriendo de la casa, dejando atrás el sonido de la vajilla completa estallando contra la pared y los gritos de dolor y confusión del hombre al que amo. Entro en mi casa y después de cerrar la puerta me derrumbo. Lloro, grito y pataleo porque ahora comprendo lo que es querer a alguien y saber que nunca lo tendrás. Ahora entiendo lo que tuvo que sufrir Peeta todos estos años. No sé cómo lo soportaba.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo mientras yazco inerte en el suelo. Por mi cabeza solo pasa un pensamiento: cómo desaproveché todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que Peeta me juró amor eterno. Cómo desaproveché los momentos en los que éramos él y yo y nadie más. Cómo desaproveché al viejo Peeta. Porque si algo tengo claro es que éste no es él. No es mi chico del pan y nunca más volverá a serlo. He dado por hecho durante tanto tiempo que Peeta me amaría hasta el fin de sus días que, ahora que me doy cuenta de que ya no será así, solo me quiero morir.

Por fin había sido capaz de reconocer que lo amaba. Si algo bueno habían tenido todos estos meses de reclusión solitaria era eso, que ahora sabía con certeza que amaba a Peeta Mellark. ¿Y de qué me servía ya si lo habían maltratado y retorcido de tal forma que ya nunca sería feliz a mi lado?

Cuando recobro el sentido ya es de noche. Siento los pómulos acartonados de las lágrimas que se secaron mientras me lamentaba. Estoy dispuesta a levantarme y dirigirme al sofá para sumirme de nuevo en mi particular oscuridad cuando alguien llama a mi puerta.


	6. Visita

_**Capítulo 6: Visita**_

Me quedo quieta. Han llamado un par de veces más para cuando quiero reaccionar y dirigirme a la entrada, que está a escasos metros de mí. En lo que me acerco, trato de dilucidar de quién se puede tratar. Sae no ha venido a hacerme la cena. Supongo que pensó que pasaría la tarde con Peeta y procuró no molestar. De ser así, se equivocaba. De todas formas, a estas horas no creo que vaya a venir, estará ocupada cuidando de su nieta, lo que me deja con Haymitch o Peeta.

Al pensar en él de nuevo se me hace un nudo en el estómago. No tengo claro si sería capaz de afrontar tan rápido lo que pasó hace unas pocas horas. Ya estoy en la puerta. Como no tiene sentido alargar esto más, abro la puerta sin tan siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

- Hola, preciosa. ¿Puedo pasar?

Es Haymitch. Seguramente la persona a la que menos ganas tengo de ver de todo Panem. No es que lo odie ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta el día que llevo no estoy de humor para aguantar sus comentarios jocosos y de mal gusto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – mi tono de voz no es que invite a una distendida charla que digamos…

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o tengo que hacerlo por la fuerza? – sé que no merece la pena discutir con él, así que me aparto con cara de pocos amigos, dándole a entender que tiene vía libre.

- Gracias – me dice guiñándome un ojo. Idiota…

Va derechito al salón y se sienta en la mecedora más cercana a la chimenea. Aún no la he encendido, no hace el frío suficiente. Me siento frente a él, exigiéndole con la mirada que empiece a decir todo lo que haya venido a decirme. Estoy segura de que me interesará. Otra cosa no, pero mi mentor no es de esos que malgastan su tiempo si no es por algo realmente interesante. Menos aún pudiendo dedicárselo al alcohol, y viene sobrio así que decido escucharle:

- ¿Y bien? – le escupo prácticamente. Aunque me interese lo que me tiene que decir no pienso ser amable con él.

- Perdona, ¿decías? – me contesta en tono burlón. Sabe bien cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

- Mira Haymitch, si has venido a tomarme el pelo te recomiendo que te largues, no estoy de humor. – Intento sonar decidida, pero mi voz se quiebra al final al recordar todo lo sucedido hoy.

Haymitch parece darse cuenta, así que cambia completamente su semblante:

- Está bien, preciosa. Vengo de hablar con el chico.

No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que haya hablado con Peeta me pone furiosa. Es como si me hubiese traicionado otra vez, como si yo fuese la niña pequeña y mimada a la que hay que calmar cada vez que algo no sale como ella quiere. Por momentos me voy cabreando más y acabo contestándole de mala manera:

- ¿Ah sí? – le digo con demasiada inocencia – ¿Y ya os habéis puesto de acuerdo en cómo manejarme o todavía tengo que esperar?

Cuando termino de decirlo me doy cuenta de que estoy de pies y gritando. Todo lo que siento tiene que salir por algún lado y ya no me quedan lágrimas por derramar.

Haymitch me mira sin decir nada. Me siento frustrada por no poder contarle a nadie como me siento. Seguramente se lo hubiese confesado a él de no ser porque venía de hablar con Peeta. Me siento sola, otra vez.

- Katniss, haz el favor de calmarte y escúchame. – me dice mi mentor con gesto serio. Me doy cuenta de que está realmente preocupado, así que opto por hacerle caso y me siento. – Muy bien, eso nos ahorrará tiempo. Como te estaba diciendo antes de tu ataque de histeria… - le suelto una mirada asesina que parece no importarle – he estado hablando con Peeta. Me ha contado lo que pasó esta mañana. Fui a su casa porque oí como se rompían miles de platos, vasos y vasijas; además de los gritos que pegaba el muchacho. Al entrar me lo encontré tirado en el suelo, sangrando de las manos y repitiendo "te quiero" una y otra vez. – noto como algo se rompe en mi interior. Es mi culpa. –Cuando conseguí calmarlo me contó que habías estado allí. No te voy a negar que lo primero que pensé fue que le soltaste algún improperio de los tuyos y que por eso estaba así, pero él enseguida me corrigió y me explicó que no había sido tu culpa, que había sido él el que había tenido un ataque después de tu… confesión de amor – concluye remarcando con retintín la palabra amor.

Sus palabras quedan flotando en el aire y me golpean una a una.

- ¿Un… ataque? – pregunto temiendo que se trate de los mismos que sufrió durante la guerra. Esos en los que me veía como un apestoso muto…


	7. Ruidos nocturnos

_**Capítulo 7: Ruidos nocturnos**_

- Sí, preciosa. Un ataque. – me contesta Haymitch recuperando su característico y ofensivo tono. – Escúchame. El chico todavía no está recuperado del todo. El Dr. Aurelius le dejó venir al doce a cambio de que siguiese en tratamiento telefónico. – el miedo a perderle empieza a agobiarme de nuevo. – No obstante, es capaz de controlar bastante bien sus ataques y, normalmente, si se agarra a algo fuertemente consigue calmarse poco a poco.

Ahora entiendo por qué se tensó tanto y se agarró a la tela del sofá como si no hubiera mañana. ¡Estúpida de mí! En ese preciso instante debí darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

- Pero lo de hoy… - Haymitch me saca de mis pensamientos mientras continúa hablando. – Lo de hoy preciosa lo ha sobrepasado. Al parecer despiertas demasiada pasión en él, chica en llamas… - suelta una risa exagerada. No me enfado con su insinuación indecente, sé que en el fondo pretende quitarle hierro al asunto.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Haymitch? Necesito tenerle conmigo, pero sé que si lo hago le voy a hacer sufrir – le digo mientras me llevo las manos a la cara tratando de ocultar mi desazón. No me puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto, no después de todo lo que hemos sufrido.

Seguimos siendo los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12.

- No te preocupes tanto, preciosa. Solo necesito que vayas despacio con él, no que quieras meterlo en tu cama el primer día. – su comentario me sienta como una patada en el culo.

- Vete a la mierda, Haymitch. – no me puedo creer que esté insinuando que eso es lo que quiero en estos instantes.

- Está bien, está bien. Solo era una broma. Pero sí es cierto que deberás ser más paciente con él de aquí en adelante. Deja que sea él el que te busque cuando se sienta preparado. Ha sufrido mucho, Katniss y aún así te sigue queriendo. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico? – suelta una risa socarrona y le pega un trago a una botella de licor blanco que traía consigo.

- Le quiero. – digo sin venir a cuento. Haymitch arquea las cejas y, tras esbozar una sonrisa, me contesta:

- Lo sé. Trata de no perderlo, preciosa. A éste no podrás cazarlo con arco y flechas… - se levanta del sofá y se gira bruscamente. – Por cierto, ni se te ocurra ir a su casa ahora, está tratando de recuperarse y tu visita no le haría ningún favor. – dicho esto, da media vuelta y se va murmurando cosas como _"quién me mandaría a mi mediar en el amor adolescente"_. Hago oídos sordos y subo a mi habitación.

Cuando llego arriba no puedo evitar mirar por la ventana en dirección a la casa de Peeta. No hay ninguna luz encendida, por lo que deduzco que estará durmiendo. Sé que si sigo mirando en esa dirección acabaré por ir hasta su puerta, así que sacudo la cabeza y decido darme un baño para tratar de relajarme.

Me sumerjo en el agua con el pelo recogido. No pienso lavármelo, ya lo hice esta mañana. Lo único que necesito ahora es no pensar en nada, aunque sea tarea difícil. El agua está tibia. Le he echado unas sales que guardaba mi madre que le dan un maravilloso olor afrutado. Me estoy empezando a quedar dormida cuando oigo unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta de casa. Al principio no le doy mucha importancia. Muchas noches los tejones salen a cazar ratones y les suelo oír desde la cama. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos oigo la puerta abrirse muy despacio. Que yo sepa, los tejones aún no han adquirido la habilidad de abrir puertas. Entonces recuerdo que cuando Haymitch salió me vine derecha a mi habitación, olvidando por completo echar la llave.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salgo de la bañera y me cubro con una toalla. Mientras bajo las escaleras con el paso sigiloso de cazadora que adquirí con los años, oigo que el que sea que haya entrado está en la cocina. No me lo pienso dos veces. Cojo el arco que siempre dejo cargado en la entrada y giro a la derecha en busca del que ha entrado sin mi permiso en casa.

Está todo muy oscuro, pero mis ojos no tardan en habituarse a la falta de luz. Enseguida distingo una sombra frente a la mesa de la cocina. Sostiene en su mano derecha lo que parece ser un cuchillo mientras, con la otra, está sacando algo más de una mochila. Con una rapidez fruto de años de experiencia cazando, tenso el arco a la vez que doy la luz.

Se gira alarmado, obviamente no esperaba que lo descubriese. Según me ve tira el cuchillo y levanta las manos. En ese preciso instante me quedo helada. El chico lleva las manos vendadas. Lo miro a la cara y veo que estoy apuntando con una flecha al corazón de Peeta Mellark.


	8. Rubor y dulce locura

_**Capítulo 8: Rubor y dulce locura**_

La escena es la siguiente: Peeta, con el rostro desencajado y las manos en alto, detrás de la mesa de la cocina en la que ha dejado una mochila repleta de panecillos de queso y un cuchillo… ¿de sierra? Al otro lado de la cocina, junto a la puerta, estoy yo, apuntando con mi flecha al corazón por el que suspiro mientras estoy empapada y cubierta tan solo por una toalla de ducha.

Todavía con el susto en el cuerpo y sin bajar el arco del todo le espeto:

- ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – tengo el corazón en la garganta, más por el hecho de haber estado a punto de atravesarlo con una flecha que por la posibilidad de que fuese un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

- Lo… lo siento. No pretendía asustarte. Mierda… - dice más para sí mismo – Solo venía a dejarte unos panecillos de queso porque me daba vergüenza presentarme aquí por la mañana después del numerito de hoy. Al llegar pensé en dejártelos en el alfeizar de la ventana, pero me apoyé en la puerta para acomodar la mochila y se abrió sola, así que decidí que sería más correcto dejártelos en la cocina. No creí que te molestara, me iría de la misma… Yo, lo siento. Ha sido una mala idea, no debí haber venido…

Mientras dice esto último empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta sin mirarme. Yo, por inercia, en lugar de apartarme y dejarlo marchar, suelto el arco y cuando pasa por mi lado lo agarro del brazo:

- ¡No! Quiero decir, no ha sido tan mala idea el venir. – las palabras se atropellan al salir de mi boca. Antes no me ponía tan nerviosa. - ¿Tienes… hambre? - ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Katniss, vas cuesta abajo y sin frenos…

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta un incrédulo Peeta tan rojo como un tomate. Un momento, ¿por qué demonios está tan rojo?

Tardo varios segundos en darme cuenta de adónde se dirige su mirada. ¡Sigo en toalla! Mi sonrojo es automático. He invitado a Peeta a que se quede en mi casa a las tantas de la noche cuando tan solo llevo encima una minúscula toalla y estoy completamente calada. Eso, teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial amoroso no suena nada decente. Le suelto el brazo para poder cruzar los míos sobre el pecho y añadir:

- Bueno, creo que primero iré arriba a ponerme algo de ropa. – suelto una risita tonta que no sé de dónde diablos la he sacado y salgo corriendo por las escaleras muerta de vergüenza.

Cuando termino de vestirme con una ropa cómoda que suelo usar para estar por casa, bajo impaciente por las escaleras deseando que Peeta haya decidido quedarse a pesar de la escenita. Al llegar a la cocina lo veo de espaldas a mí. Ha preparado varios de los manjares con la mermelada de moras silvestres que guardaba en la alacena. Para cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia yo ya llevo varios minutos observándolo como una tonta.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ven aquí, ¿no decías que tenías hambre? – me dice con una sonrisa infinita. La miraría eternamente.

Haciendo caso a su consejo, avanzo y me siento frente a la mesa. La verdad es que sí que tengo hambre, la boca se me hace agua. Peeta acerca una silla y se sienta junto a mí.

- No sé por dónde empezar. – le digo – Todo tiene tan buena pinta…

- Pues empecemos cuanto antes. Tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Y así, entre bollos, dulces y pan pasamos las siguientes dos horas, charlando animadamente, manteniendo la conversación natural y distendida que se nos negó esta mañana. Le pregunto por sus manos. Las lleva vendadas en algunas zonas, pero le resta importancia diciendo que solo es algún que otro rasguño superficial. _"Sobreviviré"_ me dice irónico.

Reímos mucho. No recuerdo haber reído tanto en los últimos dos años. Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta ya es más de medianoche y la escandalera que estamos montando es tremenda.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar la voz si no queremos que Haymitch se presente aquí con su cuchillo dispuesto a degollarnos con sus propias manos. – ambos reímos a carcajada limpia con la ocurrencia de Peeta, sobre todo porque sabemos que no ha fallado en su predicción. Después de calmarnos me quedo mirándolo a los ojos. Él se da cuenta y me mira también. Nos quedamos así un rato mientras nos perdemos en la mirada del otro. ¿Le resultará mi mirada tan absorbente como para mí lo es la suya?

Estoy divagando sobre ello cuando noto las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi cara apartándome un mechón que caía por mi frente. Su cercanía y su tacto me ponen nerviosa, pero no me aparto. Por algún motivo, una fuerza interna como la que sentí en la cueva y en la playa del Vasallaje me impulsa a reducir a cero la distancia que separan sus labios de los míos. Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch y el ataque de Peeta de ésta mañana. Si haberle dicho que le quería provocó aquella reacción en él, ¿qué pasaría si posase mis labios sobre los suyos como los dos estamos deseando hacerlo? Prefiero no averiguarlo, al menos no por ahora. No estoy preparada para verle sufrir otro ataque de esas dimensiones, así que me separo un poco de él y aparto mi mirada.

- ¿Era cierto? – me pregunta Peeta.

- ¿El qué? – contesto sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Que me quieres. Pregunto si lo decías en serio. – su mirada demuestra decepción, lo que me parte el alma.

Esto sí que no. A partir de ahora no pienso dejar que dude lo mucho que lo quiero, ya lo hice durante demasiado tiempo. Le tomo la cara entre mis manos y con todo el amor que soy capaz de profesar le doy un tierno beso en los labios. Sin duda es el beso más dulce que jamás haya sentido. Y me encanta.

- Jamás dudes lo mucho que te quiero. – le digo y, lejos de darle un ataque, una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.


	9. Amor incondicional

**_Capítulo 9: Amor incondicional_**

No es un beso muy largo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es uno de los más breves que hemos compartido. Para nada es un beso apasionado, sino todo lo contrario. Es dulce, tierno y expresa todo lo que yo con mis torpes palabras no soy capaz de decir. Es un beso que sabe a amor, a amor verdadero.

Cuando separamos nuestros labios solamente acierto a pensar en lo dichosa que me siento al sentirlo así de nuevo. Es una felicidad tan genuina que creía que solo se podía alcanzar siendo un inocente niño, cuando la muerte y la pérdida no te rodean como nos rodean a nosotros. La vida nos ha hecho madurar a ambos más rápido de lo que deberíamos. Nos tuvimos que enfrentar a la muerte ajena desde que nacimos, y a la propia cuando apenas comenzábamos a vivir. Sin embargo, madurar tan rápido en tan poco tiempo nos privó de nuestra adolescencia y, con ella, del tiempo en el que deberíamos haber aprendido a manejar los sentimientos que ahora tenemos a flor de piel. Somos grandes inexpertos en esta materia, sobre todo yo.

Mientras nos miramos, sigo sintiendo el calor de sus labios sobre los míos. Su evocador aroma a canela y eneldo me transporta a esos días en los que mi hermana me arrastraba hasta la panadería Mellark, para contemplar los maravillosos glaseados que no podíamos permitirnos y que ahora sé que eran obra de Peeta.

- Congelaría este instante y viviría en él para siempre – el comentario de Peeta me devuelve a la realidad – Eso ya te lo dije en el tejado del Centro de entrenamiento el día antes del Vasallaje. ¿Real o no?

- Real. Y yo te dije que estaba de acuerdo. – no sé por qué, pero necesito hacerle saber que a mí también me hubiese gustado, por si el Capitolio hubiese alterado ese maravilloso recuerdo y ahora dudase de mí. Aún recuerdo aquella puesta de sol. En ese instante pensaba que podía contar las que me restaban con los dedos de una mano.

Peeta se queda pensativo, supongo que tratando de recordar aquel instante. Cuando me pregunta lo siguiente veo que ha seguido el hilo de mis pensamientos:

- Mi color favorito… ¿es el naranja? – me hierve la sangre al darme cuenta de hasta dónde llegaron las torturas de Snow. Hasta tal punto que no recuerda ni su color favorito.

- Sí. – respondo tratando de tranquilizarme para no alterarlo a él. Rápidamente añado: - Pero no un naranja chillón, más bien un naranja como el de una puesta de sol.

Lo medita durante un instante y me regala una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias por recordármelo.

- No las merezco. Al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa que tú perdieses todo lo que amabas, incluso tus recuerdos…

Me tapo la boca nada más soltarlo. ¡Idiota! Busco sus ojos con miedo de haber despertado en ellos la misma confusión que con mi declaración esa misma mañana. No debí haber dicho eso. Fue más un pensamiento en voz alta que algo que realmente quisiera que él escuchase. Me sorprende la intensidad con la que me habla:

- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, ¿de acuerdo? - Lo miro creyendo que he desencadenado un ataque. Sin embargo, sus ojos siguen siendo tan azules como siempre. – De lo único que tú tienes la culpa es de haberme hecho sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo con tus miradas y tus besos.

Lo dice tan convencido que casi logra convencerme a mí. Estoy a punto de llorar. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y de cómo lo he tratado, sigue amándome como el primer día, incluso podría decir que me ama aún más.

Una vez más, las malditas palabras me abandonan en el momento más inoportuno. Lo único que quiero y necesito ahora es abrazarlo. Como sé que las palabras no vendrán milagrosamente a mi rescate, me fundo en su pecho. Sin dudarlo, él hunde su cara en mi pelo y me rodea la espalda con sus brazos. Me permito disfrutar de su olor y su calor durante largos minutos y él no hace nada porque paremos. Está tan cómodo como yo.

Pasan los minutos y sigo sin soltarlo. Sé que si lo hago tendrá que irse a su casa en algún momento y no quiero. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado para siempre.

- Katniss… ¿Katniss? – oigo que Peeta me llama mientras se separa un poco y me aparta el pelo que me cubre la cara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – no he oído nada de lo que me ha dicho. Él se ríe:

- Digo que estoy muy a gusto, pero que necesito ir al baño.

- ¡Oh! Lo… lo siento. No te… ¡oh! – balbuceo. Por favor, ¡tierra trágame! ¿Por qué estropeo todo siempre?

- ¡Eh! Katniss, no pasa nada. Tengo buen aguante. – bromea – Además, sé que mi pecho resulta demasiado irresistible para ti. Te entiendo. – dice poniendo una pose como las que solía usar Finnick y con un tono engreído nada propio de él.

- Tonto… - le digo roja como un tomate mientras me separo de él, muy a mi pesar.

- Ahora vuelvo – me da un beso en la frente y se va. Lo miro desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina en dirección al baño. ¿Qué voy a hacer con éste hombre?


	10. Deseos reprimidos

_**Capítulo 10: Deseos reprimidos**_

Repaso mentalmente los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Es increíble como hace un día estaba muerta en vida y ahora con su llegada he recuperado el habla y la conciencia. Aún así todo ha ido demasiado rápido. Hemos pasado de no vernos en meses a besarnos en mi cocina como quien saluda a un vecino de toda la vida. No me arrepiento, pero no quiero forzarlo a nada después de todo por lo que ha pasado. Haymitch tiene razón.

Estoy sentada en la cocina, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared intentando canalizar la ola de sentimientos que se me vino encima cuando supe que mi panadero particular había regresado. No hará más de medio minuto que se ha ido al baño cuando ya está de vuelta. He podido seguir todos y cada uno de sus pasos por la casa. Sigue siendo igual de ruidoso. No tarda en aparecer por la puerta de la cocina:

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de marcharse. Si no mañana no creo poder levantarme temprano para hornear. – me dice parado en la puerta.

- Oh… claro. Supongo que tienes razón. – espera, espera. ¿Eso que sonaba en mi voz era decepción? ¡Katniss! ¡No puedes pretender que pase la primera noche contigo! ¿Qué me pasa? Me sonrojo e intento remediarlo, su cara es un poema. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que yo quería. – No puedes dejar el negocio familiar Peeta. Vamos, que te acompaño a la puerta.

Mientras se lo digo lo empujo por el pasillo intentando sonar convencida. Obviamente no lo consigo, y él se deja arrastrar reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Bueno, bueno. No es necesario que me eches, ya me voy yo. No sabía que tuvieses tantas ganas de perderme de vista… - me suelta medio riéndose. Sabe cómo sacarme los colores. Me conoce bien.

- Sabes que no es eso. No seas estúpido.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué me empujas entonces con tanta urgencia? ¿Acaso temes no poder sacarme de tu casa más tarde? - ¿¡Pero desde cuándo es tan insolente!?

Abro los ojos como platos y con un último empujón lo saco por la puerta.

- Lo que no quiero es quedarme sin pan mañana. Venga, a dormir. – intento decirle lo más calmada que puedo.

- Vale, vale. Soy un hombre objeto. Solo me quieres por mi pan… - hace un puchero con carita de perrito mojado.

- No pongas esa cara, que sabes de sobra que no es verdad. – no puedo reprimir la risa – Hasta mañana Peeta.

- Hasta mañana Katniss, que descanses. – dice y se da media vuelta en dirección a su casa. _"Sin ti a mi lado lo dudo"_ pienso para mí.

Suspiro y cierro la puerta. Realmente me hubiese gustado que se quedara. Lo sigo con la mirada por la ventana del salón y lo veo girarse sonriente en mi dirección, después entra en casa. Sigo embelesada como una tonta hasta que cierra la puerta. Me permito ser feliz por un rato porque sé que en cuanto me sumerja en el mundo de los sueños, sin él a mi lado para calmarme volverán las pesadillas y volveré a sentirme sola, quemada y sin esperanza. Volveré a ser un muto de fuego.


	11. Hormonas efervescentes

_**Capítulo 11: Hormonas efervescentes**_

Estoy corriendo por el bosque. Me resulta vagamente familiar, pero sé con certeza que no se trata del de mi Distrito. Hay árboles muy altos que crean filas eternas allá por donde mires. Siento el frío viento en la cara mientras corro sin cesar. Realmente no sé de qué huyo, solo presiento que no debo parar. A los pocos minutos diviso un claro bastante grande donde también creo ver un lago. Más o menos en el centro del claro hay una estructura que no concuerda para nada con el bello paisaje que lo rodea. No logro saber que es hasta que un rayo de sol rebota en la superficie dando un destello dorado. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Es la Cornucopia y estoy en mi primera arena. Al comprenderlo, miro atrás y veo a las bestias que nos siguieron a Peeta y a mí hasta este mismo lugar. Opto por hacer lo mismo que aquella vez: corro como si no hubiera mañana y subo a la Cornucopia. Cuando estoy arriba miro con cierto aire de superioridad a las mutaciones, dándoles a entender que yo he ganado de nuevo. Sin embargo, una extraña mueca asoma de todas y cada una de sus bocas. ¿Están sonriendo? No encuentro motivo alguno por el que puedan sonreír, hasta que veo que se abren para dejar paso a uno de ellos. No recuerdo haberlo visto en mis primeros juegos. Es de mediana estatura, tiene una espalda anchísima y unos brazos enormes. Su pelaje es rubio, como el del muto que supongo debería ser Glimmer. Sin embargo, son sus ojos los que me llaman la atención. Recuerdo que los ojos eran los que les daban a los mutos su aire humano. Mientras se acerca a mi trato de fijarme mejor. Son azules, tan azules como el cielo de verano y tan profundos que hacen que me pierda en ellos… ¡Es Peeta! No lo entiendo, debería estar a mi lado. Giro la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándolo, pero no lo encuentro. Entonces recuerdo que corrí sin parar hasta que logré subir a la Cornucopia. No lo ayudé. De nuevo pensé solo en mi y en salvar el pellejo y lo dejé solo, tal y como estuve a punto de hacer aquella vez. Me retuerzo de dolor en la superficie irisada del cuerno que me sostiene y lo llamo con todas mis fuerzas. Las lágrimas corren por mi cara nublándome la vista, pero con la suficiente claridad como para ser testigo de mi propia muerte a manos del dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules.

Despierto con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho y tan sudada que si me escurro estoy segura de poder llenar media bañera. Estoy incorporada en mi cama, tirando de las sábanas para tratar de mantenerme en éste mundo y no en el de las pesadillas. Trato de calmarme e instintivamente toco el lado derecho de mi cama buscándolo. Caigo en la cuenta de que lo mandé a su casa y que, por lo tanto, no me va a poder consolar.

Miro por la ventana y veo como el alba comienza a despuntar. Como sé de buena tinta que no podré volver a dormirme, decido ir a cazar. Hace mucho que no voy y, sinceramente, ya no necesito las presas para alimentarme. El gobierno de Paylor decidió pasarnos un sueldo mensual por algo así como "méritos de guerra". No lo discuto, pero tampoco es algo por lo que haya perdido el sueño. Sinceramente, tenía cosas más importantes por las que perderlo.

Me visto con unos pantalones elásticos y una camiseta de manga larga. Se adhiere demasiado a mis curvas para mi gusto, pero recuerdo que Cinna me dijo una vez que era térmica y me ayudaría en las mañanas de caza. No se lo discuto y me la pongo, al fin y al cabo el sabía de estas cosas mucho más que yo. Me calzo las botas, me hago mi trenza y bajo las escaleras. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, así que decido llevar la mochila que dejó anoche Peeta con los bollos que sobraron. Sé que me tendrá bien surtida a partir de ahora.

Cojo el arco y el carcaj de flechas y me los echo al hombro. Antes de salir recuerdo dejarle una nota a Sae, por si decide venir a hacerme el desayuno y no me encuentra. Finalmente, cuando tengo todo, cojo la vieja cazadora de mi padre y salgo de casa.

Al principio tenía mis serias dudas de si la camiseta iba a protegerme del frío con tan solo la cazadora de mi padre encima, puesto que a pesar de estar ya a finales de primavera las mañanas aún son algo frescas. Sin embargo, al salir compruebo que Cinna tenía razón. Apenas he empezado a moverme por el bosque y ya estoy sudando.

Amanece rápido y, a pesar de que mi condición física no es la que era y he perdido hábito, no tardo en hacerme con tres ardillas y un par de pavos silvestres. Desayuno los bollos sentada en mi antiguo punto de encuentro con Gale mientras despellejo y desplumo las presas. No sé qué habrá sido de él. Las últimas noticias que me llegaron fue que estaba en el dos estudiando para ser un alto mando militar. Sinceramente, me la trae al pairo.

El sol se erige entre las montañas por encima del valle iluminando todo el Distrito poco a poco. Cuando calculo que serán las ocho, me echo las presas al hombro y emprendo el camino de vuelta a la Pradera. Paso por el quemador a repartir mis presas. Ya no las vendo como antes, ahora no lo necesito. Aún así me quedo con uno de los pavos. Tantos años comiendo carne de caza han hecho que no me acostumbre al sutil sabor de las otras carnes.

Decido volver antes que de costumbre a casa. Me engaño a mi misma diciéndome que lo hago para darme una ducha antes de desayunar, pero sé de sobra que lo hago porque no aguanto más sin ver a Peeta. Llego a la Aldea de los Vencedores y le veo frente a su casa cargando un montón de cajas y bártulos que no recordaba que tuviese. Me acerco poco a poco con la excusa de que mi casa está frente a la de él para poder verlo. De repente me doy cuenta de que está sin camiseta. Su pecho está al aire dejando a la vista sus torneados pectorales y abdominales. Noto tanto calor subirme por el cuerpo que tengo que quitarme la cazadora. Me atuso un poco el pelo antes de que pueda verme. Nunca antes me habían pasado estas cosas. Jamás me había sentido atraída por un chico. No quiero decir que fuese algún tipo de ser asexual que era insensible a todo hombre, simplemente no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Ni mucho menos había sentido antes la necesidad de verme al menos decente ante nadie. Estoy abrumada por la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas que estoy experimentando.

Trato de no perder el control y de no ponerme más acelerada de lo que ya estoy. Sigo caminando hasta mi casa pero antes de poder entrar alguien tira de mí. Es Haymitch, y por la pícara sonrisa que lleva dibujada sé que ha visto todo mi numerito desde que he entrado en la Aldea y he visto a Peeta.

- Vaya, vaya. Voy a tener que comprarte un babero, preciosa. Casi me inundas el barrio al ver al chico sin camiseta.

Le odio. Le odio. ¡Le odio!

- No digas tonterías Haymitch. ¿Y qué si está sin camiseta? Tendrá calor igual que yo… - mentirosa compulsiva. No sé cuándo dejaré de negar lo que pienso.

- Que tú tienes calor no lo dudo, guapa. ¡El chico te ha puesto más acalorada que el sol de pleno agosto! - grita con la clara intención de que Peeta le oiga. Mi mano salta a su cara como un resorte y el golpe que le doy resuena en toda la Aldea.

Peeta se da cuenta de los gritos y del golpe, por lo que se voltea. Al ver que los protagonistas de la trifulca somos nosotros deja lo que está haciendo y se acerca:

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? - pregunta sin entender nada. Hasta este instante no se había percatado de la presencia de ninguno de nosotros dos.

Haymitch está en el suelo tirado con un ataque de risa monumental. El golpe que se ha llevado no le importa en absoluto porque ha conseguido lo que quería: la atención de Peeta, que se acerque a nosotros con el torso desnudo y a mí con los colores tan subidos que parezco una luz de Navidad. Si antes ya tenía calor…

- Nada muchacho. Tu "vecina", que ha venido algo acalorada… - suelta Haymitch entre risotada y risotada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te pasa Katniss? ¿Tienes fiebre? - me pregunta Peeta realmente preocupado mientras se acerca aún más a mí para tomarme la temperatura, lo cual no hace más que ponerme aún peor. A veces Peeta parece más inocente que yo.

- No, no. Tranquilo. Es que… he ido a cazar y… llevo una camiseta térmica que me diseñó Cinna y… bueno, pues eso, que guarda demasiado bien el calor. - intento sonar convincente mientras señalo la camiseta.

Peeta se pone colorado al instante. Vuelvo a echarle un vistazo a la camiseta y me fijo por vez primera que tiene una notable transparencia en el pecho. No sería nada fuera de lo común si no fuese porque anoche Peeta me vio con una simple toalla y recién salida de la ducha. Y automáticamente sé que él está pensando en lo mismo que yo. Así que aquí estamos los dos, más rojos que un tomate y sin saber que hacer o decir, mostrando nuestra ignorancia al público como niños de doce años que empiezan a coquetear. Definitivamente, la guerra nos ha pasado factura de otras maneras que ni tan siquiera llegábamos a imaginar.

Haymitch toma la delantera y dice mientras se marcha dejándonos solos:

- Bueno, esperemos que el agua salga bien fría del grifo hoy. Me temo que algunos necesitarán una buena ducha…

Lo mataría y juro que no me costaría nada. Decido apartar el comentario de mi mente y tratar de pensar en cómo cortar éste incómodo silencio. Está claro que ya no somos los niños que fuimos y que ninguno de los dos se conforma con oír palabras bonitas. A ambos el cuerpo nos pide más.

- Esto… yo… Peeta, ¿no tienes frío? - le digo mientras trato de no mirarle mucho. No me importaría seguir mirándolo así, pero no respondería de mis actos y no creo que ninguno esté preparado aún para hacer nada que se salga de los cánones de buenos vecinos.

- Oh…, eh…, bueno, sí, será mejor que me cubra. - me contesta él cogiendo la camiseta que colgaba de su pantalón. - Por cierto, ¿por qué pegaste a Haymitch?

- Bueno, ya sabes, es un impertinente y yo no traía ánimos de aguantarle tonterías. - miento de nuevo.

- No se lo tomes en cuenta, ya sabes como es.

- ¿Y tú qué hacías antes? ¿Qué son todos esos bártulos? - le contesto cambiando de tema.

- ¡Ah sí! No te lo dije ayer. Son unas cosas que compré en el Capitolio. Pienso reconstruir la panadería de mi familia y necesitaba material para empezar a hornear. En el centro ya se han puesto con el local, pero como aún tardarán un par de semanas en terminar tengo que guardarlo todo en casa, además de otras cosas que compré ajenas a la panadería. - dice sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¡Oh Peeta! ¡Eso es genial! - digo con toda mi sinceridad. Me alegra mucho saber que tiene un proyecto por delante.

- Me alegro de que te haga tanta ilusión. ¿Sabes? Necesitaré un ayudante para hornear estos días hasta que esté todo listo. ¿Me concederías el honor?

- Oh, bueno… Peeta, sabes de sobra que no soy nada buena en la cocina. - digo con algo de dejadez. Lo cierto es que no me gusta.

- Venga, no seas boba. Tampoco es para tanto. Además, me ofrezco a enseñarte todas las mañanas durante las próximas tres semanas. - dice con una sonrisa.

Todas las mañanas durante las próximas tres semanas. Tendría la escusa perfecta para verlo todas las mañanas y pasar horas y horas con él sin que nadie pudiese alegar nada. En este momento estoy que no quepo de gozo.


	12. Colores por impulso

_**Capítulo 12: Colores por impulso**_

Ya ha pasado semana y media desde que decidí aceptar la oferta de Peeta. Todas las mañanas recorro los pocos pasos que me separan de su casa para aprender a hornear. Ni que decir hace falta que mis progresos han sido escasos, por no decir nulos. Definitivamente la repostería no es lo mío. Requiere de mucha paciencia y eso es algo que desde que nací sé con seguridad que no poseo. Sin embargo, Peeta es tan diferente…

Me paso la mañana escudriñando con mi mirada cada facción de su cara. Es gracioso verlo tan concentrado porque altera su expresión afable y lo hace parecer mucho más atractivo. ¿Atractivo? Por favor, esta no soy yo.

Nuestra relación ha avanzado bastante. Por supuesto no hemos vuelto a invadir el espacio vital del otro. Me refiero a que hemos vuelto a tener la relación tan natural que tuvimos la suerte de disfrutar cuando la tragedia no nos sobrecogía. Poco a poco, vamos recuperando el color en nuestras vidas, al igual que el resto del Distrito. Aunque aún es poca la gente que ha vuelto, el centro va recobrando la vida que un día tuvo. La gente ya no muere de hambre o frío como lo hacía antes. Si bien es cierto que nadie está como para tirar cohetes, todos tienen algo que llevarse a la boca antes de irse a dormir y eso es más que suficiente para gente que ha sufrido tanto.

La plaza ha sido reconstruida por completo y en ella ya se han abierto comercios que le proporcionan la actividad que había perdido. La panadería de Peeta está avanzando a pasos agigantados y cree poder abrirla en menos tiempo del estimado. Además, el Quemador ha vuelto a ser el que era, pero mucho más moderno y, por supuesto, legal. Ahora se asemeja a un gran establecimiento del centro del Capitolio solo que sin ese aire recargado y muchísimo más frugal. Dentro se han abierto diferentes tiendas y lugares para el ocio. Sae está contemplando la posibilidad de abrir ahí un restaurante. Al fin y al cabo, lleva toda la vida cocinando en ese lugar solo que ahora podría disponer de carne decente y buen servicio. De todas formas, lo que personalmente más disfruto del nuevo Quemador es que ya no es el sitio lúgubre al que muchos no iban por temor. Ahora padres con sus hijos se acercan hasta allí a dar una vuelta y disfrutar de los momentos libres que antes no podían. Ver a todos esos críos felices y correteando por entre la gente me hace pensar que tal vez todo lo que hicimos no esté tan mal. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Plutarch tuviese razón cuando en aquel aerodeslizador que me traía de vuelta al doce dijo que a lo mejor esta vez era la definitiva. La vez en la que fuésemos capaces de mantener la paz.

Esta mañana no es diferente a las demás. Me despierto con los primeros rayos de sol azotándome la cara. Las pesadillas no se han ido por mucho que haya mejorado mi situación. Todas y cada una de las noches sueño con Prim y todos a los que hemos perdido por el camino. Lo que sí ha cambiado es que hay noches en las que no son sueños terroríficos. Son sueños, a secas. En esos sueños suelo correr detrás de un sinsajo que canta la melodía de Rue, suelo encontrarme en mi bosque persiguiendo a Prim entre los árboles, e incluso he llegado a soñar con que estoy en la playa del Distrito 4 junto a Finnick, compartiendo una charla sin ningún contenido profundo, simplemente hablamos. Son sueños de los que despierto cansada y entumecida, como si realmente hubiese pasado la noche corriendo, pero no despierto aterrorizada como con las pesadillas. Aún así, las peores noches ahora son protagonizadas por pesadillas en las que Peeta me persigue convertido en un muto, en las que Peeta no me reconoce, en las que Peeta no me quiere, en las que Peeta muere… Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. Está por todos los lados. Esas noches despierto bañada en sudor como las demás, pero algo las hace diferentes y es que no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando despierto de una de esas pesadillas y no lo veo a mi lado lo único que soy capaz de pensar es que no era una pesadilla, que era real, y necesito imperativamente saber que está bien. Suelo tardar un buen rato en calmarme y, como sé de sobra que ya no volveré a dormirme, aprovecho esos días para salir a cazar. Días que últimamente están siendo demasiado habituales.

Tras haberme desperezado, me levanto de la cama y me visto sin más demora. Peeta debe de estar esperándome desde hace un buen rato. Aunque estoy acostumbrada a madrugar, él siempre está levantado para cuando yo quiero llegar, lo que me hace sospechar que no duerme mucho. Todos sabemos que los panaderos siempre madrugan para hacer el pan, pero ha habido ocasiones en las que no podía dormir y he salido de mi casa en dirección al bosque y lo he visto en la cocina frente al horno. ¿Acaso sufrirá las mismas pesadillas que yo? Estoy segura de que sí, pero ambos sabemos que la única manera de calmarnos es en los brazos del otro.

Cuando llego a su puerta apenas hace falta que toque. Un muy sonriente Peeta Mellark abre y me invita a pasar. Empezamos a trabajar, mejor dicho, él empieza a trabajar y yo le paso los ingredientes que me pide. Hablamos de nimiedades que nada tienen que ver con todo lo que hemos pasado. A los dos nos gusta puesto que nos hace olvidarnos de todo y nos devuelve por un tiempo a los dieciocho años que realmente tenemos, aunque ambos nos sentimos mucho más desgastados que eso.

Está concentrado amasando la masa del pan de nueces que estamos, corrijo, está elaborando hoy. Lo miro en silencio. Sigo hipnotizada por sus majestuosas pestañas doradas cuando me pide harina. Al parecer la masa ha empezado a pegársele en los dedos y necesita más. No sé por qué lo hago, pero me siento como una cría cuando cojo un puñado del blanco ingrediente y se lo estampo en la cara. Su reacción es para verla: empieza a toser para echar lo que se había colado en su boca y en su nariz. Cuando se le pasa, abre los ojos que aún tenía cerrados y ese maravilloso azul con sus respectivas pestañas parpadean un par de veces aún incrédulos. Para ese entonces yo ya estoy muerta de risa porque se ha quedado de piedra y aún no es capaz de procesar lo ocurrido, pero tarda realmente poco.

- ¡Tú! No sabes dónde de acabas de meter, preciosa. – me dice mientras me enseña sus manos untadas del pringue que es la masa del pan. Sé a lo que se refiere.

- No, no, no. ¡No, Peeta! ¡Por favor! – una traviesa sonrisa aparece en su rostro y salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, Katniss! Sabes que acabaré por cogerte. Es inútil que huyas.

Corro a lo largo y ancho de la casa intentando zafarme de él mientras me ahogo por la risa. Al cabo de un minuto consigue darme caza en el pasillo y me planta sus manos y el mejunje en la cara.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está rico? Pensabas que no te pillaría, ¿eh?

Casi sin abrir los ojos, salgo corriendo a la cocina y me armo con un tremendo arsenal de colorantes y harinas. Cuando Peeta aparece por la puerta le lanzo un puñado de uno que es de color verde bosque. Mi favorito.

- Toma, para que siempre te acuerdes de mi color favorito. – le digo mientras el colorante se estampa en su barbilla y parte de su cuello. Suelto una tremenda carcajada y corro de nuevo antes de que reaccione.

- Con que quieres guerra. Pues las vas a tener, guapa. – Peeta se arma igual que yo y comenzamos una batalla de lo más colorida por toda la planta baja de su casa.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Estoy tratando de explicar la situación con calma y sin prisa, pero pronto llegarán situaciones más profundas y con más trama. Mientras tanto, espero que disfrutéis también de estos capítulos._

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!_

_Un abrazo :)_


	13. Guerra almibarada

_**Capítulo 13: Guerra almibarada**_

Estoy parapetada detrás del sofá. Mi enemigo se protege detrás del marco de la puerta de la sala. Me tiene acorralada.

- Vamos, Katniss. Sabes mejor que yo que estás perdida. Ríndete y prometo que será rápido e indoloro. – me insta mi rival.

- ¡Já! Ni lo sueñes, Mellark. ¡Moriré matando!

Parecemos dos chiquillos jugando a las batallitas. Lo cierto es que me lo estoy pasando realmente bien. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo tan simple. Seguramente desde antes de la muerte de mi padre cuando, por aquel entonces, sí era una niña.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, salgo de mi escondite y me dirijo a la puerta tras la que se esconde. Como era de esperar, antes de que llegue ya tengo encima un sinfín de polvos de colores. Peeta me agarra de la cintura y me echa al suelo. Al parecer aún se guardaba un as en la manga, un último golpe maestro.

- No tan rápido, preciosa. Todavía no he terminado contigo. – me dice mientras se echa encima de mí y con una sola mano sujeta mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza – Te advertí que sería bueno si te rendías, pero como eres tan peleona no seguiste mi consejo y ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

Suelta una risa malévola mientras con la mano que tiene libre me vierte un bol completo de chocolate fundido. No me lo puedo creer, me ha cubierto la cara de chocolate. Trato de soltarme pero es inútil. Obviamente tiene mucha más fuerza que yo.

- Me las pagarás panadero. ¡Esto no se queda así! – le grito.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo se supone que piensas vengarte si no puedes ni soltarte de mi agarre? – me dice muy convencido.

Tiene razón. No conseguiré nada si intento soltarme por la fuerza, así que, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Rápidamente lo aprisiono con mis piernas acercándolo a mi cara y la restriego contra la suya pringándolo a él también de chocolate fundido. Sin duda no se lo esperaba. Pongo una sonrisa triunfal. Lo que no esperaba yo era darme cuenta de la tremenda posturita en la que estábamos: él me sujetaba ambas manos por encima de la cabeza mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo, yo tenía mis piernas enroscadas en su cuerpo y nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que podíamos sentir el aliento agitado del otro en la cara. Él también parece darse cuenta, pero lejos de ruborizarse suelta algo que me deja descolocada por completo:

- Nunca antes el chocolate me había parecido tan apetecible.

Y me besa. Yo me quedo pasmada pero no tardo en responder a su beso. Sus labios saben a chocolate y pasión. Como él acaba de decir, jamás antes el chocolate me había parecido tan apetecible. El beso es muy distinto a todos los que habíamos compartido hasta ahora. Es intenso y agresivo. Parece que realmente queramos comernos. Sin previo aviso, lame el chocolate que aún quedaba en mis labios e introduce su lengua en mi boca. Es como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese todo mi cuerpo y me hiciese estremecer. Respondo a su gesto jugando con la mía. Jamás había hecho esto antes y, sin embargo, parecía que llevase años haciéndolo. El beso cada vez era más intenso y unos ligeros gemidos escapaban de mi garganta. ¿Gemidos? ¿En serio?

No sabía a dónde nos iba a llevar todo esto pero me negaba a soltarlo y él tampoco parecía muy por la labor. Al contrario, comenzó a posar su mano libre en mi cadera y a acariciar la piel que asomaba por el espacio que dejaba la blusa descolocada. Sus dedos me hacían estremecer con el mero hecho de rozar mi piel. Seguíamos en nuestra lucha, que ahora era de lenguas y no de inofensivos colores, cuando oímos un carraspeo.

- Ejem. Ejem. ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunta con sorna un muy sonriente Haymitch Abernathy desde la puerta de la entrada. Sin duda la escenita hará sus delicias durante un largo periodo de tiempo.


	14. Decisión

_**Capítulo 14: Decisión**_

Según lo oímos, tanto Peeta como yo giramos nuestras cabezas en dirección a la puerta desde la que nos mira aguantándose la risa nuestro mentor. Diría que, gracias al chocolate que cubre mi cara, Haymitch no es capaz de apreciar mi sonrojo, pero Peeta ya se ha encargado bien de que en mi cara no quede ni pizca de él. No sé cómo actuar, estoy muerta de vergüenza. Veo que la cara de Peeta tampoco se ha salvado de las lametadas, detalle que a Haymitch ni por asomo se le pasará por alto.

- Si queréis vuelvo más tarde, ¿eh? ¿Os llega con veinte minutos o necesitáis desfogaros más? – salta Haymitch.

- Hola, Haymitch. Tú siempre tan oportuno… - le contesta Peeta sin un ápice de vergüenza en su cara mientras se separa de mí. Cuando se pone en pié me tiende la mano para ayudarme.

- ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Gracias al cielo que no he llegado cinco minutos más tarde! No quiero tener pesadillas con vosotros dos desnudos durante el resto de mi vida… - dice y se ríe con su propio chiste.

- Haymitch, no seas grosero. – le reprende Peeta que ya nota mi nerviosismo.

- ¿Y tú, preciosa? ¿No piensas explicarme por qué tiene tu amado panadero la cara manchada a trozos, al igual que tú? Ah, espera, ya sé. Mea culpa. No te dejé terminar tu labor…

Lo sabía. A estas alturas lo conozco como si lo hubiese parido. Estoy segura de que tengo la cara más roja de lo que jamás la he tenido. Noto como la rabia empieza a subir poco a poco. Cuando termino de asimilar los comentarios del borracho que tengo por mentor, tengo unas ganas increíbles de soltarle un guantazo, pero sin saber por qué opto por contestarle:

- Mira Haymitch, que tú seas un borracho amargado no te da derecho a destrozar los momentos felices de los demás. Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer a parte de beber por los codos, te dedicas a cuidar gransos, pero no seas lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber donde no se te necesita.

Mientras se lo digo noto como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Aún así no aparto la mirada ni un instante, quiero que sea consciente de que lo que le digo no es ningún berrinche. Según termino, salgo por la puerta dando un portazo y echo a correr hacia el bosque. Mis pies me llevan por acto reflejo por un camino que conozco demasiado bien. Cuando recobro la noción descubro que estoy en el lago. Este lugar se ha convertido en una especie de santuario para mí durante todos estos años. Desde que murió mi padre hace ya siete años, he venido aquí cada vez que necesitaba pensar y abstraerme de todos mis problemas por un rato. Es como si el espíritu de mi padre estuviera presente y pudiera compartir con él una vez más todo aquello que me preocupa, y esta vez no es una excepción.

He venido llorando a moco tendido todo el camino. Estoy sentada con las rodillas entre mis brazos al borde del lago. El sol ya está llegando a su punto más alto. No me había dado cuenta de lo rápida que se me pasó la mañana con Peeta. Es increíble como la presencia de una sola persona puede hacer que tu vida de un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Hasta hace algo menos de un mes era una joven vieja que deseaba una muerte prematura que acabase con su sentimiento de culpa para siempre. Ahora sin embargo, siento que junto a él soy capaz de vencerlo todo, hasta lo que ya vencimos. Porque los fantasmas del pasado siempre nos perseguirán. En nuestra mente siempre estarán los recuerdos que no seremos capaces de dejar atrás y que nos recordarán todo lo que sufrimos, aunque vivamos en un país libre de la opresión a la que ha estado sometido los últimos setenta y cinco años. Siempre tendremos miedo a que nos arrebaten todo lo que hemos construido. A que nos arrebaten todo lo que amamos, una vez más. Estoy segura que no soportaría perderlo a él también, es lo único que me queda en el mundo.

Pienso en el día de hoy, en cómo hemos pasado rápidamente de un juego inocente a besarnos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Cada roce de sus labios me hacía estremecer deseando con más intensidad su boca, sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos sobre mi piel. Ahora, en la tranquilidad del bosque, todo me parece mucho más surrealista. Nunca pensé que yo, Katniss Everdeen, la fría, seca y grosera chica de La Veta, fuese capaz de desear así a alguien. Hasta eso ha conseguido cambiar Peeta, solo que esta vez ha ido más allá de hacerme parecer deseable, y no solo a sus ojos. Ahora la gente del Distrito, al verme pasar me sonríe y me saluda, me dedican sonrisas desinteresadas agradeciéndome en silencio lo que hicimos por Panem. Él sigue insistiendo en que no soy consciente del efecto que ejerzo sobre los demás. Yo creo que es gracias a él. Cuando está a mi lado soy mejor persona, soy capaz de sonreír incluso a gente ajena a mí sin tener que fingir. Me hace ser consciente de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena. Y eso solo puede dármelo Peeta.

Recapacito sobre lo que le he dicho a Haymitch hace un rato. Es cierto que no actuó bien, que sabe que todas esas insinuaciones me hacen sentir muy mal. Sin embargo, yo me puse a su altura echándole en cara incluso cosas que no siento. Realmente es una de las pocas personas en el mundo que necesito a mi lado. Por muy mal que nos llevemos a veces, se ha convertido en un padre para mí y sus consejos me hicieron salir adelante en dos arenas. He sido mucho peor que él porque le he dicho todo lo que le he dicho sabiendo que lo heriría, aún a pesar de que sé que él solo lo hace por hacerme rabiar. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que ni la buena influencia de mi Chico del Pan es capaz de borrar al horrible muto que siempre he sido, hiriente, agresiva y desquiciante. He sacado lo peor de mí para hacerlo culpable incluso de cosas de las que no lo culparía nunca en una situación normal. Ahora, en la tranquilidad del bosque, todo cobra sentido y deja de ser surrealista. La estúpida soy yo por tratar así a personas que solo quieren mi bien y tratan de dejar atrás un pasado tan tormentoso como el mío mientras se apoyan en la gente a la que quieren. Y yo soy la tonta que les retira el hombro.

Estoy exhausta. Darme cuenta de lo que realmente soy me ha hecho ser consciente de que ellos no se merecen mis groserías, mis cambios de humor, mi mal genio y mis malas palabras. De hecho, no merezco que nadie esté a mi lado, porque cada vez que alguien me brinda su apoyo termino retorciéndolo y usándolo a mi antojo y cuando ellos necesitan un poco, tan solo un poco de mi comprensión, me retiro de su lado, dejándolos caer de bruces sin dignarme tan siquiera a mirarlos.

Es por eso que he decidido que no quiero usarlos más. No quiero que sean las piezas de mis juegos particulares. Eso es justamente lo que Peeta no quería, ser la pieza de los juegos de nadie, y yo no voy a ser la que destroce su ética. Aún conservo la cordura suficiente para ser consciente de que lo amo y que no quiero que sea un infeliz a mi lado. Que algún día despierte y se arrepienta de haberme dedicado tanto tiempo de su vida cuando yo he sido una egoísta que solo ha mirado por su bien. Y no pienso dejar que eso pase.

Me pongo en pie decidida a ello. He tomado una decisión que sé que no dejará indiferente a nadie. Me marcho del doce.


	15. Mentor

_**Capítulo 15: Mentor**_

He estado más de cuatro horas en el lago, así que ya está anocheciendo cuando emprendo mi camino de vuelta a la Aldea. Sé lo que me espera cuando llegue: tendré que responder ante Peeta por mis palabras a Haymitch y, peor aún, tendré que decirle que me marcho, así que tardo lo más que puedo. Lo he meditado bien durante todo el día y no pienso echarme atrás. Sé que Peeta tratará de convencerme de que no lo haga, empezará a hablar y a camelarme con sus buenas palabras y, si lo escucho, acabará por convencerme, pero no me lo puedo permitir. Antes del Vasallaje prometí mantenerlo a él a salvo y si para eso me tengo que quitar yo del medio, lo haré. No quiero seguir siendo una egoísta y anteponer mis deseos a los suyos. Si por mi fuese lo tendría a mi lado eternamente, pero sé que lo haría sufrir. Sin embargo, si me alejo sufrirá también, porque sé que me ama, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que hice lo mejor para él y podrá rehacer su vida con alguien que sí lo merezca. Haymitch resultó premonitorio cuando me dijo que ni viviendo cien vidas llegaría a merecer a ese chico.

Ya estoy en la entrada de la Aldea. El viento empieza a soplar, así que me abrazo a mí misma, puesto que salí sin chaqueta. Veo que las luces de la casa de Peeta están dadas, al igual que las de Haymitch. Decido enfrentarme primero a mi mentor, al fin y al cabo siempre nos hemos entendido sin necesidad de cruzar muchas palabras. Me planto frente a su puerta y llamo. No tarda mucho en abrir.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se le nota muy molesto.

- Hola, Haymitch. Venía a disculparme contigo. No ha estado bien como te he hablado esta mañana y no quiero que pienses que todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Era la rabia la que hablaba por mí. Yo… Lo siento, de veras. – le digo cabizbaja.

- La mismísima Chica en Llamas pidiéndole disculpas a un simple borracho. Esto es digno de ver… - obviamente no me lo va a poner fácil.

- Haymitch, por favor, hablo en serio. Llevo toda la tarde pensándolo.

- Muy bien. Disculpas aceptadas, pero ambos sabemos que no es eso a lo que tantas vueltas le has dado. ¿Me equivoco o hay algo más? - ¿cómo es posible que me conozca tan bien? Quizás nos parezcamos más de lo que quiero creer…

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero mejor hablémoslo dentro. – digo y entro a su casa sin darle opción a réplica.

Me siento frente a la chimenea y espero a que cierre la puerta. Es irónico como el hombre al que le he dicho todas esas barbaridades hace menos de cinco horas es ahora el único capaz de ayudarme. Una prueba más de que no sé distinguir a mis amigos de mis enemigos.

- Tú dirás, preciosa. – dice mientras se deja caer en la mecedora frente a mí.

No sé cómo empezar, pero si algo he aprendido de mi mentor en estos tres años es que con él los rodeos no sirven de nada, así que opto por decirlo de carrerilla:

- Me marcho del doce.

- ¿Qué harás qué? – casi se atraganta con el licor.

- Lo que has oído. Mañana cojo el primer tren que salga de aquí. – trato de sonar decidida, pero al recordar lo mucho que los echaré de menos se me quiebra la voz.

- ¿A son de qué vas a hacer eso? Creía que estabas feliz con la vuelta del chico… Escucha, si es por mis bromas prometo no sobrepasarme de nuevo, pero no le hagas esto, no se lo merece. – me dice realmente preocupado.

- No, Haymitch. No es por ti. Me marcho porque Peeta no merece estar con un ser tan despreciable como yo, que solo sabe echar de su lado a todas las personas que intentan ayudarla. No soy digna de él. Tú mismo lo dijiste. – mientras lo digo las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y no tardarán en salir.

Contra todo pronóstico, se levanta de su asiento y se pone de cuclillas frente a mí.

- Eh, preciosa. Yo tampoco pienso lo que digo. Ya sabes que nos parecemos hasta en eso… - ahí está mi mentor. El hombre sarcástico, borracho y maleducado que me saco no de una, sino de dos arenas. El hombre de ojos grises de la Veta que me ayudó a salir adelante incluso cuando él no fue capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo en condiciones. El hombre que una vez más, trata de salvarme, pero esta vez de mí misma.

Tiene mis manos entre las suyas. Levanto un poco la vista para ver lo que me dicen sus ojos y entiendo con una sola mirada que él sufre los mismos miedos que yo. Lo veo en sus ojos, que todo lo que calla con su boca me lo dice a mí con su mirada, y en ese mismo instante comprendo que jamás podría haber hecho nada de esto sin él. Se ha convertido en un padre para mí. Al verme reflejada en él siento que no tengo por qué fingir ser la chica dura que soy para todo Panem, así que lloro. Lloro como jamás he llorado frente a nadie porque sé que él entenderá todo lo que siento aunque no diga nada. Porque entre él y yo un silencio vale más que mil palabras.

Haymitch me abraza y deja que llore en su hombro mientras me acaricia el pelo. No tengo ni idea del tiempo que he estado así, pero no ha dejado de sujetarme ni un instante. Me siento como una niña pequeña en brazos de su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me permito ser la niña que nunca pude ser.

Poco a poco me voy calmando. Estamos sentados en el suelo y Haymitch me tiene en su regazo, como si de su hija se tratara. Me pregunto si para él no seremos algo parecido. Desde luego, somos lo único que le queda y no está dispuesto a perdernos.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora de ese alocado plan tuyo? – su comentario me saca una tímida sonrisa. – Tomaré eso como un sí. Al menos no me has mordido…

- Haymitch, no empieces… - le digo aún entre sus brazos, pero no puedo evitar sonreír levemente.

Me ayuda a levantarme y nos sentamos en el sofá. Lo cierto es que después de llorar me siento mucho más ligera. Las veces que lloraba por la noche pensando en Prim y en toda la gente que perdimos, me quedaba exhausta, pero esta vez ha sido distinto. Creo que el hecho de tener a alguien al lado que sabes que comparte tus temores resulta de gran ayuda. Con Peeta comparto gran parte de mi sufrimiento, y de hecho es la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de calmar mis pesadillas. Sin embargo, es Haymitch el único que me comprende al cien por cien en mi forma de ser. Nos parecemos tanto que no tengo que decirle nada para que sepa en lo que estoy pensando. Sin duda soy muy afortunada de tener a estas dos personas a mi lado.

- Bueno, ¿y adónde piensas irte? – me pregunta Haymitch.

- Yo… no lo sé. No he pensado ningún lugar en concreto. – digo no muy segura.

- Mira, preciosa. Sé que piensas que es lo mejor, pero estás equivocada. Si te vas, jamás en la vida te lo perdonarás a ti misma. Jamás te perdonarás haber perdido más tiempo de estar junto al amor de tu vida. Porque sí, ese chico es el amor de tu vida. Lo sabes desde hace tiempo, no hace falta que te diga yo estas cursilerías… A lo que voy es a que no os haces ningún favor si, sin motivos aparentes, decides irte y dejarlo aquí tirado. Ha luchado mucho para volver contigo, y no solo él. Tú misma aguantaste meses y meses sin ningún aliciente más que el deseo de que algún día volviese a ti. Y ahora que ha vuelto, ¿vas a ser tú la que lo abandone? – es la primera vez en mi vida que oigo a Haymitch hablar tan en serio. – Si me permites un último consejo: permaneced vivos. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que sin el uno al lado del otro no seríais capaces. Lo habéis demostrado demasiadas veces.

Es cierto. Ha habido muchas veces que he deseado abandonar este mundo. Tantas que no sería capaz de enumerarlas. Sin embargo, todas tienen un denominador común: todas y cada una de esas veces me faltaba Peeta, como cuando pensé que moriría en aquella cueva de septicemia. No lo dudé ni un instante. Supe que si aquel chico moría y yo no hacía nada por salvarlo jamás podría vivir tranquila. O como cuando saqué las bayas, o cuando decidí sacrificar mi vida por la de él en la segunda arena, o cuando lo vi yacer muerto en el suelo de la selva tras golpearse con el campo de fuerza, o cuando supe que el Capitolio lo había capturado, o cuando me di cuenta de que me creía un muto… Siempre era su falta, el creer que jamás lo recuperaría, lo que hacía que me volviese loca. Ni tan siquiera la muerte de Prim, la muerte de mi querida y amada hermana, fue lo suficiente para acabar de destruir la poca esperanza que quedaba en mí, porque sabía que, en algún lugar, él estaba luchando por volver conmigo.

* * *

_Bueno, ya estáis viendo que la historia empieza a tomar unos tintes más oscuros, ¿verdad? No todo iba a ser luz y color, lo siento jajaja_

_Espero poder disfrutar de vuestros comentarios, estéis o no registrados. Son un gran aliciente.¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D_

_En respuesta a **alice97**:_

_Actualizaré todos los días un par de capítulos, así que te recomiendo revisar la página a menudo jejeje Si, por el contrario, decides dejar pasar más tiempo y así leer unos cuantos capítulos de golpe, también puedes. Eso es cosa tuya. Decidas lo que decidas, espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión :) ¡Un abrazo! ^^_


	16. A corazón abierto

_**Capítulo 16: A corazón abierto**_

Pienso en todo lo que me acaba de decir Haymitch y no le puedo quitar la razón en nada. Cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba mucho más convincente que la anterior, y todas y cada una han hecho que cuestione seriamente mi decisión. Yo preocupada por no dejarme convencer por Peeta y ha sido Haymitch el que me ha hecho replanteármelo todo.

Ceno en casa de mi mentor y le agradezco como un millón de veces el apoyo que me ha dado hoy. Realmente me siento abrumada con su espontánea muestra de afecto hacia mi persona. Cuando terminamos de cenar, le ayudo a fregar los platos y me dispongo a irme.

- Muchas gracias por todo Haymitch. – le digo mientras lo abrazo con fuerza. El gesto le pilla desprevenido, puesto que yo soy tan despegada como él en estas cosas, pero no tarda en devolvérmelo. – En serio, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que estés a mi lado. Contigo he vuelto a sentir que tengo un padre, a pesar de que perdí al mío hace mucho tiempo.

Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla. Él sabe lo mucho que me cuesta expresarme y el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para decir cosas como estas. Sin embargo, lo que le acabo de decir se lo he dicho de corazón y no me ha costado agradecérselo tanto como pensaba.

- Para mí eres como mi hija, Katniss, al igual que el chico. El agradecido soy yo, porque desde que llegasteis a mi vida he recuperado parte de lo que algún día fui: un hombre feliz. – me dice mientras sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos. – No dudéis ni por un segundo que sois mi familia, lo único que me queda, a pesar de lo grosero, malhumorado e irritante que pueda llegar a ser a veces. Lo sois todo para mí. No soportaría veros sufrir más. Merecéis ser felices. Ya habéis pasado demasiado.

Veo que los ojos se le nublan. Jamás había visto un Haymitch tan sentimental como este. Por primera vez, pienso en todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir este hombre: saber que han asesinado a tu familia y amigos por tu culpa, tener que convertirte en mentor del Distrito más desfavorecido de Panem, ver como mueren todos los años dos niños de los que tú eras responsable y no poder hacer nada, ver morir a tus amigos en el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco… Además de pasar por una guerra y casi perder a las dos únicas personas que conseguiste sacar con vida de los Juegos. Definitivamente, yo también me hubiese echado a la bebida, o algo peor. Me prometo a mi misma que jamás volveré a mirarle de la misma forma.

- Venga, venga. Deja de mirarme con esa carita y largo de aquí, que tu chico te espera más que preocupado en casa. – me dice Haymitch mientras se limpia una discreta lágrima que empezaba a bajar por su pómulo. Seguramente haya recordado todo lo que perdió. Me temo que hoy agarrará una buena borrachera.

Me despido de él y salgo a paso ligero a casa de Peeta. No he pensado en todo el día en lo preocupado que habrá estado por mí. Me marché pronto y ya ha caído la noche y él aún no sabe que he vuelto. Según me ha dicho Haymitch mientras cenábamos, quiso salir detrás de mí pero él se lo impidió diciéndole que era mejor que me dejase tranquila un rato. Creo que ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, pero primero tengo que hablar con él y hacerle comprender mi situación.

Cuando estoy frente a su puerta, llamo y espero a que abra. Nada más verme me cose a preguntas, se nota que estaba intranquilo.

- Katniss, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupado. Quise salir a buscarte pero Haymitch no me dejó. ¿Has cenado? ¿Tienes frío? – se atropella al hablar. Me hace gracia verlo tan nervioso así que no puedo evitar una media sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, Peeta. Estoy bien. Estuve en el bosque todo el día, necesitaba pensar. – lo miro más detenidamente. Lleva una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros viejos. Ambas prendas están manchadas de pintura, por lo que supongo que habrá pasado el día frente al lienzo. Tiene el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas del calor de casa. Está condenadamente sexy. – Y sí, tengo algo de frío, ¿puedo pasar?

- ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Qué idiota soy… pasa, pasa. - no entiendo por qué está tan nervioso, parece que llevase años sin verme.

Entro en casa. Lo primero que hago es llenar mis pulmones del maravilloso olor a pan. No llevo ni veinticuatro horas sin olerlo y ya lo echaba de menos. Si me fuese, definitivamente no sé cómo iba a soportarlo.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? Lo cierto es que no tengo nada, pero podría preparar algo en un segundo. – me dice amablemente.

- No, gracias. No te molestes. He cenado con Haymitch.

- ¿Con Haymitch? No sabía que os soportaseis tanto últimamente… - dice con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, ya sabes que los dos somos igual de raros. Además, he ido porque necesitaba consejo. – le contesto sin darle mucha importancia mientras me voy a sentar al sofá.

- ¿Consejo? ¿Hay algún problema Katniss? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – dices serio y se sienta a mi lado tomándome de las manos. Como siga acortando más la distancia entre ambos no voy a ser capaz de decirle lo que he venido a decirle. Que fracaso… ya no hace falta ni que hable para convencerme. Estoy perdiendo los estribos…

- Lo sé. Pero necesitaba que alguien más, ya sabes, rudo, me hiciese ver la realidad. Tú eres demasiado noble. – le digo mientras le miro con infinita ternura. Es demasiado bueno para que nadie lo merezca, y menos yo.

- ¿Hacerte ver la realidad? No entiendo nada Katniss. ¿De qué hablas?

Tomo aire, respiro hondo, abro los ojos y se lo digo:

- Esta tarde en el bosque me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que soy contigo. No hago más que frenarte y, por cada paso que das, yo retrocedo dos. Es por eso que creo que estarías mejor sin mí y he pensado en irme un tiempo.

Ya está, lo he dicho. Peeta me mira sin entender nada.

- ¿Cómo irte? No comprendo. ¿A dónde?

- Peeta, yo… creo que necesito un tiempo. Es decir, los dos necesitamos un tiempo para entender toda esta nueva situación mejor. Días como hoy siento que no te merezco y me siento la peor persona del mundo al tenerte conmigo. Eres demasiado bueno para mí. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que tengas a tu lado a alguien que sí te merezca. Entiendeme, por favor. – trato de explicárselo lo mejor que puedo, pero las palabras nunca fueron lo mío.

- ¿Y crees que yéndote vas a solucionar algo? – me suelta las manos y noto el enfado en su mirada. - ¿Cuándo demonios vas a entender que te necesito conmigo, Katniss? ¿Acaso crees que podría soportar un segundo más lejos de ti? ¿Acaso tú podrías? – se levanta furioso del sofá, pero no aparta su mirada de la mía. – Sin ir más lejos, hoy has estado fuera durante menos de doce horas y para mí han sido las más largas de mi vida. No sabía dónde estabas, ni si estabas bien, incluso he llegado a pensar que no volverías. ¡Temo perderte Katniss! Porque te amo, temo que no estés a mi lado. ¿Es que tú no me quieres?

Se lleva las manos a la cara y se deja caer en el sofá individual que hay frente al mí. Está desesperado. Me levanto y me arrodillo frente a él apoyándome en sus piernas, tal y como hiciese esta tarde Haymitch conmigo.

- Por supuesto que te quiero, Peeta. No lo dudes ni un instante. Es por eso que no quiero hacerte daño. Y si estar conmigo supone que tengas que sufrir no dudaré ni un instante en quitarme del medio. – le digo en un tono suave. Está mirando por la ventana y no parece que le esté convenciendo mucho y niega con la cabeza – Peeta, mírame. Por favor, mírame – gira la cabeza de mala gana - ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo si cada vez que te miro siento que no merezco lo que me das. Necesito autoconvencerme de que puedo darte al menos un poco de todo lo que tú me ofreces. Y si sigo aquí, a tú lado, no voy a conseguirlo nunca. – con las últimas palabras empiezan a caer las primeras lágrimas de mis ojos.

Peeta se inclina hacia mí y me limpia la cara con sus dedos.

- Katniss, ojalá te dieses cuenta de que no soy mejor que tú, pero si realmente necesitas un tiempo para poder estar conmigo, está bien, hazlo. Pero no me pidas que sea feliz el tiempo que no estés porque no concibo la vida si no es a tu lado.

Sus palabras son como un bálsamo capaz de curar cualquier herida. Miro sus ojos que me observan con devoción y vuelvo a sentirme culpable, porque haga lo que haga siempre lo hiero. Apoyo mi frente en la suya y le doy un tierno beso que no duda en responderme.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. – le digo.

- No más que yo a ti. ¿A dónde piensas ir? – me pregunta mientras me acomoda a su lado. El sofá es para uno, así que estoy prácticamente en su regazo. Me mece como a una niña pequeña mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No lo sé. Supongo que lo iré decidiendo sobre la marcha. – lo cierto es que aún no me he parado a pensarlo.

- ¿Volverás pronto? – me pregunta con nostalgia a pesar de que aún no me he marchado.

- No lo sé. Pero volveré. Tarde o temprano lo haré y será para quedarme y no volver a marcharme jamás. – le digo mientras le miro a los ojos. Quiero que tenga claro que no me iré para siempre.

- ¿Me prometes que volverás entonces? – me dice en tono infantil, lo que me saca una sonrisa.

- Te lo prometo. Antes de que nos demos cuenta estaré de vuelta. – y dicho esto nos fundimos en el abrazo más sentido que jamás le haya dado a nadie.


	17. Adiós

_**Capítulo 17: Adiós**_

Me he pasado la noche en vela preparándolo todo para el viaje. Como aún no sé a dónde iré no he cogido apenas ropa. Con el sueldo que me asignó el nuevo gobierno me puedo permitir el lujo de comprarme la ropa allá donde vaya, haga frío o calor, así que todo lo que me llevo del doce cabe en una mochila, que es exactamente mi único equipaje. La mochila la he preparado hace una escasa media hora, el resto de la noche la he pasado ordenando la casa y cubriendo los muebles con sábanas. Lo que tenía de comida en el frigorífico y la despensa lo he metido en una caja para llevárselo a Haymitch. Si no fuese porque Peeta y yo lo mantenemos bien surtido no sé qué sería de él.

Peeta… Llevo también la perla y el colgante que me regaló en el Vasallaje. Me temo que me esperan muchas noches aferrada a ese pequeño trocito de su corazón. Anoche, después de fundirnos en aquel maravilloso abrazo, me dijo hasta la saciedad que estaría aquí esperando por mí, tardase lo que tardase. También me suplicó que le mandase cartas o lo llamase de vez en cuando, pero le dije que no. ¿De qué me sirve marcharme si voy a estar todo el día colgada del teléfono o ansiando una carta a mi nombre? Al final le convencí de que cuanto menos contacto tuviésemos antes podría volver, pero ni yo estoy segura de eso. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera y empiezo a pensar que le prometí demasiado rápido que volvería. Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que soy capaz de no volver aunque me muera de ganas por verle, y eso Haymitch lo sabe. Es por eso que, cuando salimos de casa de Peeta para comunicarle a Haymitch mi decisión, me miró con una inmensa tristeza en los ojos. Él sabe que cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelva nunca, de que me encierre en mí misma y vuelva a comportarme como una egoísta sin tener en cuenta lo que Peeta sienta. Aún así, también entiende que si no hago esto jamás seré feliz al lado de Peeta porque siempre me sentiré culpable por tenerlo, y ambos sabemos que su felicidad se basa en la mía propia. Por lo que, si existe alguna posibilidad, por ínfima que sea, de que con este viaje me convierta en una persona capaz de olvidar el odio y el rencor, no pienso desaprovecharla. Quiero luchar hasta el final por darle lo mejor a mi chico del pan, por saldar esa deuda que contraje con él el día que me dio el pan que me salvó la vida, aunque sé que siempre estaré en deuda con él por todo lo que ha hecho. No aspiro a convertirme en alguien que esté a su altura, eso nunca nadie será capaz de conseguirlo. Simplemente necesito creer en mí misma, creer que soy capaz de perdonar y empezar de cero, creer en que puedo volver a nacer junto al amor de mi vida.

Alguien está tocando a la puerta. Miro el reloj, aún faltan dos horas para que salga el tren. Supongo que será Peeta, anoche casi tuve que clavarlo al suelo para que se quedase en casa y me dejase preparar todo a mi sola. No podía dejar que me ayudase, se pasaría la noche tratando de convencerme y lo peor es que sería capaz de hacerlo, así que más vale prevenir que curar. Abro la puerta y ahí está él, mirándome con cara de corderito degollado y los ojos más rojos que un tomate. Ha estado llorando.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – trata de decirme con humor.

- Buenos días, Peeta. ¡Qué madrugador! Aún faltan dos horas. – le contesto haciendo como que no me doy cuenta de su estado, pero estoy a punto de derrumbarme por verlo así. – Pasa.

Entra en casa y cierro la puerta. Ya empieza a hacer más calor. Se nota que el verano se acerca.

- Te he traído unos cuantos panecillos de queso para el viaje. – me dice desde la cocina. – Pensé en hacerte algún dulce también, pero como no me decidía por ninguno en concreto he hecho un surtido variado. – me parece que no he sido la única que se ha pasado la noche en vela. Entro a la cocina, lo abrazo por detrás y echo un ojo a la mesa por encima de su hombro.

- Tienen una pinta estupenda, pero no tendrías que haberte molestado.

- No es molestia. Además, son lo único que puedo ofrecerte para que no te olvides de mí. – me dice mientras se da media vuelta y me abraza por la cintura.

- No me voy a olvidar de ti, Peeta. Eso es imposible. No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera. – decir cosas como esta me siguen costando unos buenos sonrojos que él aprovecha.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Tan bien beso como para que no me puedas olvidar? – me insinúa con una mueca al más puro estilo Finnick Odair.

- No seas tonto, Mellark. Sabes que no es por eso… - trato de sonar indiferente, pero el mero hecho de hablar de besarlo hace que un escalofrío me atraviese. – Pero bueno, tampoco besas mal… - digo para el cuello de mi camisa. Para mi desgracia, Peeta tiene un oído digno de un cazador y me escucha.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Es que no te he oído bien… - me dice con un tonito demasiado inocente. Sé que puede ser tan insistente como se lo proponga y que no me dejará hasta que lo diga lo suficientemente alto como para que medio Panem se entere.

- Digo, que no besas mal. – y otro escalofrío.

Peeta me acerca aún más a él y muy cerca de mis labios susurra:

- En ese caso te voy a dar uno que no olvidarás en tu vida. – acto seguido me besa con más pasión que nunca. Siento como el calor me inunda y empiezo a plantearme seriamente si voy a aguantar mucho sin esto. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzan en una lucha en la que no hay ni vencedores ni vencidos. Me coge de las nalgas y me sienta en la mesa, lo que me pilla desprevenida y hace que suelte un gritito casi inaudible. Está desbocado y yo no estoy mucho mejor. Tiene razón cuando dice que jamás olvidaré este beso, porque sé que cuando esté lejos de él vendrá a mi mente el hambre que siento en estos instantes y lo único que desearé con toda mi alma será estar a su lado. El panadero es un estupendo estratega.

Cuando el oxígeno se hace necesario no nos queda otra que separarnos. Tenemos la respiración acelerada y el corazón a mil por hora. Peeta me mira con suficiencia. Está contento porque sabe lo que provoca en mí. Aún no he terminado de recomponerme cuando vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Ese será Haymitch.

- Ya abro yo. – dice Peeta y se separa de mí para ir a abrirle la puerta a nuestro mentor dándome unos segundos de tregua.

Me bajo de la mesa antes de que Haymitch entre a la cocina. No quiero cachondeitos de última hora. Preparo algo de lo que ha traído Peeta para el desayuno en lo que les oigo saludarse y avanzar por el pasillo.

- Buenos días, chica en llamas. ¿Se sabe ya que otro distrito vas a incendiar o es secreto de estado? Mira que no quiero revoluciones de última hora… - este hombre no cambiará nunca. Sarcástico hasta la médula.

- Buenos días, Haymitch. No, aún no se sabe que distrito será y las revoluciones ni me las mentes.

Desayunamos en un ambiente distendido. No parece que me vaya a ir en una hora. Sé que los dos lo hacen para no ponérmelo más difícil de lo que ya lo es. Terminamos de desayunar y recogemos todo. Llevamos la caja de comida a casa de Haymitch, pero yo me vuelvo a la mía a por mi equipaje en lo que ellos dos colocan todo en la alacena. Me despido de la que ha sido mi casa los últimos dos años y me prometo a mí misma que seré capaz de volver siendo alguien mejor. Cuando estoy cerrando la puerta, Haymitch y Peeta aparecen para acompañarme hasta la estación. Llegamos a falta de diez minutos de que salga el tren.

- Bueno, preciosa. – Haymitch toma la delantera de las despedidas, aunque lo que me tenía que decir ya me lo dijo anoche y será algo que no olvidaré jamás. – Lo dicho, no me incendies más distritos y cuídate mucho. – me abraza pero tarda más de la cuenta para decirme algo al oído. – No seas tonta. No lo pierdas. Vuelve a por él.

Se separa de mí y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ahora es el turno de Peeta. Esto va a ser duro.

- Peeta, yo… esto… - nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas. Me devano los sesos buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarme mientras Peeta me mira con una sonrisita en los labios sabiendo que no soy capaz. – Joder… - maldigo por lo bajo.

Como siempre, Peeta tiene la solución a todo y, sin complejo alguno, me toma de la cara y me da un beso suave y tierno que me deja expresar todo lo que con palabras no soy capaz de decir. Empiezo a derramar lágrimas sin control pero no ceso el beso. Segundos después, descubro que no todas son mías ya que Peeta también ha empezado a llorar. Sus labios me saben a sal y en mi memoria lo guardaré para siempre como el sabor de una despedida.


	18. Malas noticias

_**Capítulo 18: Malas noticias**_

Una mañana más empiezo con mi absurda rutina. Desde que Katniss se fue hace cosa de medio año, hago todos los días exactamente lo mismo. Me levanto pronto y me dirijo a la panadería, horneo durante toda la mañana, despacho a los clientes hasta bien entrada la tarde, cierro la panadería, voy con Haymitch, cenamos, vuelvo a casa, duermo… y vuelta a empezar. Decir que duermo suena demasiado idílico, en realidad dormito unas cuantas horas mientras imágenes de Katniss pasan por mi cabeza. Está continuamente en mi pensamiento. No paro de preguntarme qué estará haciendo en ese mismo instante, si pensará en mí, si estará bien, si deseará volver… y todos esos pensamientos me sumen cada día que pasa y no vuelve en un agujero un poco más oscuro que el anterior. Haymitch intenta levantarme el ánimo cada vez que puede. Me dice que seguro que estará bien, que deje de preocuparme por no tener noticias de ella, que ya me dejó bien claro que no haría nada por comunicarse. Aún así me resulta demasiado duro y los ataques cada vez son más frecuentes. Temo perder el control un día de estos y que ella no esté aquí para recordarme todo lo que soy.

Ya estamos en pleno invierno y hoy la ventisca que arrecia a lo largo y ancho del Distrito 12 es monumental. Me temo que no podré abrir la panadería. Estupendo. Más horas libres, más horas de martirio. Decido llamar a Haymitch por teléfono para asegurarme de que está bien. Con las borracheras que se suele agarrar, si saliese a la calle con el día que está, se metería en graves problemas. Lo dejo sonar unos cuantos pitidos hasta que una voz ronca me responde del otro lado:

- ¿Quién demonios llama a estas horas? – es él.

- Haymitch, soy Peeta. Buenos días a ti también.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú, chico. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? – contesta más amable. Al parecer no ha mirado por la ventana.

- Llamaba porque está cayendo la nevada del siglo y quería saber si no te había dado por hacer angelitos durante una de tus borracheras. – le respondo riendo.

- Vale, vale. Vamos a tener bromita para rato, ¿verdad?

Durante los últimos días de otoño tuvimos unas semanas muy frías. Un día de esos, cayó una nevada corta pero intensa que dejó blanco todo el distrito. Volvía de la panadería cuando me encontré a Haymitch, borracho como una cuba, haciendo ángeles en la nieve completamente desnudo. Después de reírme todo lo que quise y más y de sacar una foto a la cómica escena (compré un cacharro de esos antes de venirme del Capitolio), levanté a Haymitch del suelo, que se puso a cantar villancicos, y lo metí en casa para que entrase en calor. Desde aquél día aprovecho cualquier ocasión para reírme de él. Al principio no me creyó, pero cuando le enseñé la foto casi me come. Me dijo que como no la quemase me iba a abrir en canal por la noche sin que me enterara. Le prometí que la guardaría, pero no dije nada de seguir cachondeándome de él.

- Está bien, ya paro. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. – le contesto recordando la escena.

- Pues… gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a seguir durmiendo. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy.

Dicho esto cuelga rápido. No sé que voy a hacer hoy, es la primera vez en meses que no puedo abrir la panadería. Aún no he necesitado contratar a nadie más. Aunque cada vez hay más gente que vuelve al distrito, el nivel adquisitivo aún no es boyante y los pasteles más elaborados no se venden como me gustaría. De todas formas, el pan se vende estupendamente y ya ha habido días que he tenido que preparar una segunda remesa a media mañana.

Me dirijo a mi estudio sin saber qué hacer. Decido pintar un rato y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya es media tarde. Recuerdo que hoy quedé en llamar al doctor Aurelius para seguir con mi terapia. Llamo una vez a la semana, pero con mis últimos ataques el doctor ha decidido aumentar las sesiones a dos veces por semana. Como lo llamo y veo que no contesta, decido darle una hora, seguramente estará ocupado. Recuerdo que en una de sus llamadas me dijo que Annie acababa de tener un bebé. La noticia me pilló por sorpresa, no sabía que estuviese embarazada, pero me alegré mucho por ella. Al menos tendrá un motivo que la impulse a seguir adelante después de perder a Finnick.

Decido llamarla para felicitarla e interesarme por la criatura. Ojalá algún día pudiese disfrutar yo de un hijo propio. A los dos pitidos una voz femenina que no es la de Annie contesta del otro lado:

- ¿Sí, dígame?

- Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Está la señorita Annie Cresta? – supongo que la mujer con la que hablo estará ayudando a Annie con el bebé.

- Sí, ¿de parte de quién? – pregunta no muy segura.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, soy Peeta Mellark.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Eres tú? – la mujer parece muy sorprendida y… ¿contenta?

- Perdón, ¿con quién hablo? Quisiera hablar con Annie. – ya me estoy empezando a impacientar.

- ¡Peeta! Soy la madre de Katniss.

- ¡Señora Everdeen! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Perdone no haberla reconocido. ¿Qué hace en el Distrito 4? – me sorprende que sea ella teniendo en cuenta que he marcado a casa de Annie.

- Pues trabajo en el hospital de aquí y ayudo a Annie con el pequeño. ¿Qué tal en el doce? – parece nostálgica cuando pregunta. Todo lo que ha pasado esta mujer es muy duro, aunque a Katniss le cueste verlo. Aún así no es escusa para abandonar a su ahora única hija, así que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco dolido. ¿Sabrá que Katniss no está?

- Bueno, por aquí como siempre. Reabrí la panadería de mi familia, me ayuda a salir adelante y Haymitch… bueno, ya sabe, en su línea. – digo cauteloso sin nombrar a Katniss.

- Me alegro, hijo. Te paso a Annie, que tiene ganas de hablar contigo. Un fuerte abrazo. – me responde evasiva. ¿Por qué?

- Igualmente señora Everdeen. Gracias.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Eres tú? – pregunta otra voz a los pocos segundos.

- ¡Annie! ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Qué tal está el retoño? Siento no haber llamado antes.

- Muchas gracias, Peeta. Es perfecto. Se parece tanto a su padre… me ayuda mucho a seguir adelante. Por cierto, ¿volvió ya Katniss? – pobre Annie, tuvo que pasarlo fatal. Un momento, ¿cómo sabe lo de Katniss?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Katniss?

- ¡Oh! Ella estuvo aquí de visita hará cosa de un mes. Me contó toda la historia, pero antes de marchar me aseguró que en dos semanas se volvía al doce. Estaba muy ilusionada con volver a verte, decía que ya estaba preparada. – no entiendo nada. Echo cuentas pero sigo sin entenderlo. Si hace un mes que le dijo eso a Annie hace dos que debería haber vuelto. Creo que empiezo a preocuparme.

- ¿Cómo que hace un mes? Annie, ¿te dijo dónde pasaría esas dos semanas restantes?

- Creo que habló algo del Norte de Panem. Peeta, ¿qué sucede? – por su voz noto que empieza a impacientarse. Algo no está bien.

- No ha vuelto, Annie… - y cuando lo digo el alma se me cae a los pies. A Katniss le ha pasado algo.


	19. Desesperanza

_**Capítulo 19: Desesperanza**_

Annie me prometió que hablaría con la madre de Katniss, por si esta sabía algo más, y quedó en llamarme al día siguiente sin falta. En cuanto colgué el teléfono cogí mi abrigo y salí a la tormenta. Tenía que hablar con Haymitch, no podía quedarme en casa sin hacer nada. Katniss debería llevar dos semanas en el distrito y, sin embargo, nadie parecía tener noticias de ella desde que dejó el 4. Maldita la hora en la que acepté que se marchara… Llegué a casa de mi mentor lo más rápido que pude confiando en que siguiese manteniendo su promesa de mantenernos con vida. Entré dentro y le conté absolutamente todo lo que sabía. En cuanto terminé me eché a llorar.

Haymitch trató de calmarme y me prometió que removeríamos cielo y tierra si hiciese falta para encontrarla. Acordamos que yo iría al cuatro para hablar con Annie en persona e intentar recabar tanta información como me fuera posible sobre el paradero de Katniss. Él se quedaría en el doce por si volvía y por teléfono contactaría con la gente del Capitolio para iniciar una búsqueda si fuese necesario.

Los días han pasado y ya llevo dos semanas en el cuatro. Hablo todos los días con Haymitch, pero siempre es más de lo mismo. No hay ni rastro de ella. Annie me contó más en profundidad lo poco que sabía. Al parecer Katniss estuvo aquí después de pasar por varios distritos más. Esta era su última parada, pero en el último segundo decidió pasar dos semanas más en algún lugar del norte de Panem. Según me dijo, debió de leer en un periódico que la zona estaba siendo explorada y que había pequeños asentamientos de gente por la zona. Vio una foto del lugar y quiso ir a verlo. Según me enteré a mi mente vino una frase: "la curiosidad mató al gato". No, no, no y no. Me niego a creer nada fuera de lo que sé a ciencia cierta. Por lo que sé, Katniss podría estar en algún lugar del extenso norte de Panem y si tengo que recorrer a pie cada milímetro de esa tierra para encontrarla, lo haré.

Hablé por teléfono con Aurelius. Según me contó, Katniss le habló del viaje poco después de salir del doce, pero no volvió a hablar con ella. Se limitó a darle unas pautas a seguir por si, a lo largo del viaje, sentía que perdía el control o se agobiaba, pero nada más. La falta de datos me frustra cada vez más.

Haymitch y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nuestra mejor baza para encontrarla es avisar a Gale. No me hace mucha gracia, sobre todo porque la abandonó después de la guerra, pero consiguió un importante puesto de gobierno en el Distrito 2 y es el único de nosotros que puede movilizar patrullas para buscarla. Dudo en avisar a Paylor, pero llego a la conclusión de que cuanto menos sepa el gobierno, mejor. Aún no me fio mucho, el sistema es demasiado inestable por ahora.

Inmediatamente, parto para el dos a reunirme con él. Se alarmó mucho cuando se lo conté por teléfono y juró que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por encontrarla. Sé que es absurdo en una situación como esta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. Tardo pocas horas en llegar y, en cuanto bajo del tren, veo que Gale ya me espera a la salida de la estación.

- Hola, Gale. Gracias por ayudarme. – le digo lo más amablemente que puedo.

- No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por Katniss. No puedo creer que la dejaras salir sola del doce… - me dice enfadado. No le contesto. Soy el primero que se repite esas palabras día tras día a pesar de que sé que no la hubiese podido detener. A veces Katniss es tan terca como una mula.

Nos dirigimos en silencio a un edificio enorme del centro de la ciudad. Este no es un distrito pequeño como el doce así que se le puede llamar así. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Gale me guía por un sinfín de puertas y pasillos hasta una sala que parece de control por la cantidad de pantallas que hay. Haciéndome caso omiso, comienza a manipular los aparatos y gira una pantalla en mi dirección.

- Bien, quiero que me escuches atentamente. – asiento con la cabeza. – He estado recopilando datos de los pequeños asentamientos que tenemos en el norte. Son todos estos puntos rojos que ves aquí. – serán unos veinte. – He empezado a llamar a cada uno de ellos, pero el crudo invierno que estamos pasando está haciendo estragos en las comunicaciones y hay ciertos asentamientos con los que no he podido establecer contacto aún. Por ahora he hablado con cinco y ninguno parece tener constancia del paradero de Katniss. – Gale se lleva las manos a la cara mientras se deja caer en una silla derrotado.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer de mientras? Si no podemos hablar por teléfono habrá que ir hasta allí si es necesario. – le digo cabreado. No puedo creer que se rinda tan fácilmente. Yo no pienso hacerlo.

Gale me mira con una inmensa ira en los ojos. Se levanta de golpe y me empuja contra la pared. Estoy preparado para recibir un golpe cuando me sujeta y me grita:

- Mira panadero, yo ya estaría allí si no fuese porque todos y cada uno de los accesos están cortados. Eso está tan al norte que las nevadas están siendo inmensas. Así que no me vengas a dar lecciones de moral ahora cuando estamos pasando todo esto por tu culpa.

Me suelta y resbalo mi espalda por la pared. Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez: "eso está tan al norte que las nevadas están siendo inmensas". Trato de asimilarlo. Katniss podría haber quedado atrapada en una de esas nevadas. Con un poco de suerte logró llegar a algún asentamiento antes de eso y seguro que está esperando a que pase lo peor para volver. Cualquier otra idea resulta impensable. Me niego a creer la alternativa.

Gale sale de la habitación dando un portazo y yo me derrumbo cual niño pequeño. Lloro todo lo que no he tenido tiempo de llorar estos días. Me siento sumamente impotente e inútil. Katniss está en algún lugar ahí fuera y yo no tengo medios para poder buscarla. En lo último que pienso antes de caer rendido al sueño es en su sonrisa perdiéndose para siempre entre los bosques.


	20. Muerto en vida

_**Capítulo 20: Muerto en vida**_

La observo caminar sigilosa entre los árboles. Deduzco que no hace frío porque no lleva chaqueta que la cubra. Sus perfectas curvas se mueven al unísono para no espantar a las posibles presas. Arco en mano, se encamina colina abajo detrás de un ciervo que no parece haberla oído, visto u olido. Cuando alcanza una posición ventajosa en altura se para y prepara una flecha. Su mirada es intensa y letal. El ciervo tiene los minutos contados. Tensa el arco muy despacio y apunta sin demora, toma una última bocanada de aire y, justo cuando va a disparar al bello animal, una lanza la atraviesa por detrás. Grito su nombre y ella parece percatarse de mi presencia por primera vez. Estoy escondido tras un árbol a pocos metros de ella. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía no encuentro miedo por una muerte inminente ni añoranza por todo lo que no podrá cumplir, solo encuentro alivio por partir del mundo cruel que tanto daño la hizo. Trato de recorrer los pocos metros que me separan de ella lo más rápido que puedo. Cuando llego a su cabeza ya estoy llorando. Veo como se va de mi lado sin que pueda hacer nada. Le sostengo la cabeza y la apoyo en mi regazo. Ella me mira por última vez, me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y, sin mediar palabra, me deja solo en un mundo que sin su presencia no tiene sentido.

Despierto sudoroso y taquicárdico. La busco con la mirada, todavía conmocionado por la pesadilla, pero no la encuentro. Poco a poco recobro la poca cordura que me queda y recuerdo que estaba soñando. Últimamente las pesadillas no me dan tregua. El mismo sueño, cada noche desde hace ya año y medio. Cada noche desde el día en que supe que no podía hacer nada para encontrarla, tan solo esperar.

Hace ya dos años desde que Katniss se fue y año y medio desde que empecé a buscarla. Después de llegar al dos tuvimos que esperar un mes más para que las nevadas remitiesen algo y pudiésemos emprender la búsqueda. Los días pasaban y en todos los asentamientos nos decían lo mismo: no sabían nada de ella. A medida que restábamos puntos rojos del mapa mi ánimo decaía. Gale ya no sabía que más hacer ni por dónde buscar, la madre de Katniss aumentó su jornada laboral para no desaparecer definitivamente y Haymitch… muchos días ni contestaba al teléfono. Me sentía solo, abatido y sin vida. Estaba muerto en vida.

Las patrullas se retiraron a los seis meses de comenzar la búsqueda, pero Gale y yo seguimos por nuestra cuenta medio año más. Cuando se cumplía un año desde que empezamos a buscarla, Gale me recomendó volver al doce. Ya no sacábamos nada en claro de estar yendo de un asentamiento a otro buscando por los alrededores. Dejó dicho en los poblados del norte que se le avisase a la mínima novedad y se volvió al dos. Me prometió que mantendríamos el contacto por si llegaban noticias, pero medio año después aún no he recibido ninguna llamada.

Cuando volví a casa pasé por donde Haymitch, llevaba un año sin verle. Me desahogué en su hombro, pero sabía que jamás conseguiría calmarme. Desde entonces solo un pequeño atisbo de esperanza que reside en lo más profundo de mi ser me mantiene activo. Es esa pequeña esperanza de que esté viva en alguna parte de este asqueroso mundo lo que me levanta cada mañana pidiendo a gritos que vuelva a mi lado. Pero todas y cada una de esas mañanas resultan ser una nueva decepción.

La de hoy no es una mañana diferente. Estoy despierto desde hace rato gracias a la misma pesadilla que me despierta cada amanecer. Decido que ya es hora de levantarse, así que me visto con la ropa de trabajo y salgo hacia la panadería. Ya estamos a comienzos de verano y el ambiente es cálido a pesar de que aún no ha salido el sol. Paso la mañana horneando y vendiendo. La panadería se ha convertido en mi refugio y eso ha hecho que sea el establecimiento más concurrido del doce. Como dedico a mi trabajo más horas de las que serían lógicas para cualquier ser humano, he conseguido depurar mucho mi técnica de glaseado, además de que he probado novedosísimas recetas que vienen directas del Capitolio.

Poco a poco, el doce se ha ido llenando tanto de antiguos residentes como de gente proveniente de otros distritos, y mi panadería es un punto de encuentro para todos: todo el mundo quiere probar las creaciones del archiconocido Chico del pan. A pesar de mantener todo lo de la desaparición en secreto, el doce es un distrito pequeño y las noticias corren como la pólvora. Eso sumado a que Katniss y yo somos rostros más que conocidos ha hecho que todos me dediquen miradas de compasión cada vez que me ven. Al parecer siempre seremos los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12.

Son más de las ocho de la tarde cuando decido cerrar, pero al ser verano el sol aún luce en el cielo. Cierro la puerta de mi establecimiento y dedico unos segundos a observar la maravillosa puesta de sol que se yergue sobre mi cabeza. Naranja atardecer. Gracias a Katniss recuerdo mi color favorito. Cabizbajo, emprendo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Llego a la Aldea de los Vencedores sumido en mis pensamientos. Entro a casa con intención de darme una ducha y quitarme el sudor del día de encima, pero recuerdo que tengo que regar las plantas del jardín. Poco después de volver del dos planté unas prímulas en el lateral de la casa de Katniss y paso todos los días a regarlas. Es como un nexo de unión entre Prim y yo. Las planté pensando que a Katniss le gustaría verlas ahí cuando regresase, pero al final me están sirviendo a mí de terapia. A pesar de que los ataques han remitido bastante, la tristeza me sobrecoge cada día e ir a regar las plantas es una simple excusa para poder pasar un rato con lo poco que queda de Prim en este mundo. Su esencia reside en esas maravillosas flores que le dieron nombre, prometiendo un futuro mejor. Es por eso que trato de ir cada día, para poder pedirle a alguien que me devuelva a Katniss. Para poder pedirle a Prim que si está con ella me lleve a mi también.

Dejo en casa el pan que traía para cenar, cojo los utensilios de jardinería y salgo por la puerta. Hay que ver como aprieta el calor estos días. Las plantas deben estar pidiendo agua a gritos. Cruzo los pocos metros que separan mi casa de la de Katniss y enseguida empiezo con mi labor, quiero aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol del día.

Estoy en plena faena cuando me parece oír ruidos dentro de su casa. No le doy mayor importancia ya que nadie excepto ella y yo tiene llave para entrar, así que sigo a lo mío. Decido quitar también unas cuantas malas hierbas que están empezando a salir a los pies de las hermosas flores. A pesar de que estoy en buena forma, el calor me parece asfixiante así que decido quitarme la camiseta que, por cierto, está hecha un asco. Paro dos segundos a refrescarme con el agua de la regadera. Estoy echándome agua en la cabeza cuando oigo unos pasos cercanos. Tengo los ojos cerrados por el agua, así que echo mano de mi camiseta para secarme un poco y ver de quién se trata. Cuando los abro no doy crédito a lo que veo. Debo estar alucinando.


	21. Esperanza

_**Capítulo 21: Esperanza**_

Me miro en el pequeño espejo del cuarto de baño. Dos años son mucho tiempo cuando tu cuerpo está en pleno proceso de cambio, cuando dejas atrás la adolescencia y llegas arrasando a la adultez. Aunque mentalmente nunca tuve adolescencia, físicamente sí la tuve, pero ya ni de eso queda rastro. La tragedia se ha encargado de destruir todo lo que una vez fui, dejando tiradas las cenizas de la que un día fue la Chica en Llamas.

Mi cuerpo es ahora el de una mujer llena de cicatrices, más mentales que físicas. Mi rostro refleja la pérdida, el dolor y el sufrimiento que solo se pueden ver en alguien que lo ha perdido todo. Soy una mujer que nunca terminará de sanar porque sus pesadillas se lo impedirán. Despertaré entre gritos y sudor, como tantas veces he hecho ya, y rogaré al cielo que me deje descansar, que me lleve a un lugar en el que no tenga que sufrir más y en el que no arrastre a nadie a mi propia miseria.

A pesar de toda la ira, el odio y el fuego que me consumen, algo más asoma en mis ojos, un brillo especial que solo dos personas han conseguido despertar en mí. Un brillo que augura un futuro mejor y una promesa de paz. Porque si algo he aprendido en mi viaje es que de nada sirve lamentarse por cosas que ya jamás podrás cambiar, que la vida sigue y no se para a esperar a nadie. Y yo no quiero hacerla esperar más. No quiero volver a ser esa cobarde que lloraba días completos esperando que alguien se apiadase de su alma, esperando a su diente de león en primavera.

Recorro con mis dedos la piel desnuda de mi cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en esas zonas en las que el fuego dejó su huella. Dos años dan para mucho y las marcas prácticamente se han ido, aunque las que más me preocupan no sean las que se extienden sobre mi cuerpo. Temo volver a ser esa chiquilla asustada que era antes, volver a desear mi muerte sin tener en cuenta que no estoy sola en este mundo, sin tener en cuenta que, a pesar de todo, queda gente que sigue apostando por mí.

Me meto en la bañera para tratar de relajarme antes de llegar a mi destino. Hace poco más de medio día que subí al tren con destino al doce. Llevo año y medio separada de la civilización, conviviendo con un pequeño pueblo de gente ajena a la maldad, la envidia, la codicia o el lujo. Vivir a su lado me ha ayudado a arrancar de mi corazón todos los malos sentimientos que me aferraban al pasado. Me ha hecho aprender a ser mejor persona, a compartir mis sentimientos sin sentirme culpable por ello y a recibir el trato desinteresado de alguien sin sentirme en deuda con esa persona. Me he convertido en una especie de lienzo en blanco que, aunque tenga un ligero color amarillento por el pasado que nunca terminará de irse, está dispuesto a que manos amigas dibujen sobre si una nueva historia. Un lienzo en blanco sobre el que dibujar promesas de futuro y relatar vivencias que nos hicieron fuertes, sentimientos que nos unieron a las personas que alguna vez amamos y a las personas que amaremos para siempre.

Soy madura por fuera, pero ahora también por dentro. Ahora estoy segura de poder dejar que un panadero con alma de pintor dibuje sobre mí nuestro futuro, sin miedo a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, porque, aunque el miedo siempre estará ahí, nos tendremos el uno al otro para consolarnos y seguir escribiendo las páginas de nuestra vida juntos.

Estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a Peeta. Desaparecí de la faz de la Tierra durante año y medio. No fue mi intención, fue un accidente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haberlo abandonado. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar a mi regreso. Tengo miedo de que se haya cansado de esperar y haya rehecho su vida, dejando atrás todo lo que vivimos. En el fondo, sigo siendo aquella chica egoísta que solo miraba por sí misma, solo que ahora estoy segura de que sería capaz de dejar marchar a mi Chico del Pan si hubiese encontrado la felicidad en otra parte. A mí me basta con saber que él es feliz, sea o no a mi lado.

Cuando termino mi baño reparador, me visto y seco mi pelo. La trenza que me caracteriza y que nunca me abandonó es algo más larga de lo que lo era antes. Mis facciones han terminado de afinarse, devolviéndome una imagen más segura de mí misma. Me pregunto cómo habrá cambiado Peeta… tengo entendido que los hombres sufren sus cambios más notorios más tarde que nosotras. Yo ya tenía prácticamente cuerpo de mujer cuando fui a los Juegos por primera vez. Recuerdo que Peeta cambió mucho en los dos años siguientes y desarrolló una espalda prodigiosa, además de los brazos que tan segura me han hecho sentir siempre. No puedo esperar a ver cómo será el hombre en el que estoy segura que se ha convertido durante todo este tiempo.

Una voz anuncia por megafonía que en diez minutos llegaremos al andén del Distrito 12. No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. Por supuesto, nadie sabe de mi regreso. Es más, dudo que alguien sepa que sigo viva. Durante un instante, el miedo de que todos me hayan abandonado me consume por dentro. Trato de auto convencerme de que no es así. Sé que él seguirá estando siempre para mí, de una forma u otra, aunque haya encontrado consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer.

Recojo mi mochila, la misma con la que salí de este distrito hace ya dos años, y pongo un pié en el andén. El otro le sigue milésimas de segundo después. Es media tarde, aún faltarán un par de horas para el anochecer, pero el calor es sofocante. Se nota que el sol está apretando duro este verano. Comienzo a caminar por las calles mientras me asombro de lo mucho que ha cambiado todo. Mucha más gente puebla ahora mi distrito y los edificios se alzan majestuosos ante mi mirada. Sigue manteniendo la apariencia de un pueblo tranquilo, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora lo es de verdad. La gente sonríe por la calle y los niños se arremolinan alrededor de las piernas de sus progenitores pidiendo diversión a raudales. Entiendo por vez primera lo que Prim comprendió hace ya tanto tiempo. He dado a la gente la oportunidad de tener esperanza, no la de sobrevivir, eso era lo que hacíamos antes. Ahora la gente vive y tiene la esperanza de poder ser feliz algún día.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy entrando a la Aldea. Sigue igual que siempre, intemporal. En este sitio es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y parece que la esperanza tardase más en llegar aquí. No me extraña teniendo en cuenta que los únicos que hemos vivido aquí hemos sufrido tanto. Pero sé que llegará, tarde o temprano lo hará, me encargaré de ello personalmente aunque tenga que arrastrar al mismísimo Haymitch Abernathy al mundo de los esperanzados. Porque lo soy, por fin lo soy. Siento que es la esperanza la que me mueve, ni el odio ni el rencor. Ya solo me queda unir un último eslabón a la cadena. Solo me falta reclutar al escritor de nuestra nueva historia, al pintor de nuestros nuevos recuerdos, al chico que siempre mantuvo la esperanza aún cuando todo parecía perdido y fue la fuerza en nuestra flaqueza, al amor de mi vida.

Observo durante unos instantes la casa de Peeta. Sigue igual, al menos por fuera. No veo movimiento y, por la hora que es, supongo que estará en la panadería. Al menos eso espero. A lo mejor ya no vive aquí. Quizás ya no quiera estar aquí. Puede que olvidase la panadería y cambiase su vida de arriba abajo, dejando atrás todo el dolor y rehaciéndose de dentro afuera, tal y como hice yo. Aparto la mirada y la dirijo hacia la casa de Haymitch. Estática. Sin vida. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que él sigue aquí. Jamás se iría de este lugar porque siente que es a donde pertenece, al igual que yo. Seguimos siendo parecidos a pesar del tiempo, y me alegro por ello.

Decido entrar a casa y arreglar mi habitación y la cocina. Los visitaré más tarde, necesito asentarme antes de ver su reacción ante mi regreso. Tardo alrededor de hora y media en limpiar lo básico para pasar la noche, estoy demasiado cansada como para hacer limpieza general ahora. Mañana será otro día.

Los últimos rayos de sol entran por la ventana de mi cuarto cuando termino de darme una ducha rápida. El agua fresca ha conseguido hacer desaparecer el sudor y parte del cansancio. Estoy secándome el cuerpo mientras observo por la ventana el bonito paisaje. Me quedo embobada viendo el maravilloso atardecer que tanto le gustaba a Peeta hasta que unos ruidos me sobresaltan. Me acerco un poco más al cristal para ver más allá, estoy segura de que ha sido en el jardín. Veo unas flores plantadas en el lateral de mi casa, aunque desde aquí no reconozco que son. Mi sorpresa es aún mayor cuando una cabellera rubia se asoma en mi campo de visión. De la impresión, algo tonto ya que estoy casi siete metros por encima de esa persona, retrocedo bruscamente y tiro un pequeño jarrón que había encima del escritorio por detrás de mí. El corazón empieza a latirme a mil por hora tratando de asimilar la autoría de esos rizos rubios. Sin duda es él. Maldigo por lo bajo la orientación de la ventana que no me deja ver más allá sin tener que exponerme a su vista.

Trato de calmarme y me dirijo al armario. Las prendas que Cinna diseño para mí siguen ahí. Entre los nervios y que nunca se me ha dado bien combinar la ropa, solo atino a pensar en que al menos me siga valiendo. No me decido por nada, a pesar de que llevo cinco minutos devanándome los sesos. Jamás había sentido de tal manera la necesidad de verme bien para alguien. Acabo escogiendo un pantalón corto de color blanco y una camiseta de manga corta a rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. Me calzo con unas zapatillas rojas muy cómodas y rehago mi trenza. Me observo satisfecha en el espejo. Sin duda, Cinna cogía las medidas a las mil maravillas.

Compruebo por la ventana que la cabellera rubia sigue ahí, pero esta vez veo un poco más. Se ha movido así que lo veo de espaldas a mí y… ¡no lleva camiseta! Ahora sí confirmo que se trata de Peeta. Esa espalda no podría ser de nadie más… Sacudo la cabeza para evitar pensamientos impuros y bajo las escaleras de tres en tres. Cuando llego a la puerta de casa, tomo aire y abro despacio. No me molesto en cerrar tras de mí y doblo la esquina para llegar al jardín. Y lo veo.

Un hombre joven está refrescándose la cabeza con el agua que sale de una regadera. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, pero nota mi presencia y toma la camiseta para secarse la cara y abrirlos después. Cuando lo hace me mira y sus inmensos ojos azules se abren de par en par y me observan, incrédulos, tratando de asimilar que he vuelto y que lo he hecho para quedarme.


	22. Él

_**Capítulo 22: Él**_

Lo veo en sus ojos: no se lo puede creer. Parpadea un par de veces seguidas como si fuese un espejismo creado en su mente y me fuera a volatilizar de un momento a otro. Intento ponerme en su piel, tratando de verme a mí misma en su lugar este último año y medio. Trato de asimilar lo que sería perderlo durante un tiempo indefinido, sin saber si sigue vivo, con el miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más. Inmediatamente entiendo lo que ha sufrido. Lo que no sé es como no se ha vuelto loco, yo lo hubiese hecho. Y, después de todo, salgo de la nada, como si la tierra me hubiese escupido de allá donde me escondiese y me presento delante de él, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin rastro de heridas que hagan parecer que he sufrido, porque no lo he hecho. Sí es cierto que sufrí por no poder tenerlo conmigo, pero yo jugaba con la ventaja de que sabía que él estaba a salvo y en casa, eso era lo único que importaba.

Lo observo de arriba abajo: el sol del atardecer reluce sobre su cabello mojado, algo más corto de lo que lo recordaba; su mandíbula cuadrada que tan masculina me pareció siempre ahora me parece irresistiblemente sensual; su espalda no tiene parangón y su pecho y su abdomen están tan musculados que hacen que el calor llegue a mis mejillas con solo verlo; sus brazos, que tanto me protegieron en el pasado, son tan fuertes que estoy segura de no poder rodearlos ni usando ambas manos; sus finos labios, al igual que sus mejillas, están teñidos de un tono rojo rosado, seguramente por el esfuerzo. Además, habrá ganado en altura unos diez centímetros. Solo atino a pensar una cosa: menudo hombre… Jamás creí que llegaría a desear a alguien de este modo, pero ya no soy la niña que era y con el final de los Juegos y la guerra la vida se me presenta de una forma que nunca imaginé para mí.

Tenerlo frente a mí con su torso al aire y mojado por el sudor y el agua hace que el corazón me lata prácticamente en la garganta. A eso además hay que sumarle el hecho de que hace dos años que no lo veo. Lo he echado tanto de menos…

Como han pasado varios segundos y veo que no reacciona, opto por tomar la iniciativa, pero descubro que estoy como un flan. No sé qué decir. ¿Cómo demonios se empieza una conversación con la persona que más te ha amado en su vida después de tanto tiempo sin verla? Si hay respuesta a eso, definitivamente yo no la tengo…

Siento que si no asumo el control de la situación y él sigue sin decir nada voy a echar a correr, así que acabo diciendo lo primero que se me pasa por la mente:

- ¿Son prímulas? – estupendo, Katniss, estupendo. Lleva más de un año creyéndote desaparecida, en el mejor de los casos, y tú solo sabes preguntarle si lo que riega son prímulas. Un aplauso bien fuerte para la reina de la agilidad mental.

- ¿Kat… Katniss? Estas aquí… - dice Peeta ignorando mi pregunta (gracias al cielo) y acto seguido me abraza con tanto ímpetu que estoy a punto de caer de espaldas. Sin embargo, me sostiene con sus fuertes brazos y yo me aferro a él de la misma forma, disfrutando después de tanto tiempo del hombre que me da la vida.

Esconde su cara en mi cuello y noto lo agitado que respira y su corazón no parece estar en mejores condiciones. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y no solo oigo sino que siento su corazón palpitar en mi rostro. Tampoco es que yo pueda hablar mucho, porque a pesar de saber que lo iba a ver mis intentos por controlar la situación son nulos y ya estoy taquicárdica perdida. Noto el aliento de Peeta en mi cuello y algo húmedo que resbala por él. Por la frecuencia en la que respira advierto que está llorando, aunque lo haga en silencio.

- Shhh… sí, Peeta… estoy aquí… estoy aquí y no pienso volver a irme. – le digo mientras le acaricio la nuca. Verlo así me confirma lo mal que suponía que lo había pasado.

Poco a poco se calma, pero yo estoy al borde del llanto. Tengo un nudo en la garganta porque empiezo a ser consciente de todo el daño que le ha causado mi desaparición, porque físicamente estará muy bien, pero la desesperación que denota su voz es imposible de borrar. Me aparta un poco, lo justo para tomarme la cara con ambas manos. Me mira con los ojos rojos de llorar y repasa cada rasgo que me define intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que soy yo. Le dejo que lo haga. En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese sentido intimidada e incómoda, nunca me ha gustado que la gente me mire y menos tan de cerca, pero Peeta no es cualquiera y después de todo lo que ha hecho en su vida por mí jamás tendré derecho a reprocharle nada. Ni quiero.

Me repasa una vez más y se echa a reír. Me descoloca bastante, pero es contagioso y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

- Estas aquí… eres real… ¡eres real! – se ríe y grita a los cuatro vientos mientras me coge de la cintura y me da vueltas en el aire. Me rio con él y tengo que rodearle el cuello fuertemente para no caerme. Esta emocionadísimo. – Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida. Te he echado tanto de menos… - me baja de nuevo y me regala la sonrisa más sincera que alguien te pueda dar.

- Y yo a ti. Lo… lo siento mucho. Todo tiene una explicación, no quiero que pienses que me fui tanto tiempo porque sí. – le digo algo temerosa de que, una vez pasado el momento de euforia, empiece a alejarse de mí por todo lo que lo he hecho sufrir. Ahora soy yo la que lo abraza con fuerza. No quiero perderlo.

- Lo sé… no pasa nada. Lo único que importa ahora es que has vuelto y que estás bien. Lo demás puede esperar. Aunque esa historia la quiero oír yo… no creas que te librarás tan fácilmente. – se ríe. Está tan feliz que me siento la mujer más afortunada del planeta por que sea mi presencia lo que provoque eso en este hombre. Definitivamente, estoy enamorada hasta la médula de Peeta Mellark.


	23. El tercero en discordia

_**Capítulo 23: El tercero en discordia**_

Estoy abrumada por su olor. ¡Cuánto lo echaba de menos! Todo lo que forma parte de él me reconforta de tal manera que consigue que olvide todo lo demás. Somos solo él y yo, como tantas veces atrás. Muchas veces me pregunto si seré parte de sus pensamientos como a mí me pasa constantemente con él. Es todo tan nuevo y tan intenso que me siento realmente confundida. Jamás imaginé que se pudiera sentir algo así por alguien que no es de tu misma sangre, por eso me da miedo. Tengo pánico a que me lo arrebaten, a que lo arranquen de mi lado a la fuerza como ya intentaron. Aún así, me da más miedo que sea él el que por decisión propia me ignore, que ya no sienta lo mismo que antes por mí, que decida alejarse y arrojarse a los brazos de otra. Solo de pensarlo me entra una angustia enorme. Peeta es mío, yo soy suya, y cualquier otra cosa resulta impensable.

Estoy en casa terminando de preparar la cena. Sigo siendo una pésima cocinera, pero me las apaño bastante mejor que antes. Peeta y yo hemos quedado en cenar juntos esta noche. Tengo que reconocer que estoy muy nerviosa porque tendré que explicarle donde estuve todo este tiempo y sé que no será fácil, ni para él ni para mí. Despertarán muchos sentimientos que estaban dormidos y temo que él pueda sufrir un ataque o que yo acabe saliendo por patas. Éste tiempo alejados el uno del otro nos ha dañado a ambos más de lo que esperaba.

Peeta está en su casa dándose una ducha y preparando el postre para la cena. Quedó en venir sobre las diez… ¡y ya son las nueve y media! Echo a correr escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo. Llevo casi dos horas metida en la cocina con el calor asfixiante de hoy, así que estoy sudada por todos los lados. Me ducho rápido y empiezo a buscar en el armario algo que ponerme como una loca. Por todos los cielos, ¡estoy eufórica! Katniss, inspira, expira, inspira, expira… Encuentro un bonito vestido naranja y decido usarlo. Lo acompaño de unas sandalias marrones que se agarran a mi tobillo. Decido dejarme el pelo suelto, aunque por el momento me lo ataré en una coleta para terminar de arreglar la mesa en la que cenaremos. Antes de bajar me maquillo un poco. Nunca he sido experta en estas cosas, así que procuro ceñirme a los consejos de mi equipo de preparación y no experimentar. Me miro al espejo: el resultado es bastante natural, así que estoy satisfecha. Bajo las escaleras a trompicones y me planto el delantal para no arruinar el vestido a última hora.

Estoy tan absorta en que todo quede a las mil maravillas que tardo más de la cuenta en oír que llaman a la puerta. Mierda. Y yo con estos pelos. Grito un "ya voy" desde la cocina mientras me arranco, literalmente, el delantal y me dirijo al pasillo. Aprovecho el espejo de la entrada para soltar mi coleta y atusarme un poco el pelo antes de abrir. Levanto la barbilla y pongo mi mejor sonrisa antes de abrir. Madre del amor hermoso, esta no soy yo, parezco Effie.

Dejo mi vergüenza aparcada en un rincón y abro la puerta, pero no es Peeta. Un hombre de ojos grises y muy desmejorado a como lo recuerdo arquea una ceja al ver mi cambio de apariencia y suelta una carcajada. Haymitch, ¿quién si no?

- Vaya, preciosa. Si que te sienta bien a ti el paso del tiempo… - ¿un piropo? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Es decir, es Haymitch Abernathy y está hablando conmigo. – ¿Acaso no pensabas pasar a saludarme?

Lo observo unos segundos: está muy delgado (mucho más que antes), sus ojos carecen de brillo, sigue oliendo a alcohol, las ojeras son las protagonistas de su mirada y la sombra de una barba de tres días hace acto de presencia. Inmediatamente lo abrazo. A pesar de todo siempre será parte de mi familia y lo quiero tal y como es.

- Chica, definitivamente no eres tú. – se ríe de mi reacción. – Veo que seguiste mi consejo, aunque te haya costado año y medio…

Recuerdo que antes de montar al tren me dijo que volviese a por Peeta. Él me comprende mejor que nadie, ¿llegaría a pensar en algún momento que había desaparecido por gusto y gana? Haymitch sabía que yo era capaz, por eso me recordó lo que debía hacer.

- Tengo que reconocer que dando consejos no tienes par. Aunque a veces seas demasiado explícito… - le digo recordando sus comentarios irónicos y demasiado sugerentes a cerca de Peeta y de mí. A partir de ahora tendré que volver a lidiar con eso.

Haymitch me sonríe pícaramente y acaba con el abrazo. Ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza, siempre será así.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Peeta no tardará en llegar. – le pregunto dándole paso. Parece dudar.

- ¿Segura que no interrumpo nada? Mira que no quiero estropearos la velada, que dos años a pan y agua es mucho tiempo…

Ahí está. Debí haber cronometrado el tiempo que ha tardado en soltarla, estoy segura de que ha batido su record personal. A pesar de que sabe de sobra que entre Peeta y yo nunca pasó nada no puede abstenerse de hacerlo. Le suelto una mirada severa, pero él entra como si nada camino de la cocina riéndose. En cuanto no me puede ver, una sonrisa asoma en mi rostro. Estoy tan feliz con que todo esté volviendo a como era antes que hasta me hace gracia, aunque a él no se lo demuestre. Haymitch será siempre mi mentor, mi amigo y mi aliado. De eso no me cabe la menor duda.


	24. El viaje

_**Capítulo 24: El viaje**_

Peeta llegó poco después de que lo hiciera Haymitch. Traía puestos unos vaqueros ajustados y una sencilla camisa blanca de media manga. Aún con solo eso, según lo vi el corazón me dio un vuelco. Traté de alejar pensamientos indecentes y seguir con la velada, últimamente no me reconozco y ya empiezo a exasperarme. Cuando Haymitch fue el que le abrió la puerta se sorprendió bastante y yo no pude reprimir una carcajada, al parecer no era la única que pensaba en una cena algo más intima. Sin embargo, ni que decir hace falta que aceptó gustosamente la presencia de Haymitch. Siempre se han llevado bien (mucho mejor que yo) y supongo que habrán compartido muchas cosas juntos todo el tiempo que yo no he estado. Al pensar en ello, siento una punzada de dolor… ¿me habré perdido muchas cosas? Un pensamiento lleva a otro, y recuerdo que aún no me he planteado como les contaré todo lo de mi viaje. Sin duda, el día es hoy, tengo que aprovechar que están los dos aquí, no soportaría pasar por ello dos veces. Al final la visita de Haymitch no ha resultado tan inoportuna como parecía. Como si me leyera la mente (una vez más) mi mentor desvía la animada conversación que mantenía con Peeta y se dirige a mí:

- Bueno, preciosa. ¿No piensas contarnos tus batallitas de los últimos dos años? Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho más que contar que nosotros.

Noto que Peeta se tensa al instante, pero a estas alturas es absurdo retrasar lo inevitable. Estos dos hombres frente a mí merecen saber toda la verdad más que nadie en el mundo y, tarde o temprano, tendré que acabar contándoles todo.

- Sí, pensaba comentaros algo hoy aprovechando que estamos los tres y que tú estás sobrio… - trato de bromear para aliviar la tensión.

- Por el momento, preciosa. Por el momento… - responde Haymitch sacando una botella de licor de la que no me había percatado hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué no fregamos esto y vamos al sofá? No sé por qué me da que será largo, así que prefiero estar cómodo. – la sugerencia de Peeta me deja algo perpleja. No había hablado hasta ahora, pero ha sido el tono con el que lo ha sugerido lo que me ha extrañado. Parecía molesto.

Decido seguir su consejo y no darle demasiadas vueltas. No tardamos mucho en fregar entre los tres. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estamos sentados en el salón y tengo dos pares de ojos expectantes posados sobre mí.

- Adelante, Katniss. El chico y yo somos todo oídos.

Haymitch habla por los dos y Peeta se limita a asentir, pero algo en su mirada me dice que no está muy entusiasmado. Opto por dejarlo correr y empiezo a contarlo todo.

- Está bien… Cuando me marché de aquí visité varios distritos. Procuraba ayudar a la gente que reconstruía sus hogares, pero nunca pasaba más de dos semanas en cada sitio. Pasé así, de distrito en distrito, alrededor de cuatro meses y al quinto decidí viajar al Distrito 4. No estaba muy convencida de cómo me recibiría Annie, pero necesitaba ir allí para despedirme de Finnick. Sentía que se lo debía. Al llegar, no solo me encontré con una embarazadísima Annie Cresta, sino que a su lado estaba mi madre. Cuando la vi allí estuve a punto de marcharme, pero Annie me convenció para que me quedase e intentara, al menos, dejar atrás el rencor. – mientras lo cuento, ni Haymitch ni Peeta me quitan los ojos de encima. Haymitch hace comentarios como si estuviese viendo una película o algo por el estilo, tales como "¡menuda sorpresa!" o suelta pequeñas carcajadas. Peeta, sin embargo, me mira atentamente, como si analizara cada palabra que digo con lupa. Me hace sentir incómoda. – Decidí hacerla caso y quedarme por un tiempo indefinido allí. Nunca esperé que estar con ellas dos y cuidar de Annie me fuese a hacer tanto bien. Gracias a los dos meses que pasé con ellas empecé a perdonarme a mí misma por todo lo que había pasado. Annie me hizo ver que la vida podía continuar, a pesar de todo. – recuerdo las lágrimas en sus ojos al decirme aquello. Sin duda, Finnick era quien ocupaba el pensamiento de ambas en aquel instante. Noto como los ojos empiezan a humedecérseme, así que procuro no entrar mucho en detalles. – Poco a poco, fui abriéndome a mi madre y fuimos reparando una relación que hacía mucho que se había roto. Es cierto que nada volverá a ser como antes de la muerte de mi padre, ni de lejos, pero llorar con ella la muerte de mi hermana me ayudó a compartir el peso que llevaba encima. – trato de contarlo todo de la manera más impersonal que puedo, imitando el tono de Finnick en aquella propo en la aireaba los trapos sucios de la gente más importante del Capitolio, como si no hubiese tenido que vender su cuerpo para saber todo aquello.

Hago una pausa y levanto la mirada hacia mis oyentes para comprobar que me siguen. Ambos están en silencio, por lo que continúo:

- Tras el parto de Annie, decidí que había llegado la hora de volver. Me sentía preparada para enfrentarme al doce de nuevo. Sin embargo, un par de días antes de regresar, leí una noticia en el periódico del cuatro en la que hablaban de unos asentamientos en la frontera norte de Panem. Decía algo sobre tierras inexploradas y cosas por el estilo. Adjuntaban una foto del lugar y me sorprendió tanto su belleza que decidí hacer allí una última parada antes de volver. Serían pocos días, cinco o seis a lo sumo, tan solo quería verlo con mis propios ojos para poder contároslo a la vuelta. Algo alegre que traer a casa, ya sabéis…

Lo cierto es que fue tan solo una excusa para visitar a Gale en el dos. Me enteré de que, para ir al norte, el dos era parada obligatoria, así que decidí ir. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie, por lo que use la idea de visitar aquellos asentamientos para verle y librarme de aquel peso de una vez. No quería seguir culpándolo por la muerte de Prim. Sin embargo, cuando nos reencontramos, las cosas no salieron del todo como esperaba. Gale se empeñó en que me quedase con él al menos unos días. Quería una oportunidad a toda costa. Traté de explicarle que jamás podría verle como él me pedía, pero no parecía entrar a razones. Un día, cuando estábamos paseando por el distrito y mientras me enseñaba en qué consistía su nuevo trabajo, me besó. No le di mayor importancia y traté de separarme y de explicarle por enésima vez que no lo amaba a él. El problema vino cuando dejó claro que sus intenciones iban más allá. Me agarró fuerte de la cadera y me apretó contra él. Empezó a besarme el cuello mientras con una mano trataba de tocarme por debajo de la camiseta. Yo no paraba de gritarle, pegarle y hasta suplicarle que me dejara en paz, pero aquel hombre no era Gale. El chico que me acompañó una infinidad de veces en los días de caza y que cuidó de mi familia cuando yo no pude desapareció cuando llegaron sus ansias de venganza y su odio por el Capitolio le sobrepasó. No podía creer que Gale me pudiese hacer daño de aquella forma. Finalmente, aún no sé cómo, aproveché un momento en el que cesó un poco su agarre y le pegué una patada en sus partes. Salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, rota y hundida por lo que el que fuera mi mejor amigo estuvo a punto de hacerme. Escuche a Gale detrás de mí suplicándome perdón, pero pronto me perdió la pista. Pasé unos cuantos días viajando sin rumbo fijo. No tenía arco con el que cazar, pero conseguí apañármelas. Sin embargo, cuando encontré algunas huellas de lo que parecían pisadas humanas y pensé que podría regresar, una fuerte nevada me dejó al borde de la muerte. Recuerdo estar a punto de congelarme viva, pero unas personas me encontraron y me llevaron consigo. Todo lo de Gale lo omito, por supuesto. No quiero que Peeta monte en cólera o que Haymitch decida sacarle los ojos con su cuchillo. Aunque no se lo perdonaré jamás, sé que Gale se arrepentirá de aquello durante el resto de su vida. Si desaparecí fue por culpa suya, y él lo sabe. Sigo contándoles lo que pasó tras omitir ese "pequeño" detalle:

- El caso es que, cuando llegué a la frontera y caminaba en dirección a uno de esos asentamientos, me sorprendió una fuerte nevada y estuve a punto de morir congelada. Unos hombres me encontraron semiinconsciente y me llevaron con ellos hasta un poblado. Al principio creí que se trataba de uno de aquellos asentamientos, pero poco después descubrí que no era así. Hablaban una lengua distinta a la nuestra y vivían de una forma mucho más primitiva. No sabía dónde estaba y ni tan siquiera podía comunicarme con ellos, por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo volver…

Haymitch ya está acabando la botella y el alcohol empieza a causar estragos en su capacidad de concentración. Peeta sigue impasible, atento a todo lo que digo y dándole vueltas a algo que no logro descifrar. ¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza? Algo no me da buena espina.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Sé que he estado poco habladora hasta ahora, pero he estado bastante liada y apenas he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Me gustaría saber qué opináis del fic hasta ahora, así que espero vuestros reviews como agua de mayo ;)**_

_**Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer y por marcar fav/follow. ¡Un fuerte abrazo! :D**_


	25. Pies negros

_**Capítulo 25: Pies negros**_

Termino de contar _grosso modo_ lo que viví en mis primeros días con aquella gente. Le hablé a Peeta, ya que Haymitch se había quedado frito, de cómo convivir con esas personas carentes de maldad y avaricia me había ayudado a descubrir una parte de mí que desconocía. Con aquellas personas conseguí ser amable, respetuosa y comprensiva a pesar de que no los conocía en absoluto. Apenas podía comunicarme con ellos y, sin embargo, me acogieron en su seno como a una más y me dieron de comer y beber todo el tiempo que lo necesité. Cuando estuve recuperada de mi accidente, les enseñé mis habilidades con el arco y las trampas, por lo que quedaron bastante sorprendidos y decidieron llevarme con ellos de caza. Llevé una vida sencilla durante el año y medio que estuve con los "pies negros". Así me enteré de que se hacía llamar aquella extraña tribu nómada cuando comencé a hablar su lengua. Me llevó un tiempo aprender, pero puse todo mi empeño ya que sabía que, si quería regresar, ellos eran los únicos que podrían llevarme de vuelta, y para eso hacía falta comunicación.

Poco a poco, fui adaptándome a su estilo de vida. No me costó demasiado porque no difería mucho de la vida que llevaba yo antes de mis primeros Juegos, excluyendo el hecho de que ellos no morían de hambre ni sufrían las cosechas anuales, claro está. Salía a cazar todas las mañanas con los hombres y las tardes las pasábamos en los tipis (así llamaban a las tiendas de campaña en las que se hacía vida) o bien recolectábamos plantas. Uno de los meses de verano, mientras desplazábamos el campamento, topamos con un lago bastante grande. Como el agua es un bien preciado cuando vives de la naturaleza, todos corrimos a llenar nuestros recipientes (piel de búfalo cosida en forma de bota) para poder purificarla después. Mientras cogíamos agua, me fijé en mi reflejo y en el de la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Me hizo gracia darme cuenta de que nos parecíamos físicamente. Si bien nuestros rasgos eran distintos, todos eran de pelo oscuro y ojos grises como yo. Su piel era olivácea (algo más oscura que la mía) y además, sentían cierta predilección por las trenzas, por lo que no me sentía tan fuera de lugar como pensaba.

La expresión de Peeta parece relajarse algo mientras le cuento esto y sus ojos se llenan de curiosidad. Lo que nosotros sabíamos del exterior de Panem era poco, por no decir nulo, por lo que saber algo más o, en mi caso, verlo con tus propios ojos es algo inusual. Parece emocionado con la historia y en más de una ocasión me pregunta sobre cosas que lo inquietan sobre la vida de esa gente. Satisfago su anhelo de saber más porque yo misma me emociono al recordarlos. Sé que jamás volveré a verlos, así que siento algo de nostalgia. Entre detalles, pasan las horas y ya es de madrugada cuando decido parar:

- Peeta… tengo tanto que contar que podría tirarme días. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy? Te prometo que iré contándote cada detalle que recuerde.

- Oh, vamos Katniss. Tampoco es tan tarde… - me río por el tono infantil que usa. Se le ve realmente emocionado.

- Pareces un crío. Venga, a la cama. ¡No pienso repetirlo dos veces!

- Sí, mamá… Y con este elemento ¿qué hacemos? – me pregunta Peeta haciendo referencia a un muy dormido Haymitch.

- Déjalo ahí. No pienso cargar con él hasta su casa. – contesto mientras le echo una manta por encima. Vale que hace calor, pero no me fío de dormir sin cobijo alguno.

- ¿Lo vas a dejar dormir en tu casa? Quién te ha visto y quién te ve… ¡Benditos pies negros!

Ruedo los ojos ante su comentario, pero no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

- No recuerdo que antes te pareciese tan mala mi forma de ser… - le digo mientras lo acompaño a la puerta.

- Yo no he dicho que me pareciese mala… solo me extraña que seas dulce con alguien más que no sea yo.

El comentario de Peeta hace que me sonroje porque ambos sabemos lo poco dada que soy yo a mostrar afecto y lo mucho que se lo muestro a él en comparación. Hago de tripas corazón y le contesto:

- ¿No será que estás celoso porque ya no soy dulce solo contigo? – no sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero me siento mejor después de decirlo. Necesito que me confirme que sigue sintiendo algo por mí, más aún después de lo lejano que lo he sentido durante toda la cena.

- ¿Celoso? Para nada. Eres libre de ser dulce con quien quieras. – jarro de agua fría. El sonrojo que sufría se esfuma repentinamente dejando mi rostro más blanco que la cal. No debería, pero el comentario me molesta. Siempre tuve tan claro que Peeta me quería que jamás pensé en recibir un comentario como este. Vale que no haya dicho nada fuera de contexto, pero el Peeta que yo conozco hubiese aprovechado la ocasión para dejarme entrever su infinito amor por mí.

Busco en su expresión algo que me diga que estaba de broma y espero a que lo remedie con alguna maravillosa frase de su repertorio, pero no sucede. Lo único que hace es mirarme sin emoción alguna, exigiéndome a mí la respuesta que yo esperaba de él. Ante mi silencio, Peeta se da media vuelta con un escueto _"hasta mañana"_ y se va a su casa. Me pongo muy nerviosa. Recuerdo la única vez que me miró con los ojos vacios y el miedo a perderlo me empieza a comer por dentro. Volvíamos a casa tras ser coronados vencedores. Antes de salir al andén del doce, Peeta me ofreció su mano y con tono hueco me dijo: _"¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia?"._ En ese instante empecé a temer por el momento en que no me quedara más remedio que dejarlo marchar y tengo miedo de que ese momento haya llegado.


	26. Mentiras

**_Capítulo 26: Mentiras_**

Llevo toda la noche en danza. Quiero pensar que es porque aún no me acostumbro a dormir en un colchón después de tanto tiempo durmiendo al raso, pero en el fondo sé que no es por eso. No soy capaz de sacarme el comentario de Peeta de la cabeza. No sé que esperaba después de dos años sin verlo. Al fin y al cabo, él bien pudo pensar que yo estaba muerta y tratar de rehacer su vida. Yo al menos sabía que él estaba sano y salvo, sin embargo él tuvo que soportar todo este tiempo la idea de que seguramente no me volviese a ver en la vida. En ese caso, ¿tendría yo algún derecho a reclamarle por no haber esperado más? Seguramente no. Aún así no puedo evitar que me duela demasiado la indiferencia con la que me ha tratado. Al menos podría haberse dignado a decirme a la cara que ha pasado página... Si espera que sea yo la que le dé pie a hablar, lo lleva claro. Noto como sube la ira hasta mis mejillas, así que opto por levantarme y dirigir mi efusividad a una tarea más productiva.

Bajo al primer piso recordando que dejé ahí a Haymitch. Sigue tirado en el sofá y ronca como un cerdo, pero decido dejar que descanse un rato más mientras preparo el desayuno. Está empezando a amanecer, por lo que supongo que Peeta ya estará abriendo la panadería. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de dejarme caer por allí, pero rápidamente recuerdo que me he prometido no ser yo la que dé el paso inicial.

Cuando tengo listo el desayuno, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua fría (si es que en verano eso existe). La experiencia me ha enseñado que no existe forma sutil de despertar a Haymitch Abernathy. No sé si tendrá su cuchillo a mano ya que no ha dormido en casa, pero decido no arriesgarme. Me pongo a una distancia prudencial y le lanzo el contenido del vaso a la cara. Acerté. Tenía un cuchillo. ¿Dónde diablos los guarda? Cuando acaba con su numerito matutino de gruñidos y blasfemias varias, entra en razón y me dedica una mueca que pretende ser sonrisa.

- Buenos días, preciosa. Ya echaba de menos tus despertares… - ironía marca de la casa.

- El desayuno está listo. Mueve el culo que tengo hambre.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dada a las tareas domésticas?

Paso de su sarcasmo y me dirijo a la cocina seguida por él. Tomamos asiento en la mesa y engullimos como pavos. Si Effie nos viera…

- Bueno, ¿qué tal acabó la noche? – pregunta tras unos minutos de silencio. – Nótese que hice un gran esfuerzo por aparentar estar dormido y daros vuestro espacio.

- Pues no deberías. Se marchó pronto. – el tono amargo de mi voz me delata y Haymitch no es tonto.

- Con ese humor vas a agriar hasta la leche del desayuno, preciosa. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan mal bombero es el panadero que no supo apagar a la chica en llamas?

Casi me ahogo con la tostada cuando insinúa eso.

- Haymitch, tengamos la fiesta en paz. – le digo poniendo en práctica mi nuevo aunque escaso autocontrol.

- Vale… no he dicho nada.

Seguimos desayunando sin mediar palabra hasta que decide volver a romper el silencio:

- Ahora en serio. ¿A qué se debe que no haya pasado ni a dejarte pan por la mañana? – a este hombre no se le pasa una ni estando borracho. – Pensé que estabais deseando veros.

- Pues parece ser que solo era yo la que lo deseaba. – contesto tajante. – Según me dijo anoche, soy libre de ser dulce con quien yo quiera, no solo con él. ¡Ah! Y se despidió con un muy afectivo _"hasta mañana"._

Las risas de Haymitch no tardan en llegar, así que lo cojo por la camisa y lo empujo hasta la entrada. No estoy para tonterías.

- ¡Ey, ey! Calma, preciosa. Calma. No pretendía ofenderte, pero entiende que me haga gracia darme cuenta de lo poco que has cambiado. Sigues siendo igual de intransigente, incluso con el chico.

Paso de oír sus idioteces, así que trato de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero su mano me lo impide. Forcejeo con la puerta, pero de un empujón consigue que no la cierre y me mira disgustado:

- Katniss, ¿en serio? – ha cambiado a una voz mucho más seria. – Déjame adivinar: te has pasado la noche tratando de averiguar por qué Peeta se muestra distante contigo. ¿O me equivoco?

No contesto, pero el que calla otorga, y él ha dado en el clavo. Haymitch niega con la cabeza y me devuelve la mirada:

- ¿Cuándo demonios te vas a dar cuenta de que eres la chica con más suerte del planeta? El panadero no dejaría de amarte ni en un millón de años, pero tú te empeñas en poner trabas continuamente. Te dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que querías, te fuiste de viaje, desapareciste… ¡Te estuvo buscando durante un año! ¡Maldita sea! – sus ojos me miran reprobatorios. – Pensó que te había perdido, Katniss. Sufrió muchísimo y no hacía más que torturarse a sí mismo porque se culpaba de tu desaparición. Joder, si hasta contactó con Gale a pesar de todo para buscarte…

Un momento, ¿contactó con Gale? Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada anoche cuando me inventé el por qué de mi desaparición? Es decir, Gale sabe de sobra cómo y por qué desaparecí, y si me buscaron juntos Peeta tenía que saber de mi visita al dos… ¿o no? ¿Acaso no le dijo nada? ¿Acaso dejó que Peeta viviera en la ignorancia y cargara con la culpa? Mi rabia contra Gale aumenta por segundos. Si había alguna posibilidad de que le perdonara por lo que hizo, se agota por momentos.

- ¿Có… cómo? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Reconozcámoslo. Gale puede hacer más que cualquiera si de movilizar patrullas se trata… Peeta estuvo viajando por la frontera norte un año completo intentando encontrar algún rastro sobre tu paradero. Después de eso, Gale lo mandó volver al doce. Si surgían noticias le avisaría. Aunque, obviamente, el pobre chico no recibió ni una sola llamada. Lo pasó realmente mal. Y, después de todo, tú apareces como si nada reclamando su atención pero te niegas a ser la que da el primer paso… Piénsalo, Katniss. ¿Se lo merece?

Y dicho esto, se da media vuelta y se marcha a su casa, dejándome más confundida si cabe. ¿Por qué diablos no dijo nada Gale? Y, si Peeta sabe algo, ¿por qué no me destapo la farsa anoche? Ahora mismo soy incapaz de encontrar respuestas a nada. Empiezo a entender aquello de que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas, y yo he soltado una muy gorda…

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Siento no haner podido actualizar ayer. Fue mi culpa, mala organización. Como compensación, hoy subiré otro capítulo más además de este, así que en unas horas pasaos por aquí otra vez ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y por esos maravillosos reviews. ¡Hasta el próximo! :D**_


	27. Cazador cazado

_**Capítulo 27: Cazador cazado**_

Después de la charla/monólogo de Haymitch, decido salir a cazar. Necesito imperiosamente respirar aire puro y aclarar mis ideas, así que me pongo como excusa que quiero probar las técnicas de caza que aprendí con los pies negros. Di que sí, Katniss. Tú sigue mintiéndote, que ya le estas cogiendo el gusto. Arco en mano y carcaj al hombro, me adentro en la Pradera. La última vez que la vi era una fosa común, pero ahora vuelve a ser la bella pradera que conocí llena de flores y vida. Cualquiera diría que es un cementerio.

Decido poner un par de trampas que me enseñaron mis amigos norteños en lo que avanzo hacia el lago. No tardo más de hora y media en llegar al lugar que siempre me ha parecido el único remanso de paz en el mundo. Hasta que conocí los brazos de Peeta, claro. Peeta… Las palabras de Haymitch han calado hondo en mí. Es cierto que no estoy siendo justa con él después de todo lo que ha sufrido, pero se olvidan de que fui yo la que estuvo alejada de toda civilización durante casi año y medio. Yo también sufría. No quería estar alejada de él ahora que había decidido que lo amaba. Al principio maldije a Gale por haberme hecho huir, aunque no fuese su intención. Quizá si le hubiese dado el beneficio de la duda no hubiésemos pasado por todo esto. No hubiese perdido dos años estando lejos de los que me importaban. Así que, una vez más, con mis actos lo único que he conseguido es herir a la gente que me ama. Soy un completo desastre.

Admiro el paisaje y me impregno del olor del que siempre será mi bosque, el único lugar de este apestoso mundo en el que no tengo malos recuerdos, tan solo buenos. Pequeñas pinceladas de felicidad que adornan una vida llena de lágrimas, muertes, horror y sufrimiento. Muchas veces, estando con los pies negros, deseé haber tenido una vida tan sencilla como la suya. Sus preocupaciones pasaban por cazar para comer, dormir para descansar y vivir para ser felices. Nada de Cosechas, Juegos del Hambre ni guerras civiles que tú misma has iniciado. Solo vivir el día a día, al lado de tu gente, celebrando el poder pasar con ellos cada minuto de tu mísera existencia hasta que la muerte decida, sin que nadie la empuje a ello, que debe llevarte de su lado. Son gente que no odia, gente que da las gracias a la naturaleza por brindarles lo que cazan, gente que no sabe lo que es el rencor porque nunca se permitirían tenerlo. Son tan diferentes a nosotros… Recuerdo que un día, cuando ya manejaba bastante bien su idioma, me preguntaron por el lugar del que yo provenía. Me contaron que sabían que existíamos, que ya nos habían visto antes y que tenían leyendas que pasaban de boca en boca y que hablaban sobre un pasado no tan lejano donde ellos formaban parte de una civilización mucho mayor, con hombres de distintos colores. Supuse que aquellas "leyendas" eran parte de la poca historia que yo conocía sobre nuestros antepasados, antes de que Panem se erigiese como país. Nunca supimos mucho de aquello, lo justo y necesario que se nos contaba en clases de historia. Yo les conté cosas sobre cómo era mi hogar y la gente que vivía en él. Les conté por encima lo de la guerra y los Juegos, pero sobre todo les hice prometer que nunca en la vida tratarían de vivir con nosotros. Ellos están mejor así, sin nadie que los corrompa. No son conscientes de la suerte que tienen.

El sol me indica que el mediodía está cerca, así que me despido del lago y en el camino de vuelta mato un par de pavos. Compruebo mis nuevas trampas y veo que dan buen resultado, tres liebres. Despellejo y desplumo los bichos y me apresuro a llevárselos a Sae. No creo que sepa que estoy de vuelta, así que espero que le haga ilusión verme. Cuando entro al Nuevo Quemador, compruebo que está aún más cambiado que antes. Todo reluce y rebosa vida por cada esquina. La gente es feliz. Sonrío para mis adentros.

Cuando llego al restaurante de mi amiga, su cara de sorpresa es tremenda. Me pregunta atropelladamente sobre que fue de mí durante todo este tiempo. Acabo prometiéndole que pasaré a comer un día de estos y que le contaré todo con más detalle. Cuando salgo del local, el rumor de mi regreso ya se ha empezado a extender y la gente se arremolina a mi alrededor (no mucha, gracias al cielo) y me da la bienvenida. Por primera vez después de mi visita a aquel hospital de campaña en el ocho, me siento útil para los demás. Están felices de verme. Salgo del Quemador entre caras conocidas, y otras no tanto, y me dirijo a casa.

Paso por la plaza y veo como la gente disfruta de la sombra de los árboles en un día caluroso como el de hoy. Mucha gente aprovecha el día mientras comerciantes y compradores hacen negocios frente a sus locales. Ahora muchas cabelleras negras propias de la Veta hacen negocios con comerciantes rubios como el sol, pero es una cabellera rubia en particular la que capta mi atención. Lo veo entrar en la panadería, ataviado con su delantal blanco y su camiseta ajustada manchada de harina, al igual que sus vaqueros. Lleva un saco de harina en cada hombro y sonríe a la gente que lo saluda. Todos están contentos de tenerlo aquí, y yo no soy una excepción.

Me apresuro a cruzar la plaza entre miradas furtivas que me dedican mis conciudadanos. Cuando llego a la puerta lo observo desde fuera. Está dándole un dulce a una niña de unos cinco años que se aferra tímidamente a la mano de su madre. No sé qué le voy a decir después de lo de anoche, pero trataré de ser natural. Aprovecho que la madre y su hija salen del establecimiento para entrar sin hacer sonar la campanita. Está de espaldas a mí, colocando algunos dulces recién horneados en los expositores. Los glaseados son realmente bonitos.

- ¿Ha quedado algo de pan o me tendré que conformar con tus estupendas galletas glaseadas? – vale, no es una gran frase para romper el hielo, pero nunca dije que las palabras fuesen mi fuerte.

Noto como se sobresalta, pero no se gira. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y agrega:

- Tú siempre tan sigilosa… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – sigue arreglando las estanterías.

- No creo que mi visita suponga ningún honor. – digo mientras me acomodo en una pequeña silla cercana al mostrador. - ¿Te queda pan?

Peeta se gira y me mira con cara de burla.

- Siempre serás igual… ¿Has venido por eso? Sabes de sobra que te lo llevaré a casa si me lo pides, no hace falta que vengas hasta aquí. – suena resignado.

- Lo cierto es que vengo de cazar y pensé en hacerte una visita. Supuse que no te importaría. Además, sí que necesito pan. No me dejaste esta mañana… - trato de dejárselo caer de forma despreocupada.

- No me lo pediste. – me contesta mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos y se apoya en la encimera, justo frente a mí. Empiezo a sentirme abrumada por su cercanía.

- N… no supuse que fuera necesario. – atino a contestar a duras penas. Me pone muy nerviosa.

- Claro, como siempre. La costumbre de que siempre lo haga todo yo, ¿verdad? – se acerca un poco más, pero lo siento distante, al acecho, como un lobo a la espera de su presa. "El cazador cazado" pienso. Que irónico…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – estoy algo confundida. No entiendo que quiere decir con que lo hace todo él. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que me dijo Haymitch sobre que espera que yo de él paso? Trato de negármelo a mí misma, pero no puedo ignorar que mi mentor ha sido siempre el más listo de los tres.

- Nada, olvídalo. – suspira y se aleja de mí volviendo a su labor. – No te preocupes por el pan, te lo llevaré cuando cierre.

Estoy a punto de marcharme, una vez más, sin decir nada y con el rabo entre las piernas. Ya tengo la manilla de la puerta en mi mano, pero llevada por un impulso que procuro no cuestionar, le pregunto:

- ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? – capto su atención. – Quiero decir, aún me quedan cosas que contarte y… bueno…, como ayer tuvimos la maravillosa presencia de Haymitch yo pensaba que, a lo mejor tú y yo… - mierda. ¿Qué coño estoy diciendo? Cuanto más hablo más la cago.

- Está bien. – me corta. – Estaré ahí a las nueve. ¿Te parece?

- Sí, por supuesto. – le digo mientras una sonrisa surca mi cara. Peeta me sonríe de vuelta. – Nos vemos luego entonces.

- Nos vemos luego.

Salgo de la panadería a paso ligero. No sé por qué estoy tan emocionada por cenar con él. No es ni de lejos la primera vez que lo hacemos. Sin embargo, el notarlo tan distante y a la expectativa me ha descolocado. Siempre ha sido tan atento y servicial conmigo que su cambio me hace sentir insegura, como si nada fuese real, como si aún no estuviese seguro de amarme, a pesar de que yo sé que nunca dejará de hacerlo. Me lo ha demostrado demasiadas veces. Supongo que la única duda que queda es si yo lo amo a él, así que ha creado una particular partida de ajedrez en la que yo y solo yo tengo el poder de decidir si darle jaque mate. Una partida en la que solo hay dos piezas, el rey y la posible reina.


	28. Brindis

_**Capítulo 28: Brindis**_

He pasado la tarde metida en la cocina poniendo en práctica lo que he aprendido a cocinar durante estos años. No es gran cosa, nunca fui la mejor cocinera, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido. Le doy un último toque de pimentón a la sopa de pan (sí, la sopa sigue siendo mi especialidad) y dejo el pescado preparado en el horno antes de subir a ducharme. Mi dieta siempre se había basado en la carne y el poco pescado que comía eran los pequeños pececillos que a veces pescaba en el lago. Sin embargo, desde que descubrí el pescado del Distrito 4 me he convertido en una fiel comensal del exclusivo manjar. Aproveché mi estancia en aquel distrito para aprender una sencilla receta de pescado al horno con la que trataré de sorprender a Peeta hoy. Supongo que no se esperará que cocine nada más allá de sopa, así que espero dejarlo boquiabierto. Es un gusto que ahora podamos disponer de alimentos de todos los distritos, estemos donde estemos. Una razón más para pensar en positivo.

Termino de ducharme y mientras me seco el pelo decido echar un vistazo al armario. De nuevo el dilema: ¿qué me pongo? Me siento estúpida. Peeta me ha visto lo más destrozada que puede estar una persona (tanto física como psicológicamente) en incontables ocasiones, pero no puedo reprimir la necesidad de arreglarme para él. Me frustro ante mi incapacidad de resolución de problemas femeninos, cualquier chica de mi edad sabría medianamente que ponerse y como combinarlo todo. Revuelvo el armario de arriba abajo dejando el suelo de la habitación hecho un desastre, pero obtengo mi recompensa. Me topo con un vestido veraniego, excelente para combatir estos calores, blanco como la cal y con un pequeño cinturón trenzado en la cintura. Me lo pruebo y compruebo su largura: medio palmo por encima de la rodilla. Frunzo un poco el ceño al comprobar que no me podré agachar si no quiero añadir grados de temperatura a la estancia. Nota mental: no agacharse ni cruzar las piernas. A pesar de todo decido ponérmelo, es demasiado bonito. Lo combino con unas sandalias planas marrones a juego con el cinturón y me dejo el pelo suelto. El maquillaje es escaso, pero me atrevo con un pintalabios rojo. Me gusta.

Compruebo la hora y me doy cuenta de que faltan veinte minutos para las nueve, hora en la que Peeta quedó en venir. Bajo ligera a la cocina y pongo el horno en marcha ya que el pescado tardará media hora en prepararse. Me siento en una silla a esperar que dé la hora mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Después de mi encuentro con Peeta llamé a mi madre para que supiese que había vuelto. Lloró un poco y pude notar alegría en sus palabras. También hablé con Annie y le pregunté por el pequeño Finnick. Después de su histeria inicial por oírme sana y salva, me contó que el crío está muy grande y que se parece a su padre una barbaridad. Admiro tanto a Annie… después de perder a la única persona en el mundo que la hacía mantenerse cuerda ha conseguido salir adelante, incluso siendo en cierto modo feliz.

Al parecer ellas siguen creyendo que fui derecha al norte, nada de mi desafortunado paso por el dos y mi consiguiente visita a Gale. Por ahora dejaré que siga siendo así, primero tengo que hablar con Peeta. No sé como narices se lo voy a decir, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo. No puedo pretender empezar de cero a su lado si de buenas a primeras ya le estoy mintiendo. Lo justo es que sepa la verdad y tome su decisión en base a ello. Tenemos tanto de que hablar y tanto que enmendar que me siento intimidada. Si bien todo el tiempo que he pasado lejos de él me ha servido para saber que lo amo, sigo sin saber cómo afrontarlo. Soy una completa inútil para entender sentimientos tan complejos. Además, temo que me diga que ya no está dispuesto a abrirme su corazón después de todo lo que ha sufrido, y lo peor sería que no podría reprocharle nada. Maldito e irresistible panadero.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me despiertan del trance en el que estaba. Instantáneamente, noto como la adrenalina me pone de pie de un salto. Compruebo que todo está en orden y voy a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Un segundo! – grito mientras reviso mi apariencia en el espejo de la entrada. Dos días llevo en casa y ya he usado este espejo más que en toda mi vida. No me reconozco.

Respiro hondo una vez más y abro la puerta. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando lo veo frente a mí: los últimos rayos de sol se reflejan en su dorada melena, sus ojos azules irradian seguridad y serenidad, lleva una camisa lisa metida por dentro de unos pantalones bastante vaqueros y un cinturón a juego de los zapatos. Lleva los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y aún puedo ver un par de gotas de agua que se pierden por su pecho alejándose de mi vista. "Quién fuese gota" pienso. ¡Katniss! Por favor, esto me va a costar más de lo que creía.

- Kat… Katniss. Estás preciosa. – me dice con cara de asombro y la boca más abierta que el buzón de correo.

- Gracias. – le contesto tan roja como mi pintalabios. Lo cierto es que me da vergüenza admitir que me he arreglado para alguien, aunque se trate de él. – Pasa, por favor.

Cuando pasa por mi lado aspiro su esencia. "Canela". Sonrío al darme cuenta de que ciertas cosas se mantienen intemporales. Me dirijo tras él a la cocina y no puedo evitar echarle un ojo. Pensaba que si me agachaba iba a caldear el ambiente, pero él con esos pantalones ajustados tampoco es que ayude a no hacerlo, aunque admito que no es la primera vez que admiro su trasero. Siempre me ha fascinado como podía tenerlo tan bien puesto. Como siga así, no llego viva ni al pescado… ¡Contrólate Katniss!

- He traído el postre y una botella de vino. Espero que te guste. – me dice. Casi me pilla admirando cierta parte de su anatomía, así que pego un bote y me concentro en la caja y la botella que lleva en las manos. No me había fijado hasta ahora.

- ¡Oh, estupendo! – digo con demasiado entusiasmo. – Trae, guardaré el postre en la nevera. Con estos calores se va a estropear.

- Todo tuyo. – me dice mientras cojo la caja. - ¿Te sirvo una copa? Está frío, así que mejor beberlo ahora.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – le contesto sonriente. Recuerdo probar el vino en mis múltiples viajes de tren y en el Capitolio y no me pareció muy malo. Desde luego supera con creces al licor blanco que toma Haymitch. Al menos con el vino no me emborraché como con el licor…

Peeta sirve un par de copas y me acerca la mía muy sonriente. Empiezo a ser consciente de que Haymitch, una vez más, tenía razón. Peeta quiere que sea yo la que lleve la iniciativa, no hará nada que yo no proponga.

- ¿Brindamos? – me pregunta.

- Está bien.

- Por tu regreso. – dice alzando su copa.

- Por nuestro regreso.

Peeta me mira sorprendido, pero no me cuestiona. Choca su copa contra la mía y ambos bebemos sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Él brinda porque yo he vuelto al doce junto a él, yo brindo porque él ha vuelto a mi corazón, un lugar del que nunca debió salir. El regreso es nuestro, no solo mío.


	29. La cena

_**Capítulo 29: La cena**_

Pasamos la cena entre risas y anécdotas de cuando éramos críos, conociendo un poco más de esa época en la que no formábamos directamente parte de la vida del otro. Procuramos evitar temas escabrosos, aunque me doy cuenta de que hemos progresado mucho los dos. Peeta me dice que ya no sufre ataques tan intensos como los de antes. Al parecer los sigue teniendo, igual que yo mis pesadillas, pero es capaz de controlarse y en cuestión de segundos volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que aprendí a controlarlos cuando tú no estuviste cerca. – me dice de repente. Abro un poco los ojos, no sé muy bien cómo tomarme eso. – No me malinterpretes, no lo pasé bien contigo desaparecida, pero el hecho de no tenerte cerca y no poderte hacer daño me ayudó a seguir la terapia. Podía enfrentarme a los ataques con mayor libertad, sin temer dejar víctimas por el camino.

No me lo dice en tono de reproche, ni mucho menos. Aún así, yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que él ha tenido, tiene y tendrá que sufrir. Me siento culpable de sus largas noches sin dormir y de sus cicatrices más profundas. Me recuerdo lo que aprendí durante mi viaje y me digo a mí misma que tengo que perdonar. Lo más curioso de todo es que no le guardo ya rencor a nadie, salvo a mí misma. Creo que eso aún me llevará un tiempo.

- En ese caso, podemos afirmar que mi desaparición no fue mala del todo. – le contesto tratando de sonar igual de natural que él, pero me cuesta. Estamos entrando en temas un tanto espinosos.

- Fue mala en todos los sentidos, pero si tuviese que destacar algo positivo seguramente sería eso. – me dice divertido tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Seguimos comiendo y bebiendo sin prisa alguna aprovechando que no sufrimos la compañía de Haymitch. Cuando sirvo el pescado al horno que había preparado, Peeta parece estar encantado. No deja de repetir que está buenísimo y que tendré que enseñarle la receta.

- En serio, Katniss. Tiene un sabor increíble. Pensaba que lo tuyo no era la cocina…

- Y sigue sin serlo. – río un poco. – Solo pedía que no se hubiese quemado, pero al parecer ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba. Gracias al cielo mi mote de chica en llamas está pasando a la historia.

Peeta se echa a reír como un loco y yo lo imito. Es absurdo, porque el comentario no ha sido para nada ingenioso ni extremadamente gracioso. Es cierto que Peeta hizo referencia a mi apodo varias veces cuando horneábamos juntos en su casa porque siempre quemaba el pan, pero empiezo a sospechar que es el alcohol el que nos hace ser tan locuaces. No estamos acostumbrados a beber y ya casi nos hemos acabado tres cuartos de botella.

- ¿Ya no le prendes fuego a todo lo que tocas, chica en llamas? – me pregunta Peeta cuando consigue dejar de reír. Yo no sé cómo ni por qué me atrevo a decir lo siguiente, pero lo digo:

- Tan solo a lo que quiero que arda conmigo.

Lo peor de todo es que lo digo con la voz mucho más ronca que de costumbre y con un tono… ¿sensual? Peeta abre los ojos de par en par y trata de dilucidar si he insinuado lo que realmente he insinuado. No parece dudarlo mucho, porque no he tenido tiempo de asimilar mis propias palabras cuando ya lo tengo encima besándome con más pasión que nunca.

* * *

**_¡Muy buenas!_**

**_Este, originalmente, era un capítulo bastante más largo, pero al final acabé dividiéndolo en dos partes. Ya entenderéis por qué con el siguiente... ;)_**

**_¡Mil gracias como siempre! ¡Nos leemos! :D_**


	30. El postre

_**Capítulo 30: El postre**_

No es un beso tierno, no es un beso delicado y tampoco es dulce ni refinado. Es un beso duro, penetrante, pasional y demandante. Y, ante tal demanda, ¿quién se puede resistir? Yo al menos no. Tardé menos de medio segundo en sucumbir. Sería absurdo que hubiese dudado teniendo en cuenta que los que le dieron pie a ello fuimos mi comentario subido de tono y yo.

Ya no estamos sentados en las sillas. En milésimas de segundo, Peeta me alzó de la mía y me sentó en la mesa para que quedásemos a una altura más cómoda. Me besa con tanta pasión y tanto anhelo que cada roce de su lengua con la mía provoca que me derrita. Jamás me había sentido tan deseada. Estoy sentada con las piernas entreabiertas y tengo a Peeta entre ellas. Por un momento recuerdo que llevo vestido, pero se me olvida hasta como me llamo cuando noto una de sus manos recorrerme el muslo. Se separa un poco de mí para comprobar mi reacción, pero yo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo vuelvo a acercar a mí, sin compasión. Descubro que mis besos no son menos demandantes que los suyos y que mis manos también anhelan recorrer su cuerpo. Podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero sería engañarme. Los dos somos plenamente conscientes de lo que hacemos, no hemos bebido tanto.

Con cada beso necesito más y no consigo saciar mi hambre. En un movimiento rápido y algo desesperado, empiezo a tirar de su camisa hacia arriba para sacarla del pantalón. En dos tirones la tengo fuera y mis manos comienzan a recorrer su abdomen con ansia. Si verlo sin camiseta ya me dejaba sin aliento, tocar su torneado y ardiente torso hace que el corazón me lata como un si fuese un caballo desbocado. No dejo de besarlo mientras le recorro de arriba abajo el pecho, tratando de imaginar cómo sería sentirlo sobre el mío sin ropa de por medio.

Sin aviso previo, Peeta se separa de mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello. Sus caricias son tan leves y su lengua tan húmeda, que no puedo contener el gemido que escapa de mi boca. Movida por algún tipo de sentido primitivo (está de más decir que jamás me había visto en una situación igual), enrosco mis piernas en sus caderas y lo pego más a mí. Le miro a los ojos y veo como sus pupilas dilatadas irradian sensualidad y arden de deseo.

Me levanta en el aire y yo vuelvo a su boca. No sé a dónde me lleva hasta que noto el sofá bajo mi espalda y su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sigo con mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque ahora están casi en su cintura. La situación, en cualquier otra circunstancia, resultaría de lo más embarazosa, pero dado que el vino nos ha desinhibido lo suficiente y que la lujuria ha hecho el resto, me resulta de lo más cómoda y natural.

Baja sus besos por mi mandíbula hasta el cuello y de ahí salta a mi escote. El vestido me cubre lo suficiente como para no darle acceso directo a mis pechos, así que suelta un pequeño quejido cuando se da cuenta. Su comportamiento me resulta gracioso a la par que provocador. Nunca imaginé que el bueno de Peeta pudiera salirse de los cánones de chico dulce y amoroso. Claro está que nunca antes me había permitido verle como el hombre que es. Un hombre que es capaz de despertar en mí hasta el deseo más oscuro.

Cuando comprende (no sin antes insistir un par de veces más) que mi vestido no le dará paso a menos que me lo quite, centra su atención en mis piernas. Se aventura a ir más allá del borde de mi vestido y yo me tenso al instante. Gracias a que la falda tenía algo de vuelo, me lo ha subido casi hasta el ombligo y empieza a acariciar mi cadera y mi vientre sin contemplaciones. Lejos de asustarme, como creí que lo haría, una sensación de calidez y ardor me recorre el abdomen. Supongo que a esto se referirá la gente cuando habla de excitación.

Empiezo a pensar que soy yo sola, pero cuando se pega más a mí para besar mi boca noto algo duro impactar entre mis piernas. Definitivamente, no. No soy yo sola. Disipadas las dudas de si era recíproco (cosa que, desde luego, ya no dudo), abro su camisa casi sin pararme a desabrocharla, lo que hace que unos cuantos botones salgan despedidos. Peeta sonríe sobre mi boca por el gesto y termina de quitarse la camisa con mi ayuda. ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a caldear el ambiente si me agachaba! En estos momentos, ese gesto me parece de lo más inocente.

Aprovechando la desnudez de su piel, recorro con mi boca todo su pecho. Su sabor es nuevo para mí, pero no por ello menos apetecible. El calor por ser verano más el que se le suma por nuestra excitación nos tiene jadeantes. Peeta me mira a los ojos y me pregunta:

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

¿Qué qué estamos haciendo? No me he parado a darle un nombre, pero creo que es bastante obvio. El amor platónico ya no nos vale a ninguno de los dos. Le sostengo la mirada y trato de normalizar mi respiración, pero no respondo.

- Acabas de volver y ya estamos medio desnudos sobre el sofá.

- ¿Tú no quieres? – consigo pronunciar. Por algún motivo, tengo miedo de que Peeta se arrepienta de desearme así, porque yo jamás lo había deseado tanto como ahora.

- Por supuesto que quiero. Llevo deseándolo mucho tiempo, pero no quiero que tú te arrepientas mañana por la mañana cuando amanezcamos desnudos el uno junto al otro. No soportaría que lo que para mí ha sido una noche maravillosa para ti suponga un suplicio cada vez que lo recuerdes.

No me había parado a pensarlo, pero tiene lógica. Aunque lo único que deseo ahora es ser suya de todas las formas posibles, no sé cómo reaccionaría cuando tuviese que mirarlo a los ojos por la mañana. No dudo que Peeta sea el hombre con el que quiero compartir esto, eso lo tengo más claro que el agua, pero tiene razón en que todo es demasiado precipitado. Apenas llevo cuarenta y ocho horas en el distrito.

- Tienes razón, pero no quiero que pienses que yo no deseo esto. – el vino sigue ayudándome a exteriorizar mis sentimientos, tarea que aún tengo pendiente. Peeta me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y contesta:

- Lo sé, me he dado cuenta.- ríe un poco. Creo que hoy he sido más que expresiva... - Solo esperemos un poco más, hasta que consigamos adaptarnos de nuevo el uno al otro. Entonces te prometo que, si tú sigues queriendo, yo no pondré barreras.

Si creía que Peeta no podía ser mejor persona de lo que ya era, estaba equivocada. Estoy segura de que en estas circunstancias le cuesta pensar con claridad tanto como a mí y, sin embargo, ha tenido la entereza suficiente para frenarnos y esperar al momento adecuado. Cada vez me enamoro más de este hombre y ahora sé que hubiese sido inevitable. Mi destino era estar con él y no con nadie más. Soy inmensamente feliz.

Parece que el efecto del alcohol hubiera desaparecido de repente y noto como todo el calor sube a mis mejillas. Debo estar más roja que un pimiento colorado, pero los ojos de Peeta, fijos en los míos, me infunden tanta tranquilidad y devoción que le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Jamás dejaré de sorprenderme de cómo esos ojos pueden expresar emociones tan dispares en cuestión de segundos. Hace nada me comía con ellos, ahora me dicen lo mucho que me ama.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. – le digo y espero a que se levante para poder acabar con esta posturita tan sugerente. Si no lo hace dudo que ninguno pueda cumplir su promesa de esperar.

- Katniss… si quieres que nos levantemos tendrás que soltarme primero. Que conste que yo no tengo problema en estar así, pero no respondo de mis actos.

Me doy cuenta enseguida a lo que se refiere. Aún tengo mis piernas desnudas enroscadas a su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra mí.

- ¡Oh! Per… perdón. - ¡Tierra trágame! Es una idiotez después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero el contexto dista mucho de ser el mismo que hace unos instantes.

Bajo mis piernas, una a cada lado, para dejarle vía libre. Peeta mantiene su mano en mi muslo y, cuando logra ponerse de rodillas, coloca mi vestido en su sitio con sumo cuidado y suelta un profundo suspiro seguido de una sonrisa. Está bien, Peeta será todo lo caballeroso que un hombre pueda ser, pero no por eso deja de pertenecer al género masculino. Si mi cuerpo le resulta la mitad de atractivo de lo que para mí resulta el suyo, le entiendo perfectamente. Ahora que no siento su presión sobre mí me siento huérfana.

Peeta se acomoda la camisa en lo que yo coloco los tirantes del vestido en su sitio y aliso un poco la falda. Cuando termina, me mira con ternura y me tiende la mano.

- Vamos, el postre aún nos espera.

Y yo, encandilada esta vez por su alma y no por su cuerpo, me aferro a su mano tratando de demostrarle con un simple gesto todo lo que mi corazón siente en estos momentos.

* * *

**_Un capítulo más. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;) ¡Un millón de gracias a tod s! Nos leemos..._**

**_alice97: _**_Espero haberte resarcido con este capítulo y que comprendas el por qué de la brevedad del anterior ;) ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!_


	31. Rutina

_**Capítulo 31: Rutina**_

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde mi regreso. He ido adaptándome poco a poco a la rutina de mi distrito y mis días de desaparecida ya me parecen tan lejanos como si hubiesen ocurrido en otra vida. Procuro salir a cazar todas las mañanas para llevarle a Sae mercancía para su negocio y proveerme de carne a mí misma. Sigo prefiriendo el fuerte sabor de la carne de caza antes que los sinsorgos pollos capitolianos. Como salgo a cazar antes del amanecer, antes de que apriete el sol ya estoy de regreso. En verano es muy importante evitar en la medida de lo posible las horas centrales del día para cazar, partiendo de la base de que la mayoría de los animales son nocturnos y que con tanto calor puedes deshidratarte fácilmente y sufrir una insolación, algo que aprendí de la peor manera.

Después de dejarle a Sae parte de la caza (es mi manera de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí después de la guerra), desayuno con ella y su nieta mientras les cuento anécdotas de mi "viaje y estancia" con los pies negros. Antes de mediodía siempre paso por la panadería de Peeta. Desde aquella peculiar y más que ardiente cena que compartimos no puedo dejar de pensar en él de una forma muy distinta. Ya no me es tan fácil estar a su lado sin acabar pensando cosas que no debo. Aquellos besos que me dio, aquellas caricias sobre mis caderas y mis piernas, su lengua jugando con la mía… No, no, no y ¡no! Me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a perder el control de esa manera, al menos no tan rápido, pero cada vez me resulta más difícil mantenerme firme. Además, está la promesa que nos hicimos el uno al otro de ir más despacio.

Respecto a ese tema, las cosas van sobre ruedas. Después de desayunar con Sae, lo ayudo un poco con la clientela de la panadería y solemos ir a comer juntos. Por las tardes, Peeta deja a sus ayudantes a cargo del negocio (la hornada del día se hace pronto por la mañana, por lo que por las tardes tan solo hay que despachar clientes) y la dedicamos a disfrutar del buen tiempo tomando un helado en la plaza o dando un largo paseo por el distrito mientras hablamos. Además, hemos decidido continuar con el libro de plantas de mi familia. Se lo comentamos al doctor Aurelius y una gran caja de papel de pergamino llegó en el siguiente tren del Capitolio. En él procuramos describir lo más fielmente posible a cada persona que entregó su vida a una causa que nos dio la oportunidad de ser libres a los que sobrevivimos. Si no tenemos una foto del individuo en cuestión, Peeta hace un boceto o un dibujo y yo, con la mejor caligrafía de la que soy capaz, anoto todos los detalles que sería un crimen no recordar: la imaginativa mente de Cinna, la inocencia de Rue, el color de los ojos de Finnick, el gran corazón de mi hermana, Prim… etcétera. Es un trabajo arduo y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Al principio me costó mucho enfrentarme a su recuerdo de nuevo, pero con la ayuda de Peeta he ido comprendiendo lo importante que es que dejemos constancia de sus actos para que no caigan en el olvido. Sellamos las hojas con agua salada y prometemos vivir bien para hacer que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano.

Cada vez tenemos menos cosas que añadir al libro, así que la tarde de hoy la vamos a dedicar a tumbarnos a la sombra del naranjo de mi jardín.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me pregunta Peeta. Su cabeza reposa en mi regazo, así que bajo mi mirada antes de contestarle.

- En lo lejanos que me parecen ahora esos años de sufrimiento. Me siento culpable por ser feliz después de todo.

Peeta se incorpora para sentarse a mi lado.

- Katniss, se lo debemos a todos ellos. Tenemos que lograr que su sacrificio haya valido la pena.

- Sí, lo sé. Jamás lo olvidaré. Pero a veces me resulta difícil no culparme a mí misma. – Peeta me agarra de las manos con suavidad y hace que me pierda en su mirada una vez más.

- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase, nunca dudes de eso.

No lo dudo, hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo. Al margen de lo que prometimos en la cena, Peeta no ha dejado de consolarme con sus fuertes brazos y de brindarme todo el apoyo que he necesitado. A pesar de todo, en momentos como éste necesito demostrarle que yo también estaré ahí siempre, pase lo que pase. Sería inútil recurrir a mi escasa facilidad de palabra, por lo que decido que sus labios son el mejor de los consuelos. Le tomo la cara entre mis manos, le dedico mi mejor sonrisa y le doy un tierno beso como muestra de que el "siempre" sale ahora de los míos.

* * *

**_¡Buenas! Aquí estoy otra vez._**

**_ A lo largo de éste capítulo podréis identificar ciertas partes del final del libro de Sinsajo. No he querido alterarlas por ser un poco fiel (dentro de todo lo que ya he alterado la historia) a la idea original de Suzanne Collins._**

**_Sin nada más, espero que os satisfaga :) Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y lecturas, además de a los fav/follow._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	32. Fantasías

_**Capítulo 32: Fantasías**_

Después de volver a besar a Peeta ayer me siento mucho más fuerte. El sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que me embriaga cuando lo beso es extraordinario. Siento que, con él a mi lado, soy capaz de todo.

Hoy me levanto mucho más feliz que de costumbre a pesar de que las pesadillas me siguen amargando la existencia. No duermo con Peeta desde mi última noche en el Vasallaje, así que me he ido acostumbrando a tenerlas. A pesar de no poder dejar de sufrirlas, ahora soy capaz de controlar mi reacción cuando las tengo. Sin embargo, las pesadillas en las que lo pierdo a él son cada vez más recurrentes y soy incapaz de calmarme o de volver a dormir cuando son éstas las que me atormentan. A pesar de todo, no he tenido el valor suficiente para pedirle a Peeta que se quede conmigo por las noches. No porque piense que vaya a rechazar mi oferta (estoy segura de que lo desea tanto como yo), sino porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar… mejor dicho, tengo miedo de lo que yo pueda llegar a hacer, Peeta me dejó claro que no intentaría nada. Aunque no llevase unas cuantas copas de vino encima, dormir pegada a él no sería tarea fácil. Lo que me hace sentir su cercanía ya no es ni tan inocente ni tan puro como lo era antes… Solo de pensarlo me sonrojo.

Dejando a un lado mis fantasías matutinas (desde luego he cambiado mucho, quizás demasiado), me levanto de la cama y bajo a la cocina a desayunar. Ni tan siquiera me molesto en ponerme la ropa porque hoy no pienso salir a cazar, me apetece tomarme un día de descanso ahora que puedo hacerlo. Este verano está resultando uno de los más calurosos que se recuerdan en el Distrito 12, así que por las noches, aún si no sufres de pesadillas, resulta difícil conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que uso una simple camiseta para dormir, he llegado incluso a tener que llenar la bañera de agua fría a medianoche y meterme en ella con la esperanza de dormir un par de horas.

Voy tan ensimismada con mis pensamientos que no oigo los ruidos que provienen de mi cocina hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy de pies bajo el marco de la puerta mientras una cabellera rubia se mueve de acá para allá colocando cosas en una bandeja que hay sobre la encimera. ¡Es Peeta! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en la panadería?

Como no se ha percatado de mi presencia, me doy la vuelta lo más sigilosamente que puedo para subir a mi habitación y ponerme unos pantalones por lo menos. Aunque, como de costumbre, la suerte no está de mi parte… Casi había logrado salir triunfal de su campo de visión cuando el dedo pequeño de mi pie izquierdo chocó con la esquina del marco. El dolor, que más que un golpe parecía una puñalada, recorrió mi espina dorsal hasta que llego a mi boca y no pude reprimir un leve gritito. Peeta se giró al oírme y no pudo evitar la carcajada: yo estaba saltando a la pata coja, con mi pie entre las manos y soltando tal clase de improperios que hasta Haymitch se hubiese sorprendido. Dejo de dar saltitos y le dedico una mirada digna de tu peor enemigo. De la misma, Peeta deja lo que estaba haciendo y, aún reprimiendo una sonrisa, se acerca a preocuparse por mi estado:

- ¿Estás bien, preciosa?

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Joder, que daño!

- Déjame ver. - me acerca una de las sillas altas de la cocina y me toquetea el dedo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Para, para! Me haces daño.

- No está roto. Tranquila, sobrevivirás… - me dice con tono burlón.

- ¿Cuánto obtuvo su título en medicina, doctor Mellark?

- En medicina no sé, pero en gastronomía me deberían de dar uno. El desayuno me ha quedado de muerte. Iba a subírtelo a la habitación, pero siempre tienes que estropearme las sorpresas. - he aquí de nuevo el Peeta atento y educado del que todo el Capitolio y parte de Panem se enamoró.

- ¿No vas a la panadería hoy? - no es por terminar de fastidiar la sorpresa, pero realmente me extraña que haya dejado sus obligaciones a un lado.

- Es domingo, Katniss. Hoy no abrimos. Y un "gracias por hacerme el desayuno, Peeta. Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo mundial" no estaría mal.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que reír ante su ocurrencia. El tonito meloso que ha usado para imitar mi voz no le pega nada.

- Eres idiota, Mellark. Sabes de sobra que palabras tan cursis no saldrían jamás de mi boca.

- Tienes razón. Olvidaba que derrochas simpatía por los cuatro costados.

- El problema es que a tu lado cualquiera parece un muto sin alma. Eres tan… tan… tan tú.

- ¿Tan yo? Bonito adjetivo… ¿Y cómo se supone que soy?

Peeta deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y se acerca a mí, que sigo sentada en la silla del principio. Su expresión afable ha pasado a una seductora, y me mira con una media sonrisa que me hace temblar cosa mala.

- Pues… eres… ¿cómo lo diría? - tartamudeo tratando de no ponerme nerviosa por su cercanía. - Dulce, amable, bueno… en fin, un pastelito. - termino la frase con un gesto de lo más Capitoliano.

- Ummm… con que un pastelito, ¿eh? ¿Estoy tan bueno como un pastelito, Katniss?

Espera un momento. ¿Cuándo hemos llegado a este punto de la conversación? Porque yo no recuerdo haber tirado por ahí… Katniss, respira. No pasa nada. Peeta está bromeando, aunque su tono de voz haya bajado una octava y tenga sus manos apoyadas en tus piernas, que por cierto, siguen desnudas. Estupendo, a esto lo llamo yo ejercicio de relajación.

- ¿Cóm… cómo dices?

- Digo que si te parezco tan apetecible como un pastelito. - contesta Peeta mientras acerca su cara aún más a la mía. ¿Cómo diablos quiere que piense así?

- Me… me refería a tú interior. A ti como… persona.

- ¿Entonces no te parezco un pastelito también por fuera? Es una pena, porque tú a mi me pareces más apetecible que cien mil panecillos de queso juntos.

No sé en qué momento de nuestra conversación dejé de producir saliva, pero tengo la boca más seca que la mojama. Si no fuera porque estoy sentada ya me habrían fallado las piernas y mi cara tiene que ser un verdadero poema porque Peeta empieza a reírse como un loco.

- Sigues siendo tan inocente, Katniss… Quita esa cara de asombro, sabes que estaba bromeando.

Empiezo a recobrar la compostura, pero una sensación de decepción empieza a apoderarse de mí.

- Entonces… - musito. Peeta, que ya se había girado para terminar de colocar el desayuno sobre la mesa, se gira para prestarme atención. - ¿era mentira que te parezco más apetecible que cien mil panecillos de queso juntos?

Peeta me mira extrañado porque le haya preguntado algo así. No suelo preguntar nada de ese estilo aunque la duda me carcoma por dentro. Peeta me acaricia la mejilla y me dice:

- Sí, era mentira. Porque compararte con diez mil tristes panecillos de queso debería estar prohibido. Ni mil millones de esos harían justicia a lo apetecible que me pareces.

Y una vez más, muero de amor por mi chico del pan.


	33. Por él

_**Capítulo 33: Por él**_

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo. Peeta siguió con su tarea como si no hubiese dicho nada y pocos minutos después ya estábamos hablando y riendo como antes. Sin embargo, yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza sus palabras. Siempre he sabido que me quería con toda su alma, pero nunca había pensado en que a la par de querer va el desear. Seamos serios, tonta no soy y tan inocente como parezco tampoco. Cuando quieres a alguien llega un punto en el que los besos no son suficiente para calmar el hambre, y eso es algo que sé de primera mano aunque no sea una experta en la materia. Tanto en la cueva de los primeros Juegos, como en la playa de los segundos, además del otro día en el sofá, di buena cuenta de lo que era desear a alguien. Mi problema reside en que nunca pensé que nadie fuera a desearme a mí de esta forma, así que no sé cómo afrontarlo. Siempre me imaginé un futuro sola, sin familia y viviendo en el bosque y, sin embargo, ahora mi porvenir pinta muy distinto. Amo a Peeta, a pesar de que no lo haya reconocido públicamente, y quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de darle todo lo que se merece.

- ¿Te parece bien? - me pregunta Peeta mientras se lleva la tostada a la boca.

- ¿El qué? - no he oído nada de lo que me ha dicho. Estaba tan sumida en mis, probablemente absurdos, dilemas que no le he prestado atención a lo que me decía. Creo que debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo…

- ¿No me estabas escuchando? Eres de lo que no hay… - me contesta riéndose.

- Eh, yo… no, lo siento. - le digo avergonzada. ¿Cómo voy a darle lo que necesita si ni tan siquiera me digno a prestarle atención? Esto me supera…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Entiendo que tengas cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en una fiesta.

Lo dice convencido, como si lo que él propusiese no fuera digno de mi atención. Lo peor de todo es que parece resignado a ello, a ser el eterno segundón en todo lo que a mí respecta. Estoy harta de ser tan torpe como para hacerlo sentir inferior, como si no me importase lo más mínimo lo que a él sí.

- No, en serio. Siento no haberte escuchado, soy idiota. Cuéntame lo que decías, por favor. - le digo decidida a cambiar. Lo cierto es que lo de "una fiesta" me tiene bastante intrigada.

- Decía que, como ya estamos a punto de entrar en agosto, el fin de semana que viene se va a celebrar la fiesta de la Libertad. Es una celebración conmemorativa a todas las personas que perecieron durante la guerra. En honor a ellos y a nuestra nueva condición de ciudadanos libres, el último fin de semana de julio nos reunimos en la plaza para comer y beber todos juntos, nada de celebraciones fastuosas como en el Capitolio. Supuse que no sabrías nada dado que se empezó a celebrar el mismo año que tú desapareciste.

- ¡Es maravilloso! Seguro que la gente estará encantada de poder celebrar con sus vecinos lo único bueno que trajo la guerra. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntabas que si me parecía bien?

Veo como Peeta traga saliva y se pone nervioso. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? De repente se ha puesto rojo como un tomate.

- Pues… que como no asistí a las dos primeras ediciones porque estábamos con lo de tu desaparición… me preguntaba si, ahora que has vuelto, tú… si tú… - parece un verdadero flan. Le cojo de las manos y le levanto la cabeza porque estaba mirando hacia la mesa, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

- ¿Si yo qué, Peeta? ¿Qué pasa? - le digo mientras le miro a sus profundos ojos azules.

- Si tú… aceptarías venir conmigo. - lo dice tan rápido que casi no le entiendo. ¿De verdad estaba tan nervioso por eso? ¿Acaso creería que le iba a decir que no? Bueno, si tengo en cuenta el hecho de que mientras me lo preguntaba por primera vez no le presté atención alguna… ¡Estúpida! Siempre acabas cagándola.

Aunque no sea una fan incondicional de las fiestas, pienso compensarle por todo lo que ha hecho siempre por mí, y si para empezar tengo que acompañarlo a una celebración, lo haré.

- Pues claro. - le digo sonriente. - ¿Por qué no iba a querer ir con el mejor panadero de Panem?

- ¿En serio? Es que pensé que a lo mejor no querías venir porque lo tuyo no son las reuniones sociales… - dice algo más relajado.

- Eso es verdad, pero si voy contigo estoy segura de que lo disfrutaré. - digo bajito. Sigo siendo algo torpe a la hora de hacer cumplidos.

Peeta se levanta de su silla, rodea la mesa y me coge por la cintura para levantarme en el aire.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Te adoro, preciosa. - me dice mientras me da un abrazo al más puro estilo oso Grizzlie.

- ¡Peeta! No seas crío. - le digo, pero no puedo dejar de reír. A veces parece un niño de cinco años.

- Lo siento, pero es que me hace tan feliz que quieras venir conmigo.

Aún sigo entre sus brazos, pero ya no me aplasta como a un salmón.

- Claro que iré. Además, ¿qué iban a decir nuestros vecinos si nos viesen aparecer por separado después de que llevamos tres semanas haciéndolo todo juntos?

Lo cierto es que no nos habíamos separado más que para dormir desde que volví. Parecíamos siameses. La gente en el distrito ya se había acostumbrado a vernos pasear juntos cada día por la plaza y, de vez en cuando, se acercaban a nosotros a darnos las gracias por lo que habíamos hecho por Panem. Además, muchas veces notaba que la gente nos sonreía al pasar a su lado, sobre todo si Peeta llevaba su brazo sobre mis hombros o compartíamos un helado. Creo que la gente se alegra por nosotros, aunque ninguno sepa que por la noche, al llegar a la Aldea, cada uno toma el camino a su casa y se enfrenta solo a sus fantasmas.

* * *

_**Mensaje para tranquilizar a aquellos lectores que pasen de pastelones cursis: sí, vendrán nubarrones y no tardarán en hacerlo ;)**_

_**Para aquellas que disfruten tanto como yo con estos capítulos melosos: ¡aprovechadlos! Nunca se sabe ****cuanto durará lo bueno... O.o**_

_**Con este pequeño inciso de intriga, me despido hasta el próximo ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos!**_

_**¡Un fuerte abrazo!**_


	34. Recaída

_**Capítulo 34: Recaída**_

Estamos a miércoles y este sábado por la noche será la fiesta de la Libertad. La festividad en sí se prolonga durante todo el fin de semana, pero es en la noche del sábado cuando todo el distrito se reúne en la plaza aprovechando que el domingo la mayoría de comercios cierran. He estado informándome un poco más sobre la celebración, dado que no sabía de su existencia hasta el domingo pasado cuando Peeta me la mencionó. Según he podido saber, todos los comerciantes (que ya son bastantes después de casi tres años del fin de la guerra) aportan su granito de arena para sacar adelante la festividad. Este año, dado que tanto Peeta como yo vamos a asistir, hemos decidido encargarnos de hacer los dulces y el pan para la cena. La panadería Mellark será uno de los principales patrocinadores de la fiesta, por lo que el nuevo alcalde del distrito ha decidido mencionar nuestra labor durante el pregón. En un principio propuso que tanto Peeta como yo nos encargásemos de darlo, pero eso nos obligaría a estar toda la noche recibiendo a la gente y sus halagos y no poder disfrutar como queremos, así que decidimos declinar la oferta y dejar a cambio que el alcalde mencione la panadería.

Con todo esto, llevo tres días casi sin poder disfrutar de Peeta. Por la mañana no lo veo porque madruga más que antes para poder sacar adelante la hornada del día y preparar todo para el sábado. Aún así, ha tenido que contratar temporalmente a tres ayudantes más para poder dar abasto. Yo, por mi parte, tampoco es que esté muy desocupada. Sigo saliendo a cazar, solo que ahora tengo que llevar más presas que antes, dado que Sae la Grasienta se encargará del menú para todo el distrito, así que cuanto más cace mejor. Después de la panadería de Peeta, el restaurante de Sae es el mayor patrocinador. Por supuesto, todo esto lo hacemos por la voluntad y no recibimos retribución alguna. A Sae no le viene del todo mal, puesto que ella se basta y se sobra con sus ayudantes habituales para prepararlo todo, al fin y al cabo será un menú escueto. Peeta, en cambio, está perdiendo dinero, puesto que con los contratos de los nuevos ayudantes, más los pluses por horas extras, más el doble de ingredientes que tiene que encargar… es más lo que está gastando que lo que pueda sacar. Aún así, no le importa para nada. Con el sueldo que nos da el gobierno nos llega y nos sobra a los dos, Peeta sigue con la panadería por la misma razón por la que yo sigo cazando: no sabemos hacer otra cosa. Resulta irónico que, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, a efectos prácticos sigamos siendo los mismos que éramos antes de la revolución.

Cuando termino de cazar ya es más de mediodía y estoy exhausta. Llevo más de seis horas pateándome el bosque con un calor infernal. Si no fuera porque no estoy en los Juegos, juraría que los Vigilantes están jugando con la temperatura como en mi primera arena. Antes de salir a la Pradera, paso por mi antiguo punto de encuentro con Gale. A mi mente llegan todos los días de caza que compartimos y recuerdo que, en aquellos momentos, era lo único que me hacía ser feliz junto con ver a mi hermana crecer. Ahora no puedo disfrutar de ninguna de las dos cosas y aún así soy más feliz de lo que jamás lo había sido. Es increíble, las vueltas que da la vida. Aunque sigo echando de menos a mi patito, he conseguido que cada vez que su recuerdo me aborde lo haga de una manera reconstructiva, recordándome que todo lo que perdimos sirvió para algo, que no murió en vano.

Continúo mi camino hasta el nuevo Quemador y le dejo a Sae las presas del día. Pensaba en quedarme ahí a comer, pero decido que hoy le daré una sorpresa a Peeta. Estos días no hemos podido comer juntos a cuenta de la fiestecita, así que hoy iré a comer con él a la panadería. De camino a la plaza, me fijo en lo ilusionada que se ve la gente con la celebración. Todos quieren colaborar con lo que pueden, ya sea poco o mucho.

Entro a la panadería por la puerta de atrás. No quiero que Peeta sepa que estoy aquí. Llego sin hacer ruido a la cocina, donde sé que lo encontraré. Seguramente haya mandado ya a comer a sus ayudantes, puesto que a mediodía no suele haber mucho trabajo y aún no me he cruzado con ninguno. Empiezo a preocuparme cuando termino de recorrer la cocina y no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Es muy raro porque Peeta nunca deja la panadería sola sin nadie que la atienda. Me olvido de la sorpresa y lo llamo. No obtengo respuesta, pero a los pocos segundos oigo como algo cae al suelo en la parte delantera de la tienda. Me apresuro en ir hacia allí al darme cuenta de que no he oído la campanita que avisa de la entrada de un nuevo cliente, por lo que el que haya hecho el ruido ya estaba dentro.

Procuro no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta que comunica la trastienda y la cocina con la zona de atención a los clientes. Echo un vistazo, cautelosa por lo que me pueda encontrar, pero lo que veo allí me deja desolada. Peeta está acurrucado bajo el mostrador, con las manos aferradas a su cabello y la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas. De la misma, el miedo me invade por completo. Está sufriendo un ataque y, por la sangre en sus nudillos, no parece de los leves.


	35. Quédate conmigo

_**Capítulo 35: Quédate conmigo**_

Estoy paralizada. Peeta murmura cosas ininteligibles mientras parece luchar una batalla interna por recuperar el control. Por un instante, el miedo a que pueda echárseme encima como aquella vez en el trece me invade sin mesura y solo pienso en huir. Sin embargo, me recuerdo que le prometí que había vuelto al doce para quedarme a su lado y no volverme a ir. No pienso dejarlo solo, no otra vez. Me armo de valor, empujo mi miedo al rincón más oscuro de mi corazón y le hablo con pausa:

- ¿Peeta?

Mi voz no es más que un ligero susurro, pero parece despertar algo en él porque, nada más oírla, levanta bruscamente la cabeza y me mira con los ojos más oscuros que recuerdo. Su iris azul como el cielo ha desaparecido por completo dejando paso al negro azabache de sus pupilas dilatadas. Cesa su murmullo para mirarme fijamente, pero no dice nada.

- Peeta, soy yo, Katniss. - digo atreviéndome a dar un paso en su dirección.

- Vete… por favor.

Su voz no parece demandante, más bien diría suplicante.

- No, Peeta. Me quedo aquí, a tu lado. Como siempre debió ser. - trato de recortar un poco más la distancia, quedándome a unos escasos dos metros de su posición.

Soy consciente de que solo estamos él y yo en la panadería, por lo que si tratara de atacarme no tendría a nadie que me salvara. Aún así, lo único que me importa ahora es acercarme a él y sostenerlo entre mis brazos hasta calmarlo. Quizás sea un poco suicida, pero es lo único que se me ocurre ahora mismo. Tengo claro que no voy a abandonarlo.

- Katniss, por favor... No quiero hacerte daño. ¡Vete!

Peeta se encoge y vuelve a su postura inicial, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos aferradas a su cabello. Lentamente, me arrodillo frente a él y, sin pensarlo mucho, poso mis manos en sus piernas. Ante mi contacto, Peeta se pone completamente rígido y noto como su respiración se agita. Bien, si este es el final, adelante, pero no pienso dejarlo solo. Una vez ya hice la promesa de mantenerlo con vida a costa de la mía propia.

- ¡No me toques! ¿Estás loca? ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Los gritos de Peeta me estrujan el corazón y las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos. Aún muerto, Snow nos sigue prometiendo una vida llena de desgracias. Pero algo ha cambiado. Quizás Snow nos dejase tocados de por vida, pero no contaba con que siempre íbamos a estar ahí el uno para el otro, sin importar la situación. No contaba con que el amor es capaz de superar todas las barreras, incluso las de la muerte.

Peeta se encoje tanto que parece un niño llorando tras una pesadilla. Las lágrimas ya han empezado a surcar mi rostro como si de ríos se tratase. Como veo que sigue sin responder a la realidad, opto por tomar medidas drásticas. Dejo salir las pocas lágrimas que había conseguido contener y me abrazo a sus rodillas apoyando mi cabeza en la suya. Peeta no se mueve y yo lloro sobre sus piernas todo lo que jamás he llorado a su lado. Dejo salir mi frustración por sentirme inútil ante sus ataques, sobre todo cuando él es el único capaz de controlar mis pesadillas. No quiero perderlo, le necesito para vivir y no para sobrevivir. Sobrevivir significa superar los obstáculos independientemente del medio que se use. Vivir significa superarlos de una forma que te permita disfrutar de la vida y ser feliz. Hoy decido que quiero dejar de sobrevivir para empezar a vivir, y sin Peeta a mi lado jamás podría conseguirlo.

- Peeta, por favor… - le digo entre hipidos. - Quédate conmigo.

Algo parece encajar en su cabeza al oír aquello. Despega poco a poco la frente de sus rodillas y toma mi rostro entre sus temblorosas manos con suavidad. Nos miramos sin mediar palabra durante un buen rato. Por ese entonces, yo ya soy incapaz de detener el flujo continuo de lágrimas que emanan de mis ojos. Peeta pasa sus pulgares por mis mejillas tratando de secármelas y, mientras lo hace, distingo una débil pero sincera gota de dolor resbalar desde su lagrimal.

- Siempre. - contesta.

Automáticamente, sus pupilas disminuyen al tamaño de un alfiler para luego volver a la normalidad. El ataque ha pasado y de nuevo vuelvo a disfrutar de la cercanía de los ojos más puros que jamás nadie pueda poseer. No lo pienso ni un instante y lo beso, saboreando dulcemente el salado sabor de la victoria.


	36. Sanadora

_**Capítulo 36: Sanadora**_

Los ayudantes de Peeta no tardaron en llegar para cubrir el turno de tarde. Como nos encontraron abrazados detrás del mostrador y con evidentes signos de haber llorado (además de los sanguinolentos nudillos de su jefe), no tardaron en comprender lo que había sucedido. Peeta me contó que nada más contratarlos les puso al corriente de sus ataques, a fin de que supiesen como actuar si se diese el caso, cosa que no había sucedido hasta hoy. Estuve un buen rato insistiéndole en que debía tomarse la tarde libre y descansar y, aunque al principio se negó, finalmente entre todos conseguimos convencerle. El trabajo que restaba no era mucho, por lo que sus ayudantes eran perfectamente capaces de sacarlo adelante sin su presencia.

Dough y Bun (empleados fijos y grandes amigos de Peeta tras dos años trabajando juntos) enseguida se ofrecieron a acompañarnos a casa, por si Peeta aún se encontraba débil o yo necesitaba tomar el aire. Lo cierto es que se les veía realmente preocupados, tanto por la salud de Peeta como por mi integridad física. Son dos chicos muy amables, más o menos de nuestra edad, que perdieron todo en la guerra pero que tuvieron el coraje suficiente para salir adelante a pesar de todo. Los admiro, y en estas tres semanas les he cogido bastante cariño.

Rechazo amablemente su ayuda, pues lo único que necesito ahora es cuidar de Peeta y estar a su lado. Además, aún me tiene que contar por qué se desencadenó el ataque, aunque sospecho que tanta presión con lo de la fiesta del sábado puede haberle jugado una mala pasada.

De camino a casa ninguno habla. Vamos cogidos de la mano, aunque más como apoyo moral que como muestra afectiva. Ha sido un momento duro para ambos, sobre todo porque sabemos que estas cosas seguirán sucediéndonos durante el resto de nuestras vidas, aunque tantos días de tregua nos hicieron olvidarlo hasta cierto punto.

No tardamos en llegar a la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero el calor es insoportable y ambos estamos sudando como pollos a pesar del corto trayecto.

- Espérame en tu casa. Tengo que pasar por la mía a por algunas gasas y desinfectante para tus nudillos. - le digo cuando ya estamos llegando.

- No te molestes, Katniss. Sanarán solos.

- Claro, y arriesgarnos a que se te infecten. No digas tonterías y espérame allí que enseguida voy.

- Al final va a resultar que sí que tienes alma de sanadora… Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has curado heridas. - comenta Peeta en tono guasón. Sabe de sobra que por mis venas no corre la sangre de una sanadora, que se acelera ante una epidemia. Aunque quizás sí tenga razón y después de tantos años algo se me haya quedado. Río ante la paradoja.

- Anda, arranca y vete poniéndome un zumo bien fresquito, que la cura no te va a salir gratis.

Peeta se ríe y murmura algo que no logro descifrar mientras se encamina a su casa. Yo entro rápidamente en la mía y cojo todo lo que necesito. Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando distingo que del buzón sobresale una carta. El sello es del Distrito 4, por lo que supongo que será de Annie o de mi madre. Se me hace extraño que me manden una carta pudiendo llamarme al teléfono, pero como no tengo tiempo para cavilaciones ahora mismo, no leo más y la dejo sobre la mesita de la entrada para marcharme a casa de Peeta.

Una vez llego a su puerta, abro sin llamar puesto que sé que la ha dejado abierta para que pase. Entro hasta la cocina, donde lo veo preparando un par de zumos de naranja. Mi sorpresa no es otra sino que está sin camiseta. Para cualquier persona, este sería un dato insustancial teniendo en cuenta que estamos en pleno verano y hace un calor de los mil demonios. Sin embargo, para mí no lo es. Su grado de desnudez es directamente proporcional a mi temperatura corporal; es decir, cuanto más Peeta veo más calor tengo. Por lo tanto, su remedio contra el calor no es ni de lejos compatible con el mío.

- Ya estoy aquí. - le digo mientras dejo torpemente sobre la isla de la cocina los materiales para las curas. ¿Qué tipo de obsesión tiene este chico con ir ligero de ropa?

- Su zumo ya está listo, señorita Everdeen. Ha de saber usted que he sufrido mucho a la hora de exprimir los cítricos, porque escuece que da gusto cuando el jugo cae en la herida. - me contesta él dándose la vuelta con dos vasos, uno en cada mano.

- Oh, vamos Mellark… no seas quejica. Si pica, cura. - le respondo con cierto aire de superioridad. El "si pica, cura" es algo que siempre le oí a mi madre decir a los niños que venían a casa y lloraban por el escozor que provocaba el alcohol sobre una herida abierta. Supongo que no era más que otra treta para tratar de calmar el dolor cuando no había medicinas para ello.

Levanto la vista (la cual mantenía gacha a fin de evitar contacto visual con el torso desnudo de mi compañero) y veo que sus nudillos no son lo único magullado. Tiene sendos cortes en su pectoral derecho y las costillas del mismo lado. Son poco más que rasguños, lo que explica el por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de su existencia.

- ¿Y esos cortes? - le digo acercándome a él para verlos más de cerca.

- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? Supongo que me los hice al tumbarme en el suelo sobre los trozos de jarrón roto. Lo cierto es que no me di cuenta de ellos hasta que me quité la camiseta.

- Ven, siéntate en la silla. Voy a limpiarte las heridas.

- Tranquila, tómate el zumo primero, que si lo dejas se le van las vitaminas… - típica frase de madre cuando no te bebes el zumo de un trago. Claro, suponiendo que tengas los medios suficientes para poder disfrutar de un zumo. Gracias al cielo, hoy por hoy habrá más niños que empiecen a conocer el significado de esa frase.

No hago caso de su sugerencia maternalista y empiezo por curarle los nudillos. Peeta me sigue tomando el pelo sobre mi vena sanitaria, pero yo estoy tan absorta limpiando sus perfectas y fuertes manos que apenas oigo lo que me dice. No me doy cuenta de que he pasado a su pecho hasta que noto la ausencia de su voz. Nada más hacer contacto con la piel de su tórax, Peeta se calló.

El rubor comienza a subir a mis mejillas, por lo que me empeño aún más en mi labor. Cuando termino de limpiarlas, me giro a coger un par de apósitos para cubrirlas y evitar que se infecten por el sudor. Estoy cubriendo los cortes sobre sus costillas y empiezo a pensar que tendré éxito en mi cometido cuando noto como Peeta me rodea la cintura con sus manos y me pega más a él, dejándome bien posicionada entre sus piernas. Lo miro a los ojos pidiendo una explicación sin abrir la boca, pero me encuentro con unas pupilas dilatadas, aunque su tranquila respiración me dice que no se debe a un ataque.

- Dijiste que la cura no me iba a salir gratis y, dado que el zumo no te lo has tomado, pienso pagártela en carne.

Toda mi cara se tiñe de carmesí al comprender el contexto de la palabra "carne". No era un ataque, sino excitación lo que auguraban sus pupilas dilatadas y, tras el beso que me da, confirmo que de ésta no saldré impune tan fácilmente.

* * *

_**¡Aquí está!**_

_**No penséis que con esto se acaba a tormenta. De hecho, no ha hecho más que empezar... ;)**_

_**Mil gracias a todos y todas, como siempre. Espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo y con algún review. ¡Un abrazo! :D**_


	37. Familia

_**Capítulo 37: Familia**_

¿Cómo puedo perder el control de ésta manera? Peeta me está besando como en aquella cena y yo simplemente soy incapaz de negarme. Sus labios sobre los míos ejercen una especie de fuerza centrípeta que hace que me resulte completamente imposible separarme de ellos, pero la cosa no acaba ahí. Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, no solo le estoy correspondiendo, sino que mis dedos ya están enredados en el pelo de su nuca pidiendo más. Peeta sigue sentado en la silla y yo sigo entre sus piernas, igual que hace unos instantes cuando le estaba curando. ¿Cómo demonios hemos llegado a esto? Este tipo de situaciones generan en mí sensaciones tan dispares que llego a perder la noción del tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado perder el control, pero cuando se trata de estar así con él soy incapaz de mantenerlo y, lo peor de todo, es que llega a gustarme. Llega a gustarme demasiado.

Las manos de Peeta avanzan en su trayectoria y en cuestión de segundos están sobre mi trasero. Aún no me acostumbro a sentir su contacto en zonas, por lo general, no tan accesibles de mi anatomía (aunque sea a través de la ropa), por lo que un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Ahora sí que he terminado de perder el efímero control que poseía, porque lo siguiente que hago como respuesta a su agarre es meter mi lengua en su boca. Me sorprendo a mi misma haciéndolo, puesto que siempre había sido Peeta el que había llevado la batuta. Reconozco que a veces me siento harta de ser tan torpe e inocente como todos dicen, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a estos extremos. ¿Dónde quedó la Katniss asocial y con tanto encanto como una babosa muerta? ¿No existe un término medio entre ser un apático ser sin emociones y meterle a alguien la lengua hasta el gaznate? Perfecto, Katniss. Perfecto.

Tan inoportuno como siempre, Haymitch aparece por la puerta de la cocina sin avisar y nos pilla en pleno apogeo. Por primera vez, doy gracias en silencio a tener un mentor tan metomentodo como él y, aunque lo estaba disfrutando, me separo de Peeta nada más oírlo carraspear tras nosotros.

- Creo que volveré en otro momento. Parece que estás bien cuidado.

- ¿Por qué demonios no llamas a la puerta como todo hijo de vecino, Haymitch? - le contesta Peeta muy molesto.

Me doy la vuelta apartándome de Peeta para mirar a Haymitch, pero no puedo evitar una carcajada al darme cuenta del cabreo de mi panadero. Al parecer no le ha sentado nada bien la interrupción. Haymitch me mira inquisitivo por mi inesperada carcajada y, como siempre, enseguida comprende todo.

- Bueno, tranquilo chico. No me comas. Para eso ya tienes a la Chica en Llamas…

Mi sonrojo es monumental, aunque la cara de pocos amigos de Peeta me hace más liviano el mal trago. Está muy gracioso. Sin duda pensaba llegar a algo más.

- Tan solo venía a comprobar que tal estabas. Me he enterado de tu episodio en la panadería, pero ya veo que estás completamente recuperado. - continúa diciendo Haymitch mientras recorre exageradamente el torso desnudo de Peeta con la vista indicándonos el motivo de su mofa.

Peeta va relajando poco a poco su expresión y vuelve a ser el chico dulce de siempre.

- Lo siento, Haymitch. Gracias por preocuparte. No debería haberte hablado así cuando tú venías a saber de mi estado.

- Tranquilo, muchacho. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sin duda las "atenciones" de Katniss tienen que ser mucho más placenteras que las mías y yo vengo aquí a fastidiarte el plan. Perdóname tú a mí.

Me siento completamente ignorada y si a eso le sumamos el nuevo grado de vergüenza que he alcanzado, sale a relucir la Katniss de siempre:

- Bueno, ¿vais a seguir haciendo como que no estoy delante o podemos cambiar de tema?

- Peeta, amigo, más vale que apagues el fuego del Sinsajo… ¡está que echa humo! - comenta Haymitch haciendo caso omiso a mi sugerencia. Para colmo, Peeta se ríe por lo bajo, así que suelto un bufido de desaprobación y me siento en la otra punta de la mesa a tomarme mi zumo. Ya no está ni frio.

Nuestro mentor toma asiento entre la silla que ocupa Peeta y la mía y le pide que le cuente qué sucedió en la panadería. Al parecer, Haymitch se enteró cuando volvía de comprar licor y se cruzó con Dough, quién no dudó en informarle sobre lo sucedido. De la misma se dirigió a casa de Peeta, para comprobar que estaba bien. A partir de ahí, ya es bien conocido lo que pasó.

- A ver si me aclaro… entonces, ¿te dio un ataque así sin más? - pregunta un sorprendido Haymitch después de que Peeta contase por encima lo que le sucedió antes de llegar yo. Parte de la historia de la que, por cierto, yo tampoco estaba enterada.

- Sí. No recuerdo haber visto ni oído nada que me advirtiese de un posible ataque. Normalmente soy consciente de la fuente que me lo provoca, paso a ver brillos y después sufro el ataque. Gracias a esos brillos, el doctor Aurelius fue capaz de idear una técnica mediante la que fuese capaz de anticiparme a ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez no he tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Ha venido de la nada. - termina de contar Peeta.

- Te lo llevo diciendo días y no me haces ni caso. Tanta presión con lo de la fiestecita del demonio no puede traer nada bueno. - comento al fin. Sigo molesta, no tanto por la situación de hace unos instantes sino por la preocupación de que Peeta pueda sufrir una recaída severa.

- Vamos, Katniss. No seas así. Seguro que no tiene nada que ver. Además, dejad de preocuparos, ya estoy estupendamente. - contesta Peeta esbozando una enorme sonrisa y sin un ápice de preocupación. No entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquilo. ¿Acaso no teme volver a ser el muto en el que Snow le convirtió? Porque yo sí lo temo. Jamás podría perdonármelo.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué no me preocupe, Peeta? ¿En serio? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde en qué situación te encontré ésta tarde? ¡Pensaba que te habías vuelto a ir! - estallo en un enorme llanto de rabia y angustia al recordar la situación. - Pens… pensaba que no conseguiría hacerte ver la realidad de nuevo…

La última frase sale de mi boca como un mero susurro mientras las lágrimas recorren mi cara sin indulgencia. No concibo un mundo sin el amor de Peeta. No concibo un mundo en el que él no sea mío. No concibo un mundo en el que él no me considere suya.

A Peeta se le borra la sonrisa de la cara al instante y se levanta rápidamente para tomarme entre sus brazos. Ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había puesto en pie.

- Lo siento... lo siento, lo siento. Jamás te voy a dejar, ¿me oyes? No permitiré nunca que nada ni nadie me separe de ti. Aún así tenga que volver arrastras del mismísimo infierno. - me dice apretándome más contra él. Yo sigo llorando como una descosida. Ya no me importa que me vean llorar, al fin y al cabo, estos dos hombres son la única familia que me queda.


	38. Terapia grupal

_**Capítulo 38: Terapia grupal**_

Haymitch observa la escena desde su silla sin interrumpirnos. A pesar de la situación, nos mira con una media sonrisa. Supongo que, aunque a veces lo niegue, nos quiere como si fuésemos sus hijos. Pienso en todo lo que he pasado y doy gracias por haber tenido a Peeta a mi lado. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería pasar por lo mismo, pero sin nadie en quien apoyarte. Sola, como Haymitch. Es cierto que siempre pudo apoyarse en nosotros dos y que siempre podrá seguir haciéndolo, pero no es lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, Peeta y yo haremos nuestra vida y, aunque Haymitch forme parte de ella, nunca será la otra pata del banco de nadie. Ojalá encontrase un motivo más para vivir que no fuésemos nosotros dos.

Logro calmarme poco a poco y voy abandonando los protectores brazos de Peeta. He dejado de llorar, pero sigo preocupada por él. No es normal que le haya dado un ataque tan fuerte, menos después de tanto tiempo sin haber sufrido uno. Creo que deberíamos consultarlo con Aurelius.

- Peeta. - lo llamo. - Creo que deberías hablar con el doctor Aurelius.

- No creo que sea necesario, Katniss. Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya estoy bien, en serio. - me dice tras ofrecerme un pañuelo. Me seco la cara y me sueno la nariz antes de añadir:

- Sé que ya estás bien, no lo digo por eso. Después de tanto tiempo, que te haya dado un ataque tan fuerte no creo que sea normal. Y menos aún sin ningún motivo aparente. Eso no te había pasado nunca. - en mi tono de voz se sigue notando la preocupación, aunque mucho más calmada.

Peeta parece no estar convencido con mis palabras, no entiendo por qué se muestra tan reticente a hablar con el doctor. Antes de que Peeta pueda volver a rechazar la consulta, Haymitch interviene:

- Creo que Katniss tiene razón, muchacho. Yo no te vi en la panadería, pero tu ayudante parecía muy preocupado y a juzgar por la reacción de Katniss, a pesar de lo melodramática que es… - me mira levantando las cejas. Opto por ignorarlo y él prosigue. - no estabas en tu mejor momento. Al menos deberías consultarlo con un profesional.

Le miro cómplice, agradeciéndole que me ayude a convencerlo. Aunque no lo parezca, Peeta puede llegar a ser tan terco como yo, solo que menos grosero y malhumorado. Es por eso que no lo parece.

- Está bien… - acepta finalmente Peeta. - Hablaré con él. ¿Sabíais que podéis llegar a ser muy persuasivos? Estoy empezando a creer que no soy el único bueno con las palabras…

- Si a llorar a moco tendido mientras gritas incoherencias y a berrear medio ebrio le llamas tú ser bueno con las palabras… sí, desde luego que lo somos. - comenta Haymitch. Los tres nos echamos a reír como locos. Es exactamente lo que hacemos: yo lloro y chillo a la mínima de cambio y él es raro que se encuentre lo suficientemente sobrio como para decir algo en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Vaya par de dos… No sé qué pinta Peeta con nosotros. Supongo que nos complementamos mutuamente.

- A propósito, ¿por qué no estrenáis el holo con Aurelius? Estoy seguro de que las terapias serían mucho más productivas si os pudieseis ver la cara.

El holo al que se refiere Haymitch es un aparato que sirve para hablar con alguien como si fuese una llamada telefónica, con la ligera diferencia de que te puedes ver en directo. El día que nos trajo el dichoso cacharro y lo llamó así, el estómago me dio un vuelco. Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Boggs mutilado y el olor a aquél gel negro que se tragó a Mitchell. Haymitch pareció darse cuenta de la cara que se me estaba poniendo y me explico rápidamente que, obviamente, no se trataba del mismo holo. Nos lo trajo hará como una semana, suponiendo que lo íbamos a usar para hablar con Annie y mi madre, pero aún no lo hemos tocado. Tengo que reconocer que no soy muy dada a las tecnologías, jamás se me darán bien.

A pesar de todo, creo que sería buena idea que Peeta lo usase para hablar con el doctor. Además, me daría la excusa perfecta para estar delante durante su charla y asegurarme de que Peeta le cuenta todo y no omite partes para que no parezca tan grave.

- ¡Sería estupendo! - respondo a la proposición de Haymitch. Creo que lo hice con demasiado ímpetu. - Quiero decir, así el doctor podría hablar con los tres a la vez y tener varias versiones de los hechos. Estoy segura de que le ayudará.

Haymitch me mira divertido (seguro que ha seguido el hilo de mis pensamientos), pero no me deja en evidencia. Peeta parece desconcertado ante mi entusiasmo por hablar con Aurelius puesto que nunca antes me había emocionado mucho la idea, pero no le doy tiempo a rebatirme.

- ¡Venga! Vamos al salón, ¿a qué esperáis? - digo mientras ya estoy saliendo de la cocina.

Llego a la sala y empiezo a toquetear el aparato tratando de averiguar cómo demonios se enciende, pero el cacharro no responde. Peeta y Haymitch se unen a mí y me observan riéndose. Como no tengo ni idea de usarlo, he empezado a desesperarme y estoy gritándole toda clase de palabras malsonantes a la pantallita. Absurdo.

- Anda, trae aquí. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan torpe y haber ganado los Juegos del Hambre… - me dice Haymitch y me arrebata el aparato de las manos. Le suelto una mirada amenazadora por su comentario, pero le cedo el cacharro. Lleva tantos años como mentor que ya se ha acostumbrado a interactuar con esta clase de objetos.

Me siento en el sofá al lado de Peeta, que ya se había acomodado y nos miraba a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando me dejo caer a su lado, pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me dice:

- Tranquila, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de cómo se usa eso.

Quito mi cara de frustración y le dedico una sonrisa. Me encanta perderme en el mar de tranquilidad que parecen ahora sus orbes azules. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haymitch ya tiene el holo conectado y nos avisa de que ya está llamando al despacho de Aurelius. Compruebo el reloj, a sabiendas de que en el Capitolio son algunas horas menos, así que como aquí es primera hora de la tarde aún debería de estar trabajando.

En efecto, cinco pitidos infernales después, el doctor Aurelius aparece en pantalla:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Menuda sorpresa! No pensé que me fueseis a llamar por holo. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Me sorprende la buena calidad de imagen del aparato. La pantalla es bastante grande, por lo que vemos al doctor sin problemas a pesar de que Haymitch la ha colocado sobre la mesa que tenemos en frente. Supongo que llevará algún tipo de cámara incorporada para que nuestro interlocutor también pueda vernos.

- Bien, pasando mucho calor. ¿Qué tal por el Capitolio, doctor? - Peeta es el primero en hablar.

- Ya imagino… vi el parte meteorológico para vuestra zona y el sol os está ajusticiando de lo lindo. Por aquí todo sigue su curso, ya sabéis. Bueno, contadme. ¿A qué se debe vuestra llamada? Y no me digáis que queríais estrenar el holo…

Aurelius se ríe a carcajada limpia mientras nosotros tratamos de no dejarle en feo por su chiste. Siempre tuvo un humor peculiar, muy parecido al de Beete. Supongo que la gente intelectual llega a conclusiones muy distintas a las del resto de los mortales.

- En realidad llamábamos para hacerle una consulta. - ahora soy yo la que habla. Miro a Peeta dándole a entender que debe ser él el que se lo cuente.

- Bueno, sí… eh… verá doctor, es que hoy a mediodía, estaba reponiendo las baldas de los expositores de la panadería y sufrí un ataque. - le cuenta Peeta.

- Entiendo, pero ya habíamos hablado de los ataques, Peeta. Ya te dije que nunca se irían del todo. - el doctor parece no terminar de comprender. Como veo que Peeta no arranca, sigo hablando yo.

- El problema, doctor, es que el ataque le vino sin motivo aparente y no pudo controlarlo. Fue un ataque muy fuerte, porque me lo encontré tirado en el suelo, como cuando sufría aquellos drásticos cambios de humor en el trece. Me asusté mucho. Llegué a pensar que estaba volviendo a pasar… - noto cómo se me forma un nudo en la garganta al recordar la escena. Peeta me aprieta más contra él.

- Comprendo, comprendo. - contesta Aurelius mientras toma apuntes de lo que decimos. - ¿Habéis sufrido algún cambio drástico en vuestra rutina? Sobre todo tú, Peeta.

- No, no que yo recuerde. - contesta él.

- ¿Cómo que no? - le digo yo de la misma. - ¿Y lo de la fiesta, qué?

- ¿Otra vez con eso, Katniss? No tiene nada que ver…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿No tiene nada que ver que te levantes a las cuatro de la mañana para trabajar y no salgas de la panadería hasta las doce de la noche? ¿No tiene nada que ver que llevemos casi cuatro días viéndonos apenas dos horas? ¿No tiene nada que ver, Peeta? - estoy enfadada con su irresponsabilidad. Peeta se preocupa tanto por los demás que, muchas veces, se deja a sí mismo de lado.

- Chicos… - suena la voz del doctor Aurelius, pero ninguno le hacemos caso.

- Katniss, te he dicho un millón de veces que si quiero tener todo listo para la celebración del sábado no me queda otra. No puedo dejar todo en manos de mis ayudantes…

- Chicos, por favor… - habla otra vez el doctor, pero seguimos ignorándolo.

- Claro, tú di que sí. Échate todo el trabajo a la espalda y acaba volviéndote un muto otra vez. ¡Pues cara nos va a salir la puñetera fiestecita! - ya me he soltado de su agarre y estoy de pie haciendo aspavientos.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que tengo que hacerlo? ¡Todo el mundo espera una gran fiesta para poder olvidar lo que nosotros provocamos, Katniss! ¡Ellos se lo merecen! - Peeta también se levanta y eleva su tono de voz. No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo. No somos ni pareja oficialmente y ya discutimos como si lleváramos años casados… aunque, a efectos prácticos, es casi como si así fuera.

- Chicos, por favor, dejad de discutir… - Aurelius, para ser doctor, tiene muy poca voz de mando. Estamos tan enfrascados en nuestra batalla que casi ni le oímos.

- ¡Pues no! Perdona que no lo entienda, pero no voy a permitir que para que todos puedan disfrutar de una noche especial yo tenga que perderte. Y no me puedo creer que tú seas capaz de anteponer la felicidad de otros a la nuestra propia, no después de lo que hemos pasado y la de veces que ya hicimos eso antes. ¿O te tengo que recordar que aceptamos morir por que otros vivieran?

Peeta y yo seguimos discutiendo. Todo lo que dice uno lo rebate el otro, hasta que la voz de Haymitch (quién había estado observando la escena en silencio) nos hace callar de un grito:

- ¡Ya basta, par de maleducados! Se supone que habéis llamado al doctor Aurelius para que os eche un cable y lo ignoráis completamente para tiraros los trastos a la cabeza. Dejad las peleítas de pareja para otro momento y haced el favor de sentaros de una maldita vez y escuchad al doctor, que lleva media hora intentando hablar.

Peeta y yo salimos de nuestra burbuja de reproches al darnos cuenta de que Haymitch tiene razón. El espectáculo que hemos montado delante del doctor ha sido lamentable. No me extrañaría que decidiera llevarnos de vuelta al Capitolio para internarnos en un psiquiátrico.

Nos sentamos en el sofá sin tan siquiera mirarnos. Cada uno ocupa una esquina, dejando un hueco enorme entre ambos. Puede que hayamos dejado la discusión para otro momento, pero el cabreo sigue ahí.

- Gracias, Haymitch. - habla con voz cansada el doctor. Creo que le hemos puesto dolor de cabeza incluso antes de empezar la sesión. - Está bien, vayamos por partes…

Y así comienza una larga charla en la que el doctor evalúa nuestra última semana en el doce.


	39. Entre costales de harina

_**Capítulo 39: Entre costales de harina**_

Es la primera vez que hacemos terapia juntos. Hasta ahora, hablábamos con Aurelius por separado y nunca comentábamos demasiado las charlas entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, en las sesiones con el doctor soltábamos todos nuestros miedos, preocupaciones y frustraciones (o lo intentábamos, como en mi caso), por lo que hablarlo ahora todo delante del otro resulta un poco incómodo. Como seguimos enfadados, al doctor le cuesta un triunfo arrancarnos unas míseras palabras que apuntar en su bloc de notas y, a menudo, lo único que obtiene son monosílabos. Haymitch, asqueado por nuestra actitud que, como él mismo definió, es de "mocosos malcriados", se marchó al poco rato de comenzar alegando que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Así las cosas, Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos en casa mirando a la estúpida pantalla desde la que Aurelius nos hacía toda clase de preguntas sobre nuestra última semana.

- Está bien. Entonces, según me habéis dicho, ambos coincidís en que ha sido una semana estupenda, ¿no es así? – pregunta Aurelius por enésima vez.

- Sí… - afirmo con cansancio. - Solo que se torció el domingo con la aparición de la maravillosísima fiesta de la Libertad. - añado muy molesta. Ya se lo he mencionado al doctor hace escasos minutos, pero siento la necesidad de culpar de algún modo a Peeta de nuestra situación actual, por lo que me reitero.

Peeta, que me había ignorado completamente hasta ahora, se gira bruscamente y me mira.

- ¿Vas a tener el valor de decirle que toda la semana se te fastidió por lo de la fiesta? ¿En serio vas a ser tan cínica? – Peeta me habla con una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia.

- Pues sí, es lo que pienso… - le contesto mientras me vuelvo para dirigirle una mirada desafiante. A estas alturas ninguno va a dar su brazo a torcer, tenga razón o no.

El doctor, al contrario que antes, se muestra muy interesado en nuestra discusión y nos deja seguir. Seguramente sea porque es la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra en dos horas.

- Muy bien, entonces tengo que interpretar que todo lo que pasó desde ese instante en adelante ha sido un clavario para ti. Incluso la noche que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor.

Los ojos se me abren como platos y mi mandíbula casi toca el suelo. Comentarios así ya me suben los colores cuando estamos a solas, con que ahora, con Aurelius delante, debo parecer un arcoíris fluorescente. No esperaba que Peeta fuera a atacarme con eso, sin duda ha sido un golpe bajo. Sobre todo porque sabe de sobra que no fue para nada desagradable y no podré negarlo.

Fue la noche del lunes. Peeta ya estaba inmerso en los preparativos de la fiesta y yo seguía a rajatabla mi rutina de cazar por la mañana y ayudar en la panadería por la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche. Mi ayuda no era del todo necesaria, pero era la única manera de estar cerca de Peeta sin estorbarle en su trabajo o parecer una acosadora. Aquella noche nos quedamos hasta más tarde de lo habitual porque Peeta quería hacer inventario para saber con qué ingredientes contaba y con cuáles no. Mandamos a los chicos a sus casas, puesto que tendrían que volver pronto por la mañana para seguir trabajando. Iba a ser una semana dura. Peeta me sugirió que me fuera si estaba cansada, que ya se encargaba él, pero yo le dije que no a pesar de que estaba molida puesto que quería pasar un rato a solas con él. Rápidamente, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Cuanto antes empezásemos antes acabaríamos. Peeta iba apartando sacos de harina de un lado del almacén al otro mientras yo llevaba el recuento. Cada vez que alzaba un costal no podía apartar mi vista de cómo se contraían sus musculosos brazos y se marcaban sus pectorales en la camiseta mojada por el sudor. Un par de veces llegué a perder el hilo del recuento, por lo que Peeta se acerco a comprobar si no estaba demasiado cansada. Lo cierto es que lo estaba, pero su presencia hacía que me activase de tal modo que en ese momento no hubiese podido dormir aunque hubiera querido. Su cercanía me hizo perder el control. No sabía si se trataba de que el exceso de cansancio me desinhibía, al igual que el vino, o qué. El caso es que, cuando lo tuve cerca, solo pude pensar en arrancarle la camiseta de cuajo y secarle el sudor a lametazos. Lo besé con tanto ímpetu que el propio Peeta se quedó sorprendido. Jamás había sido tan espontánea ni explosiva, pero no pareció desagradarle. No tardó en responderme al beso, sin preguntar el por qué de mi decisión. En aquél momento, éramos incapaces de cuestionarnos nada. Yo misma trataba de convencerme de que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero es un caso perdido cuando tienes sobre tus labios los del único hombre que te ha hecho descubrir que hay otro tipo de hambre en la vida. Segundos más tarde, ya estábamos recostados entre sacos de harina que nos hacían de colchón. Mi camisa voló por los aires y la de Peeta la siguió poco después. Bajó sus besos hasta mi vientre y empezó a volverme loca. Nunca antes había sido tan real el término excitación. Estaba a punto de rogarle a gritos que me hiciese el amor, cuando Bun entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina y al almacén comentando algo de que se le habían olvidado las llaves de no sé dónde. Su cara se puso de mil colores al encontrarnos en aquella situación. Apenas acertó en disculparse, coger torpemente lo que había venido a buscar y salir corriendo de allí. Casi no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que salió como un obús de la panadería, pero puedo asegurar que estábamos tan avergonzados o más que él. Jamás nos había ocurrido nada parecido y no supimos como reaccionar. Nos levantamos y tratamos de limpiarnos un poco los restos de harina que teníamos por todo el cuerpo sin comentar nada de lo sucedido. Acordamos en dejar el inventario para otro día y nos fuimos a casa. A pesar de lo embarazoso de la situación, me acosté con una sonrisa en la boca porque había comprobado que lo que quería de Peeta no era solo una bonita amistad.


	40. Diagnóstico

_**Capítulo 40: Diagnóstico**_

Miro a Peeta tratando de asimilar lo que ha dicho. Aún no me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de usar eso en mi contra. El doctor Aurelius nos mira expectante, pero no dice nada. Está esperando una reacción. Yo soy incapaz de articular palabra. En este tiempo he ido descubriendo una faceta del chico del pan que desconocía. Ya atisbé parte de ella las veces que discutimos años atrás, pero siempre terminaba cediéndome el terreno, siempre daba su brazo a torcer. Ahora no. Ahora es mucho más férreo que antes y, aunque sigue siendo el de siempre, es como si no quisiera cederme ni un ápice de lo que defiende, como si así pudiera proteger lo que siente.

Peeta me mira frío al principio, orgulloso de haberme dejado descolocada. Sigo con expresión desencajada y muerta de vergüenza, esto no se lo perdonaré fácilmente. Quizás me mereciera un escarmiento por asegurar que ha sido un calvario de semana cuando no es cierto, pero se ha pasado de la raya. Nadie tenía por qué saber lo que pasó hace dos noches en la panadería, a excepción de Bun, claro. No tuvimos más remedio que pedirle disculpas al día siguiente. En realidad fue Peeta el que las pidió en nombre de ambos, yo me limité a asentir sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara. Bun no pareció darle mucha importancia y acabó diciendo que nos comprendía perfectamente. Aún no sé que quería decir exactamente con aquello, pero no estoy para darle muchas vueltas.

Peeta va relajando su expresión poco a poco, pero sigue siendo lo suficientemente dura como para darme a entender que esto no se ha acabado. Parece meditarlo durante unos segundos y finalmente añade:

- Porque para mi no lo fue, Katniss. Y teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú la que empezó, no me creo que para ti sí. Así que no me vengas a decir que estabas sufriendo. Si no llega a ser por la interrupción de Bun, ambos sabemos cómo hubiésemos acabado. – Peeta hace una pausa para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a…? – consigo balbucear. Pero soy incapaz de seguir, no se qué decir.

- ¿Cómo me atrevo a qué, Katniss? ¿Cómo me atrevo a decirte la verdad de una maldita vez? ¿Cómo me atrevo a decir por ti lo que realmente piensas? Porque estoy harto, Katniss. ¡Harto! Harto de tener que sacarte las palabras con calzador. Harto de ser yo el que se abre siempre para que tú me patees el trasero las veces que quieras. – Peeta está fuera de sí. Veo que está realmente dolido. - Anteanoche era la primera vez que tomabas tú la iniciativa sin que estuviésemos bajo los efectos del alcohol o bajo la presión de los Juegos. Era la primera vez que hacías algo por nosotros. No digo que no me quieras, pero ha sido la primera vez que he sentido por completo que querías eso tanto como yo. – su voz se va apagando a medida que habla. – Lo siento si para ti no ha significado lo mismo, pero yo no me arrepiento de amarte. Ya te dije que no te forzaría a nada, que esperaría al momento adecuado, pero mientras te decides no pienso servirte mi corazón en bandeja de plata. Cuando tú tengas claro lo que sientes por mí estaré encantado de entregártelo todo para siempre.

Cuando termina de hablar, Peeta se lleva las manos a la cara y se deja caer de nuevo al sofá, del que se había levantado instantes antes. Está abatido, como si decir todo eso le hubiera agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sufría y de nuevo era yo la que le hacía sufrir. Era yo la que, junto con mi cobardía, no le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba. Por supuesto que no me arrepentía de lo de aquella noche. Es más, me sentí enormemente frustrada por la inoportuna aparición de Bun. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero deseaba tanto como él haber terminado desnuda entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, mi exceso de orgullo por no perder una estúpida pelea me había llevado a negarle mi amor a la única persona de este mundo que ha sido capaz de recomponerme en cuerpo y alma y hacerme sentir viva de nuevo. Hasta tal punto que le he hecho dudar de si aquella noche lo que hice no volvió a ser parte de una mera actuación.

- Yo… yo tampoco me arrepiento… - mi voz no es más que un susurro, pero en el silencio sepulcral que nos rodea se oye perfectamente. Noto como las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, pero los brazos de Peeta no están ahí para reconfortarme. Ya ha dejado bien claro que no piensa exponerse de nuevo. Me mira con tristeza desde la otra esquina del sofá, pero se limita a suspirar.

Cuando parece que va a decir algo, la voz de un olvidado Aurelius le interrumpe:

- Está bien, chicos. Tranquilizaos, por favor. Esto no os viene bien a ninguno de los dos. – hace una pausa para tomar aire y prosigue. – Volviendo al tema de consulta, creo saber cual ha sido el motivo de tu ataque, Peeta. – tanto él como yo levantamos la mirada para hacerle saber que tiene nuestra atención. – ¿Desde hace cuanto que no sigues tu terapia de pintura?

Peeta empalidece y traga saliva. No había mencionado nada al respecto, por lo que yo suponía que había seguido con ella a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, el doctor parece haber llegado a otra conclusión.

- Yo… esto… verá, doctor. He estado tan atareado con lo de la fiesta que… - balbucea Peeta, pero Aurelius lo interrumpe.

- ¿Desde cuándo, Peeta?

- Tres semanas. – contesta él avergonzado.

Un momento. ¿Tres semanas? ¿No ha vuelto a pintar desde mi regreso? Seco mis lágrimas y me atrevo a mirarle. Él me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa triste. Sabe que he comprendido lo que significa eso. No parece importarle haber dejado todo de lado por mi, pero a mi eso me hace sentir como una mierda. Directa o indirectamente, he vuelto a ser yo la que le ha provocado el ataque.

- A quién se le ocurre… - suspiro más para mi misma que para el resto.

- Lo siento, doctor. Pero comprenda que desde el regreso de Katniss lo único que he querido es pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible. Además, su presencia me hacía más bien que pintar un millón de cuadros. En todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no tuve ni un solo amago de ataque. – trata de justificarse Peeta.

- Claro, y por eso te ha dado el que te ha dado esta mañana… - le rebato yo.

- Peeta, Katniss tiene razón. No deberías haber dejado la terapia, al menos no de golpe. Coincido contigo en que estar con Katniss es la mejor terapia que puedes hacer, pero sospecho que el exceso de presión con lo de la celebración, sumado al poco tiempo que habéis pasado juntos estos cuatro días, a pesar de que lo hayáis aprovechado bien… - los dos miramos al doctor con cara de pocos amigos, por lo que sigue hablando. – y teniendo en cuenta que has dejado la terapia de golpe, haya podido reactivar el veneno residual de rastrevíspula de tu cerebro, provocándote un ataque tan severo como los que sufrías al principio del tratamiento.

Miro a Peeta con cara de "te lo dije", pero no me siento con ánimo de expresarlo en voz alta. Él, por su parte, agacha la cabeza como un niño cuando hace algo que no debe. ¿Cómo voy a mantener mi postura de mujer fría y fatal si hace eso? Es por eso que, para no lanzarme a abrazarlo y parecer una loca bipolar, decido dirigirme a Aurelius:

- Entonces… ¿puede volver a ocurrirle, doctor? – pregunto con miedo a que la respuesta sea afirmativa. Aurelius parece notar mi expresión de terror, porque se apresura a tranquilizarme.

- No, o sea sí. Por poder puede, pero si sigue la terapia, aunque sea en menor medida que antes, y baja el pistón con la panadería, todo debería volver a la normalidad. También sería muy recomendable que dejaseis de discutir e hicierais lo que sentís que debéis hacer.

Quiero pensar que el doctor se refiere a que dejemos fluir la relación y que seamos honestos el uno con el otro. Me niego a creer que ha insinuado otra cosa. Aún así, me sonrojo.

- Está bien, doctor. Lo haré. – acata Peeta.

- Muy bien, chicos. Tomáoslo con calma y hoy nada de volver a la panadería, señor Mellark. Disfrute de la compañía de la maravillosa mujer que tiene al lado, que parece haberlo olvidado.

- Jamás. – contesta sonriente Peeta. A mi el halago me hace colorar.

- Gracias por todo, doctor. Yo me encargaré de que cumpla.

- Estoy seguro de que hallarás la forma de persuadirle, Katniss. Lo dejo en las mejores manos. Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme. Un abrazo, muchachos. ¡Hasta otra!

El doctor Aurelius corta la conexión, dejándonos en la más estricta intimidad. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero las palabras sobran cuando, a pesar de todo, sabes que darías tu vida por la persona que tienes al lado.


	41. Dulce condena

_**Capítulo 41: Dulce condena**_

- Lo siento. - la voz de Peeta rompe el silencio en el que se sumió la casa desde que Aurelius terminó la llamada. - Siento haberte hecho llorar. No… no era mi intención. Supongo que la discusión se me fue de las manos y…

Está cabizbajo, jugando con las manos sobre sus rodillas y mira hacia el suelo. Ha sido la primera vez que me ha chillado de esa forma, por lo que ha sido nuevo para ambos. La costumbre era que yo chillaba y el tragaba, porque yo era la mentalmente desorientada, pero supongo que todo el mundo tiene un límite, incluso Peeta.

Ya no está el doctor Aurelius para mediar en nuestra discusión ni Haymitch para hacernos callar, por lo que no existe motivo alguno para aplazar más la charla. En algún momento teníamos que hablar sin tapujos.

- No. - le interrumpo. - No te disculpes. Soy yo la que debería hacerlo. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Lo único que te he traído desde que he vuelto han sido quebraderos de cabeza. Entiendo que no puedas más.

- Eso no es cierto. - me dice, y rompe por primera vez la distancia que había entre nosotros. - Han sido las tres semanas más felices de mi vida, Katniss. Así que no voy a permitir que el Capitolio se interponga entre nosotros, no de nuevo. Ni inoculándome miles de litros de veneno podrían hacerlo.

Ahora sus manos reposan sobre mis piernas. Yo sigo mirando a la alfombra porque no me atrevo a levantar la vista. Me avergüenza haberle hecho sufrir tanto con mis indecisiones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de ello.

- ¿De verdad te hago feliz, Peeta? ¿Te hago feliz con lo poco que soy capaz de ofrecerte? Creo que estarías mejor sin mí. Seguro que habrá miles de mujeres que puedan ofrecerte más de lo que puedo ofrecerte yo.

Desde que me di cuenta de lo que Peeta significaba para mí, ese pensamiento se me viene a la cabeza como un millar de veces a lo largo del día. Tengo miedo de que un día Peeta se canse de mi limitada forma de amar y decida dejarme por una mujer que sí pueda ofrecerle todo lo que se merece. Pero lo peor de todo es que no podré hacer nada por evitarlo, porque no puedo negarle la felicidad por la que tanto ha luchado, aún a sabiendas de que la consigue a manos de otra.

- Pues crees mal, porque jamás sería feliz al lado de una mujer que no fueses tú. Porque a poco que tú me ofrezcas, es más de lo que jamás hubiera soñado e infinitamente superior a lo que nadie pueda darme.

Levanto la cabeza y la giro a mi izquierda para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que me miran con total devoción. Es esa mirada y no otra la que me inspira la paz y tranquilidad suficiente para apaciguar mi fuego interno. Él es el único bálsamo que consigue calmar las heridas de mi alma y curar las de mi corazón. Él es mi diente de león.

Me acerco y le doy un beso tierno y delicado, tan tierno y delicado como los pétalos de las prímulas de mi jardín.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tan claro que seré capaz de darte lo que necesitas si ni yo estoy segura de eso? - le digo separando mis labios de los suyos y con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Porque sería capaz de esperar un millón de años con tal de que me dieses un beso más.

Sus palabras son tan oportunas como bellas, y me infunden el valor suficiente como para romper cualquier muro que se erija ante mí, incluso las barreras que yo misma levanto.

- Pues creo que yo no voy a ser capaz de esperar tanto…

Acto seguido, le vuelvo a besar de la misma forma que antes, solo que esta vez lo alargo un poco más. Disfruto cada segundo que paso sobre sus finos labios como si fuese el último, tratando de memorizar cada recoveco de su boca y cada curva de sus sutiles comisuras. Vuelvo a perder la noción del tiempo, como tantas veces me pasa estando a su lado, y no es hasta que él se separa cuando vuelvo a la realidad.

- ¿Y dices que no eres capaz de darme lo que necesito? - me pregunta Peeta con una blanquísima sonrisa en la boca. Me río de su comentario.

- Eres un hombre fácil de complacer entonces.

- Lo soy, pero si quieres puedo ponértelo más difícil. De hecho, hay algo que podrías hacer para satisfacerme por completo... - me dice con sonrisa pícara. Me da miedo lo que pueda pedirme, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de demostrarle que quiero ser la única mujer que lo haga feliz. Yo también quiero ser su diente de león.

- Pídeme lo que quieras.

Peeta arquea las cejas ante mi respuesta. Estoy segura de que no esperaba algo así, menos aún como respuesta a su intencionada pregunta ambigua.

- ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

- ¿Aunque fuera que bañases a Haymitch después de una de sus borracheras?

Me río ante su ocurrencia. Que tenga ganas de bromear me hace sentir mejor. No me gusta sentirme lejos de él, y cuando discutimos parece como si un abismo se abriera entre nosotros.

- Sí, aunque fuera eso. Sería asqueroso, - le digo poniendo una mueca graciosa. - pero por ti lo haría.

- ¡Vaya! En ese caso me he tenido que ganar muy seriamente un hueco en el casi inaccesible corazón de la chica en llamas.

- Tampoco te lo creas tanto, Mellark… - contesto dándole un suave golpe en el pecho siguiéndole el juego. - Además, alguien ya hizo eso por mí hace cuatro años. Digamos que te lo debo.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que subimos al tren rumbo al Capitolio y Peeta aceptó encargarse de un muy borracho Haymitch Abernathy. En aquél momento creí que lo hacía para ganar puntos con él. Ahora sé que lo hizo porque no existe en el mundo persona más buena y desinteresada que Peeta Mellark.

- En ese caso, solo queda una cosa más que puedas hacer por mí en estos momentos.

- ¿El qué? - pregunto. Realmente siento curiosidad por saber a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto. Ya nada me da miedo mientras esté con él.

Peeta se toma su tiempo antes de contestar. Me observa como si tratara de grabar a fuego mi imagen en su retina. Toma una última bocanada de aire y por fin habla:

- Quédate esta noche. Quédate esta noche y todas las que quieras. Deja que sea yo quien ahuyente tus pesadillas, de la misma forma que tú ahuyentas las mías con el mero hecho de dormir junto a mí. No podría soportar una noche más sin sentirte entre mis brazos.

Llevo tanto tiempo soñando con volver a dormir sobre su pecho que, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, me parece irreal. No puedo creer que se me esté dando de nuevo la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño entre los brazos de la única persona que consigue calmar mis pesadillas, entre los brazos de la única persona que amo.

- En ese caso, sigues siendo un hombre fácil de complacer. Nada me haría más feliz.

Nos fundimos en un beso de reconciliación, en un beso de reencuentro, porque esta noche volveremos a dormir juntos. Cumpliré condena como buen preso, porque estoy presa de sus besos, presa de su corazón. Dulce condena la que cumpliré esta noche y durante el resto de noches de mi vida.

* * *

_**Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer. Estuve bastante atareada y no pude ni encender el ordenador. De todas formas, ha sido una excepción. La rutina sigue como hasta ahora y actualizaré cada día.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias a tod s por seguir ahí y por tener la historia entre vuestras alertas y favoritos y por esos geniales comentarios que me dejáis. Son una gran recompensa.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este cap. Nos leemos mañana ;)**_

_**¡Un fuerte abrazo! ^^**_


	42. Arrebato y caballero

_**Capítulo 42: Arrebato y caballero**_

Emocionados con la idea de volver a dormir juntos, pasamos lo que resta de tarde hablando sin parar. Peeta decidió pintarme un retrato y, aunque me da algo de vergüenza posar, accedí. Hoy creo que no podría negarme a nada. Pensé que empezaría de la misma, pero dice que quiere que sea un cuadro diferente al resto. No me ha dado más detalles, tan solo me ha dicho que por hoy tenía suficiente con dejarlo todo preparado. Supongo que cuando llegue el momento sabré a que se refiere con diferente.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya estamos en la cocina preparando juntos la cena. Ha sido un gesto habitual a lo largo de estas semanas (a excepción de los cuatro días que ha pasado encerrado en la panadería), pero siempre nos separábamos a la hora de dormir. Hoy, sin embargo, el saber que no voy a salir de esta casa hasta mañana y que, por supuesto, él tampoco, me hace sentir incómoda. En cierto modo, creo que también se debe a que es la primera vez que dormiremos juntos premeditadamente. Hasta ahora, siempre había sido algo espontáneo que surgía a raíz de mis pesadillas o de que estuviésemos en la arena. Hoy, aunque siga calmando mis torturas nocturnas, hay un motivo extra que me empuja a desear dormir con él. Aún no lo he definido del todo, solo sé que, sea lo que sea, me pone muy nerviosa. Cada vez que recuerdo que su cama será la mía en pocas horas, me da un escalofrío que, lejos de ser desagradable, me impacienta hasta límites insospechados.

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, es el tronar de una tormenta lo que me espabila. A los pocos segundos, un tremendo aguacero amenaza con inundar el doce. Estas tormentas de verano son criminales… Peeta, que había ido a la despensa a por un par de cebollas, me rodea por detrás con sus brazos sobresaltándome y me susurra:

- Me parece que no vas a poder escaparte, preciosa. Menuda manera de llover…

Por supuesto, no pretendía irme, pero de pronto recuerdo que aún no he cogido el pijama ni la ropa de cambio de mi casa.

- ¡Mierda! – digo asustando a Peeta. – Tenía que ir a por mi pijama. Ahora me voy a calar.

Dejo el cuchillo con el que estaba picando los pimientos y, soltándome presurosa del abrazo de Peeta, empiezo a desatarme el delantal.

- No pensarás salir con la que está cayendo, ¿no? – pregunta él con cara de sorpresa.

- Pues si quiero quedarme aquí tendré que hacerlo. No pienso dormir con la ropa de caza. – contesto yo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Con todo el lío de lo del ataque de Peeta, no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme de ropa, además de que me gustaría darme una ducha.

- Bueno, no tendrías por qué dormir con la ropa de caza. Tengo un millón de camisetas con las que puedes dormir perfectamente. A ti te llegarán por más de medio muslo. – me sugiere Peeta. Poco después añade: - Aunque claro, si te sientes más cómoda durmiendo sin nada…

Creo que me pongo de mil colores antes de acertar a pensar alguna respuesta coherente. Últimamente, Peeta está más atrevido de lo usual y no sé cómo lidiar con ello. Cada vez que suelta algo así, me atacan los nervios y me entran sudores fríos. Al principio, conseguía ignorarlo sin muchas dificultades, pero conforme han ido pasando los días y no ha dejado de hacerlo, me cuesta mucho más pensar con claridad y siento la tentación de seguirle el juego. Por supuesto no lo hago, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué pasaría si lo hiciese. Si realmente estaría tan de broma como quiere hacerme creer o sucumbiría ante su propia propuesta indecente. Después de lo del lunes en la panadería, me inclino más por la segunda opción.

- Eh… no. Mejor cojo mi pijama. Además, quiero darme una ducha y… - Peeta me interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar.

- Vamos Katniss, no seas tonta. Estaba de broma. – se ríe. ¿Y por qué me da que no, Peeta? – Decía enserio lo de que tengo camisetas de sobra, y lo de la ducha no es un problema porque también tengo agua caliente y esas cosas… - trata de ironizar - pero no pienso dejarte salir con el tormentón de ahí afuera.

Miro una vez más por la ventana para comprobar que ya no llueve tanto y ponerle la excusa perfecta, pero el tiempo parece confabularse con él porque, en ese preciso instante, un rayo surca el cielo y el trueno que se oye a continuación es tremendo. Para colmo, a los dos segundos, la lluvia se intensifica dejando claro que todo el que salga ahora de su refugio acabara calado hasta los huesos y con una severa pulmonía. Tras un largo suspiro, acepto a regañadientes:

- Está bien, tú ganas.

Peeta sonríe y sigue preparando la cena mientras me informa de dónde están las toallas de baño para cuando suba a ducharme. He estado a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, pero con el calor que hace y que he cazado esta mañana… dejémoslo en que necesito un aclarón.

Cenamos un poco de liebre con unos pimientos y cebolla pochada y Peeta se ofrece amablemente a fregar para que yo pueda subir tranquila a su cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, observo primero su habitación: no está excesivamente recargada, pero sí tiene algún mueble que no reconozco y un par de fotos en las mesitas de noche. Una es de él y su familia hace unos años, antes de nuestros primeros juegos. Sonrío ante la imagen de un Peeta mucho más joven y frágil que ahora, muy similar al chico que me dio el pan que me salvo la vida. La otra es algo más pequeña, pero rápidamente reconozco la escena: una niña se abraza a una chica no mucho mayor que ella. Ambas parecen disfrutar del abrazo como si fuera el último que se diesen o el primero en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, yo sé que se trata de lo segundo. La niña rubia con dos trenzas mantiene los ojos cerrados y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La morena, sin embargo, tiene sus ojos grises bien abiertos, como si quisiera proteger de cualquier cosa ese pequeño cuerpecito por el que está esbozando una sutil sonrisa. Somos Prim y yo en nuestro reencuentro después de ganar los 74º Juegos del Hambre. No sé de dónde la habrá sacado Peeta (supongo que la gente del Capitolio nos sacaría millones en aquel instante), pero el que nos tenga a ambas a su lado cada noche me hace sentir la persona más especial del mundo. No me puedo creer que mi cara y la de Prim sea lo último que ve al acostarse y lo primero al levantarse.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, me meto al baño y me doy una ducha. Disfruto del agua fresca que ayuda a mitigar la sensación de calor que carga el ambiente del distrito. Esperemos que la tormenta refresque un poco las calles. Cuando termino, me envuelvo torpemente en una toalla y recuerdo dónde me dijo Peeta que podría encontrar sus camisetas. Salgo sin mucho cuidado de cubrirme pero, para mi sorpresa, él está sentado al borde de la cama desatándose los zapatos mientras me mira un poco sonrojado. Automáticamente, me viene a la mente aquella noche de hace ya dos años cuando Peeta entró a hurtadillas en mi casa para dejarme pan y yo lo sorprendí arco en mano, solo que ahora soy yo la que está en su casa y no vengo a dejarle pan precisamente…

Pienso en volver a entrar al baño, pero entonces tendría que pedirle a él la camiseta. Por otro lado, ir hasta el armario yo misma a por ella supondría tener que rodear la cama en la que está sentado con el único cobijo de la corta toalla. ¡Qué desastre!

Al final, no me decido por ninguna de las dos opciones y me quedo entre dos aguas, sin saber que hacer y muriéndome de vergüenza.

- Vaya… esto, lo siento Katniss. Pensé que te habrías llevado la camiseta adentro. – dice Peeta tratando de mirarme lo justo. ¿Me lo parece a mí o ese vaya ha sido de admiración? No puedo estar más avergonzada.

- No… no pasa nada. – Sí, sí que pasa. – Debería de haberla cogido antes, pero ya sabes, la costumbre de vivir sola. – contesto yo soltando risitas absolutamente artificiales y nada propias de mí.

- Sí, te entiendo. – se ríe y me observa de arriba abajo. - Aunque he de admitir que no me resulta para nada desagradable verte por mi casa en toalla…

¿Hola? ¿Eso es a mí? ¡Tierra trágame! Definitivamente, ese "vaya" era de completa y absoluta admiración hacia mi físico. No puedo creer que le resulte atractiva. Vale que no tengo mala figura y que en estos dos años mi cuerpo se ha terminado de formar, pero siempre me consideré de la media. Lo suficientemente de la media como para que Peeta Mellark se fijase en mí de esa forma. ¿Cuántas mujeres mucho más exuberantes que yo no se le habrán insinuado ya? Quiero decir, es Peeta Mellark, el carismático vencedor de los 74º Juegos del Hambre y el rubio más codiciado de todo Panem…

Rodeo la cama hasta el armario ignorando su comentario, no porque lo desprecie, sino porque no sé qué narices se supone que debo decir frente a algo así. Imagino que lo adecuado cuando se trata de dos personas que mantienen una relación como la nuestra (aunque no nos hayamos definido como nada en especial) sería devolvérselo o, al menos, darle una sonrisa deslumbrante que muestre lo mucho que te gusta oír eso. Sin embargo, yo no soy una chica al uso y todo lo que tenga connotación sexual (aunque sea tan ligera como ahora) me hace sentir extremadamente incómoda y fuera de lugar. No tengo ni idea de flirtear.

Cojo la primera camiseta que encuentro y rezo por qué sea la más larga del cajón. Oigo como Peeta se ríe tras de mí y dice algo de "inocente". Me lo han repetido tantas veces que ya nunca me afecta, pero viniendo de él no sé por qué todo me importa más. Cuando vuelvo a pasar frente a él, me armo de valor y le hablo:

- ¿Decías algo? – se nota que estoy molesta.

- Eh… no, nada Katniss. Pensaba en alto. – me contesta restándole importancia.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? Porque me ha parecido oír algo referido a mí…

Peeta me vuelve a escudriñar por completo haciéndome sentir algo incómoda, pero trato disimularlo cruzándome de brazos y esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Porque yo creo que no serías capaz de manejar la situación si te lo dijera. – me dice él en un tono seductor que pocas veces ha usado, al menos conmigo.

Sigo de pie frente a él y guardando una distancia prudencial, pero su inusual y grave voz me hace temblar de pies a cabeza aún sin necesidad de tocarme. Esto no me puede estar pasando… Me obligo a guardar la compostura y a contestar:

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que soy capaz?

- No me malinterpretes, sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas, pero sigues siendo demasiado inocente…

Peeta parece querer provocarme y yo, idiota de mí, caigo en su trampa. Que me diga a mis veinte años que sigo siendo demasiado inocente hiere profundamente mi orgullo de mujer que, a poco que sea, algo tengo. Más que nadie, él sabe por qué nunca he podido dedicarme a estas cosas como el resto de chicas, por lo que el veneno de su comentario cala aún más hondo. Herida hasta la médula por mi chico del pan, me sobrecoge un arrebato de valentía y sin pensármelo dos veces, dejo caer la toalla hasta el suelo. Nunca retes a algo a una Everdeen.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Te sigo pareciendo demasiado inocente? – le digo mientras hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir desnuda frente a él y no salir corriendo al baño. Sé que me arrepentiré de esto más tarde, pero necesito dejarle claro que él no es el único que ha cambiado en este tiempo.

Peeta me mira boquiabierto, pero no parece nada disgustado con lo que ve. Se pone de pie frente a mí y me dice:

- Ahora lo que me pareces es la mujer más bella y sensual que jamás hubiera podido soñar.

Acto seguido, me quita con delicadeza la camiseta que cogí al azar, que resulta que no es camiseta sino camisa, y me la empieza a poner con sumo cuidado y lentitud.

- Pero – prosigue él – no necesito que te desnudes frente a mí para que me lo demuestres. Me gustas tal y como eres: inocente, valiente, gruñona… y, sobre todo, la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido nunca.

Mientras lo dice, va atándome uno a uno los botones de la camisa que, como él bien predijo, me llega por más de medio muslo. Mientras tanto yo no sé que hacer. Pretendía dejarlo descolocado con mi reacción, pero ha sido él el que me ha dejado sin palabras con su respuesta. No entiendo como puede ser tan gentil en una situación como esta. Incluso a mí, que estoy muerta de la vergüenza, me está costando no lanzarme a sus labios.

Cuando termina de abotonarme la camisa, me da un casto beso en los labios y me mira con ternura para añadir:

- Te amo, Katniss.

Y yo, sin ser capaz de articular palabra por el gesto de un hombre que me ama, lo sigo a la cama, dónde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logro dormir sin pesadillas y sobre el pecho del hombre al que ahora sé que amo sin mesura.


	43. Adicta

_**Capítulo 43: Adicta**_

Noto como una ligera y suave brisa azota mi cara. Es un alivio que desde la tormenta el calor nos haya dado una tregua, al menos por la noche. Ahora se puede dormir sin tener que alternar la bañera de agua fría con la cama. Voy abriendo poco a poco los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que entra a través de la ventana abierta. Cuando ya puedo ver algo, doy media vuelta para toparme con la serena expresión de un Peeta muy dormido. Aún no me acostumbro a despertarme abrazada en el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

Es sábado por la mañana y, como hoy es fiesta, no abre ningún comercio. Ayer dejamos preparados los últimos pasteles y panes para la celebración de esta noche, por lo que tenemos el día libre para disfrutar del ambiente festivo. Tanto el jueves como el viernes, Peeta ha estado muy pendiente de que todo estuviese a punto, pero no le he dejado excederse con el trabajo, tal y como le prometí a Aurelius.

Observo su rostro mientras duerme, que parece rejuvenecer unos cuantos años si no fuera por la incipiente barba y sus duras facciones de hombre y no de niño. Me recreo en el ángulo tan marcado de su mandíbula y bajo por ella hasta dar con su barbilla y sus labios, esos labios que tanto me gusta besar y que tantas palabras coherentes pueden soltar al cabo del día. Sigo con mi escrutinio mañanero hasta que doy con sus eternas y doradas pestañas. Siempre me he preguntado como pueden no enredársele con cada aleteo que dan.

De repente, siento que sus brazos se tensan y me acercan más hacia él mientras una rebelde sonrisa aparece en su boca. A lo mejor no estaba tan dormido como parecía…

- Buenos días, preciosa. – me dice con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Definitivamente, no estaba dormido en absoluto.

Me da vergüenza que me haya cazado observándole como si no hubiera mañana, por lo que me sonrojo y le doy una tímida sonrisa antes de contestar.

- Buenos días.

Peeta termina de abrir los ojos y, por lo poco que le cuesta adaptarse a la luz, determino que lleva más rato que yo despierto. ¿Me habrá estado observando de la misma forma que lo he hecho yo?

Me regala una enorme sonrisa que me deja entrever lo feliz que se siente, lo que hace que me pregunte si yo pareceré igual de dichosa a sus ojos. Ante la duda, prefiero dejar en claro que lo soy, por lo que le doy un sutil beso en los labios.

- Bueno… - exclama Peeta algo sorprendido y sin dejar de abrazarme. – Parece que hoy nos hemos levantado cariñosos, ¿eh?

Y lo soy. Con él lo soy. No puedo evitarlo.

- Déjate de cursilerías, Mellark… Es culpa tuya. – digo tratando de recuperar algo de rudeza de la antigua Katniss, aunque es inútil teniendo a este hombre al lado.

- ¿Culpa mía? ¿Es mi culpa que te hayas vuelto tan cariñosa? – pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado y apretándome más contra él si es que se puede. Apenas queda el espacio justo para que ambos podamos respirar.

Por la postura, me veo obligada a apoyar mis manos en la base de su cuello y noto todo su torso pegado al mío. Tiene la maldita costumbre de dormir con unos simples calzoncillos y no sé por qué me da que ni eso lleva cuando duerme solo. Siempre ha sido igual de despreocupado con la desnudez. A pesar de todo, he conseguido acostumbrarme a la cercanía de su cuerpo semidesnudo, aunque cada vez que me roza me recorre un escalofrío que tan conocido se me hace ya… Vale, quizá no me haya acostumbrado del todo y, sinceramente, creo que nunca dejaré de sentir esto cuando me toque como solo él sabe hacerlo.

- Sí. Por supuesto que es tu culpa. Yo antes no hacía estas cosas. – digo intentando no perder el poco control que me queda a estas alturas. – Es más, nunca entendí como a la gente no le daba asco besarse. Siempre lo vi como un mero intercambio de fluidos…

- Hablas en pasado. ¿Ya no te parece un mero intercambio de fluidos? Porque si aún lo piensas yo estaré encantado de intercambiarlos contigo y hacerte cambiar de opinión…

Estando tan cerca de él, de cada diez palabras que dice me pierdo nueve. Me quedo embobada admirando sus labios en movimiento y soy incapaz de responder con agilidad. Parezco idiota perdida. Como respuesta a su pregunta, le doy un beso bastante menos casto que el anterior.

- Creo que hace tiempo conseguiste que cambiara de opinión respecto a eso. – acabo por decirle cuando separo mis labios de los suyos.

Peeta me sonríe de oreja a oreja y pienso en lo feliz que me siento al saber que voy a amanecer así cada mañana. Tan solo llevo tres días haciéndolo y ya siento que no podría concebir un solo despertar más sin su calor a mi lado. No solo ahuyenta mis pesadillas (lo que es magnífico, puesto que he dormido de un tirón después de años), sino que me hace sentir protegida y amada. Dormir a su lado se ha vuelto en la droga más potente que haya conocido, incluso más adictiva que el licor blanco que bebe Haymitch o la morflina que tantos dolores palió. Creo que ya nunca seré capaz de dormir si no es entre sus brazos.


	44. Regreso inesperado

_**Capítulo 44: Regreso inesperado**_

Mientras me pierdo en el mar azul de sus ojos, recuerdo la mañana de hace dos días cuando desperté por primera desde el Vasallaje a su lado. Esa misma noche había cometido la mayor tontería de mi vida. Cuando recuerdo como me mostré completamente desnuda ante sus ojos aún me sonrojo y soy incapaz de mirarlo a la cara por unos instantes. Bien pudo haberse aprovechado de la situación (y temo que yo no me hubiera resistido demasiado), pero fue tan delicado conmigo que, con ese gesto, consiguió hacerme sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo a mi lado. Aquella mañana, juré y perjuré que haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano por hacerlo sentir tan afortunado como yo me siento a su lado, costase lo que costase. Eso sí, cuando fuera capaz de dejar de parecer un farolillo rojo… Me costó más de medio día y unas cuantas burlas por parte de Peeta olvidar el asunto.

Su voz me saca de mis ensoñaciones:

- Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar. Ya son más de las once.

- ¿Las once? ¡Hace siglos que no me levanto a estas horas!

Y es cierto. Antes de los Juegos porque tenía que cazar para alimentar a mi familia, después por las pesadillas que no me abandonaban y desde que volví porque no dormía a su lado. Creo que las pocas veces que lo hice fue antes de los Juegos porque me puse mala y mi madre me dejó no asistir a clase. Cuando aquello, mi padre aún vivía. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.

- Creo que yo estoy igual. Desde que duermo contigo soy una marmota. ¡Nunca me había costado tanto dejar la cama para ir a trabajar!

Nos reímos un buen rato y, tras unos cuantos besuqueos más de los que no reniego (quién me ha visto y quién me ve…), nos levantamos a desayunar. Peeta baja antes que yo para ir preparando el café y unos cuantos dulces que sobraron ayer. Sigue haciendo calor, por lo que no me molesto en abrigarme y bajo con el pijama de verano. Ahora tengo mis cosas repartidas entre mi casa y la de Peeta. El jueves decidí traerme unas cuantas mudas, el cepillo de dientes, ropa de cambio y un par de pijamas. Es absurdo que no termine de traer todo, puesto que casi no paso por mi casa, pero como nadie ha mencionado nada de vivir juntos definitivamente no sé que hacer. Me sentiría más cómoda trasladando todas mis cosas aquí, pero no quiero parecer demasiado desesperada. Es estúpido, pero me haría sentir sobreexpuesta.

Llego a la cocina y pongo la mesa en lo que Peeta termina de servir el café. Me siento muy cómoda a su lado, como si éste fuera mi lugar natural, incluso por encima del bosque. Podría prescindir de todo y sería feliz siempre y cuando él estuviese conmigo. He tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta…

Cuando termino, me siento en mi sitio, a la espera de que Peeta corte el pan para las tostadas y se ponga a desayunar conmigo. Lo observo de espaldas a mí, cortando rebanadas de pan sobre la tabla de madera que protege la encimera. Observo como se tensan los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos cuando hace fuerza para hundir el cuchillo y no puedo frenar la avalancha de pensamientos impuros que me invaden. Si algo he notado estos días de convivencia es que mis necesidades fisiológicas han aumentado a la par que lo han hecho mis sentimientos hacia él. Lo que antes de la guerra reconocía como un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando lo besaba, ahora se ha vuelto de la magnitud de la hambruna que asola un país entero. Creo que se debe, en parte, a que ya no me niego a mí misma lo que siento por él. Tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutar de su compañía hizo que me diese cuenta de lo que realmente necesitaba. Aún así, sigo sin confesarle nada.

- Marchando unas tostadas y un café para la señorita. - dice Peeta dándose la vuelta con mi plato en una mano y la taza de café en la otra.

- Muchas gracias, caballero. - le contesto tomando la taza de la mesa para pegarle un sorbo.

- ¡Espera! - grita Peeta. Casi tiro todo el contenido de la taza por el susto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡El azúcar! Aún no se lo he echado. - contesta como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Peeta me echa dos terrones de azúcar en el líquido oscuro. Primero le miro divertida por su gritito histérico, pero pronto mi mirada se torna en ternura al saber que no se ha olvidado de que no me gusta el café amargo. Puede parecer una tontería, pero ese es el tipo de detalles que caracterizan a Peeta. El tipo de detalles que lo hacen único.

Desayunamos entre risas y planes para el día de hoy. A la noche será la fiesta que tantos dolores de cabeza nos ha dado, por lo que decidimos disfrutarla al máximo y hacer que hayan valido la pena. Pensé que sería un verdadero suplicio asistir a un evento así, pero conforme se ha ido acercando el día y las cosas han ido mejorando, me encuentro ansiosa por disfrutar junto a Peeta de una noche tan especial.

Estoy apurando los últimos posos del café cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

- Ya abro yo. - le comento a Peeta. - Será Haymitch. Le dije que se pasase hoy por tu casa para darle el pan duro para los gansos. Termina tranquilo.

Peeta asiente con la boca llena y yo me levanto reprimiendo la risa y cojo la bolsa del pan rancio que cuelga del respaldo de una de las sillas. Haymitch decidió criar bichos de esos hace unas semanas y nos pidió que le diésemos el pan sobrante para ellos. Me dirijo a la puerta pensando en que ponerme para esta noche. Supongo que debería elegir algo más elegante de lo habitual. Creo que le pediré opinión a Peeta.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Vas a querer un bollo de mantequilla? - me pregunta Peeta desde la cocina cuando ya estoy abriendo la puerta. Giro la cabeza en su dirección a fin de que me escuche mejor y le contesto. No me importa que Haymitch nos vea así en casa, ya está enterado de todo.

- ¡No, Peeta! Gracias, pero no quiero ocupar más que tú en la cama. - le digo y oigo como se ríe a carcajada limpia. Últimamente me ceba como a un cerdo sin darse cuenta. Aunque supongo que si fuese por comerme, lo haría encantado.

Me río a la vez que él y aparto esas tonterías de mi mente. Me gusta mucho la relación distendida que mantengo con él, parecemos más amigos que otra cosa a pesar de que, en realidad, somos mucho más que eso.

Termino de abrir la puerta, la cual había tenido entreabierta durante mi breve conversación con Peeta, y empiezo a hablar con Haymitch:

- Toma, pesado. Aquí tienes el pan duro. No entiendo como esos bich…

Paro en seco cuando giro mi cabeza hacia la persona que está frente a mí. Tiene los mismos ojos grises y el mismo aire de la Veta que Haymitch, pero ahí acaban los parecidos. Es alto, muy alto, más de lo que lo recuerdo, y tiene una espalda digna de un nadador profesional. Lleva el pelo corto, casi al ras por los laterales y algo más largo en la coronilla. No lo reconocería de no ser porque sigue teniendo esa expresión seria y misteriosa que tanto tiempo admiré. Su nombre es lo único que atino a decir:

- ¿Gale?

* * *

_**¡O.o!**_

_**¡Y sin previo aviso! ¿O ya había avisado...? Alguna con sus reviews anduvo muy cerca de acertar.**_

_**Nos leemos mañana jijijiji**_


	45. Reunión de pastores

_**Capítulo 45: Reunión de pastores**_

El característico olor a humedad, el frío viento azotando mi cara, el agua del rocío empapando mis botas de cuero al alba, la suave hierba amortiguando mis pisadas haciéndolas inaudibles a los oídos de mis presas... Eternas mañanas de caza obligada al principio que, con el tiempo, se convirtieron en la única salida que encontraba para aliviar todos mis pesares. Pesares que ahora, en retrospectiva, me parecen muy livianos. Eternas mañanas de caza que me sirvieron para conocerme mejor y para sentirme en comunión con el único nexo que quedaba entre mi difunto padre y yo. Eternos paseos por el bosque que alargaba a propósito para no tener que volver a la triste realidad de mi distrito. Eterna amistad la que un día se forjó entre pinos, fresnos, arces y abedules y que se corrompió por el odio y la sed de venganza del hombre que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

Todo esto me golpea de lleno cuando, detrás de la puerta, encuentro a Gale. Su nombre ha salido de entre mis labios más como reflejo que otra cosa. Impresiona verlo después de tanto tiempo y tras lo mal que acabó nuestro último encuentro. ¡Mierda! ¡Aún no se lo he contado a Peeta! Me prometí decírselo la noche de la cena de hace casi un mes, pero teniendo en cuenta como acabó todo aquél día es más que lógico que se me fuera el santo al cielo…

Trato de encontrar una salida para el laberinto en el que me he metido por méritos propios cuando la voz ronca de Gale me llama:

- Hola, Catnip. - a pesar de lo cercano que sonaba antes ese mote en sus labios, ahora resulta frío y sin sentimiento, sobre todo por la regia postura que mantiene el dueño de esas palabras. - No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Mucho menos así…

¿Encontrarme aquí? ¿Así? No entiendo nada hasta que recapacito y recuerdo que son poco más de las once de la mañana de un día festivo, que estoy en casa de Peeta y que llevo puesto el pijama. Todo termina de encajar cuando caigo en la cuenta de que le acabo de gritar a Peeta que no quiero ocupar más que él en la cama mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - trato de llevar la conversación por otros derroteros.

No quiero darle explicaciones que no merece al culpable de mi separación de Peeta. Ya lo perdoné por lo de mi hermana cuando estuve en el dos (en el fondo soy consciente de que él no tuvo la culpa), pero no he sido capaz de perdonarlo por intentar aprovecharse de la situación cuando estaba de paso por su distrito. Además de empujarme al borde de la muerte al obligarme a huir de él, trató de conseguir a la fuerza algo que yo no le iba a dar. Traicionó nuestra amistad y rompió el último lazo que nos unía. No sé si alguna vez podré perdonárselo.

- Creí que ya lo sabrías… ¿También te controlan el correo? - contesta él sarcásticamente.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Gale? ¿Qué demonios tendría que saber? - empiezo a impacientarme. No quiero estar hablando con él, y mucho menos cuando no he tenido tiempo de poner a Peeta sobre aviso de los últimos acontecimientos entre Gale y yo.

- Tengo que reconocer que no esperaba un recibimiento mejor después de todo. - dice más para sí que para que yo lo oiga. - Venía a preguntarle al panadero sobre ti, pero no ha sido necesario. Debí suponerlo…

Como llamado por algún reclamo ineludible, Peeta aparece por la puerta de la cocina ajeno a lo que sucede y hablando sin parar sobre lo que quiere hacer hoy durante la fiesta:

- ¿Sabes qué? - le oigo decir en el umbral de la puerta. - Deberíamos saltarnos las formalidades y pasar directamente a la cena. No creo que echen mucho en falta nuestra presencia si nos ausentamos un ratito durante el pregón. Al fin y al cabo, se me ocurren cosas mucho más divertidas que hacer mientras habla el alcalde…

Como la puerta está entrecerrada, Peeta no alcanza a ver quién se encuentra tras ella desde su posición. Yo me sonrojo al instante por su proposición indecente y porque me siento incómoda sabiendo que el que está detrás es Gale. Ya de por sí me cuesta lidiar con esto cuando se trata de Haymitch, conque ahora la situación no puede ser más surrealista.

Peeta recorre los últimos metros que le separan de mí divagando sobre a dónde me llevaría durante nuestra "escapada" de esta noche y cuenta los miles de besos que me daría. ¿Es que no puede ser un poco prudente? Es decir, estoy con la puerta a medio abrir y, aunque sospeches que se trata de Haymitch, no sabes a ciencia cierta quién está detrás. ¡Córtate un poquito! Cualquiera que le oiga va a pensar que somos ninfómanos sin escrúpulos que van gritando a los cuatro vientos cómo es su vida sexual, cuando lo máximo que ha pasado es que nos hemos tenido que duchar con agua fría un par de veces.

Cuando llega a mi altura, yo ya estoy mirando al suelo muertísima de la vergüenza y matándolo de un millón de formas distintas en mi mente. Me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y deja un beso en mi cuello. Yo termino de abrir la puerta y dejo a su vista la imponente silueta de Gale. Su reacción no se hace esperar.

- ¿Gale? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Vaya! Parece que hoy todos preguntáis lo mismo… - contesta con cierto deje de burla. - No entiendo por qué eres tan hipócrita cuando ya sabías que iba a venir. ¿O es que acaso Katniss no te lo contó?

Peeta me suelta y se hace a un lado para quedar a mi vera y frente a Gale.

- ¿Contarme el qué?

La pregunta bien podría estar dirigida a mi antiguo compañero de caza, pero sé de sobra que soy yo la interpelada y la única que debe responder a su pregunta. El problema está en que no tengo ni idea de qué narices habla Gale.

- ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo, Gale? - le pregunto tratando de evitar la inquisitiva mirada de Peeta. Bastante mal me siento ya por haberle ocultado el verdadero motivo de mi desaparición. Sospecho que esto me traerá cola.

- Vamos, Katniss. No seas cobarde ahora. Sé de sobra que te llegó la carta que te mandé desde el Distrito 4. Me encargué personalmente de que no se extraviara.

¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? ¡Un momento! ¡La carta! Recuerdo ir a todo correr a mi casa a por apósitos y alcohol el día que Peeta sufrió el ataque y encontrar una en el buzón. Como el sello era del cuatro supuse que sería de mi madre o de Annie y la dejé sobre la mesita de la entrada para leerla más tarde. El problema está en que no volví a dormir ninguna noche más, y cuando lo hice fue para coger las cuatro cosas que me he traído a casa de Peeta. Aún así, no recuerdo haberla visto allí cuando volví el jueves, si no la hubiera leído.

- ¿Eras tú el de la carta? Pero, si el sello era del cuatro… - pregunto algo incrédula. Peeta no sabe ni por dónde le pega el aire. Me mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras espera una aclaración. Sin duda cree que le he ocultado algo.

- Sí, era del cuatro. Estaba allí por unos asuntos del gobierno cuando te la mandé. ¿Acaso no la leíste? - Gale empieza a darse cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que me habla.

- No, yo… la vi pero no la leí. - digo cabizbaja. Ambos esperan a que siga con la explicación. - Fue el miércoles, cuando fui a casa a por las cosas para curarte. - levanto la vista y me dirijo a Peeta olvidando por completo a Gale. No quiero que piense que le he ocultado cosas. Bueno, más cosas… - Vi una carta procedente del cuatro en el buzón, pero la dejé sobre la mesa para leerla más tarde y volví corriendo a tu casa. No me había acordado de ella hasta hoy, créeme.

Peeta parece relajarse algo al notar la urgencia de mi voz, pero sigue alerta por la incómoda presencia de Gale. Madre del amor hermoso… si ya hay tanta tensión ahora, no quiero saber cómo acabará todo cuando le cuente lo que pasó en el dos.

- Tranquila, te creo. - me dice mirándome a los ojos para tranquilizarme.

Me rodea por los hombros con un brazo y con una voz mucho más dura que antes se dirige a Gale:

- Y, ¿puede saberse que decía esa carta?

- No sé si te gustaría saberlo, panadero.

Gale mira con autosuficiencia a Peeta y éste se tensa a mi lado, tanto que empieza a hacer demasiada presión con su mano en mi hombro. Justo cuando estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de evitar el asesinato múltiple que está a punto de suceder, un muy oportuno Haymitch Abernathy aparece por detrás de Gale. Ha pasado de mentor metomentodo a héroe salvador. Esto tengo que hablarlo con él…

- Reunión de pastores oveja muerta. - irrumpe en escena con su típico tono sarcástico. - ¿Me he perdido algo?

Doy gracias al cielo por su bendita inoportunidad, que por una vez sirve para algo que no sea molestar, y empiezo a maquinar como salir de esta sin más cadáveres a mis espaldas.

* * *

_**¡La carta! ¡La bendita carta! ¿De qué habrá querido Gale advertirle a Katniss si iba a ir en persona a verla? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ;)**_

_**Mil gracias a todas como siempre por estar ahí. ¡Nos leemos!**_


	46. La carta

_**Capítulo 46: La carta**_

Gracias a la más que oportuna aparición de Haymitch, las aguas volvieron a su cauce y tanto Peeta como Gale enterraron el hacha de guerra, al menos de momento… Cuando la cosa estuvo más calmada, traté de sonsacarle a Gale qué diablos hacía aquí nada más y nada menos que el día de la Libertad (se supone que hay que pasarlo en familia, y la suya está con él en el dos), pero no hizo más que esquivar mis preguntas e insistir en que primero debía leer la carta y luego hablar con él. Está empeñado en que ese es el orden correcto de las cosas porque dice que así todo será mucho más fácil. No me gusta que sea tan insistente respecto a ello, porque eso quiere decir que lo que pone en la carta es importante, y si es importante es porque es sobre sus sentimientos, y si es sobre sus sentimientos quiere decir que trata sobre él y yo, y si trata sobre él y yo no hay cabida para Peeta, y eso no puede ser. Tiene que tenerlo claro.

Aún con la puñetera carta esperándome en casa, todavía me queda por resolver otro asunto no menos importante. No tengo ni idea de cómo le voy a decir a Peeta lo que pasó el día de mi desaparición. Sé que, con Gale por el distrito, será cuestión de tiempo que se entere. La discreción nunca ha sido el fuerte de mi ex-amigo si alguien no le caía bien y, obviamente, Peeta no entra en su lista de personas favoritas. Aún si no dijese nada, existe la posibilidad para nada remota de que nos oyese discutir sobre el tema (para que engañarnos, no voy a poder evitar eternamente la charla pendiente que tengo con Gale), y aunque no lo oyese él directamente, el doce está plagado de lenguas viperinas capaces de todo por un buen chismorreo… ¡A saber entonces qué clase de retorcida mentira llegaría a sus oídos! Definitivamente, tiene que oírlo de mi boca, aunque me cueste tener que volver a dormir sola.

Haymitch, Peeta y yo nos hemos quedado en casa después de que Gale se fuera. Puso la excusa de que tenía que ir al centro por asuntos de trabajo para darme tiempo de leer la carta y me dejó caer que podría encontrarlo en la pensión de la plaza cuando estuviese lista. Al parecer se alojará ahí durante su paso por el distrito que, por cierto, no sé durante cuánto tiempo se alargará. Por el bien de todos, solo espero que se marche cuanto antes.

Peeta y nuestro mentor están bastante entretenidos terminando de desayunar y charlando sobre la repentina aparición de Gale. Decido que necesito tener toda la información posible para poder hablar con Peeta francamente, por lo que me visto y bajo a prisa por las escaleras. Antes de salir por la puerta aviso de que me voy:

- ¡Me marcho! ¡Volveré antes de la hora de comer! - grito desde la entrada en lo que paro para coger las llaves.

No alcanzo a oír si alguno de los dos contesta algo porque, de la misma, salgo de casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No estoy acostumbrada a rendir cuentas sobre cuándo voy, cuándo vengo o cuándo dejo de venir, al fin y al cabo llevo siendo independiente desde los once años. De todas formas, procuro hacer un esfuerzo y, al menos, avisar a Peeta de que me marcho. Presiento que si no se lo dijese y no me encontrara durante un tiempo determinado, por pequeño que fuese, pondría el distrito entero y parte de Panem patas arriba. Supongo que no tuvo que pasarlo demasiado bien cuando desaparecí, no le culpo. Creo que yo actuaría aún peor en su misma situación.

Recorro los escasos metros que separan mi casa de la de Peeta y doy gracias por que sean tan pocos. El calor es sofocante. Desde la tormenta, hemos tenido unos días de tregua ya que, a pesar de que seguía haciendo calor, por las noches refrescaba y se podía pegar ojo, pero lo de hoy es inhumano. Parece que se haya estado acumulando el calor que no ha hecho estos días y alguien lo haya soltado todo de golpe. Entro en casa a todo correr y respiro aliviada el aire fresco, consecuencia de haber sido previsora y haber bajado las persianas por completo.

Busco, busco y rebusco por todos lados la dichosa carta, pero no hay ni rastro. En última instancia, recurro a un consejo que me dio mi padre hace muchos años: _"cuando no encuentres algo, repasa lo que hiciste hasta la última vez que lo viste"_. Llevo a cabo la misma rutina de aquél día: vuelvo a entrar por la puerta, hago que cojo el botiquín, me dirijo hacía la salida, paro en seco al ver la carta en el buzón, simulo que la cojo, veo el sello del Distrito 4, no le doy más importancia y la dejo sobre la mesita para salir a prisa, cierro la puerta y antes de cerrar oigo que algo se cae… ¡Eso es! La carta debió de ser aquel ruido. Busco por los alrededores de la mesita y por fin la encuentro tirada tras ésta. La corriente de aire que provocó la puerta al cerrarse debió de hacer que se cayera, lo que también explica que no la viera el día que volví a por mis cosas.

Me dirijo al salón dispuesta a leer el contenido de la carta de una vez por todas. ¡Maldita la hora en la que decidí ignorarla! Estoy segura de que, habiendo sabido que Gale vendría, no estaría metida en el lío a tres bandas en el que estoy. Al menos hubiese tenido tiempo de prevenir a Peeta. Como de costumbre, todo lo hago que hago resulta ser poco, tarde y mal.

Me siento en el fresco sofá y un ligero suspiro de alivio escapa de mi boca. Menos mal que no decidí reamueblar el salón con sofás de cuero… Me seco las manos en la tela de mi asiento y, con pulso tembloroso por lo que me pueda encontrar, abro el sobre. Al sacar la carta, lo primero que reconozco son los descuidados e inconfundibles trazos de Gale. Si bien es cierto que nunca fuimos juntos a clase por la diferencia de edad, vi su letra en incontables ocasiones cuando íbamos juntos a pedir teselas y teníamos que declarar estar conformes con lo que ello suponía. Un triste motivo por el que recordar la letra de alguien, más si se trata de tu mejor amigo. Supongo que el significado de aquello fue lo que dejó grabada en mi mente su letra irregular.

La observo por encima: tendrá poco más de quinientas palabras. Gale siempre ha sido hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que presumo que debió costarle mucho escribir esto. Nos parecemos en tantas cosas… Hoy es el día que aún recuerdo lo imposible que se me hizo despedirme de mi familia mediante una carta, tal y como sugirió Peeta que lo hiciéramos, después de que no nos dejaran decir adiós tras la cosecha del Vasallaje.

Empiezo a agobiarme por la cantidad de recuerdos nada agradables que se me vienen a la mente, por lo que decido empezar a leer sin más dilación. Al principio, no me extraña nada de lo que me dice. Supuse que sería lo suficientemente cobarde y orgulloso como para no pedirme perdón a la cara, por lo que no me cae de susto que me lo pida así. No es hasta tres cuartos de carta cuando las letras empiezan a bailarme sin orden ni sentido. He terminado de leerla, pero estoy tan en _shock_ por lo que pone que necesito hacerlo de nuevo. Leo una y otra vez la misma frase, la culpable de que todo lo que creía se esté yendo al traste. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Podría haber imaginado millones de cosas, pero esto nunca hubiese entrado en mis planes.


	47. Mala para él

_**CAP 47: Mala para él**_

Alivio. Esa es la sensación predominante en estos momentos, un profundo e inmenso alivio. Logro salir de mi estado de catatonia y empiezo a doblar la carta de nuevo. Sigo dándole vueltas a lo que acabo de leer puesto que aún soy incapaz de creerlo. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan equivocada? Tanto tiempo soportando ésta pesada losa me estaba empezando a hartar, pero por fin he conseguido librarme de ese peso. Tengo la sensación física, y no exagero, de que me acabo de quitar cien kilos de encima. Creo incluso que he rejuvenecido unos cuantos años. De la noche a la mañana, uno de mis mayores estigmas ha desaparecido por completo.

Decido llevarles la noticia a Haymitch y a Peeta antes de ir a hablar con Gale. Necesito tiempo para procesar todo para hablar con él y darle una respuesta definitiva. Ojalá me hubiera preguntado esto antes. Me hubiese hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Termino de guardar la carta en su sobre y me levanto del sofá que empezaba a calentarse. Observo por la ventana el infierno de afuera asegurándome de que mi vecino borracho y el chico del pan estén todavía en casa. Deben estarlo porque apenas han pasado veinte minutos desde que salí. Por si acaso, no me demoro más y salgo de mi casa en dirección a la de Peeta. Bajo el sol abrasador, voy pensando en cómo se lo tomará él, sobre todo cuando le comunique mi decisión. Lo último que quiero es que le dé un ataque porque estoy más que segura de que tratándose de mí, no sería para nada leve. Espero que me comprenda. Era algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo y que él no podía darme.

Saco las llaves y abro la puerta principal sin hacer mucho ruido. No es que pretenda ser sigilosa en todo momento, pero llevo tantos años saliendo y entrando a todos los sitios a hurtadillas que ya he cogido costumbre. Dejo las llaves en un cuenco de cuero que hay en la entrada, al que Peeta ha bautizado oficialmente como "pongotodo" por razones obvias, y me dirijo al salón que es de donde provienen las voces. Trato de decidir si enseñarles la carta o no antes de llegar hasta ellos, pero como son escasos los metros me la guardo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y determino que lo decidiré sobre la marcha según como esté el ambiente. A lo mejor no salgo de aquí viva. Solo espero que Peeta no me rechace, al menos como amiga. Aunque no tendría ningún derecho a reclamarle nada después de todo lo que le he hecho sufrir, sobre todo ahora que me volverá a ver de la mano de Gale.

Me sitúo bajo el marco de la puerta y carraspeo un poco para hacer notar mi presencia, de la que hasta ahora no se habían percatado porque están inmersos en una charla muy animada. Peeta es el primero en voltearse hacia mí y me recibe con una hermosa sonrisa y su tranquilo tono de voz. Me siento tan culpable por lo que voy a hacer…

- ¡Katniss! Pensábamos que no volverías hasta la hora de comer.

- Sí, eso pensaba yo también… - dudo un poco, pero finalmente entro del todo y me siento junto a Haymitch. No quiero estar cerca de Peeta, no después de lo que tengo que decirle. Sería jugar sucio y él no se merece eso.

- Poco tiempo has estado dándole vueltas. ¿Algo en especial que te haya ayudado a decidir, preciosa? - pregunta Haymitch con tono agrio y sin levantar la vista de la partida de ajedrez que parecen estar jugando.

Por un instante, el pánico se apodera de mí al pensar que Haymitch pueda saber algo, pero rápidamente lo desestimo. Es imposible. Estoy segura de que Gale no se lo ha dicho a nadie aún (con lo suyo es muy prudente) y yo, como quien dice, me acabo de enterar. Me relajo un poco pero no del todo, puesto que sé que Haymitch es muy capaz de seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos y estoy segura de que, si aún no lo sabe, no tardará en hacerlo. Peeta nos mira un poco confundido. El pobre siempre queda fuera de los tejemanejes entre Haymitch y yo y no se entera de nada. Respiro hondo y trato de ordenar mis ideas antes de hablar. No creo que en mi caso sirva de mucho, pero trataré de ser lo más clara posible. Es hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablaros. - digo con voz trémula.

- Lo suponía… - murmura Haymitch sin mirarme aún. - Oh, pero sigue por favor. Tienes toda nuestra atención. - y ahora sí, hace contacto visual dándome a entender que se huele por dónde van los tiros.

Miro a Peeta para evitar la acusatoria mirada de mi mentor, por un lado, y para comprobar que él también me escucha, por otro. Lo observo en un sillón doble frente a mí, con su imperturbable mar azul sobre mi rostro y su media sonrisa de comprensión sobre mi alma. Lleno mi saco de culpa un poco más si cabe y me lanzo a herirlo de nuevo. Haymitch siempre tuvo razón, ni viviendo cien vidas llegaría a merecerme a ese chico, aunque empiezo a pensar que se quedó corto.

* * *

**Gran verdad del día: la _paciencia_ es una virtud.**

**Aunque hoy me temo que no serán halagos, espero vuestros reviews como agua de mayo ;)**

**P.D: A veces las apariencias engañan...**


	48. Revelaciones

_**Capítulo 48: Revelaciones**_

Me pierdo durante unos pocos segundos en ese mar en calma que tengo frente a mí y trato de aprovecharlo como si fuese la última vez, porque después de todo puede que lo sea. Peeta es muy comprensivo, pero quizá después de lo de hoy no quiera volver a saber nada de mí. Solo de pensarlo el corazón se me pone a mil por hora. Observo que ambos están en silencio, aguardando pacientemente a que yo me decida a hablar. Peeta hace un gesto con la cabeza para darme ánimos y me sonríe como solo él es capaz.

- Bueno, pues… - empiezo dubitativa. - como ya habréis supuesto, he estado leyendo la carta de la que hablaba Gale y… - joder, ¿por qué es tan difícil?

No sé si hablarles directamente de lo que pone en la carta o si meterlos en situación contándoles lo que pasó en el dos. Está claro que tendré que mencionar algo si quiero que comprendan mi decisión, pero no estoy segura de que Peeta se quede a escuchar el resto una vez que hable de la casi-violación. Madre mía, es que suena fatal… Finalmente decido contar las cosas por encima, sin mencionar nada de eso. No me quiero arriesgar a provocar un homicidio.

- Y… la cosa es que, bueno, el motivo de que él esté aquí hoy es que…

- Arranca, preciosa. Que pareces un motor a medio gas. Déjate de rodeos. - me interrumpe Haymitch. Peeta lo mira desaprobatorio e interviene:

- Sigue, Katniss. No le hagas caso.

- Gracias, Peeta.

Tras la interrupción de Haymitch, tengo que volver a respirar hondo y cargarme de valor para seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Como iba diciendo, Gale está en el doce… por mí.

Hago una pequeña pausa para comprobar la reacción de ambos pero, para mi sorpresa, ninguno parece muy sorprendido. Al parecer, o era algo que ya se esperaban (cosa muy probable) o son muy buenos mentirosos y tratan de mantener la compostura para dejarme terminar (cosa que dudo de Haymitch pero que es muy posible en Peeta).

- En fin, él quería que leyese la carta antes de hablar porque en ella me dice muchas cosas que nunca antes habían salido de su boca y sé que le han tenido que costar mucho.

- Pues mucho no le interesaría decírtelas cuando ha tardado un mes en venir a por ti sabiendo que ya habías aparecido. Me río yo de tus amigos, guapa. - habla Haymitch.

Noto como la ira se me empieza a extender por todo el cuerpo al oír sus palabras. Es cierto que ha tardado en venir, pero lo que importa es que lo ha hecho. No tiene ni idea de cómo es Gale y de lo mucho que le cuesta pedir perdón. No tiene ni idea de todo lo que he pasado a su lado antes de conocerlos a ellos. No tiene ni idea de lo que dice en la carta. No tiene ni idea de nada. Ni tan siquiera sabe lo que ocurrió en el dos, así que no es quién para juzgarle. Al final, exploto:

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! No eres quién para juzgar los amigos que tengo o dejo de tener. ¡No eres quién para valorar lo que un amigo puede hacer por otro porque dudo que alguna vez hayas tenido uno!

Al momento que las digo, me doy cuenta de que la he cagado por la expresión que tiene Peeta. Está decepcionado. No dice nada, pero me recrimina con la mirada que le haya dado un golpe tan bajo a Haymitch cuando los dos sabemos que, si nunca tuvo a alguien a su lado, fue porque él mismo se aparto de la sociedad para que nadie tuviera que sufrir por su culpa como le paso a su familia. Además, decirle esto es como decirle que, para Peeta y para mí, él no es nada. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que acabo de decir. Haymitch se levanta furioso de mi lado, pero yo lo sigo en un ademán de disculpa:

- Haymitch, yo… no quería…

- No, está bien. Tienes razón, siempre he estado más solo que la una. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Gracias a eso nunca le he jodido la vida a nadie, no como tú, que no paras de hundirle a él - dice señalando a Peeta. - ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá después de que se entere de que no le contaste lo que te hizo Gale en el dos? Uy, creo que me he ido de la lengua… - suelta con falsa inocencia. - Y, después de todo, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿abandonarlo de nuevo por el cazador que casi te viola y por culpa del que desapareciste?

Se calla durante unos segundos para recrearse con las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos y con mi expresión de derrota. De la misma prosigue, aunque ya más calmado:

- La próxima vez, te aseguras bien de quién sabe qué cosas antes de acusarme de si soy digno o no de juzgar lo que a mí me dé la gana. Ahora demuestra que aún te queda un poquito de decencia y no sigas jugando con el chico.

Dicho esto, se marcha dando un sonoro portazo y dejándome a solas con Peeta, que no sabe si venir a consolarme, si salir corriendo detrás de Haymitch para evitar su más que probable borrachera o si gritarme y zarandearme hasta sonsacarme todas las mentiras que le he dicho hasta ahora. Me dejo caer en el sofá, derrotada. Me he pasado horas ideando la mejor forma de decirle a Peeta todo lo que ocurrió hace ya dos años para que, ahora, Haymitch se lo suelte de la peor manera posible y sin tacto alguno. Y encima no he sido yo la que se lo ha dicho. Un reproche más para añadir a la larga lista de los que puede echarme en cara.

Lo que todavía no me explico es cómo sabe Haymitch lo que pasó. Yo, obviamente, no le he dicho nada y Gale, por la cuenta que le traía si no quería que mi mentor lo matase, tampoco. Creía que éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos, pero al parecer alguien tuvo que enterarse para que llegara a oídos de Haymitch. Aún con la muerte de Snow, parece que las paredes y los bosques siguen teniendo ojos y oidos.

No oigo nada a mí alrededor, pero sé que Peeta no se ha ido. Seguramente siga en su posición tratando de controlar un ataque que acabe con mi vida o, mucho peor, pensando en cómo escapar de mi lado, porque lo único que hago es matarlo en vida. Poco a poco, voy cesando mi llanto y saco lentamente mi cara de su escondite entre mis rodillas, no porque me apetezca hacerlo (creo que me quedaría a vivir ahí de por vida) sino porque en algún momento tengo que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis actos con respecto a Peeta y, tal y como decía mi madre, las heridas en caliente duelen menos. La cosa es que, cuando se enfrían, ya es otro cantar…

Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y aventuro mi mirada un poco más allá de mis pies. Como predije, Peeta sigue en su sillón, pero por la expresión perdida que tiene no soy capaz de dilucidar lo que piensa ahora mismo. Para ser sincera, nunca he sido capaz de saberlo aún cuando él intentaba mostrármelo, así que no me esfuerzo más en adivinarlo ahora. Hace tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que Peeta está moralmente tan por encima de todos y, sobre todo, de mí que es imposible que pueda comprender en su totalidad todo lo que siente en cada momento.

En un movimiento brusco, cruza su mirada con la mía y me mira con tanta intensidad que creo que empiezo a marearme. Puedo observar perfectamente su inconfundible iris azul, por lo que no está sufriendo un ataque. Esa intensidad se debe a lo profundamente dolido que se debe de sentir ahora mismo. Aún así, es el primero en articular palabra:

- Voy… - respira hondo - voy a hacer que no he oído nada de lo que ha dicho Haymitch. Voy a hacer que no sé nada de tus mentiras, de vuestros juegos a mis espaldas ni de… de violaciones. - termina con tono amargo. Sus palabras son como un dedo hurgando en una purulenta y mortal llaga que amenaza con destruirme por completo.

En cuanto empezó a hablar aparté mi vista a un lado. Soy una cobarde. Soy incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sabiendo lo mucho que ha sufrido y sigue sufriendo por mi culpa.

- Ahora, vas a contarme con pelos y señales todo lo que no me has contado hasta el día de hoy. Y, por favor, no te saltes la parte de la violación.

Me obligo a mirarlo a la cara y veo como lucha por mantener las lágrimas a raya, lo que no hace otra cosa sino acrecentar mi sensación de culpa y hacer manar las mías hacia afuera.

- Peeta, no… no hubo violación. Haymitch sabe cosas, y no me explico cómo, pero no está bien enterado. - digo tratando de aclarar el punto que más conflictivo me parece ahora.

- Hazme el favor de empezar por el principio. Yo ya no me creo nada.

Noto como las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas, pero son lágrimas silenciosas. No hay llanto que las acompañe. No puede haberlo si quiero que me entienda cada palabra de lo que voy a decirle, por lo que lo reprimo.

Empiezo, como él me pidió, por el principio, rememorando el por qué me fui hace dos años. Tengo la sensación de que ha pasado toda una vida porque ya no me siento como la niña que aún era cuando me marché. La niña que intentaba decidir qué hacer con su vida ahora que le habían dado la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. No tardo en llegar al punto en el que le mentí cuando dije que estuve visitando los asentamientos de la frontera. Le cuento lo que realmente sucedió, cómo necesitaba ver a Gale y pedirle explicaciones a cerca de todo lo que pasó para poder seguir con mi vida y quizá construir una nueva junto a él, mi chico del pan, que había sido el único capaz de traerme de vuelta. Le cuento cómo se torció todo el día que Gale y yo paseábamos a solas, cuando él interpretó cosas que no eran y trató de obtener de mí lo que yo nunca le di.

Cuando llego a este punto, Peeta ya está cerrando fuertemente los puños alrededor de la tela del sofá, pero no me quita atención. Paro para saber si está bien, pero me dice que me despreocupe y me insta a seguir hablando. Asiento levemente y prosigo. Termino de contarle el verdadero motivo por el que tuve que huir al bosque y cómo estuve a punto de morir helada de frío al huir de Gale hasta que me salvaron los pies negros.

Cuando termino con el relato, o más bien odisea, me quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta que tarda bastante en llegar.

- ¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo?

- ¡No! O sea, sí. Sí te lo iba a decir, pero estaba esperando el momento oportuno para… - Peeta me interrumpe incorporándose frente a mí de golpe.

- ¿Y cuándo iba a ser eso, Katniss? ¿En mi lecho de muerte? - dice, o más bien chilla, Peeta. Teniéndolo de pies a escaso medio metro de mí me siento intimidada y pequeña. Me siento como una minúscula mota de polvo que bien podría él barrer del medio y nadie se daría cuenta. Sin embargo, Peeta no es así y hace algo que sorprendería a cualquiera, incluso a mí que tan acostumbrada debería estar ya a su buen corazón.

Recorre la poca distancia que nos separa y se agacha frente a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis rodillas e inclinando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos porque los tengo fijos en el suelo, cabizbaja.

- Katniss, por favor… júrame que no te tocó. Júrame que es cierto lo que me has dicho y fuiste capaz de escapar antes. Júramelo porque si no yo me muero de pena y culpa por no haber estado ahí para protegerte.

Habla con las lágrimas surcando como barcos su rostro. No puedo creer que lo único que pase por su mente sea el deseo de seguir protegiéndome a pesar de lo que le he dicho. Cualquier otro en su lugar estaría tan enfadado que no sentiría nada más que odio hacia mí, pero él no es cualquiera. Él es mi chico del pan, mi diente de león en primavera, el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento y no destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosas que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede volver a ser buena.

- Te lo juro. - le digo mirándolo a los ojos para que no dude de lo que hablo. No quiero que se culpe por algo que no pasó. Aún si hubiese pasado, tampoco sería el culpable.

Él rompe a llorar sobre mis rodillas, escondiendo su cara entre ellas, en el mismo lugar donde tantas veces yo he llorado. No resisto más y le sigo poco después, apoyando mi frente contra su coronilla y repitiendo entre horrorosos hipidos la palabra "perdón".

Tardamos un buen rato en calmarnos, sobre todo yo. Cuando se ve con fuerzas, Peeta se sienta a mi lado y me acomoda en su pecho hasta que logra calmarme porque ya había empezado a hiperventilar. Es increíble lo que pueden lograr los rítmicos latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día? - me pregunta cuando me he tranquilizado.

- No. - le contesto casi de la misma. Prefiero pasar de un tirón por el mal trago que tomarlo a poquitos.

Sin darle tiempo a objetar, me enderezo para mirarlo a la cara y sigo hablando:

- Antes dije que Gale estaba aquí por mí. - en cuanto lo digo, una sombra se apodera del rostro de Peeta, pero asiente. - Bien, es cierto. Está aquí por mí, pero no de la forma en la que cree Haymitch y, supongo, tú también.

- Solo dime una cosa, - me corta Peeta. - ¿le amas?

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto incrédula.

¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué demonios piensa eso? Suponía que creían que Gale había vuelto para intentar algo conmigo (incluso yo llegué a pensarlo), pero nunca pensé que dudaran de que yo fuera capaz de irme con él. Puedo darle el perdón que me ha venido pidiendo en su carta, pero nunca podría darle nada más porque mi corazón le pertenece a Peeta.

- Que si le quieres. - repite Peeta ante mi confusión.

- No. Y lo sé desde hace tiempo. No. - contesto muy segura de lo que digo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te has alterado tanto al leer la carta?

- Peeta, Gale me pide que le perdone por todo lo que me hizo. Ya lo perdoné por lo de mi hermana, pero no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde… ya sabes. - no quiero repetir mis palabras. Son demasiado dolorosas. - La cosa es que, después de leer ciertas cosas que me cuenta en la carta, he decidido perdonarlo. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras si te decía que lo iba a perdonar, más aún ahora que sabes el motivo por el que me pide disculpas, pero no puedo decirle que no. No después de saber por qué me lo pide.

Una sonrisa involuntaria adorna mi cara al recordar lo que he sabido de su puño y letra hace nada. Mi muestra de felicidad no hace más que confundir a Peeta.

- Jamás te rechazaría por perdonar a alguien, Katniss. No sé por quién me tienes. - me dice él algo ofendido. - Pero sí me gustaría saber por qué lo haces. Perdona que desconfíe, pero nunca has sido muy dada a ofrecer tu perdón tan a la ligera.

- Quiere que lo perdone para poder continuar con su vida. - respondo yo.

Como veo que espera algo más, finalmente suelto la frase que aún me cuesta creer:

- Peeta, Gale se va a casar.

* * *

_**¿Resueltas las dudas? Espero que sí y que no me guardéis rencor por haceros sufrir un poquito ;) Los detalles de todo este nuevo embrollo irán apareciendo durante los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Una vez más, gracias por seguir la historia y por tenerla entre vuestras favoritas. Un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas que, capítulo tras capítulo, me dejáis vuestros reviews. ¡Sóis increíbles!**_

_**Nos leemos mañana. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!**_


	49. Paso a paso

_**Capítulo 49: Paso a paso**_

La expresión de Peeta no tiene desperdicio. Creo que era lo último que se esperaba oír. Lo comprendo porque incluso a mí, que fui su amiga durante tantísimos años, la noticia me impactó sobremanera. Recapacitando, recuerdo la mañana del día de la Cosecha que lo cambió todo. Aquella mañana, como tantas otras veces, Gale y yo compartimos confidencias bajo el manto protector que nos proporcionaba la seguridad del bosque. No era raro oír a Gale despotricar entre aquellos árboles sobre el gobierno dictatorial que nos oprimía. Tenía días en los que parecía que fuese a levantar él solito una revolución a gran escala y, otras veces (mucho más escasas), decidía que debíamos dejarlo todo y huir juntos al bosque con nuestras familias. Aquel día fue uno de esos.

Yo siempre me lo tomaba con humor, a pesar de que era consciente de la pequeña esperanza que residía en sus palabras, pues ambos sabíamos que arrastrar a tantos críos por el bosque mientras huíamos del yugo opresor del presidente Snow sería sumamente difícil. Sin embargo, solos seríamos más que capaces. Aquella mañana, Gale me comentó que, si no viviese en el doce, le gustaría tener hijos y formar una familia. Muchas veces me pregunté qué habría pasado si no hubiésemos tenido tantos críos a nuestro cargo o si, simplemente, hubiésemos salido impunes de todas las cosechas y se nos hubiese presentado la ocasión de huir tras criar a nuestros hermanos. Seguramente no estaría aquí ahora. Seguramente Panem seguiría siendo lo que era y, todos los años, seguirían muriendo veintitrés niños inocentes para la diversión de unos pocos. Seguramente, Prim estaría viva, pero Peeta ocuparía su lugar, porque si aquél año yo no me llego a presentar voluntaria él estaría muerto. No porque yo haya sido su salvadora, sino porque los Juegos no los gana nadie decente y fui yo la que, en mi victoria, arrastré al más noble corazón conmigo. Seguramente viviría a muchos kilómetros del que siempre fue mi hogar, pero nunca hubiese sido tan feliz como lo puedo ser ahora, después de haber sufrido lo insufrible, porque a pesar de todo, es el rostro de Peeta lo primero que veo al despertarme y lo último antes de caer rendida al sueño.

- ¿Se… se casa? - pregunta Peeta.

- Sí. Al menos eso me dice en la carta. - le contesto yo tendiéndosela para que la lea. Ahora que sabe absolutamente toda la verdad no veo motivo por el que no deba leerla. Puede que Gale pensase en que solo la leyera yo, pero hace tiempo que todo lo que me concierne a mí le concierne a Peeta, y viceversa.

- No hace falta, Katniss. Es tu intimidad con Gale y no me quiero entrometer.

- Pero yo sí quiero que lo hagas. - le insisto posándole la carta sobre las rodillas. - Quiero… mejor dicho, necesito que la leas. Necesito que comprendas por qué voy a perdonarlo después de todo lo que me hizo. Después de todo lo que nos hizo. Sé que es una tontería porque tú eres como un millón de veces más comprensivo que yo, que soy una terca…, - ambos reímos un poco con la obviedad. - pero me sentiría mejor si lo hicieras. Tómalo como una muestra de que jamás volveré a ocultarte nada. Jamás.

- No seas boba. - habla Peeta sin hacer mucho caso a la carta y centrándose en mí. - No me debes nada y yo no soy quién para exigirte eso. Eres libre de hacer lo que te parezca, de decir o no las cosas que creas convenientes y de vivir tu vida como quieras y con quien quieras.

Peeta nunca ha tenido el mismo punto de vista sobre las deudas que yo. Eso es algo que compartía con Gale. Para nosotros, los favores había que devolverlos siempre, costara lo que costase. Para Peeta, no. Él considera que un favor se hace porque sí, porque uno quiere, sin esperar nada a cambio. Es un hombre completamente ajeno al interés propio, todo lo que hace por los demás es desinteresado y por voluntad propia, y siempre lo hace con una sonrisa por bandera. Todo este tiempo a su lado me ha ayudado a ir adoptando, poco a poco, todas esas buenas cualidades que Peeta posee. Está claro que jamás podré estar a su altura, pero me siento mejor persona a su lado. Siento que puedo vencerlo todo con una sonrisa y, por extraño que parezca, me gusta. He descubierto que me gusta sonreír, y no solo a él. Me gusta sonreír a la gente en general, porque no existe mejor forma de decirle al mundo que has ganado la batalla y que vuelves a vivir.

- Pero cuando quieres compartir tu vida con otra persona no puedes ocultar cosas… - digo yo en un susurro casi inaudible. No sé de dónde he sacado este impulso de valentía, pero ya que estoy de confesiones, me tiro a la piscina y le digo lo que tanto tiempo llevo pensando.

- ¿Cómo? - la pregunta de Peeta es más bien retórica. Sé que me ha oído, pero no parece creérselo.

- Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, Peeta. Ni aún queriendo separarme de ti podría porque, cuando lo hago, aunque sea por una discusión momentánea, es como si el mundo entero se me viniera encima. Estas tres noches volviendo a dormir contigo he sido tan feliz… y, puede que aún no sepa manejar este tipo de sentimientos, pero sé que no son pasajeros. Vivamos juntos.

La voz me tiembla exageradamente, pero estoy muy orgullosa de haberme abierto así con él. Puede que no hayan sido las palabras más bellas ni las más adecuadas, puede que haya sido demasiado directa e insulsa, pero he sido capaz de dar yo misma el paso que tanto me reclamaba Peeta. Cuando regresé, dejó bien claras sus intenciones de no forzarme a nada, dándome así la oportunidad de llevar esto a mi ritmo, pero no aguanto más. He querido retrasar tanto todo, a fin de estar segura al cien por cien de lo que sentía, que he estado cerca de explotar como unas mil veces. Cuanto más me quería aclarar respecto a lo que deseaba, más me confundía. Todos sus besos, caricias, sonrisas, abrazos y miradas provocan en mí reacciones tan desconocidas que acababa aún más desconcertada que antes. Porque sí, puede que sea torpe y no sepa reconocer a la primera, ni tal vez a la segunda, sentimientos que vayan más allá de una amistad, pero no soy tonta y sé perfectamente que nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que él consigue con tan solo pronunciar unas palabras.

Peeta me observa, aún sentado junto a mí, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oyen sus oídos. ¡Katniss Everdeen siendo honesta con lo que desea! A veces doy gracias por no ser tan fácil en ese sentido, de lo contrario hubiese cometido muchas locuras estas últimas semanas. Aunque empiezo a pensar que me estoy perdiendo demasiado…

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunta. Está sonriendo como un bobo y yo lo hago a la vez que él, porque me encanta que mis actos sean los causantes de una sonrisa tan perfecta. Últimamente, hacerlo sonreír es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

- Completamente. Y ahora que decido ser espontánea no me hagas pensarme las cosas mucho que sigo siendo algo inestable. - contesto yo con una pequeña nota de humor. Jamás me arrepentiría de esto. - ¿Puedo?

Al principio no parece comprender mi pregunta, pero no tarda en darse cuenta a lo que me refiero cuando me acerco a él y alterno mi mirada entre sus cautivadores ojos y sus tiernos labios.

- No lo dudes nunca.

* * *

_**Quería agradeceros a todos/as como siempre que estéis ahí detrás leyendo cada capítulo. Es increíble saber que tanta gente lee lo que tú te esfuerzas por escribir lo mejor que sabes y que puedes traspasar fronteras a lo largo y ancho del mundo con tus palabras. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que daros las gracias.**_

_**Por otro lado, también quería agradecer los dos comentarios anónimos del último capítulo. Aunque no me dejásteis nombre, espero que leáis esto y que sepáis que os estoy también muy agradecida. Al resto que soléis comentar ya sabréis que lo hago por PM. **_

_**Por lo demás, espero que me hagáis saber constantemente vuestra opinión sobre el fic. Es la mejor recompensa que una puede obtener :)**_

_**¡Nos leemos mañana! ¡Un abrazo enorme! :D**_


	50. Gale

_**Capítulo 50: Gale**_

Le doy un trago a la pequeña botella de agua fría que cogí antes de salir de casa. Es pleno mediodía y yo estoy pululando por el distrito con un calor digno del peor de los infiernos, buscando hasta la más pequeña sombra de camino a la pensión en la que se hospeda Gale. Pensaba venir después de comer, cuando el sol estuviese un poco más bajo, pero enseguida recordé la fiesta de esta noche y decidí que lo mejor sería terminar con esto de una vez. Gale estará en la celebración, por lo que cuanto antes lo solucione, mejor. No quiero trifulcas, y menos sabiendo que Peeta estaría involucrado. Además, dado que la panadería es proveedora oficial, no podemos saltarnos el pregón, a pesar de que Peeta sugiriera cosas mucho menos aburridas esta mañana… Vale, el calor te afecta Katniss, y mucho. Céntrate.

Dejé a Peeta en casa preparando la comida. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que no tengo que cargar con la culpa de haberle mentido. Antes de salir, le volví a insistir en que leyera la carta y me prometió que lo haría. Como le dije a él, necesito que la lea para que él mismo compruebe que no le oculto nada. Sé que él no lo necesita, confía plenamente en mí a pesar de los pocos motivos que le doy. Aquí la insegura soy yo. Necesito que la lea para convencerme a mí misma de que no le oculto nada, para sentirme un poco más digna de él.

Entre sofoco y trago de agua, llego a la entrada de la pensión. No es gran cosa (ni punto de comparación con los hoteles que vi en el Capitolio e, incluso, en algún que otro distrito), pero según tengo oído, la mujer que lo regenta lo tiene impoluto y sirve unas comidas exquisitas. Entro por la puerta principal a la recepción y me acerco a la chica que hay detrás del pequeño mostrador.

- Hola, buenos días. - saludo tras dar un ligero suspiro de alivio al comprobar que tienen instalado un novedoso sistema de aire refrigerado. Antes, esto ni lo olíamos.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿En qué puedo servirle? - pregunta amablemente la recepcionista sin levantar apenas la vista de unos papeles.

- Quería saber si se encuentra aquí el Capitán Hawthorne. - no me acostumbro a llamarle por su apellido, ni mucho menos por su grado militar, pero ahora todo el mundo le conoce así gracias a su puesto de gobierno en el dos.

La chica, que hasta ahora mantenía la vista fija en los papeles y en una pequeña calculadora, levanta la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia mí. En cuanto lo hace, un gesto de sorpresa y emoción asoma en su rostro. Sigo siendo tan conocida como antes. Qué asco.

- ¡Oh! Disculpe, señorita Everdeen. Estoy tan atareada con las cuentas que no me había percatado de que se trataba de usted. - dice con bastante nerviosismo.

- Descuida, no hay problema. - le contesto con media sonrisa y tratando de parecer amable. ¿Dije que me gustaba sonreír? Vale, no. Al menos no tanto si voy sola sin Peeta.

- Preguntaba por el Capitán Hawthorne, ¿cierto?

- Así es. Me gustaría saber si se encuentra en su habitación.

Rápidamente, teclea vete tú a saber qué en el ordenador y me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En realidad la lleva puesta desde que me oyó entrar.

- En efecto. - confirma. - Volvió hace un rato y dejó dicho que la dejáramos pasar expresamente a usted. Habitación 43. Tercer piso, pasillo de la derecha.

- Oh, no. Gracias, pero preferiría que le avisara de que estoy aquí. Dígale que le espero ahí sentada. - le digo a la mujer señalando los pequeños sillones que hay junto al mostrador. Lo último que quiero ahora es encerrarme en una habitación con Gale.

- Como usted mande. Enseguida se lo comunico.

Sin esperar más, me siento en uno de los reducidos sofás y tomo un periódico para leer en lo que aguardo. La recepcionista llama de la misma a la extensión que, supongo, será de la habitación de Gale. Leo la sección de noticias nacionales, donde se explican los diversos avances que está sufriendo cada distrito. Aunque ya llevo un mes aquí, año y medio es mucho tiempo y, de vez en cuando, me sigo sorprendiendo con alguna que otra noticia. Gale no tarda mucho en aparecer por el ascensor que comunica los pisos entre sí. Dejo el periódico en su sitio y me pongo de pie. Antes de llegar a mí, le da las gracias a la recepcionista y esta se queda mirándolo como idiota. Solo le falta babear. Es cierto que Gale no es para nada feo y tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, pero a mí no me sugiere nada. Quizá sea por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, que ya no puedo ver en el más que el odio y la ira que una vez lo apartaron de mí. El caso es que Peeta no tiene absolutamente nada que envidiarle, y puedo hablar con conocimiento de causa…

- Hola, Catnip.

- Hola. - respondo yo manteniendo las distancias.

- ¿Por qué no has querido subir? He alquilado la suite. Se está muy fresco y es estupendo para charlar.

¿Pero qué se cree? ¿Que vengo aquí por gusto y gana? Hay que ver lo que ha cambiado el que fuera mi mejor amigo. Antes renegaba de todos aquellos que disfrutaban de estos lujos, y ahora es él el que no solo los disfruta, sino que alardea de ello.

- Me parece estupendo, Gale. Pero pienso ser breve y no tendremos tiempo de acomodarnos. Peeta me está esperando para comer. - no querías taza, pues taza y media.

Gale me mira con el ceño fruncido y se encoje de hombros.

- Como quieras. ¿Has leído la carta?

- Sí, pero vayamos a hablar a otro sitio. No creo que sea el mejor lugar. - le digo señalando con la cabeza a uno cuantos clientes que acababan de llegar y no paraban de mirarnos y cuchichear. No todos los días te encuentras con el Sinsajo y su guapo "primo".

Gale asiente y me sigue hacia el exterior. No se me ocurre a dónde ir con este calor, por lo que decido llevarlo a la pradera. Los sauces de alrededor deberían de proporcionarnos una buena sombra, además de que sigue siendo un sitio poco concurrido, lo que nos dará la privacidad justa que necesitamos.

Avanzo a paso ligero, sin detenerme a comprobar que Gale me sigue de cerca. Sé que lo hará, puesto que es él el interesado en esta conversación. No hablamos en todo el camino, hasta que, al pasar por la Veta, rompe el silencio:

- Hay que ver lo que ha cambiado todo esto… -dice con algo de nostalgia.

Me detengo a esperar que recorra los pocos metros que nos separan mientras observo con detenimiento mi antiguo hogar. La barriada ya no está repleta de casas cochambrosas y llenas de humedades. Esas se quemaron durante el bombardeo. Ahora, sobre esos cimientos calcinados que una vez pisé después de ser rescatada por el trece, se han construido hogares decentes que acogen a familias de todas las clases sociales. La Veta ha dejado de ser el gueto que fue antes de la rebelión. Ahora, los niños corren tranquilos por calles adoquinadas en dirección al colegio que les asegurará un futuro digno y lejos de las ya extintas minas de carbón.

- Parece mentira que este lugar sea el que nos vio nacer y crecer.

Me sobresalto al oír a Gale tan cerca. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba a mi lado. Lo miro a los ojos y en ellos encuentro la misma nostalgia que siento en mi alma. Si hay algo que no puedo negar es que, a pesar de todo, este siempre será mi hogar.

- Es cierto, pero ahora todo es mucho mejor. - le contesto.

- Mucho no, muchísimo. Y todo te lo debemos a ti, Katniss.

Por primera vez en muchos años, reconozco en esas palabras al Gale que conocí cuando aún era una mocosa. Reconozco ese deje de lucha y justicia que siempre había caracterizado a mi antiguo compañero. Quizá no esté tan perdido como creo. A lo mejor, ese ser justo aún reside en su interior solo que no encuentra la forma de salir y me está pidiendo ayuda, me está pidiendo perdón.

Sigo mi camino hasta la pradera con Gale a mi lado. Cuando llegamos, elijo el sauce que más sombra parece que da y me siento a esperar que él haga lo mismo. No tarda en imitarme y ambos quedamos mirando hacia el bosque, apoyados en el ancho tronco del árbol, recuperando un poco del espíritu de aquellos dos críos que soñaban con cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas.

- ¿La has leído entonces? - habla Gale al cabo de un rato.

- Sí. - contesto escueta.

- ¿Y qué opinas?

Los dos somos tan patosos hablando que parece una conversación de besugos. Lo bueno es que, a pesar de los años y el sufrimiento, seguimos entendiéndonos sin necesidad de cruzar muchas palabras.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido continuar con tu vida. Es una gran noticia, enhorabuena. - le digo sinceramente y mirándolo a la cara.

- Gracias, pero no me refería a eso. ¿Vas a perdonarme, Catnip?

Lo pienso una vez más antes de contestar, pero no hay duda. No solo lo hago por él. Yo también necesito descansar de la constante tensión en la que vivía desde hace tanto tiempo. Si bien el volver al doce junto a Peeta me hizo olvidar el dolor que me provocó mi encontronazo con Gale, pasé casi dos años maldiciéndole por haberme apartado de mi chico del pan y haber intentado sobrepasarse conmigo. Necesito descansar y dejarlo ir de una vez por todas.

- Sí. Sé que necesitas esto tanto como yo para seguir con tu vida. - le contesto con gesto amable.

- ¡Oh, Catnip! ¡Gracias al cielo! Pensé que no me perdonarías. Aunque, en realidad, me lo hubiese merecido. Sabes que me arrepentiré de por vida de lo que hice. Hoy es el día que me miro al espejo y siento asco de mí mismo. Necesitaba esto como el comer.

Gale me abraza mientras me dice todo eso y no deja de sonreír. Me gusta verle así de feliz, lo que no me gusta tanto es que me abrace como si fuese mi amigo de siempre. Eso se acabó.

- Está bien, Gale. Yo también me alegro, pero te agradecería que me soltaras.

- Claro, perdón. Estoy muy ansioso ahora que sé que volveré a contar contigo como amiga. Por supuesto, el día de mi boda espero verte allí. Ya te he contado algo de Serene en la carta, pero me gustaría que la conocieses en persona. A ella le encantará. - dice él muy ilusionado.

Tanto plan y noticia junta no me hace ni una pizca de gracia. Que le haya perdonado no significa que esté preparada para ser su amiga de nuevo. Ojalá pudiera olvidar tan rápido, pero ya no siento ni por asomo la confianza ciega que antes tenía en él. Se ha convertido en un conocido con el que hace como un millón de años compartí cosas maravillosas y los momentos más felices de mi adolescencia, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya no siento nada más por él que no sea nostalgia, ya no hay amistad.

- Lo siento, Gale. - le digo incorporándome. Ya es tarde y Peeta me estará esperando. - Te he dado mi perdón porque ninguno de los dos merecía vivir con la culpa de haber dejado morir nuestra amistad. Yo también te fallé en muchas ocasiones y te pido perdón si llegué a herirte, pero no puedo darte más allá de eso. Ya no eres la persona con la que crecí, al igual que yo no soy la que creció contigo. No puedes pedirme que te brinde mi amistad como hacía antes porque no sería capaz. Éramos amigos porque nos necesitábamos más allá de las mañanas de caza, nos necesitábamos para ser felices, para apoyarnos el uno en el otro, pero yo ya no siento eso. Ya no siento que te necesito como un día sí lo hice.

Observo a Gale desde arriba, que sigue sentado bajo el árbol. Su rostro refleja la confusión del momento. Parece que creía fielmente en que podíamos recuperar lo que teníamos. No sé cómo es capaz de engañarse así. Él también tiene que notar la tensión y la incomodidad que noto yo cuando estamos frente a frente. Si tratáramos de forzar eso acabaríamos explotando de una forma u otra y solo conseguiríamos hacernos más daño del que ya nos hemos hecho. Es mejor que cada uno siga su camino con la conciencia tranquila.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - me espeta Gale entre molesto y desconcertado.

- Cuando estés solo en tu habitación, piensa realmente si crees que nos haríamos algún bien estando cerca el uno del otro. Nos parecemos demasiado como para saber que acabaríamos reprochándonos cosas que creíamos olvidadas. No haría falta más que un pequeño detonante, cualquier tontería, para decir en caliente cosas de la que luego nos íbamos a arrepentir. De verdad, vuelve al dos, cásate y no me esperes, porque no iré. No dudes que os deseo lo mejor a ti y a tu prometida, y espero que algún día podamos dejar atrás todo el horror que hemos vivido y puedas compartir conmigo la felicidad y el sosiego que yo he encontrado al lado de Peeta.

Gale me mira anonadado por la cantidad de palabras coherentes que he dicho en cuestión de segundos. Yo misma estoy impactada con mi elocuencia momentánea (porque es momentánea, eso seguro), pero el sentirme por primera vez tan en paz con una parte de mi pasado me ha permitido hablar con el corazón y decir todo lo que tenía guardado en mi interior.

Me agacho a la altura de un estupefacto Gale y le doy un beso en la mejilla y un leve apretón en el hombro, haciéndole saber que la vida continúa a pesar de lo que perdemos por el camino. Haciéndole saber que, aunque ya no vayamos a estar juntos, él tiene un futuro por delante por el que debe luchar de la misma forma que yo lucharé por el mío.


	51. Un hombre no tan de hielo

_**Capítulo 51: Un hombre no tan de hielo**_

Observo a través de la ventana de la cocina como emprende su camino al centro del distrito. Lleva el pelo recogido en su habitual trenza y una ligera ropa que le ayuda a combatir el calor de ahí afuera. Sé que tardará, aunque prometió volver pronto, por lo que decido dejar la comida para más tarde y me dirijo al salón. Me dejo caer algo abatido sobre el sofá. Me gustaría negarlo, pero que vaya a hablar con Gale no es algo que me haga mucha ilusión. Aunque sé lo que ella opina, no puedo dejar de sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor sabiendo que estará a solas con él. Sin embargo, lo que más temo es que él pueda volver a hacerle daño. A pesar de que se supone que se va a casar con otra, no puedo quitarme las palabras de Haymitch de la cabeza. _"El cazador que casi te viola"_ dijo él. Es cierto que dijo "casi", pero yo no pude hacer más que temblar ante la posibilidad de que Gale hubiese llegado demasiado lejos. No respire medianamente tranquilo hasta que Katniss me juró que no llegó a tocarla. Doy gracias a que Gale no estuviese cerca en ese momento, seguramente no hubiese salido con vida.

Aparto estos nuevos temores de mi mente y decido leer la carta que Gale le escribió a Katniss. He de admitir que sentía una curiosidad tremenda por saber lo que le decía, pero no se me hubiese ocurrido ni tan siquiera acercarme a ella si Katniss no me lo hubiese pedido tal y como lo ha hecho.

Cojo el sobre algo arrugado por las nerviosas manos de mi chica en llamas y lo abro por la irregular línea que, supongo, ella hizo al despegar las solapas. Respiro profundamente un par de veces, aún a sabiendas de que no voy a encontrarme con nada que no sepa. De todas formas, leer algo tan íntimo del hombre que compartió tanto con Katniss hace que los nervios me corroan. Siempre me he preguntado si alguna vez compartieron más que palabras en aquel bosque que acallaba el rugir de sus estómagos. Sin duda, sería el lugar propicio para hacer lo que quisieras sin ser visto. Solo ellos dos se atrevían a adentrarse más allá de la Pradera, es más, lo disfrutaban tanto como yo disfruto el hornear. Son incontables las veces que los recuerdo pasear por la plaza riendo sin parar, dedicándose sonrisas cómplices mientras vendían en la parte trasera de los comercios sus capturas. Por aquél entonces, yo me dedicaba a posar mi mirada furtiva sobre aquella larga y negra trenza que me traía de cabeza. Anhelaba ser yo quién la acompañara a lo largo y ancho del distrito y disfrutara de sus hermosas sonrisas. Años más tarde, caprichos del destino o no, soy yo el que la abraza por las noches y ahuyenta sus pesadillas y es él el que tiene que suplicar un poco de su atención. No me enorgullezco de que sea así, sé de buena tinta que Katniss ha sufrido mucho por no tenerle cerca, pero me hace sentir un poco más importante dentro del intrincado laberinto que es su vida. Nunca me ha dicho que me quiere, ni mucho menos que me ama, pero he aprendido a valorar lo poco que ella es capaz de ofrecerme que, sin duda alguna, es más de lo que nunca hubiese soñado.

Tras un largo suspiro, desdoblo la carta y observo una letra hasta ahora desconocida para mí. El trazo es irregular y poco cuidado, al igual que el de Katniss. Son tantos los rasgos que comparten que muchas veces me cuestiono si realmente son familia y ellos no lo saben. ¿Y si lo fuesen y lo descubrieran? Realmente eso me allanaría mucho el terreno… ¡Oh, vamos Peeta! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? ¡Por supuesto que no son familia! Además, él se va a casar y ella no lo quiere a él. Vale, igual a ti tampoco, pero no creo que si no sintiese algo por ti, aunque solo fuese aprecio, hubiese estado a punto de hacer el amor contigo en un par de ocasiones… Solo de recordarlo empiezo a notar cómo se anima mi pequeño soldadito. Últimamente me está costando demasiado contenerme y ya no sé qué narices hacer. Tener que reprimir mis deseos a cada instante y esperar a que ella dé el paso está resultando tremendamente frustrante. Aunque no puedo quejarme de lo espontánea que está siendo estos días, incluso me ha llegado a pillar desprevenido en un par de ocasiones con besos salidos de la nada.

Decido que no es momento de seguir pensando en eso si no quiero acabar tomando una ducha fría antes de tiempo, por lo que centro de una vez por todas mi atención en la carta y comienzo a leer:

_Hola, Catnip:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque no has tirado la carta a la basura sin tan siquiera abrirla, lo que ya es de agradecer. Sabes que no soy de muchas ni grandes palabras, no soy tan bueno como el panadero en eso, pero sí quiero que entiendas que todo lo que leas aquí es cierto._

_Hace unas semanas que me enteré de que habías aparecido. Cuando tu madre me llamó diciéndomelo juro que recorrí toda mi casa dando saltos de alegría y gritando como un loco. Aunque entiendo que no creas nada de lo que te digo después de todo lo que he hecho, han sido los dos peores años de mi vida. No sabía si estabas muerta o viva y, si lo estabas, en qué condiciones sería. A pesar de todo, siempre he sido un maldito egoísta y lo que más me mataba era saber que fui yo el que te empujó a eso. Te juro que me arrepentí al instante de lo que hice y salí corriendo en tu busca, pero, como bien sabes, fue inútil._

_Peeta acudió a mí desesperado al poco tiempo de tu desaparición y yo fui tan poco hombre como para no decirle que sabía lo que había pasado. ¡Ay si lo sabía! Pero no. Me fue más fácil descargar mi frustración contra un hombre destrozado que no hacía más que llamarte en sueños cada noche que dormimos a la intemperie mientras te buscábamos. Oírle así, tan desesperado, y saber que yo era el culpable de vuestro sufrimiento (porque si algo sabía ya era que tú, allá donde estuvieses, estarías sufriendo por no estar a su lado) me hizo sentir sucio y repugnante._

_Cuando dimos la búsqueda por terminada, él se marchó al doce, abatido y con mis reproches. Le prometí que le avisaría si llegaban noticias pero, por desgracia, nunca pude hacerlo. Durante todo ese tiempo, me enfrasqué en el trabajo. Trabajaba más de doce horas al día con la esperanza de que, al volver a casa, el cansancio fuese mayor que mi pena. Nunca lo era._

_Pasó algo más de un año y yo ya vivía como un autómata. Todo eran movimientos mecánicos y aprendidos a base de repetición. Pero un día apareció ella, Serene. Aquella chica logro sacarme de mis pensamientos y consiguió hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo, pero la culpa siempre estaba ahí. No era capaz de ofrecerle todo lo que ella merecía. Me sentía como un monstruo y no me permití tocarla ni una vez más allá de una leve caricia en sus mejillas. Al principio lo achaqué a que seguía enamorado de ti, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El día que recibí la llamada de tu madre con la noticia de tu regreso, no pude sentir otra cosa que alivio. Alivio porque el que tú regresaras significaba que yo no debía cargar con tu muerte tal y como tendré que hacer con la de Prim durante el resto de mis días. No fui yo quien mando soltar aquellas bombas, pero es cierto que las ideé y, supongo, que eso me hace ser culpable._

_Ahora que sé que estás de vuelta y gracias a Peeta, aunque tú misma te lo niegues, feliz, quiero que sepas que voy a aprovechar un viaje de trabajo el día de la Libertad para hacerte una visita. Entendería perfectamente que no quisieras verme, pero yo necesito que me escuches, necesito que me perdones para poder seguir con mi vida al igual que tú decidiste seguir con la tuya. Sé que el panadero te hará ser feliz, mucho más de lo que jamás yo hubiese podido hacerlo, pero yo quiero tener también la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Me quiero casar con Serene, Katniss. La amo como creí que no podría amar si no era a ti, pero para eso necesito que me escuches y entiendas que si me perdonas podré sentirme menos culpable e intentar empezar de cero._

_Te quiere tu mejor amigo,_

_ Gale._

Cuando termino de leer la carta, noto como los ojos se me humedecen. Nunca me he considerado débil, pero no tengo miedo a expresar lo que siento. Doblo el papel con sumo cuidado y lo guardo en su sobre. Mientras tanto, medito una a una las palabras de Gale. Nunca pensé que alguien tan frio como él fuese capaz de sentir cosas tan profundas. Es una estupidez, porque todo el mundo tiene sentimientos (los demuestre o no), pero era su fachada de hombre arrogante e impasible lo que siempre me hizo pensar eso. Después de leer lo que piensa sobre mí, me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Puede que sea un hombre un tanto agrio y similar a un témpano de hielo, pero sabiendo cómo es Katniss, puedo suponer lo mucho que le costó a él plasmar sus sentimientos en papel. Soy yo el que tiene la facilidad de hacerlo, es por eso que no tiene mérito si lo hago. Y es por eso también que ahora valoro todo lo que le deja escrito a Katniss con tinta indeleble. Indirectamente me está dando la oportunidad de disfrutar a su lado sin reservas, si es que ella así lo decide, porque está cortando el último lazo que la mantenía atada al pasado. Está retirando de sus frágiles hombros un peso que yo jamás de los jamases hubiese podido borrar.

* * *

**Nueva sorpresa ;) Hacía mucho que no sabíamos nada de boca (o pensamiento en este caso) de Peeta. ¿Qué os ha parecido el soplo de aire fresco? Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**A la ya no tan anónima lectora, _Keka_:**

_**Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara tanto el anterior capítulo y deseo que éste te guste tanto o más ;) Para mí el paso que ha dado Katniss también es de suma importancia. Creo que una de las claves de escribir un fic basado en la postguerra y la muerte de Prim (siendo estos dos los hechos que más marcan a Katniss de por vida) es sin duda tratar de retratar la imagen de una Katniss mucho más madura que sabe sobreponerse a los reveses de la vida. Es un personaje muy complicado de prever y por eso está siendo un reto para mí imaginarla en situaciones que Collins no describió a lo largo de la trilogía. Es ese puntito de libertad que te permite este fic, tratar de dilucidar los cambios que hubiese ido sufriendo el Sinsajo :)**__**Estoy encantadísima de que lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo y, espero, que como el resto de lectores. Espero ansiosa tu respuesta a los próximos acontecimientos. ¡Mil gracias y un fortísimo abrazo! :D**_


	52. Amar da miedo

_**Capítulo 52: Amar da miedo**_

El camino de vuelta no es tan arduo como el de ida. Quizá se deba a que un par de nubes hayan oscurecido momentáneamente el sol del doce y se pueda caminar sin tanto calor, aunque en el fondo sé que, aún luciendo como lucía antes, yo me seguiría sintiendo mucho más ligera. Quizá se deba al peso que me acabo de quitar de encima.

Apresuro un poco más mi paso para tardar lo menos posible en recorrer el camino que va desde el centro del pueblo a la Aldea. Le dije a Peeta que volvería pronto, pero ya deben de ser más de las tres de la tarde. Es la mejor utilidad que le encuentro al sol estos días de verano. No cabe duda de qué hora es.

Resignada a que hoy vuelva a hacer un calor de los mil demonios por la noche, cruzo la entrada de nuestro barrio. Había oído algo de que querían quitarle el sobrenombre de "Aldea de los Vencedores" para no hacer diferencias entre unos habitantes y otros, sobre todo ahora que cualquiera puede vivir aquí, pero al parecer todo el mundo sigue llamándola igual. Seres humanos: animales de costumbres.

Pensando en tonterías de ese estilo, llego a la puerta de casa de Peeta. Antes de entrar, me resguardo del sol bajo el pórtico y lo observo por la ventana de la cocina que da a la calle. Anda de un lado a otro preparando la comida. Siempre me ha fascinado su cara de concentración cuando hace algo que le gusta. Me apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana y sigo observándolo un rato más. Me siento un poco intrusa de su intimidad, puesto que él no sabe que lo vigilo, pero después del día que llevo con todo lo de Gale, creo que me merezco un rato de sosiego. Si algo he comprobado ya es que Peeta es el único capaz de brindarme la paz que necesito incluso cuando, como ahora, ni él mismo es consciente de ello. El simple hecho de verlo a salvo hace que cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener desaparezca.

Después de un rato perdida en mis pensamientos decido entrar. Echo un último vistazo a la mesa sobre la que está colocando los platos: comeremos ensalada. Rica y fresca ensalada. No se me ocurre nada mejor que eso para combatir este calor.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - grito desde la entrada para que me oiga.

Peeta se asoma por la puerta de la cocina con una jarra de limonada fresca en las manos y me sonríe ampliamente.

- Hola, Katniss. Llegas justo a tiempo. La comida está servida.

Se da media vuelta y vuelve a sus labores, terminando de poner la mesa y sirviendo dos vasos de ese rico mejunje de limón con agua y azúcar que conocimos en uno de tantos viajes en tren. Yo lo sigo hasta la cocina, observando sus rápidos movimientos entre unas sillas y otras repartiendo un poco de comida por aquí y bebida por allá. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y recorro con la vista su cuerpo. Lleva puesta una camiseta distinta a la que vestía cuando lo dejé en el salón hace unas horas. Esta es blanca, sencilla, parecida a las que usa para hornear solo que más nueva. Lo que no es nuevo es como su pecho se marca debajo de ella, como sus abdominales luchan por no saltar a la vista de cualquiera que los mire, porque es imposible no mirarlos. La manga corta se ciñe a sus potentes brazos, dejando entrever el resultado de cargar sacos de cincuenta kilos todos los días. Bajo un poco más la vista, aprovechando que está de espaldas a mí sacando algo de la nevera, y me fijo en sus pantalones. Son largos, vaqueros como de costumbre, no muy amplios pero tampoco demasiado pegados, lo justo para marcar su redondo y respingón trasero…

¡Basta! Esto no es serio. No puedo pasarme el día admirándolo como una pervertida cada vez que puedo, pero es tan difícil… No entiendo por qué demonios me cuesta tanto no mirarlo. Antes eso no me suponía ningún problema, nunca he sido de las que van mirando y valorando culos de chicos por ahí. Pero es que con él es todo tan distinto en todos los sentidos que es como si una fuerza interior me llamara a hacerlo, a buscar con mi mirada lo que mi mente se avergüenza de desear. A buscar con mis ojos lo que a mis manos les gustaría tocar. He llegado a un punto en el que tengo miedo de estar demasiado cerca de él. No porque piense que pueda hacerme daño, ni mucho menos, sino porque tengo miedo de mí misma. Miedo de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta. Tengo miedo de lanzarme a sus labios como tantas veces estoy tentada de hacer y acabar como la noche de la panadería, solo que sin un Bun que nos interrumpa. Tengo miedo de que me haga el amor, precisamente por eso, porque sería hacerme el amor y no simple y llanamente sexo. Tengo miedo a hacerle daño con mi actitud, a no saber corresponder lo que él me brinda, a no poder darle todo lo que merece. Si algo quedó claro con mi regreso es que yo deseo esto tanto como él, que él no es el único que me expresaría todo lo que siente porque, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, yo también le haría el amor, no sería solo sexo. Tengo miedo, miedo de amar. Porque todo lo que alguna vez amé acabó por desaparecer, dejándome con la miel en los labios y con el regusto amargo de perder algo tan puro como el amor de una persona hacia otra.

* * *

_**Capítulo corto, lo sé. Aún así, creo que necesario por cómo muestra sin tapujos la lucha interna que vive Katniss desde que empezó a ser consciente de lo que sentía por Peeta. Parece ser que ella ya lo tiene claro, pero ¿llegará algún día a confesárselo a él? Eso se antoja una tarea más complicada jejejeje**_

_**Como siempre, espero que el capítulo os haya agradado y, como soy consciente de su brevedad, tengo pensado subir otro en unas horas, así que permaneced atentos ;)**_

_**Todo comentario será bienvenido :) ¡Nos leemos!**_


	53. Poder, efímero poder

_**Capítulo 53: Poder, efímero poder…**_

Aunque ha transcurrido sin sobresaltos, la comida no ha sido la más agradable que Peeta y yo hemos compartido. Era necesario que lo habláramos, pero eso no le resta tensión al asunto. Al principio, ninguno supo cómo empezar la conversación por lo que nos dedicamos a comer en silencio la deliciosa ensalada que había preparado, pero la incomodidad del momento no me permitió disfrutarla del todo. Finalmente, la conversación fluyó, con trabas al inicio, pero sin diques de contención después. Una vez más, Peeta hizo gala de su habilidad con las palabras y me dio pie a hablar contándome él primero que había leído la carta, tal y como le hice prometer. No dudaba de que lo hiciese. Aunque suene egocéntrico, sé que es incapaz de negarse a algo que yo le pida de verdad. La gran mayoría de veces es algo que me divierte, porque no suelo pedirle más que tonterías para hacerlo flaquear y reírnos un buen rato. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, me siento como una fría y calculadora titiritera que mueve los hilos a su antojo para que él me de la tranquilidad que necesito. El caso de la carta es uno de esos. Sabía que lo que pudiese leer en ella, solo por venir de Gale, podía hacerle daño y yo, solo porque necesitaba sentirme comprendida, le obligué a leerla. En estas ocasiones me siento ruin, no me siento merecedora de él, porque él siempre lo dará todo por mí, incluso su propio bienestar, y yo siempre seré la que lo ate a mí, sin pensar en lo que sea bueno para él, porque lo necesito para vivir.

- Entonces, ¿no irás a la boda? – me pregunta Peeta sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello. Hace rato que terminamos de comer y nos fuimos al sofá a relajarnos.

Abro los ojos, que mantenía cerrados gracias a su relajante caricia, y los dirijo a los suyos. Me mira desde arriba, sin pestañear, dejándome entrever lo poco de acuerdo que está con mi decisión.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Le he perdonado, pero no puedo ofrecerle más que eso por ahora.

Mi voz suena distante, lejana, transmitiendo por el aire que nos separa toda la confusión y el dolor que aún siento al recordar aquellos ojos grises que tantas veces me proporcionaron la calma que hoy encuentro en esos dos zafiros que me miran sin descanso. Muchas veces me pregunto si algún día se cansará de mirarme así, con esa devoción y esa entrega, haciéndome sentir la mujer más especial del mundo. Solo espero que no.

- Eres terca como una mula… - dice Peeta soltando una risita de resignación y recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- Lo sabes desde hace mucho, así que no vale quejarse ahora... – le respondo yo, contagiada del buen humor con el que se toma mis reacciones de niña consentida.

Lo cierto es que lo soy. Quizá ya no tanto lo de niña, pero sí lo de consentida. Últimamente me tiene en palmitas, como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana y pudiera romperme al más mínimo gesto. No voy a decir que me desagrade, aunque a veces me sienta un tanto cohibida, pero desde que murió mi padre nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, así que me dejo querer.

Me incorporo abandonando su regazo, donde había estado reposando mi cabeza desde que llegamos al sofá, y observo detenidamente su rostro. Sus rizos cuelgan ligeramente por el respaldo del asiento, dejando que el sol de la tarde los haga parecer más dorados de lo que ya son. Tiene los ojos cerrados, encerrando tras sus párpados el color azul que hace tiempo apodé como "calmante". La morflina reducía el dolor, pero no te hacía olvidar el por qué estaba ahí, tarea que esas dos orbes azules realizan a la perfección. Tiene una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara y su respiración es tan pausada que cuesta incluso oírla.

Peeta abre los ojos de repente, sobresaltándome. Tiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia mí, aún sin abandonar el cómodo descanso que obtiene su cuello del acolchado sofá. Me mira en silencio, del mismo modo que yo lo hacía hasta ahora y que sigo haciendo a pesar de lo nerviosa que me pongo siempre que lo hace tan intensamente. Sus manos viajan hasta mis hombros, que seguían dándole la espalda desde mi posición semi-erguida, y tira de mí lentamente hasta que apoyo mi espalda en su pecho y mi cabeza en su cuello. Yo me dejo hacer, sintiendo su respiración pausada sobre mi cuello y el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo mi cuerpo. Es una de las sensaciones más relajantes de las que he disfrutado en mi vida.

- Sabes que nunca me quejaría por eso. – susurra él en mi oído haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi espina dorsal y me erice los pelos de la nuca. – Aunque tiene su gracia ver lo obstinada que eres a veces y los cabreos que te agarras…

- Idiota... – le digo entre risas por su comentario mientras le golpeo suavemente las costillas con mi codo.

- ¡Auch! – se queja Peeta encogiéndose levemente del lado donde le he golpeado.

- Deja de sobreactuar, que no te pega. Apenas te he rozado.

- Eres mala, pero no pienses que yo no tengo métodos mucho más efectivos que los tuyos para hacerte decir y hacer lo que yo quiera.

Su voz suena tan ronca y grave sobre mi cuello que no puedo evitar estremecerme al pensar en a qué tipo de métodos se referirá. De un tiempo hacia aquí, tanto Peeta como yo nos hemos ido tomando ciertas libertades, permitiendo conocernos más mutuamente. Algo que he descubierto y me ha dejado descolocada por completo es lo atrevido que puede llegar a ser el dulce Peeta. No sería la primera vez que me sale con un comentario subido de tono o que sugiere cosas como esta, dándome a entender lo que desea. Pero aún mayor ha sido el descubrimiento de lo que eso provoca en mí. Conocer esa faceta tan íntima del chico del pan ha conseguido despertar en mí sensaciones que hasta ahora solo surgían si me besaba o me acariciaba. Me siento como una quinceañera con las hormonas revolucionadas a más no poder cada vez que lo hace.

- ¿Y qué métodos son esos? – pregunto yo tras tragar saliva tan sonoramente que hasta él ha tenido que oírlo. Decir que estoy como un flan es quedarse corto.

Peeta no responde, al menos no con palabras, y suelta mis manos (que hasta ahora mantenía entre las suyas) para recorrer suavemente mis brazos descubiertos. Noto cada uno de sus dedos arrastrarse sobre mi piel, dejándome sentir el calor que emanan, el cual ya no sé si es producto del bochorno veraniego o de algo más… Cuando llega a mis hombros, posa allí la palma de sus hábiles manos y roza mi cuello con sus labios, dejándome sentir su aliento. Llegados a este punto yo ya no sé donde esconderme. Mi mente va por un lado y mi cuerpo por otro, dejándome confusa e indecisa ante la reacción que debo dar a sus caricias. Finalmente, la carne gana y un leve gemido escapa de mi boca. Noto la sonrisa de Peeta sobre mi cuello al oírlo y los colores se me suben a las mejillas, un tanto abochornada por la poca capacidad de contención que muestro ante sus "métodos". Me tiene bien calada.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados, tratando de no gemir de nuevo a pesar de que es lo único que podría hacer ahora, y decido tomar el control de la situación. Si algo sé a estas alturas, es que él es aún más débil que yo cuando lo beso. Hombres… Elevo mis brazos, llevando mis manos a su nuca y arrimándolo a mi boca para plantarle un suave beso en los labios, tierno y delicado. Peeta reacciona al instante, posando sus manos en mis caderas y aumentando un poco la intensidad del beso.

A pesar de la vergüenza, me aprieto más contra él apoyando todo mi peso sobre su pecho y siguiéndole el ritmo del beso. Su lengua empieza a jugar con la mía y yo no puedo evitar sentir el millón de mariposas que recorren mi estómago migrar hasta mi pelvis. Es un cosquilleo sutil, suave y placentero, por ahora. Desde que lo descubrí no ha hecho otra cosa sino acrecentarse, a veces hasta tal punto que me cuesta mantener la razón a pesar de que intento hacerlo porque sé que, si no lo hago, no habrá vuelta de hoja. Lo tengo bien clarito desde nuestro encuentro en el almacén de la panadería.

Decido dejarme llevar para poder refugiarme en él de todas las emociones del día. No quiero perder el control, siempre lo he odiado, por lo que me giro un poco bruscamente y me siento a horcajadas sobre él. Desde esta posición sé que podré mantener la cabeza fría más fácilmente. Ya me ha atrapado un par de veces entre su cuerpo y cualquier otra superficie y he caído como una tonta sin remedio en sus provocaciones. Esta vez será él el que caiga.

Peeta se sorprende ante mi reacción. Es la primera vez que llevo la iniciativa en algo que vaya más allá de dar un paseo, ahora que lo pienso. Me separo de sus labios para poder asimilar mejor la escena y noto como ese cosquilleo de mi bajo vientre pasa a un nivel mayor. No me gustan los tintes que está tomando esta situación… Es decir, no le gustan a mi parte racional, la irracional está encantada y me temo que va ganando. Peeta me mira con los ojos sumidos en un turbio azul, muy distinto al que suele tener, y sin apartar sus manos de mi cadera se yergue para poseer mi boca, que había quedado lejos de su alcance segundos atrás cuando me separé para asimilar la posturita.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, aparto la cara (a pesar de que estoy deseando que me bese) y sonrío de medio lado, dándole a entender que me besará cómo, cuándo y dónde yo quiera. Esto parece encender aún más a Peeta, que deja salir su lado más oscuro, y me aprisiona fuertemente contra su pecho haciendo fuerza con sus potentes brazos sobre mi espalda. A mí, que no se qué diablos me pasa, esa acción me descontrola por completo y acabo siendo yo quien toma sus labios sin miramientos mientras enredo mis dedos en su pelo y lo empujo contra mí. Lo beso con fuerza, no soy dulce ni tierna, no me ando con rodeos. Sigo mis instintos (los que yo no sabía que tenía) y le muerdo un poco el labio inferior tirando de él hacia afuera. Peeta gime y yo sonrío. Me siento poderosa, y me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Por alguna extraña razón, llego a la conclusión de que, si no paramos esto ahora, no llegaremos ni por asomo a la fiesta que empieza a las ocho. No me importaría seguir aquí besando a Peeta, pero no sé qué me asusta más, si el ir a la fiesta o lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros si seguimos por el mismo camino que llevamos ahora…

- Peeta…

- ¿Hmm? – gruñe él sin desocupar mis labios.

- Peeta, la fiesta… - mi voz suena entrecortada. Esto va a ser difícil hasta para mí.

No sé si no me ha oído o es que está haciendo oídos sordos, y aunque me decanto más por la segunda opción, decido repetir lo que he dicho pero con algo más de autoridad, poca pero algo más:

- En serio, Peeta. El pregón es a las ocho y aún no nos hemos duchado.

- Pues dúchate conmigo, así tardamos menos. – ronronea Peeta.

¿¡Ronronea Peeta!? ¿Pero qué diantres?

- ¿Qué qué? – pregunto estupefacta separándome de su torso.

- Lo que oyes, que te duches conmigo y así tardamos menos. O bueno, a lo mejor tardamos más…

¿Pero a este chico que le han dado? Vale, Katniss. Ahora no escurras el bulto (nunca mejor dicho) porque has sido tú la que lo has llevado a este punto de locura para luego dejarlo caer de golpe. Demasiado poder para tan torpe mujer.

- No. – respondo con el corazón a doscientas pulsaciones por minuto y más roja de lo que creo haber estado alguna vez. Una cosa es lo que pueda llegar a hacer en el fragor de la batalla y otra muy distinta plantearlo tan de sopetón.

- ¡Ay, mi Katniss! Sigues siendo igual de inocente… - dice Peeta riendo y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya estás otra vez? – le espeto frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos. Creo que eso ya quedo zanjado la noche que… en fin, que me desnudé. Aún no me explico cómo pude hacer aquello, ni mucho menos como pudo él contenerse. ¡Hasta a mí me costó!

- No seas boba, sabes que me encanta todo de ti, incluso eso. – contesta Peeta masajeando la arruga de mi frente y dedicándome una de sus cálidas sonrisas. – Pero tienes razón, será mejor que nos empecemos a preparar ya si no queremos llegar tarde.

Dicho eso, me da un pequeño beso en los labios y me aparta suavemente, dejándome más descolocada que antes y llevándose consigo a la ducha todo el poder que erróneamente creía tener yo.

* * *

_**Como se suele decir, ¡lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tenéis el capítulo que prometí hace unas horas. Larguito y más picante que los de hasta ahora, haciendo honor (aunque levemente por ahora) al Rated M. Tiempo al tiempo ;)**_

_**Mil veces os lo diré y nunca me cansaré: ¡gracias por estar ahí! Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos. ¡Nos os cortéis! ^^**_

_**¡Un abrazo a todos! :D**_


	54. Imagen

_**Capítulo 54: Imagen**_

Recuerdo el día que Prim me hizo prometerle que esperaría a que volviera de clase para probarme todos aquellos vestidos de novia que me envió Cinna después de anunciar mi compromiso con Peeta durante la Gira. Nunca fui muy femenina, por lo que andar perdiendo el tiempo en probarme vestiditos (cosa que al final no hice) cuando podía emplearlo en cazar y perderme en el bosque me parecía completamente absurdo. ¡Cómo echo de menos ahora tener sentido de la estética! No paro de buscar y rebuscar entre todos los conjuntos que quedaron en el armario de mi casa con la esperanza de que algún rayo de luz me ilumine el camino, porque no tengo ni idea de que ponerme.

Según Peeta subió las escaleras para irse a la ducha, salí de su casa despavorida (recordándome mentalmente que ahora también es la mía) a buscar algo decente que ponerme. Aún no nos hemos puesto serios con la mudanza, por lo que, aunque está hablado, sigo teniendo parte de mis cosas en mi casa de la Aldea. Nada más llegar recordé mi maravillosa bañera y di gracias al cielo por librarme del mal trago que hubiese supuesto tener que ducharme justo después de Peeta teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gusta pasearse en cueros por la casa. No es que sea desagradable (está más que claro que no), pero no sería la primera vez que se la recorre de arriba abajo con una toalla por taparrabos al más puro estilo hombre del bosque y yo aún estoy demasiado "sensible" después del momento sofá. Definitivamente, no será él el único en ducharse con agua fría…

Salgo de la ducha habiéndome quitado unos cuantos grados de temperatura de encima y me envuelvo en una toalla con el firme propósito de recordar lo poco que conseguí aprender de moda y prepararme en condiciones para la fiesta. Con la mente mucho más lúcida después de refrescarme, empiezo a ver luz al final del túnel y consigo hacer una criba general y quedarme con tres vestidos entre los que elegir. En un primer momento pienso en llamar a Peeta para que me ayude a decidir, pero no sé por qué me da que la ducha fría no habrá servido de nada si lo recibo en toalla y me pruebo modelitos (a cada cual más femenino) delante de él. Descartada esa posibilidad, decido hacer caso de mi intuición y me decanto por el vestido negro. Si recuerdo bien algún consejo que Effie me dio sobre estas cosas durante aquellas interminables horas de preparación para las entrevistas es que el negro es como un comodín, vayas al tipo de celebración que vayas es una apuesta segura. A parte del bonito color negro azabache, el vestido es sencillo, sin florituras ni filigranas. Me lo pruebo y me miro al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi armario. La falda, que cae suelta desde mi cintura sin excesivo vuelo, me llega a medio palmo sobre las rodillas y la parte superior se ciñe perfectamente a mis curvas, acabando en un escote redondo no demasiado pronunciado. Miro mis piernas y decido por una vez hacer caso de otro de los consejos de Effie y uno de los que menos me gusta: los tacones estilizan las piernas.

Odio llevar tacones. Altos, bajos, me da igual. El resultado siempre es el mismo: un dolor de pies del quince. Mis pobres pies, tan acostumbrados a soportar el trote de un día completo de caza e incapaces de aguantar unas horas subidos a esas armas que carga el diablo. Hago de tripas corazón y recuerdo la tercera y última ley de oro de Effie: para lucir hay que sufrir. Y hoy, sin duda, toca.

Encuentro en el zapatero unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido. Solo de ver el tacón que tienen empiezo con los sudores fríos, pero tengo que reconocer que son soberbios. Son de un negro mate muy bonito, pero lo que más llama la atención son las pequeñas tachuelas plateadas que adornan la parte del talón. Me los pongo y me vuelvo a mirar al espejo, ahora con el conjunto completo, y no me queda otra que darle la razón a Effie en silencio. Hasta el vestido parece más elegante por el simple hecho de ir acompañado de unos tacones.

Me bajo de las alturas y termino de prepararme descalza sabiendo que me quedan unas cuantas horas subida ahí arriba. El pelo no me supone gran problema. Con todo lo que me ha crecido me llega ya por media espalda, así que decido dejarlo suelto con su ondeado natural. Reparo por primera vez en que es un alivio que el Capitolio se llevase con sus novedosísimas técnicas casi el cien por cien de mi vello corporal. En su momento no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero ahora creo que el vestido no quedaría muy bonito con las piernas llenas de pelo negro carbón como es el mío. Mi cara ya es otra historia. No es que sea fea, pero tampoco soy una maravilla. Al menos puedo decir que tengo suerte de no tener ninguna cicatriz ahí, si no tendría que maquillarla y bastante voy a hacer ya dándome un poco de la máscara de pestañas que me dejó Cinna. Cuando lo hago, mis ojos parecen haberse agrandado mucho y el gris de mi iris resalta aún más. Por último, doy un poco de brillo a mis labios.

Por primera vez en mi vida me siento a gusto arreglándome. No quiero decir que las veces que Cinna y mi equipo de preparación me arreglaron no estuviese bien (es más, estaba mucho más que bien), pero el hecho de saber que me preparaban para un fin tan macabro como el de lucirme ante la gente que apostaría por si moriría o no me repugnaba. Es por eso que nunca disfruté de la imagen que daba. Sabía que jamás en mi vida me volvería a ver tan guapa, pero no podía disfrutar de una imagen que no reflejaba quién era realmente, una imagen que no reflejaba a la chica que había sacado adelante a su familia cazando en el bosque, una imagen que decía ser yo pero que no era más que el reflejo más oscuro de mi personalidad. Peeta tuvo razón todo este tiempo, yo tampoco quería que me cambiaran.

Miro por la ventana y veo como el sol ya empieza a esconderse. Ha debido pasar al menos hora y media desde que llegué a mi antigua casa y me empecé a preparar. Peeta se debe de estar preocupando ya de que no aparezca, seguro que cree que me he arrepentido de ir y lo he dejado tirado en el último instante. No le culpo, es muy propio de mí salir huyendo.

No lo pienso más y me subo a los mortales zapatos antes de arrepentirme. Me echo un último vistazo y quedo mucho más que satisfecha con mi imagen. Aunque físicamente no parezca yo, esta vez no me han cambiado, no me estoy preparando para matar a nadie, esta vez me preparo para disfrutar como cualquier persona debería haber podido hacer siempre.

El sonido del timbre irrumpe en la casa y supongo que Peeta habrá deducido que estoy aquí. Peeta… no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pone cuando descubra que no solo no me he arrepentido, sino que he decidido cambiar drásticamente de atuendo. He aprendido a cuidar un poco más mi aspecto desde que estoy con él. En realidad, lo hago más por mí misma que por agradarle. Sé que a Peeta le parecerá bien me ponga lo que me ponga, pero hace tiempo que no puedo reprimir la necesidad de sorprenderlo así. No es gran cosa, pero me comparo con la cara lavada al resto de chicas del distrito y sé que no sobresalgo. Debería bastarme con saber que Peeta solo tiene ojos para mí, pero las demás solo tienen ojos para él y no me gusta ni un pelo. Joder, parezco una loca posesiva.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras recuerdo coger un pequeño bolso de mano a juego con las tachuelas de los zapatos. En realidad lo llevo más como adorno que otra cosa. Trato de no caer rodando y suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando toco tierra firme en la planta baja. Otra de las cosas que no me gusta de llevar tacones es el ruido que hacen. Medio distrito se ha tenido que enterar ya de que acabo de bajar las escaleras. ¡Qué escandalera! Medio-corro medio-ando hasta la puerta, agarro de la manilla y preparo mi mejor sonrisa antes de abrir.

Lo que no me esperaba al hacerlo era encontrarme con el Peeta más sensual de toda la historia. Aunque sospecho que mi criterio ya no es muy objetivo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que puedo pensar eso al cabo del día, creo que ahora lo digo con conocimiento de causa. Peeta viste una camisa azul clarita con el cuello corto y sin vuelta ("cuello mao" le escuché decir a Portia una vez) y con las mangas dobladas informalmente hasta el antebrazo. Me hace gracia que el detalle del dobladillo de la manga sea de otro color, en este caso blanco. El pantalón es ceñido así que trato de no fijarme mucho en qué músculos se le marcan más que otros. La camisa ya es lo suficientemente sexy como para desestabilizarme pensando en su trasero. En los pies lleva unos mocasines marrones que, de lejos, parecen mucho más cómodos que mis zapatos. Envidio a los hombres.

- Va… vaya…, estás preciosa, Katniss. – dice Peeta sin poder dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia me sentiría cohibida si me mirase tanto, pero teniendo en cuenta que me he preparado así para él sería ilógico que me pasara ahora. Quizá los Juegos no me cambiaron, pero Peeta Mellark ha hecho que me convierta en una mujer muy distinta a la que se refugió en la depresión después de la guerra. Le debo tanto a este hombre que jamás podré pagárselo.

- Gracias. – comento algo ruborizada. Que no me cohíba no quita para que siga siendo tan vergonzosa como siempre. Jamás sabré aceptar un cumplido sin sonrojarme. – Tú también estás muy elegante.

Peeta devuelve sus ojos al frente y me sonríe como siempre lo hace, brindándome su apoyo incondicional en los momentos más duros, pero también en los más bellos.

- Tardaste tanto que empecé a pensar que habías escapado al bosque con tal de no ir a la fiesta.

- No creas, estuve tentada de hacerlo, pero no me pareció correcto dejarte tirado entre tanta mujerzuela hoy en la plaza… - contesto yo después de cerrar la puerta y cogerme del brazo que Peeta me ofrece.

A pesar del deje bromista, Peeta me mira con las cejas enarcadas sorprendido de mi recelo a dejarlo solo.

- No pensaba que fueras celosa. – me dice mientras empezamos a caminar en dirección a la plaza.

- Y no lo soy. Es solo que si ya te comen con la vista conmigo delante no me quiero ni imaginar si hoy aparecieses solo por allí.

- Ya, claro. ¿Y tú a eso cómo lo llamas? – dice riendo. Tiene razón, pero nunca lo admitiré en voz alta. La Katniss orgullosa sigue habitando en mí, esa nunca se irá del todo.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido y con mirada reprobatoria porque sabe de sobra que no me gusta que me pongan entre la espada y la pared. Me fijo en las llaves que lleva en la mano y decido salir del paso cambiando de tema:

- Anda, dame que guarde las llaves en el bolso, que al final las perderás.

Peeta las pone en mi mano, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada tira de mi muñeca y estampa su boca con la mía, sedienta de él. Cuando se separa y antes de soltar su agarre, acerca sus labios a mi oído y susurra:

- A mí tampoco me gusta que los hombres se giren a mirarte, pero no me importa porque soy yo el que te tiene entre sus brazos cada noche.

El poco aire que mueve su susurro llega hasta mi oreja y, mezclado con el grave sonido de su voz, provoca una corriente eléctrica que va a morir a mi vientre. Guardo las llaves en el bolso con pulso tembloroso en lo que reanudamos la marcha sin mediar palabra. Peeta esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo trato de convencerme a mí misma de que no volveré a caer en sus juegos de palabras. Ilusa de mí…

* * *

**Nuevo y extenso capítulo. En este vemos poco común faceta de Katniss. No sé a vosotras, pero a mí poder desarrollar una Katniss en facetas tan inusuales me gusta mucho. Quiero decir, el personaje mantiene su esencia, pero los años pasan y (gracias al cielo) ya no tiene que lidiar con guerras, Juegos o muertes. Los pequeños cambios son ley de vida.**

**Una vez más, miles de millones de gracias por estar ahí, tanto a las maravillosas mujeres que me dejan sus reviews como a todos los que tienen la historia entre sus alertas. Y por supuesto, a esos lectores anónimos que también dedican su tiempo a leer este fic. ¡GRACIAS!**

_**En respuesta al review de Keka:**_

_**Es lo que tiene despistarse por un par de días. ¡Cuando vuelves ya he actualizado tres veces! jajajaja La verdad es que he cogido ritmo y quiero aprovecharlo mientras dure ;) La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo entre estos dos. ¡Y más que se podrá! O.o Para mí es un placer poder compartir con vosotros las locuras que salen de mi cabeza de vez en cuando y que derivan en este fic que tanto me gusta. Así que, gracias a ti por dedicarle tu tiempo. Ojalá tú también tengas un fin de semana maravilloso :) ¡Nos leemos! :D**_


	55. Celebración accidentada

_**Capítulo 55: Celebración accidentada**_

No recuerdo haber visto nunca la plaza del distrito tan llena de vida. Antes de la rebelión, un día al mes la plaza albergaba un mercado que atraía tanto a comerciantes como a habitantes de la Veta. Todos, tanto pobres como no tan pobres, practicaban el trueque y sociabilizaban un rato, permitiéndose a sí mismos disfrutar de la cálida atmósfera que los rodeaba y olvidando, aunque solo fuese por unas horas, la cruel vida que llevaban. Tras la muerte de mi padre, yo misma llegué a asistir a aquel evento que revolucionaba el doce por unas horas. Al principio sola y, con el paso del tiempo, junto a Gale. Sin duda, era un buen lugar para intercambiar nuestros "productos" (por supuesto, nunca llevábamos las piezas enteras) por otras cosas que necesitábamos. Siempre me resultó curioso que aquellos días consiguiéramos un pago mayor al habitual por nuestra caza. La mujer de la zapatería te daba un par extra de cordones porque decía que nadie los quería o el panadero te pagaba un poco más de lo que sabía lógico porque decía que la ardilla era más gorda de lo habitual. Por aquél entonces nunca me hubiese cuestionado el por qué. Yo pensaba: "si ellos lo dicen, por mí bien. Más que llevar a casa por menos que cazar". Sin embargo, después de haber vivido todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, me doy cuenta del efecto que la esperanza provoca en la gente. Y el mercado suponía eso, esperanza. Esperanza que, aunque efímera, daba a la gente algo a lo que aferrarse. Y era esa esperanza la que nos hacía más humanos y menos clasistas, sin que nos importara un ápice si el que estaba delante era rubio de ojos azules o moreno de orbes grises. No me cabe la menor duda de que aquél era el día del mes más esperado por todo el doce.

Sin embargo, la plaza hoy es muy distinta. Está mucho más vacía que cuando se celebraba el mercado (no podemos obviar las consecuencias que ha traído la guerra en lo que a la demografía se refiere), pero eso no impide que la felicidad rezume por todas las esquinas. No es el hecho de que esté más llena o más vacía, sino el ánimo que inunda a todos los presentes. Aunque los días de mercado la plaza se llenase y la gente fuese más abierta, la amenaza de los Juegos y el hambre no desaparecía del todo porque, al terminar el día, era lo que nos esperaba. Por el contrario, hoy no hay hambre que temer o Juegos en los que participar. Hoy la gente puede disfrutar de la noche sin tener que divagar sobre como sobrevivirá mañana. Eso es lo que ha cambiado. Todo.

Peeta y yo hemos llegado muy justos de tiempo. Cuando doblamos la esquina, divisamos al alcalde encaramado ya en el atril y resignado a empezar su discurso sin nuestra presencia. Por suerte, él es de los pocos que se dan cuenta de nuestra tardanza y, tras un gesto de complicidad, comienza a hablar con ánimos renovados. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, nos ubicamos en las últimas filas de gente frente al escenario, saludando a un par de conocidos y a otros habitantes que no conocemos pero que ellos, obviamente, sí a nosotros. En ningún momento permito que Peeta me suelte del brazo y él tampoco hace ademán de ello. Por supuesto, no es tan incómodo como las apariciones en público durante la Gira o los Juegos, pero sigue sin gustarme demasiado no poder pasar desapercibida. Además, llevaba tanto tiempo sin andar en tacones que temo caerme y hacer el ridículo.

El pregón dura alrededor de quince minutos, durante los cuales el alcalde menciona la panadería en un par de ocasiones y agradece su colaboración. Cuando lo dice, la gente rompe en aplausos, pero me temo que por muy agradecidos que estuviesen al panadero, tiene más que ver con que dicho comerciante sea Peeta y que yo sea la que lo ayuda en la panadería. Lo cierto es que no hago mucho más caso al discurso salvo esas dos veces que me veo obligada a sonreír amablemente junto a Peeta. El resto del tiempo me lo paso agarrada a su brazo y buscando con la mirada a Gale que, según me dijo, estaría presente. Finalmente desisto pensando que le habrá surgido algún compromiso importante y no ha podido asistir. No lo reconozco.

Cuando termina el acto conmemorativo (que por lo poco que he escuchado ha sido bastante emotivo), se da paso a la festividad que se alargará hasta bien entrada la noche. El sol de verano no se ha escondido del todo cuando Peeta y yo nos acercamos a una de las mesas con canapés y bebidas que han distribuido a lo largo y ancho de la plaza. No puedo ocultar una sonrisa cuando veo a todos los niños corretear entre nuestras piernas sin hacer caso de la comida.

- ¿A qué se debe esa maravillosa sonrisa? - es Peeta el que me habla.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y aparto la vista de los niños para mirarle a él. Me vuelvo a sorprender de lo arrebatadoramente guapo que está hoy, más aún con el reflejo naranja del atardecer brillando sobre sus rizos rubios.

- Pensaba en los niños. - le digo. - Pensaba en lo impensable que hubiese sido antes de la Rebelión que todos ellos estuviesen jugando haciendo caso omiso a la comida. Ya no pasan hambre.

- Entonces, ha servido para algo, ¿no es así?

Le miro a esos ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo de verano y encuentro la respuesta a todo. Jamás podría sentirme perdida con él a mi lado. Es esa seguridad, esa bondad, la que me transmite toda la paz que necesito y me ayuda a comprender las cosas mucho mejor. Es él el que me ayudó desde un principio a ver la vida con otros ojos, a través de los suyos, y a entender que todos nuestros sacrificios no fueron en vano. Que todas las muertes, incluida la de mi hermana, sirvieron para sentar las bases de un futuro en el que estos niños sigan creciendo sin más preocupaciones que las que acarrea el ser eso, un niño.

- Por supuesto.

Peeta me sonríe como si no hubiera mañana y me roba un pequeño beso que logra hacer que me ruborice. No estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto en público, salvo por Haymitch quizá.

Tomamos un par de copas mientras atendemos a ciertas personas que, según parece, son miembro del nuevo Gobierno de Paylor. Pasarán mil guerras y lo que no cambiará nunca es que Peeta se desenvuelve como pez en el agua en conversaciones de esta índole. Yo me limito a asentir y a apoyar todo lo que él dice. Sinceramente, ni sé de burocracia ni quiero saber. Al rato, cuando las estrellas y la luna llena ya iluminan el firmamento, empiezo a notar los efectos del vino que hemos estado tomando. Me excuso ante el grupo de personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor diciendo que voy a tomar un poco el aire. Declino su oferta de acompañarme y me despido de Peeta con un pequeño beso en los labios.

No me voy muy lejos, lo justo para alejarme del bullicio y tomar realmente un poco el aire. No me equivoqué al pensar esta mañana que hoy haría calor. Noto la cabeza un poco embotada a causa del alcohol, por lo que cuando encuentro un banco de los que rodean la plaza no dudo en sentarme. Noto como Peeta me ha seguido con la vista desde donde le dejé. A veces es tan protector conmigo que me hace sentir incómoda y especial a la vez.

Me dedico a observar a la gente en la plaza que ha empezado a bailar una música muy alegre. De vez en cuando, noto como Peeta me mira en la distancia y cuando levanto la cabeza hacia él ya no aparta la vista como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños. En vez de eso, se desentiende de la conversación y me pone caras extrañas, como haciendo entrever lo aburrido que le parece estar hablando con esa gente. Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza y a reírme por sus muecas y los besos imaginarios que me manda. Es como un niño grande.

El juego sigue hasta que un grupo de gente se interpone entre nosotros durante uno de sus bailes y no nos deja vernos. En ese momento, alguien toma asiento a mi lado y me sobresalto.

- ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Pensaba que ya estarías en el dos con tu amiguito, preciosa.

- Y yo pensaba que tú estarías lo suficientemente borracho como para no jodernos la noche.

- Esa boca, niña.

- Vete a la mierda, Haymitch.

Pasamos un buen rato sentados el uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra. Aprovecho para pensar en todo lo que le dije esta mañana y que, en realidad, no siento así. A medida que mis pensamientos avanzan, la culpa también lo hace y el silencio se vuelve cada vez más incómodo. Trato de encontrar a Peeta entre el mar de cabezas que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros, pero no lo consigo, por lo que decido hablar con mi mentor de una maldita vez.

- Lo siento. - musito en dirección a Haymitch.

- ¿Cómo dices? - inquiere él. Sé que me ha oído de sobra, pero no va a dejar pasar esta magnífica oportunidad de humillarme.

- He dicho que lo siento. Siento haberte dicho cosas tan fuera de lugar esta mañana. - esta vez mi voz suena más ruda y menos amistosa, pero real. Suena como la antigua Katniss.

Haymitch sonríe de medio lado y vuelve a mirar al frente dándole un buen trago a la petaca que siempre lo acompaña de un lado a otro.

- No pasa nada. Tenías razón. Nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad en toda mi vida, así que no soy quién para juzgarte.

A pesar de que trata de restarle importancia haciendo ver que no le molesta, su voz se quiebra un poco al final de la frase, rompiendo a su vez el último muro de rencor que quedaba en mi interior. Ha estado solo toda su vida, es cierto. Pero ya no. Nunca más.

- Quizá antes no, pero ahora sí. Nos tienes a nosotros, Haymitch.

- Vosotros tenéis vuestra vida. Y bien merecida, por cierto.

- Sí, y tú formas parte de ella. Nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin ti. Te lo debemos todo, Haymitch. Todo Panem te lo debe.

- No. No merezco nada de lo que podáis darme. Me limité a jugar con vosotros, sobre todo contigo, para conseguir sacar adelante la Rebelión. A pesar de que sabía el daño que os estaba haciendo.

Miro a esos ojos grises que me observan dubitativos y me veo reflejada en él. Todos sus miedos, todo su rencor, todos esos años perdidos que sin duda yo también hubiese sufrido de no ser por Peeta. Ambos le debemos tanto…

- Es cierto, nos hiciste daño. Pero no más del que yo pude hacerle a la gente que por mi culpa perdió a sus familias. Gente como Peeta, que a pesar de todo son capaces de mirar al futuro con otros ojos. Capaces de ver la esperanza que nosotros creíamos perdida. Ellos, que no fueron artífices de nada y lo perdieron todo por una causa que ni tan siquiera defendían, son capaces de seguir adelante, mientras que tú y yo nos lamentamos por la suerte que sufrimos en un pasado que ya no podremos cambiar.

Haymitch me observa atentamente. Seguramente sea la primera vez que me oye hablar tan distendidamente sobre lo que siento y sobre lo que sé de buena tinta que él también piensa. Sigue sin resultarme fácil, pero él ahora es parte de mi familia y no quiero que nos ocultemos nada. Ya no quiero que seamos piezas en manos del otro.

- Eres nuestro amigo, Haymitch. - prosigo. - ¿Qué digo? Más que eso. Eres como nuestro padre. Has cuidado de nosotros aún a costa de tu salud mental y nos has dado apoyo cuando nadie más lo hacía. Deja ahora que seamos nosotros los que cuidemos de ti, aunque solo sea un poco.

Ya no oigo la música, ni tan siquiera el griterío de los que se divierten a escasos metros de nosotros. Solo soy capaz de oír retumbar mi corazón en la cabeza y de sentir como el peso de no haber compartido hasta ahora esto con Haymtich se esfuma por completo, tal y como lo hiciera el rencor hacia Gale esta mañana.

Haymitch me observa con lo que parecen ser lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. No dice nada, se limita a observarme y a tragar con fuerza. "¡Enhorabuena!" me digo. No es sencillo dejar a Haymitch Abernathy sin una réplica ingeniosa que dar.

- Gracias. - dice al rato y se gira para volver a mirar al frente. Cualquiera lo tacharía de desagradecido por no contestar nada más después de todo, pero para mí un "gracias" de mi mentor significa más que un millón de palabras rimbombantes que cualquiera pueda dar. Entiendo cómo funciona, es por eso que no necesito oír más de él.

- Así que, ¿no te vas con Gale? - dice rompiendo el silencio cuando se ha recuperado. Ya vuelve a ser el mismo.

- Claro que no. No sé cómo pudisteis pensar eso.

- Hombre, preciosa. Dado tu historial de indecisiones, creo que pensarlo era algo más que razonable.

Le miro algo molesta, pero no se lo puedo negar. Si yo estuviese en su posición tampoco sabría qué esperar de mí.

- Se casa. - digo de la misma.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Haymitch algo desubicado.

- Gale. Que se casa.

- ¿Cómo que se casa?

- ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué a todos os cuesta tanto creerlo? Siempre quiso casarse y formar una familia, no es tan raro. - digo yo algo exasperada.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero siempre supusimos que serías tú la novia.

Golpe bajo. Es cierto, yo también llegué a pensarlo. Ahora no me puede parecer más estúpido. Casarme con Gale… sin duda, una empresa sin futuro.

- Pues ya ves que no. - contesto yo secamente.

Hay algo que me molesta en todo esto y no es que la gente piense eso. En cierto modo es entendible. Lo que me molesta es que todos crean que yo sería capaz de abandonar a Peeta después de todo. ¿Acaso no ha quedado suficientemente claro ya que lo elegí a él? ¿Acaso no quedó claro que siempre fue él y no otro? Al parecer no. Y lo que más temo no es que los demás lo piensen o no, sino que Peeta también lo haga. Quizá no haberle dicho aún que lo amo haya sido un error.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de contarle a Haymitch el por qué de la visita de Gale y de su compromiso con Serene, unos gritos de sorpresa y estupor nos sacan de la conversación. Miro instintivamente hacia la plaza, que es de donde proviene el griterío, y me encamino hacia allí. Haymitch me sigue de cerca y no tardamos apenas unos metros en toparnos con el tumulto de gente que nos impide ver el origen de tanto alboroto. Nos abrimos paso entre la gente hasta llegar al centro del círculo que se ha formado y lo que observo me deja perpleja. Gale está tirado panza arriba en el suelo, con la sangre que sale a borbotones de su nariz manchando su elegante camisa. No tardo un segundo en agacharme a su lado, preguntándome qué diablos habrá pasado cuando Haymitch, que también se había agachado conmigo, me señala algún punto por detrás de la gente que nos rodea. Es entonces cuando lo veo: una cabellera rubia que se aleja a paso ligero agitando su puño en el aire y con su fuerte espalda en tensión.

* * *

**Extenso capítulo el de la fiestecita... ¡Y la noche aún no ha acabado! Os aseguro que los dos próximos capítulos son (citando a Effie) _muy, muy, muy_ esperados ;) **

**¡Nos leemos mañana! ¡Besos! :D**


	56. La otra cara de la moneda

_**Capítulo 56: ****La otra cara de la moneda**_

Devuelvo mi mirada hacia Haymitch y le veo chasquear los dedos frente a Gale esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta. Es algo hosco en sus palabras y lo zarandea por los hombros, pero mi compañero de caza parece reaccionar y sale del aturdimiento momentáneo en el que estaba sumido. Supongo que Peeta le dio duro. Yo sigo sin comprender nada de lo que ha pasado durante los últimos veinte segundos, porque no han pasado más desde que encontramos a Gale en el suelo, y miro a Haymitch una vez más en busca de respuestas. Mi mentor ayuda a mi maltrecho amigo a incorporarse a duras penas. Cuando lo tiene medianamente asido por el brazo derecho, levanta la vista en mi dirección.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – me espeta en tono amargo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto yo totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues preocuparme por el estado de salud de Gale. Que no estemos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación no quiere decir que no me preocupe por él.

- Que qué haces que no has ido ya tras el chico. Este estúpido lo que tiene es una borrachera de caballo. Déjamelo a mí que se bien como tratar eso, créeme…

Abro los ojos de par en par. ¿Gale borracho? Me resulta casi tan inverosímil como un Peeta agresivo, pero visto lo visto, los dos han cambiado mucho. Miro a Gale a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún signo de lucidez que desmienta lo que Haymitch acaba de decir, pero justo en ese instante empieza a balbucear y a decir incoherencias que no hacen sino corroborar su teoría. Está más borracho que una cuba.

Resuelto el misterio del porqué del estado de semiinconsciencia de Gale, decido que, sin duda alguna, no hay mejor persona en el doce (y dudo que en todo Panem) que pueda ocuparse mejor de él en estos momentos que Haymitch. Levanto la cabeza hacia mi vecino de la Aldea y asiento antes de salir por patas en la dirección en la que se fue Peeta.

Corro todo lo rápido que los tacones me dejan hasta que salgo de la plaza. Por el camino voy dando gracias al cielo de que la tangana no haya sido en pleno centro, sino cerca de una de las mesas más apartadas, casi a la altura de la entrada a la Veta. Aún así, no han sido pocos los que lo han visto. Me temo que tendremos tema de conversación con las clientas de la panadería para lo que resta de año.

Cuando logro salir de la plaza, me quito los zapatos y corro descalza por el asfalto de la calle que tomó Peeta. Disminuyo un poco el ritmo con la esperanza de encontrarlo por aquí cerca, pero algo me dice que echó a correr nada más salir de la plaza, por el contrario ya debería de haberlo alcanzado. Sigo a paso ligero mirando en cada bocacalle mientras intento analizar la situación. Aún no me explico que ha podido pasar para que Peeta reaccionase de esa forma si esta misma tarde estaba contento porque Gale y yo hubiésemos solucionado, en parte, nuestras diferencias. Además, no es un hombre agresivo en absoluto, salvo cuando… ¡oh, madre mía! ¡Salvo cuando sufre un ataque! ¿Será que ha tenido uno delante de todo el mundo? No puede ser. Estos últimos días se había tomado el trabajo con mucha más calma y ha retomado la pintura. El doctor Aurelius dijo que, siempre y cuando siguiese con la terapia y bajase el pistón con la panadería, no debería de haber ningún problema. Además, normalmente sus ataques son solo hacia mi persona, no hacia los demás. Yo soy el muto.

Aún con la idea de un posible ataque en la cabeza, acelero más mi paso intentando pensar a dónde diablos ha podido ir. A estas alturas está claro que ha ido más lejos. Paro un segundo para descansar mis maltrechos pies y trato de devanarme los sesos en encontrar una posible pista sobre su paradero. Intento pensar en que haría él. A qué lugar se dirigiría si necesitase apartarse de todo y llevar su mente a un punto en el que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie. Entonces lo recuerdo.

Hace unos días, antes de su primer ataque tras mi regreso, estuvimos tumbados bajo el naranjo que hay en el jardín de su casa. Lo plantó a la par que el de mi jardín, a sabiendas de los buenos recuerdos de mi padre que me trae ese cítrico. Aquella tarde, en lo que nos resguardábamos del calor a la sombra del árbol, me dijo que pocas cosas en este mundo le relajaban más que sentarse al aire libre y mirar al cielo en completo silencio. Recuerdo comprenderlo perfectamente. Es lo que llevo sintiendo yo desde que era niña, pero a una escala mucho mayor. En aquél instante decidí también que algún día, cuando dejase de hacer tanto calor, llevaría a Peeta al bosque. Si nuestro jardín le proporcionaba aquella calma no quise ni imaginar lo abrumado que se sentiría en tal extensión de naturaleza. Sin duda, tenía que llevarle.

Con fuerzas renovadas, retomo mi camino, pero esta vez en dirección a la Aldea. Solo espero no equivocarme en mi suposición. Más que nada por si realmente está sufriendo un ataque. La última vez que le dio uno estando solo acabó con unos buenos cortes y magulladuras. No tardo mucho en adentrarme en el camino que une el centro con la Aldea. Cuando llego a la entrada de mi vecindario, estoy chorreando y maldiciendo en voz alta el sofocante calor que no se ha ido ni con la puesta de sol. No recuerdo haber sufrido nunca una noche más calurosa que esta, a excepción de las que pasé en la selva del Vasallaje, claro está. Aquellas noches sí que fueron un martirio.

Avanzo a paso ligero con los zapatos en la mano por mi silenciosa barriada y las tenues luces de las farolas que hay a lo largo del recorrido me ayudan a vislumbrar una silueta en el porche de casa. Está sentado en el último escalón de los tres que hay, con las manos apoyadas en la tarima y la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás mirando al cielo. A medida que me acerco, voy definiendo un poco más su figura, divisando sus rubios rizos colgar levemente por su espalda, su camisa algo más abierta de lo que en un principio llevaba, el sosegado subir y bajar de su pecho, incluso la leve marca rojiza que ha dejado el hueso de la nariz de Gale en sus nudillos.

Me paro de pie frente a él, un tanto dudosa de si estará o no sufriendo un ataque. Peeta abre un ojo al notar mi presencia, y dice una frase que llevaré grabada a fuego en mi memoria durante el resto de mis días:

- ¿Vienes a rematarme, preciosa?

Aliviada por comprobar que no está sufriendo ningún episodio, sonrío levemente por su comentario y me siento a su lado en una postura que me permita mirarlo y entonces respondo:

- ¿Debería?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Le he dejado tan mal como para merecérmelo?

Después de decirlo, gira su cabeza hacia mi lado y fija sus pupilas en mí. Sus ojos, tan azules por el día, con la luz de la luna toman un color más oscuro y salvaje.

- Era más la borrachera que tenía que el golpe que tú le has dado.

Cuando digo esas palabras, Peeta devuelve su mirada al cielo cerrando los ojos esta vez. Toma aire profundamente y lo suelta antes de seguir con la conversación.

- Lo siento. – dice. – No debí hacerlo, soy un bruto.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Acaso debería tener un motivo? Quizá soy más animal de lo que piensas…

Suelto una sonora carcajada y me gano una mirada herida por parte de Peeta, que ahora ha vuelto a abrir los ojos para observar el motivo de mi risa.

- Vamos, Peeta. – empiezo yo casi sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. – No me quieras hacer ver lo blanco negro. Sé de sobra que no eres de los que van repartiendo estopa a diestro y siniestro por ahí. Algún motivo habrá.

- ¿Y por qué no ha podido ser que se me hayan cruzado los cables y le haya dado así, sin más? Estoy harto de ser el débil y dulce Peeta.

La declaración de Peeta me sorprende un poco. Nunca pensé que tuviese momentos en los que se cansara de ser él, al igual que me pasa a mí. Siempre lo he visto tan perfecto que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

- No eres débil, Peeta. Lo que pasa es que eres más sensato y menos impulsivo que cualquiera de nosotros. Lo de dulce no te lo puedo negar…

- Pues ya estoy harto. Estoy hasta las narices de no poder dejar de pensar en todo momento si estará bien o mal lo que hago, solo porque es lo que se espera de mí. Ojalá fuese más impulsivo, por lo menos así no me sentiría mal por darle su merecido a un borracho con la lengua demasiado suelta.

- ¿Qué dijo ese idiota para que reaccionaras así? Siempre tuvo la lengua demasiado suelta…

Pienso en Gale, despotricando a pleno pulmón contra el régimen de Snow, los Juegos y las injusticias. Siempre fue temerario e impulsivo, justamente lo contrario a Peeta. Le recuerdo también discutiendo conmigo, como dos ollas a presión a punto de estallar. No era rara la vez que nos decíamos alguna barbaridad que en realidad no pensábamos y de la que luego nos arrepentíamos. Si le sumo eso al alcohol y a mi propia experiencia, no me cabe la menor duda de que Gale se ha pasado siete pueblos.

- Él... él se acerco a la zona en la que estaba yo al poco de que te marcharas. Rondó la mesa contigua a la que estábamos dando un par de traspiés y haciendo como que no iba con él la cosa, pero pude notar su mirada clavada en mi nuca en un par de ocasiones. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir observándote, pero un grupo de gente se había interpuesto entre nosotros, por lo que volví a la conversación. – Peeta suspira un poco y prosigue. - A los pocos minutos, Gale se unió a nosotros, presentándose como órgano de gobierno en el dos y unos cuantos de los hombres de Paylor parecieron reconocerle. Fue entonces cuando la conversación, aún no sé por qué, se desvió a lo flamante que estabas hoy y Gale empezó a desvariar y a decir que eras mi perrito faldero y que era por eso que le habías negado tu asistencia a su boda. – antes de seguir, Peeta agacha la cabeza y mira al suelo. - En un principio, traté de hacerle entrar en razón y de apartarlo del grupo por su más que evidente borrachera, pero el renegó y, al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba, elevó su tono de voz y empezó a despotricar sobre ti, diciendo que eras una… una zorra que solo se preocupaba por calentar mi cama en vez de cuidar de sus viejas amistades. Yo… lo siento, pero con aquél comentario ya no aguanté más y le solté un puñetazo.

Absorbo toda la información que puedo y no sé si me abruma más el hecho de que Gale haya dicho eso o que Peeta haya reaccionado así. Lo de Gale no me extraña tanto. Viniendo de él, sé que mañana mismo le tendré en la puerta de casa, arrepentido, pidiéndome disculpas como cada vez que nos enfadábamos y decía algo que no debía. Le costaba, igual que a mí, pero siempre acababa sucediendo. Sin embargo, la reacción de Peeta me tiene desconcertada. Nunca creí que fuese a responder tan a las bravas al comentario de un borracho, menos aún después de tanto tiempo tratando con Haymitch. Pero hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra, y es que no me siento decepcionada. Todo lo contrario. Me alegra que lo haya hecho. El hecho de que Peeta haya roto sus principios por defenderme, a pesar de que no hubiese sido necesario, me hace sentir amada de una forma muy distinta a la que me había sentido hasta ahora. Sabía de sobra que Peeta sería capaz de dar su vida por la mía, lo ha demostrado mil y una veces, pero que haya cambiado por un instante su esencia, esa esencia que prometió no cambiar antes de nuestros primeros Juegos, y que lo haya hecho por mí es más de lo que nunca mereceré.

Me lanzo a sus brazos antes de que pueda articular palabra, pillándolo un tanto desprevenido, haciendo que caigamos de espaldas sobre el porche.

- ¿No estás enfadada? – me dice mientras responde a mi abrazo.

- No. Definitivamente se lo merecía, pero estoy segura de que no lo piensa así. Le conozco bien.

- Siento no haber podido controlarme. Ahora en frío me parece que he exagerado un poco.

- No, está bien. Pero me alegro de que haya habido un motivo por el que le has pegado y no porque simplemente se te hayan cruzado los cables, como tú dices. Eso sí hubiese sido de burros. – le digo a la vez que me aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te molesta que a veces sea demasiado pausado? No sé, hasta a mí me llega a molestar.

Pienso unos instantes su pregunta antes de contestar. ¿De verdad no me molesta? A veces es cierto que me saca de mis casillas cuando me deja sola chillando como una energúmena en plena discusión y se limita a escucharme y a esperar a que me calme. Pero, no. Nunca podría molestarme, porque es precisamente esa parte de él la que contrarresta mi mal humor y la que consigue que me calme por muy enfadada e iracunda que esté. Es esa bondad, esa seguridad, esa serenidad la que me enamoró de él. La esperanza que rezuma por cada uno de sus poros.

Cuando llego a esa conclusión, no puedo retener ni un segundo más en mi boca las palabras que llevan días buscando el momento adecuado para salir:

- Porque entonces no serías el hombre del que me enamoré.

Tan pronto como lo digo, aparece un brillo especial en los ojos de Peeta y, acto seguido, me besa con más pasión que nunca, dándome a entender que esta noche no la olvidaremos jamás.

* * *

**¡Aleluya, Katniss! ¡Aleluya! Le cuesta, pero avanza la muchacha jajaja Deseo fervientemente que esperéis el de mañana como agua de mayo. Yo quiero oír opiniones, así que ya sabéis dónde encontrarme ;)**

_**A Keka:**_

_**¡Gracias! Me alegro mucho de que el capítulo en general te haya gustado, y más aún que el detalle de los niños en particular te haya emocionado tanto. Normalmente la gente no suele comentar esas nimiedades (aunque para mí son los detalles los que diferencian un buen fic de uno sobrecogedor), así que que tú hayas reparado en ello me ha hecho mucha ilusión :) Además de eso, la charla con Haymitch era obligatoria, creo yo jajaja Espero haber sabido llevarla lo más fielmente posible a sus carácteres y haber dado el diálogo correcto. Son tan escuetos que a veces cuesta elaborar una conversación entre ellos dos. Doy gracias a que las miradas las puedo explicar desde el pensamiento de Katniss jejeje ¡Mil gracias por todo! ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos! :D**_


	57. Real

**_Capítulo 57: Real_**

Cada vez que salgo a cazar agudizo mis sentidos al máximo para ser consciente de todo cuanto me rodea. Soy sigilosa como un felino, diviso tanto como un águila al acecho, huelo las presas a kilómetros y procuro oír igual de bien que oía mi padre cada pisada de cada animal. Cazar sin ser cazada.

Pero con Peeta esto no me sirve en absoluto. Sus besos tienen en mí el efecto contrario que la caza. En el mismo instante en el que sus labios rozan los míos, el resto del mundo desaparece. Los sonidos que nos rodean pasan a un segundo plano para dejarme oír sin interferencias cada uno de sus acelerados latidos, la vista se me nubla emborronando cada detalle del entorno que no se centre en él y en sus bellos ojos llenos de lujuria y amor y mi olfato solo puede detectar ese olor a canela y eneldo que jamás podré relacionar con un mal recuerdo. Además, digamos que el sigilo deja de ser mi punto fuerte. No puedo frenar la oleada de gemidos que salen de mi boca cada vez que acaricia mis piernas por debajo del vestido.

Peeta nos gira, aún sobre el porche de la casa, para quedar sobre mí. Sigo dejándome llevar por el calor, que ya no es única y exclusivamente fruto del clima, y acaricio su fuerte espalda por encima de la camisa. En un momento dado, Peeta deja de besarme y se separa de mí, dejándome un tanto desconcertada, pero no da lugar a especulaciones y, sin mediar palabra, me tiende una mano y tira de mí para ponerme de pie junto a él y llevarme hasta la puerta.

Comprendo enseguida que quiere que entremos. Obviamente, si la cosa se fuese a quedar en unos simples besos no se molestaría, pero esta noche a ninguno nos vale eso. Aparto todo el miedo y la inseguridad y me digo que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Ninguno de los dos es de piedra. Me paro frente a la puerta, esperando a que Peeta saque las llaves, hasta que recuerdo habérselas quitado y haberlas guardado en mi bolso por miedo a que las perdiera. ¡Mierda! ¡El bolso!

Empiezo a buscar como una loca por todo el porche y las escaleras, pero no tardo mucho en darme cuenta de dónde lo vi por última vez: el banco de la plaza. Allí debió de quedarse cuando me levante corriendo con Haymitch para saber a qué se debía el alboroto. En realidad no es gran pérdida, solo llevaba las llaves dentro, pero pensar que no vayamos a poder entrar en casa en toda la noche hace que me frustre aún más.

- Katniss, ¿qué sucede? – pregunta Peeta impaciente.

- Las llaves. No las tengo. Iban dentro del bolso y he debido de olvidármelo en la plaza con las prisas. – contesto yo un tanto abatida. En un principio pienso que se debe a que no me gusta quedar como una tonta, sobre todo después de habérselas quitado a él precisamente para que no las perdiese. Sin embargo, no muy en el fondo, descubro la razón subyacente de mi malestar: ¿dónde se supone que vamos a terminar ahora lo que habíamos empezado?

Solo de pensarlo se me suben los colores y me reprendo a mí misma por únicamente ser capaz de pensar en eso en estos instantes. Seguro que Peeta ya está dándole vueltas a como entrar en casa mientras yo me dedico a divagar sobre si podré o no sofocar este calentón. No soy yo. Definitivamente, ya no soy yo.

- Ven. – me dice Peeta. Aunque en realidad no hubiese sido necesario decirlo, porque agarra mi muñeca con fuerza y tira de ella para recorrer a toda prisa el lateral de la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la parte de atrás, empiezo a pensar que Peeta, seguramente, quiera entrar por la puerta corredera de cristal que comunica la cocina con el jardín trasero. Lo corroboro cuando empieza a escalar la mediana valla de madera que separa nuestra casa del resto del vecindario. Desde arriba, tira de mí para ayudarme a subir y saltar al otro lado. No es que lo necesite, soy más ágil que él, pero no me quejo porque con el vestido puesto no tengo la misma maniobrabilidad que con mis pantalones de caza.

Según noto la suave y cuidada hierba bajo mis pies desnudos, me dirijo sin dilación a comprobar que la puerta esté abierta. Justo cuando oigo el clic que me indica que no la habíamos cerrado por dentro y suelto un suspiro de alivio, un fuerte tirón me aparta de ella, haciendo que suelte mis zapatos y obligándome a apoyar mis manos sobre una superficie dura que, en realidad, es el pecho de Peeta.

- ¿Pensabas escaparte, preciosa?

Su sonrisa socarrona y la voz más grave de lo habitual, me indican lo poco que le importaba a Peeta entrar o no en casa. Cuando empieza a besarme con tanta o más pasión que antes, determino que nunca fue su intención venir aquí atrás para encontrar una alternativa a la entrada principal. Solo quería algo más de privacidad para continuar por donde íbamos.

El fuego de mi interior, que se había apagado algo con la posibilidad de habernos quedado en la calle durante el resto de la noche, se aviva con más fuerza a cada beso que Peeta reparte por mi cuello. Olvido poco a poco que ni tan siquiera hemos entrado en casa aún y me dejo llevar nuevamente por la oleada de sensaciones que provoca su cuerpo contra el mío.

Tras un par de besos más en el cuello, decido que necesito algo más intenso, así que insto a Peeta a ser más agresivo mordiéndole el poco pecho que deja al descubierto su medianamente desabrochada camisa. Es increíble la capacidad de entendimiento que logramos en esta situación, cuando ninguno de los dos es capaz de hacer algo a parte de recurrir a sus instintos más básicos. Como si me leyera la mente, Peeta me alza en el aire obligándome a rodear su cintura con mis piernas y estampa mi espalda contra el tronco del naranjo, dejándome prisionera entre el árbol y su pecho. Doy gracias en silencio a que sea un robusto naranjo y no ceda ante nuestra brusquedad y paso a desabrochar uno a uno cada botón de la camisa de Peeta. Cuando termino de hacerlo, no resisto la tentación de recorrer con las yemas de mis dedos su torso desnudo y, al paso de mis manos por sus abdominales, una descarga eléctrica descomunal recorre mi espina dorsal, haciéndome estremecer y arqueando mi espalda en un ángulo que no sabía poder hacerlo.

Con tal gesto de contorsión, mi cadera se pega aún más a él, dejándome notar en la entrepierna el bulto que se esconde bajo los pantalones de Peeta. El roce hace que otra oleada de placer me recorra por completo, pero el efecto parece ser aún mayor en él, que me aprieta las nalgas sin contemplaciones y gime sonoramente.

Estoy excitada a más no poder, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ahora sí, sé que he llegado a un punto de no retorno y ya doy por perdida cualquier clase de control que pudiera quedar. No puedo, es más, no quiero parar. La necesidad de ir más allá de las caricias es tan grande como el amor que siento por este hombre que ha sacado a relucir partes de mi personalidad que yo misma desconocía. Porque ahora estoy segura de que lo amo. Y amarlo compensa con creces todo el miedo que pudiera sentir ante un acto tan íntimo.

Peeta se sienta poco a poco sobre la hierba, conmigo aún encima. Cuando tocamos suelo, quedo perfectamente sentada a horcajadas sobre él y la fricción es máxima. Tiro de su camisa para quitársela de una vez por todas y la lanzo lejos, sin mirar a dónde. Beso cada milímetro de su pecho, tratando de saborear cada rastro de sudor sobre su piel y él hace lo mismo con mis hombros, que ya ha dejado al descubierto bajando los tirantes de mi vestido por mis brazos.

- Katniss… - le oigo susurrar mi nombre cuando, en un intento por calmar la incomodidad de mi bajo vientre, muevo la cadera de adelante atrás rozando la cremallera de su pantalón.

El intento resulta un fiasco, porque lo único que consigo es avivar aún más esa necesidad que late en mi intimidad. Palpitante, a la espera. Peeta rueda sobre mí, haciendo que me tumbe sobre la hierba y apoyando su brazo izquierdo a un lado de mi cabeza. Durante los pocos segundos que dejamos de besarnos por el reciente cambio de papeles, miro a sus ojos. Los miro por primera vez desde que comenzamos este juego de toma y daca en el jardín. La luz de la Luna hace brillar sus cabellos dorados más de lo habitual y me deja admirar sin problema alguno cada una de sus bellas facciones. Sus ojos se iluminan de una forma especial, tanto que estoy segura de que la luz del satélite terrestre no tiene nada que ver en eso. Es amor lo que destilan sus ojos. Amor y devoción. Tanta como espero que desprendan los míos propios. Porque no puedo imaginar forma mejor para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo que entregándome a él en cuerpo y alma. Sin barreras. Ni físicas ni mucho menos psíquicas. No quiero que quede nada entre nosotros que nos separe.

Nos volvemos a besar y Peeta dirige sus manos hacia la cremallera de mi vestido. La desata suavemente, sin prisa, disfrutando cada sonido que sale de ella al deslizarse en sentido opuesto al que la llevé yo al ponérmelo. Como está en un costado, lo primero que queda al alcance de la mano de Peeta es precisamente eso. Noto como sus fuertes manos me recorren de arriba abajo la piel semidesnuda sin atreverse a ir más allá por miedo a incomodarme. Al final, acabo siendo yo misma la que tiro de mi vestido para quedarme en ropa interior. Él me ayuda a sacármelo por la cabeza y, automáticamente, clava su vista en mi cuerpo, tan expuesto ahora.

- Eres tan perfecta… jamás podré olvidar este momento.

Las palabras de Peeta ayudan a que me sienta menos incómoda y consigo relajarme lo suficiente para hablarle yo también.

- Jamás te dejaría olvidarlo.

No es más que un susurro cerca de su oído, pero es suficiente para hacer asomar una blanca sonrisa en la boca de mi panadero. Contagiada, yo misma le sonrío de vuelta, sin poder creerme aún que vaya a hacer esto, y menos todavía que lo esté disfrutando tanto. Siempre pensé que esto quedaría fuera de mi alcance toda la vida, obligada como estaba a sacar adelante a mi familia. Además, no puedo decir que fuese algo que deseara, porque nunca tuve tiempo tan siquiera para pensar en ello. Sin embargo, cuando Peeta irrumpió en mi vida, todo aquello cambió. Empecé a sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado y, por mucho que tratara de controlarlo, no podía evitar pensar en él de una forma muy distinta de la que lo hacía en Gale o cualquier otro hombre.

En un arranque de valentía, decido por los dos y dirijo mis manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón. Con una habilidad que desconocía, logro soltarla y no tardo mucho en deshacerme también del amarre del botón y la cremallera. Observo como el bulto que es señal inequívoca de la excitación de Peeta sobresale por la recién abierta apertura, luchando por alcanzar la liberación que por el momento le impide su ropa interior. Peeta ha parado por completo y se limita a observar cada uno de mis movimientos mientras lo hago. Cuando le devuelvo la mirada, puedo comprobar la preocupación en sus ojos.

- ¿Estás segura? Aún estamos a tiempo de parar. Solo tienes que decirlo.

Y ahí está, una vez más, el lado más dulce y caballeroso de Peeta Mellark saliendo a relucir, aún cuando el deseo y la perdición claman por hacerse un hueco en su corazón y en su cuerpo, de la misma forma que sucede en el mío.

Asiento y aventuro mi mano a su excitación, haciéndole entender que quiero esto tanto como él y notando por primera vez en la palma de mi extremidad el calor y la dureza que soy capaz de provocarle. Peeta gime ante el contacto y yo aumento la intensidad de la caricia, guiada únicamente por sus gestos de placer. No tarda mucho en volver a mis labios y en atreverse a tocar mis pechos por encima del sujetador. Necesitada de más, llevo mi mano libre a mi espalda y suelto el pequeño enganche que separa la piel de mis senos de la palma de su mano. Cuando me toca, suspiro como nunca y noto la humedad de mi entrepierna mojar mi ropa interior.

Entramos en una espiral sin salida de jadeos y caricias que nos encienden más y más a cada roce y que nos transportan a un mundo en el que solo estamos él y yo. Sus manos acaban recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi intimidad y, cuando presiona su mano contra ella, clavo mis uñas en sus hombros, tratando de aferrarme a algo que me mantenga cuerda si no es que he perdido la cordura ya. Sus pantalones vuelan, tomando el mismo camino que tomaría su camisa minutos atrás, y yo no puedo evitar pensar en la poca tela que nos separa y en lo mucho que deseo que desaparezca.

Peeta introduce su mano bajo mis bragas y repite sus movimientos, solo que ahora dejándome sentir el calor que desprenden sus dedos directamente sobre ese punto de placer. Elevo las caderas, buscando una mayor fricción y moviéndome al compás de su mano.

- Peeta, por favor… - jadeo. Ni tan siquiera sé muy bien lo que pido, solo sé que necesito que me ayude a calmar esto ya.

Agarro como puedo sus calzoncillos y los resbalo sin miramientos por sus muslos, ayudada por las piernas del propio Peeta que termina por quitárselo por completo. Compruebo su excitación y le acaricio de la misma forma que él está haciendo conmigo. No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo, pero ni que decir hace falta que sí es la primera vez que hago esto. Aún así, sus gemidos me indican a la perfección cómo moverme para hacerle sentir lo mismo que él me hace sentir a mí.

Peeta acaba por retirar la última prenda sobre mi cuerpo que nos separaba y se toma un par de segundos para mirarme a los ojos antes de continuar. Separo mis piernas dejando que se sitúe entre ellas como si fuese su hogar natural. Es entonces cuando compruebo que, en efecto, así es. Que no habría otro hombre en el mundo que consiguiese hacerme sentir tan cómoda en esta situación. Que no habría otro hombre en el mundo capaz de transmitirme las sensaciones que él me transmite con tan solo mirarme. Por eso, cuando antes de introducirse en mí me pregunta:

- Me amas, ¿real o no?

Yo respondo:

- Real.

* * *

**¡Aquí está! ¡Ya llegó! ;) Ojalá hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Está de más decir que cualquier review será bienvenido :)**

_**Quería deciros algo importante: en unas horas me marcho de viaje, por lo que no podré actualizar, al menos no con la asiduidad habitual. Trataré de dejarme caer por aquí todas las semanas, pero no puedo prometer nada porque no tendré internet a mi disposición todo el día. Estaré fuera alrededor de un mes, pero espero que no perdáis las ganas de seguir leyendo este fic. No dudéis que seguiré al pie del cañón para traeros muchos más capítulos. Por supuesto, sentíos libres de dejarme comentarios cuando queráis. Para mí siempre son bienvenidos :)**_

_**Sin nada más, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y tener la historia entre vuestros favoritos y alertas. Especial mención a esas estupendas mujeres que me dejan saber su opinión capítulo tras capítulo. Ojalá os animéis muchos más.**_

_**¡Un fortísimo abrazo y nos vamos leyendo! :D**_


	58. Mi cómplice

_**Capítulo 58: Mi cómplice**_

Oigo grillos. En un principio no me alarmo, es lógico oírlos en verano en el doce. Más aún si duermes en la misma habitación que Peeta Mellark y su obsesión por dejar la ventana abierta. Trato de obviar el sonido y sigo recorriendo la nebulosa entre la vigilia y el sueño en la que me encuentro, absorta por la inusual relajación que inunda no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente. No recuerdo la última vez que conseguí relajarme tanto. Quizá nunca lo hiciera. Vuelvo a oír los grillos, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, como si se colaran en la habitación y se aproximaran a la cama. Trato de hacer desaparecer el sonido de nuevo, pero noto como me voy despertando de este estado de catatonia y todo se vuelve más intenso. Poco a poco, voy siendo consciente de más cosas: el arrullar de la suave brisa de verano, el correr del agua del pequeño riachuelo que bordea la Aldea, el lejano croar de las ranas…, pero hay algo en todo esto que me desconcierta. Oigo y siento todo como si fuera más cercano, más vívido.

Intento ser consciente de más cosas, pero he alcanzado tal punto de abstracción que despertarme del todo me está costando un triunfo y aún no entiendo por qué. Noto el calor del cuerpo de Peeta bajo el brazo con el que le estoy rodeando y, segundos después, vuelvo a escuchar ese sonido tan familiar que hace su corazón al latir. Me permito vagar un rato más perdida entre sus latidos y el roce de su mano en mi cintura desnuda… ¿desnuda?

Abro los ojos como un resorte, asimilando en milésimas de segundo la verdad de todo este asunto. ¡Con razón oía yo tan cerca todos los elementos de la naturaleza! Ni estoy en mi cama, ni la ventana está abierta, ni mucho menos estoy ante una invasión de grillos. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si ni tan siquiera estoy vestida!

Todas las imágenes de hace un rato vienen a mi mente como una sucesión de escenas inconexas que luchan por abrirse un hueco en mi embotada cabeza. Ahora sí estoy completamente despierta, pero, irónicamente, todo lo que veo y oigo en estos instantes se limita a esa secuencia de gemidos, gritos e imágenes digamos, poco castas (por no decir nada en absoluto) sobre la hierba del jardín. Recuerdo a una velocidad vertiginosa cada beso, cada roce de piel con piel, cada gruñido de satisfacción por parte de Peeta y cada grito de placer por la mía propia. Y sigo aquí tirada, en el lugar del crimen, con mi cómplice recostado bajo mi cuerpo y sirviéndome de almohada. Lo recuerdo todo con tal lujo de detalles que un escalofrío nace de la base de mi cráneo y va a parar a mi abdomen, haciéndome estremecer de nuevo, como antes. La sensación es tan real y tan revitalizante que nadie podría convencerme de que todo ha sido un sueño. Ha sido real, muy real. Así que, me declaro culpable de todos los cargos.

- ¿Tienes frío? – oigo a Peeta susurrar en mi oído. Sin duda, mi escalofrío no le ha pasado desapercibido, aunque ni por asomo tenga que ver con el frío.

Llegó el momento. Llegó la hora de enfrentarse al jurado, sabiendo que juez y verdugo son la misma persona. ¿Cómo iba a fingir inocencia cuando yazco desnuda sobre la prueba del delito? Es imposible. No puedo hacer del abogado del diablo. No sé mentir, al menos no del todo. Y si algo tengo por seguro es que mi cara, tan roja como un atardecer estival a estas alturas, me delatará en cuanto levante la mirada hacia los ojos de mi testigo. Esos inquisidores ojos que solo buscan mi felicidad y mi placer, aunque tengan que luchar contra viento y marea para lograrlo. Esos ojos que me ayudarán a compartir la culpa y la pena por mi delito. Culpa y castigo que, sin duda alguna, compartiré con él muchas veces más, porque es la penitencia más bella que jamás nadie me había impuesto. Disfrutar.

Disfrutar del amor que me prohibí sentir, disfrutar de la vida que me prohibí tener, disfrutar de la pasión que jamás pude imaginar. Solo disfrutar. Porque a su lado no puedo hacer otra cosa. No puedo ser infeliz si él está conmigo, porque es mi diente de león, mi esperanza, mi sinsajo. Porque nunca nadie pensó que yo también necesitaba uno.

Todo esto no supone que la vergüenza no me recorra ya desde hace un rato por completo. Me siento diminuta, incrédula y a la vez fascinada por todo lo que ha pasado. Ni mucho menos me arrepiento, pero la vergüenza es algo que no puedo controlar. Es superior a mis fuerzas.

Antes de enfrentarme a la más que posible sonrisa tonta de Peeta, recorro con la vista nuestro alrededor. Sigue siendo de noche, bastante de noche. No creo que hayan pasado más de dos horas desde _el crimen_. Las estrellas lucen hermosas en el cielo, un tanto obnubiladas por la enceguecedora y más hermosa aún luz de la Luna llena. La hierba se mueve al son del suave y cálido viento de verano que mece las hojas del naranjo frente a nosotros. Observo también el detalle de Peeta, que nos ha cubierto con la manta que dejamos siempre en el sofá, y le doy las gracias en mi mente porque, de no habérsele ocurrido, ahora mismo la situación sería mucho más incómoda de lo que ya es.

- No, estoy bien. No tengo frío. – le respondo finalmente recostando mi cabeza en su brazo en vez de en su pecho para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Peeta se gira para quedar frente a mí y me mira sin decir absolutamente nada. En un principio siento que voy a morir por combustión espontánea si no deja de observarme así y de dedicarme esa sonrisa tan delatora. Bien porque me convierta en un bicho bola avergonzado o bien porque me vuelva a lanzar a sus labios como si no hubiera mañana. Pero, nada más lejos de la realidad. Con el paso de los segundos, el azul de sus ojos me va calmando más y más, haciendo desaparecer cualquier resquicio de vergüenza o timidez y contagiándome la misma sonrisa tonta que adorna sus labios. Al cabo de lo que calculo como un minuto, ya solo estamos él y yo. No hay grillos, ni ranas, ni corrientes de agua, ni brisa, ni nada. Tan solo estamos nosotros, sus ojos y los míos, al abrigo del calor que emiten nuestros propios cuerpos, aún algo aquejados por el esfuerzo, y también al amparo del calor de nuestras almas. Porque esa conexión es tan antigua como la vida misma, pero hoy la hemos hecho consciente y, por primera vez en mi vida, he reconocido en voz alta lo mucho que amo a este hombre. Mi cómplice.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que he tardado bastante (está bien... demasiado ¬¬) en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo número 58. Ya os dije que me iba de vacaciones, así que no penséis que ha sido por falta de inspiración o porque el fic ya no me entusiasme como al principio. Allí donde fuí no tenía conexión a internet (al menos no la suficiente como para actualizar), así que preferí tomarme un tiempo de abstracción y traeros a mi regreso nuevos capítulos como éste.**_

_**Os adelanto que trataré de retomar mi rutina diaria de actualización, así que para mañana podéis esperar el próximo ;) **_

_**Un fuerte abrazo a todos los que estáis ahí desde el principio y, por supuesto, a esos nuevos lectores que se han dejado ver con sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas. ¡Mil gracias a todos! :D**_

_**¡Besos! .III.**_


	59. Lazos

_**Capítulo 59: Lazos**_

Pasamos así un par de horas más, disfrutando juntos del relativo silencio que ofrece la noche y de la agradable temperatura que nos abraza. Al final voy a tener que dar gracias porque haya sido una noche calurosa. Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, ya estaríamos muertos de frío de no ser así. Peeta está dormido, aunque no muy profundamente. Noto cómo es consciente de todos mis movimientos a pesar de estar sumido en el limbo. Yo, por mi parte, no he podido parar de mirarlo. Verlo dormir a él es una sensación tan reconfortante como hacerlo yo misma. Recorro con mis ojos cada uno de sus rasgos, tan aniñados cuando duerme y tan sensuales y masculinos a su vez. Sospecho que él hizo lo mismo conmigo mientras yo dormitaba, como si quisiera velar mi sueño eternamente. Sigue cumpliendo con su promesa de mantenerme sana y salva.

Animada por su inconsciencia, me aventuro a acariciar su rostro con movimientos delicados y cuidadosos para no despertarle. Paso las yemas de mi dedo índice y corazón por toda la longitud de su mandíbula. Esa estructura ósea de su anatomía que me vuelve loca. Recorro sus pómulos, tan encendidos aún por la mezcla de calor y pasión de hace unas horas. Asciendo hasta sus pestañas, tan largas como siempre, y me paseo por sus párpados intentando imaginar el color de sus ojos que tan bien conozco. Tiene un par de mechones sudorosos pegados a la frente, así que se los retiro con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse al más mínimo descuido. Bajo hasta las marcas que yo misma, en el fervor del momento, le dejé sobre su cuello. Solo de verlas me sonrojo. Su presencia me corrobora la realidad de todo esto y me traen a la memoria todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron de mi boca durante el instante que creí alcanzar el cielo bajo su cuerpo. Ninguna inocente. Todas exigían más.

Aún no he decidido cómo voy a afrontar esto con la luz del sol. En estos instantes, al amparo de las sombras de la noche, todo resulta más sencillo. Es tan reciente que, incluso cuando nos hablamos hace un rato, sentí como la vergüenza se esfumaba. Solo había cabida para la calma. Sin embargo, no sé si podré mirarle de la misma forma de ahora en adelante cuando, simplemente, estemos haciendo una vida normal. Me refiero a hacer cosas como hacer la comida, atender la panadería, visitar a Haymitch, comer con Sae, dar un paseo por el distrito… desde luego, nada volverá a ser igual. No podré mirarle a los ojos sin sentir que es capaz de ver a través de mí y de conocer todos y cada uno de mis secretos, incluso ahora, los más lascivos. Pero no me importa, porque yo también contaré con esa ventaja. Porque sabré interpretar en todo momento lo que desea. No porque hasta ahora no lo supiera, sino porque, después de esto, sé cómo manejarlo. Sé cómo hacerle suplicar por mí, por placer. El mero hecho de pensar en lo mucho que aún me queda por experimentar con él consigue excitarme, y eso me hace sentir poderosa. Me hace sentir dueña de sus actos, al igual que él es dueño de los míos. Definitivamente, jamás volveré a verle igual. Tan puro, tan platónico.

Trato de sacarle el mayor partido a esta desinhibición momentánea y grabar en mi memoria todo lo que he aprendido porque, conociéndome como me conozco, en cuanto despunte el primer rayo de sol y un nuevo día se aproxime seré incapaz de pensar así sin acabar reprendiéndome a mí misma y más roja que un tomate. Al final va a ser cierto que soy demasiado inocente.

Peeta, que se había tumbado bocarriba durante un rato, vuelve a girarse hacia mí. Para mi agrado, está despierto y me mira con ojos soñolientos. Me dedica una cálida sonrisa y acaricia mi mejilla con su mano derecha para acabar reposándola sobre mi cintura.

- ¿He dormido mucho? – pregunta.

- No, solo un par de horas. Aún no serán más de las cuatro.

Echando cuentas, hará ya unas cinco o seis horas desde que nos marchamos de la fiesta. El recuerdo de la celebración es tan lejano que parece que haya pasado una vida entera. Peeta me atrae hacia él pausadamente y yo me dejo hacer, abrumada por su olor mezclado con el del naranjo. Me besa con dulzura la frente mientras se aferra más a mí y yo trato de ignorar el hecho de que sigamos desnudos. Total, a estas alturas ya no debería importar, ¿no? Rápidamente, encuentro mi hogar natural en su cuello, allí donde dejé las marcas de mis dientes, y hundo la nariz en él, dejando que su cercanía me embriague por completo. Sus caricias en mi espalda se tornan más demandantes a medida que yo, inconscientemente, he pasado de rozar su cuello con mi nariz a lamerlo, literalmente.

Una cosa nos lleva a la otra y enseguida estamos devorándonos la boca. Con más impaciencia que antes incluso, ahora que sabemos lo que nos espera al final del placentero recorrido. Peeta tira de mí hasta que quedo con mi torso pegado al suyo y mi pierna izquierda se acomoda en el hueco que dejan las suyas. Cuando apoyo mi peso sobre él, deja escapar un gemido de su boca y no tardo en darme cuenta a qué se debe. Mi muslo está completamente encima de su excitación y al más mínimo movimiento que haga Peeta convulsiona pidiendo más. Con esta nueva baza a mi favor, me dejo guiar por sus gruñidos y muevo la pierna lentamente, haciendo presión sobre él. Intento no pensar mucho en lo que estoy haciendo por miedo a estropear el momento y sigo con mi tarea hasta que Peeta detiene el beso, abre los ojos y me mira fijamente:

- No sigas por ahí… - me susurra con la voz algo entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué? – inquiero yo completamente confundida. ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? Pensaba que esto le estaba gustando. Incluso yo, solo de verle y oírle, estaba empezando a notar más calor del habitual.

- Porque si sigues así no me quedará más remedio que volver a hacerte mía.

¿Era eso? Abro los ojos como platos y no puedo evitar una carcajada. Me ruborizo al pensar en volver a revivirlo todo, pero no puedo decir que no me gustaría hacerlo. Es más, lo estoy deseando.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no es lo que yo buscaba? – mi susurro es ronco, débil, incluso me atrevería a decir que sexy. No reconozco a la antigua Katniss en ninguna de mis palabras y, a juzgar por su cara, Peeta tampoco. Pero me da igual. Me gusta esta nueva Katniss. Una Katniss que sabe pedir lo que quiere y no teme sentir placer. Una Katniss libre de cualquier atadura que la impida ser feliz y disfrutar del hombre que tiene a su lado. Una Katniss menos superviviente y más mujer.

Si hay algo que admiro de Peeta es su capacidad para responder y hacerlo bien ante cualquier imprevisto. Estoy segura de que esta respuesta era lo que menos se esperaba por mi parte y, sin embargo, no tarda medio segundo en ofrecerme la sonrisa más deslumbrante que haya visto jamás y lanzarse a mis labios como alma que lleva el diablo. Es precisamente su capacidad para estar preparado en cualquier momento lo que le ha hecho sobrevivir hasta ahora, igual que aquella vez que, tras quedarme atrapada en el bosque por la valla inusualmente electrificada, volví a casa magullada y él supo al instante que algo no marchaba bien. A pesar de la inquietante presencia de los Agentes de la Paz, parecía tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre. Y es esa seguridad la que me transfiere a mí con su sola presencia, esa seguridad que me dice que todo irá bien mientras lo tenga a mí lado.

Me dejo querer, besar y acariciar por sus labios todo lo que quiere y más. Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para negarle nada a él, que lo ha arriesgado todo por mí? Él, que sin esperar nada a cambio, me entregó su corazón y me abrió las puertas de su casa tantas veces como necesité, una tras otra, a pesar de lo poco o nada que yo podía brindarle. Así que, si ahora he encontrado una manera de devolverle todas las esperanzas que creyó perdidas conmigo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no iba a demostrarle con hechos todo lo que me hace sentir? ¿Por qué, ahora que lo sé sin duda alguna, no iba a decirle que lo amo de todas las maneras que soy capaz? Y, aún así, después de entregárselo todo de mí, seguiría debiéndole mi alma, porque fue él quien la reconstruyo pedacito a pedacito con más cariño del que nadie hubiese sido capaz.

Perdidos en nuestro recién descubierto rincón de placer, entre besos, caricias y algún que otro roce, el sonido de una risa socarrona nos saca de nuestro lapsus y me hace levantar la cabeza como un resorte hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. Ahí está él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con mi bolso en su mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Haymitch, como no.

- Si os estáis preparando para el segundo asalto mejor vuelvo más tarde. – dice finalmente con una sonrisa de su cosecha.

Yo no sé qué hacer. Si me escondo bajo la manta mal, porque dejo a Peeta solo con el marrón. Si no me escondo mal también, porque estoy tumbada en la hierba como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Y si le digo algo, peor aún. Porque Haymitch siempre ha sido más elocuente que yo y acabaría dejándome en vergüenza. Argumentos le sobran, desde luego. Así que, hago lo de siempre. Delego la responsabilidad de las palabras en Peeta y me escondo en su pecho bajo la manta, tan ruborizada que no creo poder salir de aquí en años.

- Haymitch, ¿qué coño haces? – dice Peeta un poco molesto. Aunque sospecho que su queja es más porque ha interrumpido lo que estábamos a punto de hacer que porque nos vea desnudos. Para él es de lo más natural, y Haymitch no es distinto en ese sentido. Además, somos como sus hijos.

- Bueno, venía a devolverle a ese bulto con ojos que se esconde cobardemente el bolso con las llaves que se olvidó en la plaza, pero ya veo que estabais ocupados, otra vez…

¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso sabe que ya ha habido una primera? Vale, que nos haya pillado desnudos besándonos apasionadamente no ayuda a desmentir eso. Joder, no he empezado a hablar y ya me estoy quedando sin argumentos.

- Gracias, Haymitch. Ahora, por favor, déjalo sobre la mesa de la cocina y lárgate. –hablo yo desde mi escondrijo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si habla! Pensaba que Peeta se había pasado y te había comido la lengua, preciosa.

- Si solo fuese la lengua… - se ríe Peeta, haciendo que me ponga aún más roja de lo que ya estaba. ¿De qué va?

Le doy un golpe en el pecho, haciéndole notar mi disconformidad con sus bromitas y él se queja un poco, pero no deja de reír acompañado por un aparentemente sobrio Haymitch. Perfecto, encima no puedo confiar en que mañana se le haya olvidado todo. Peeta me besa la coronilla antes de apartarme de encima suyo y levantarse. Es completamente inmune a la desnudez. Lo corroboro una y mil veces y no deja de sorprenderme. A mí me cuesta desnudarme incluso con él si no es porque estamos demasiado excitados.

- Anda, vamos dentro antes de que Katniss nos mate. – oigo que le dice Peeta a nuestro mentor mientras lo arrastra dentro de la casa.

Haymitch se ríe y, en lo que me cubro con la manta y recojo toda la ropa que hay tirada por el suelo (y lo que no es el suelo), escucho su conversación en la cocina:

- Así que, has acabado apagando el fuego de la Chica en Llamas en el jardín trasero de tu casa. Muy romántico, sí señor… - se carcajea Haymitch.

- ¿Acaso hay algo más romántico que hacerlo a la luz de la Luna y bajo un manto de estrellas? –contesta Peeta aún entre risas.

Yo lo pienso por mi cuenta y, la verdad sea dicha, para mí no podría haber sido mejor. Rodeada de naturaleza, con Peeta a mi lado y el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas. No podría encontrar mejor banda sonora para mi primera vez que el cantar de los grillos, el croar de las ranas y el murmullo del agua.

Me pierdo un trozo de conversación en lo que entro a la casa y le lanzo a Peeta su ropa interior, tratando esquivar la mirada de Haymitch en la medida que me es posible. No me quiero ni imaginar las semanas que me esperan. Cuando me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a las escaleras, siguen hablando, aunque en un tono más confidencial. En un principio me molesta, pero lo que alcanzo a oír en mi trayecto al piso superior me hace sonreír como una idiota:

- Me alegro por vosotros, chico. – comenta Haymitch con sinceridad. – Enhorabuena.

- Ni que hubiésemos hecho algo extraordinario, Haymitch. Tarde o temprano hubiese acabado sucediendo. No quería forzarla.

- Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé. Pero no es lo que habéis hecho hoy, sino el hecho de que hayas conseguido que ella abra su corazón a ti. Sabes de sobra que nunca hubiese dado este paso si no estuviera segura de lo que siente.

Una vez más, me sorprendo de lo mucho que me conoce Haymitch. Sabe leer perfectamente mi forma de pensar y, aunque al principio eso me molestase, hoy no puedo estar más agradecida por contar con alguien como él, que es capaz de comprender cosas que incluso a Peeta le cuestan.

- Me dijo que me amaba. ¡Me lo dijo con palabras, Haymitch! ¿Sabes el subidón de adrenalina que fue oír eso para mí? – contesta Peeta. Puedo notar la emoción en su voz incluso desde aquí.

- Puedo imaginarlo teniendo en cuenta lo correosa que es. – contesta él y ambos se ríen.

No alcanzo a oír más, pero no puedo dejar de ser partícipe de su felicidad. No puedo dejar de reír con ellos, aunque no me vean. Porque nadie en el mundo podría hacerme reír después de una situación tan embarazosa más que estas dos personas que comparten su vida conmigo, porque estamos enlazados inevitablemente para el resto de nuestros días.

* * *

_**Contrarrestando la brevedad del anterior... ¡extenso capítulo 59! ;) ¡Disfrutad!**_

_**En respuesta a los reviews del anterior cap:**_

_**Sammy: ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara! Mi viaje fue estupendo, gracias por preguntar. He vuelto con muchísimas ganas de seguir emocionándoos con este fic. Un fuerte abrazo :D **_

_**Keka: Es un placer saber que mi historia es la única que no has pospuesto, más aún con la de tiempo que os he tenido un tanto abandonadas. Aquí tienes un capítulo más largo que espero haga tus delicias ^^**_**_¡Nos leemos! Un abrazo :D_**


	60. Amigos a pesar de todo

_**Capítulo 60: Amigos a pesar de todo**_

Despierto, esta vez sí, en la cama. Anoche, tras la breve visita de Haytmich, Peeta y yo subimos a acostarnos y descansar lo que restaba de noche. Nuestro mentor no tardó en irse y, según me contó Peeta antes de caer rendidos al sueño, Haymitch estuvo esperando en su casa un rato porque debió de oírnos la primera vez y no quiso interrumpir. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarnos yendo a por el segundo _round_… Agradezco que no tardara diez minutos más en entrar por aquella puerta. No me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Me desperezo un poco entre los brazos de Peeta y me giro para verle la cara. Él está despertando aún, así que le dejo explayarse. Se remueve, perezoso, tratando de evitar los rayos de sol que entran de pleno en la habitación y nos golpean en la cara. Ya debe ser más de mediodía. Son pocas las veces que dormimos hasta tan tarde, pero hoy creo que tenemos motivos suficientes. De cara al público será por la fiesta, pero para nosotros (y Haymitch ahora) será por la celebración particular que nos encargamos de montar… Solo de pensarlo sumo unos cuantos grados de calor a mi temperatura corporal, pero ya lo voy llevando mejor. Y más me vale si quiero lidiar con Haymitch en condiciones. No lo dejará pasar ni por asomo.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – saluda Peeta. Es tan maravilloso despertarme a su lado que sonrío sin mayor esfuerzo. Me hace increíblemente feliz.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – qué preguntas tiene este hombre…

- Maravillosamente. ¿Y tú?

- No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos, sin mayor necesidad que la de respirar y con la sensación de que podríamos estar así de por vida. Me rodea con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos y yo apoyo los míos en su ancho pecho, dejando descansar en el mismo mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos y transportándome automáticamente al universo paralelo en el que se convierte mi vida entera a su lado. Un universo paralelo ajeno al dolor, ajeno al pasado y al horror. Ajeno a la sangre que nos manchará las manos de por vida y a las pesadillas que nos acompañarán siempre. Universo paralelo que me revela el pasado de una forma que nunca imaginé, haciéndomelo ver de tal manera que me sirva para honrar la memoria de todos aquellos que perdimos, siendo feliz en su lugar y tratando de cuidar el legado por el que dieron sus vidas. Haciendo de este mundo un lugar mejor en el que el hijo de Finnick crezca sano, sin miedo y con tanto amor como su padre hubiese querido. Sin miedo a ser cosechado para calmar la sed de sangre de unos pocos que se creyeron por encima de todo y de todos. Sin la sombra del hambre, el odio y la miseria a su alrededor, con el único propósito de ser feliz y vivir una vida plena como la que su padre y tantos otros no pudieron disfrutar.

Es una nueva ventana que se abre ante mis ojos, dejando pasar olores, colores y sabores que nunca antes había experimentado. Dejándome atisbar el comienzo de una nueva vida que promete un futuro feliz, próspero y seguro. Un futuro donde el recuerdo de todos ellos siga vivo de una forma que nos aliente a todos y nos ayude a sacar fuerzas de flaqueza en los peores momentos, cuando Peeta se tenga que aferrar al respaldo de una silla hasta que pase el ataque o yo llore como una niña pequeña después de una de mis horrendas pesadillas. Y ahí estarán todos ellos siempre, viviendo en nuestros corazones y abrazándose a nosotros a la par que él y yo nos amamos y damos calor, a la vez que compartimos buenos y malos momentos, porque mientras nosotros no los olvidemos vivirán eternamente, como los héroes y heroínas que fueron.

Y todo gracias a él. Peeta. El catalizador de mis emociones, la conexión positiva entre el presente y el pasado, el único que no me abandonó desde que empezamos juntos en esto. Mi héroe particular.

Le amo.

Unos golpes provenientes del piso inferior nos sacan de nuestro abrazo matutino. Me separo un poco de Peeta, preguntándole con la mirada si sabe quién puede estar llamando a la puerta, puesto que Haymitch no hace mucho que estuvo aquí y, además, tampoco se molesta en llamar. Peeta niega con la cabeza. Sin mediar palabra, nos ponemos de acuerdo en que ya va siendo hora de levantarse. Me pongo a prisa una camiseta cualquiera que encuentro sobre la silla de la habitación y bajo los escalones al grito de "ya va". La camiseta es de Peeta, por lo que es lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirme hasta el muslo. Le oigo bajar en lo que yo llego a la puerta de la entrada.

- Voy haciendo el desayuno, Katniss. – me habla entrando a la cocina.

- ¡Bien! – le respondo antes de abrir la puerta. – Haz unos huevos fritos por favor, que me he levantado con ganas.

- ¡Marchando unos huevos fritos para la pedigüeña señorita Everdeen!

Me río un poco por lo esclavizado que lo tengo al pobre con lo que a la cocina se refiere. Intentaré despachar rápido al que esté tras la puerta e iré a ayudarlo en lo que pueda. Pero, tras abrirla, me doy cuenta de que no será tan rápido como pensaba.

- Catnip. – me saluda.

- Gale. ¿Qué tal estas? – es lo primero que acierto a decirle sin poder apartar la vista de su hinchada y sanguinolenta nariz.

- Bueno, mejor ahora que he expulsado todo el alcohol.

O sea, que sí que había bebido. No nos equivocamos. Supongo que Haymitch se encargaría de llevarlo a la posada después de marcharme yo. Me alegra, en cierto modo, saber que parte de su salida de tono fue inducida por el alcohol. Aunque si lo dijo estando ebrio quiere decir que, en parte, sí pensaba aquello de mí.

- Te lo merecías, ¿sabes? – contesto un tanto herida, pero sin tanto rencor como él hubiese esperado. Por su expresión, que le haya abierto la puerta y siga frente a él ya es más de lo que esperaba.

- Lo sé. Venía a disculparme antes de marchar. No quiero que vuelva a quedar algo sin resolver entre nosotros.

Y le doy la razón. No había pensado en ello después del incidente (obviamente, tenía otras cosas en mente), pero me hubiese quedado con un sabor amargo si se llega a ir sin hablar esto.

- Creo que es a Peeta a quien deberías pedirle disculpas. Yo te conozco lo suficiente como para pasarte esto por alto.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Le invito a pasar y, aunque dubitativo, lo hace, siguiéndome hasta la cocina donde Peeta está haciendo el desayuno. Según entramos le veo de espaldas trabajando sobre los fuegos y con el delantal cubriendo su torso desnudo. Trato de no mirar mucho por no ponerme a babear frente a Gale y carraspeo antes de hablar:

- Peeta, tenemos visita. – digo.

Él se gira, con la espumadera en la mano y un trozo de pan en la boca. Traga en seco al ver a Gale y sus ojos se fijan en mí, pidiéndome explicaciones. Estoy segura de que no se esperaba que Gale pasase por aquí después de todo.

- Gale. – saluda Peeta.

- Hola, Peeta.

- ¿Qué tal tu nariz? Espero no habértela roto. – pregunta Peeta con gesto compungido. No se arrepiente, pero es demasiado bueno como para no sentirse culpable.

- No, tranquilo. Es más la hinchazón que la avería en sí. Pero, según me ha dicho el doctor, estuviste a punto. – ríe Gale.

La situación es un tanto incómoda, está claro que la relación cordial que mantienen es bastante forzada, por lo que salgo a interceder:

- Esto… Gale. Íbamos a desayunar, no sé si querrías tú algo o ya has desayunado.

- ¿Desayunar? –pregunta Gale algo asombrado. – Son las tres del mediodía, Katniss. Deberías estar comiendo más que desayunando.

Miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared de la cocina y corroboro lo que me acaba de decir. Sabía que era tarde, pero no imaginé que tanto. Miro a Peeta, sonrojada por darme cuenta de las horas que hemos necesitado para recuperarnos de nuestra sesión nocturna de ejercicio, y él enseguida comprende mi mirada, echándose a reír. No tardo mucho en seguirle, aunque no me río tan fuerte como él, algo cohibida aún por la presencia de Gale, quien nos mira extrañado.

- Creo que prefiero no saber… - dice mi amigo con sonrisa pícara. Si sospecha algo, tiene la decencia de no decirlo. - En fin, venía a disculparme por lo de anoche. Yo… siento mucho lo que dije de ti, Katniss. Sabes que no lo pienso. Y también a ti, Peeta. No recuerdo todo muy bien, pero, según me dijeron, trataste de calmarme en un par de ocasiones antes de arrearme. Creo que deberías haberme dado un poco más fuerte. Lo siento, de veras. Estoy avergonzado. No pienso volver a beber.

Peeta se seca las manos en un paño de cocina que cuelga de su hombro y, para sorpresa de Gale (quien, sin duda, esperaba una mayor oposición por su parte), le tiende la mano en señal de paz.

- Está bien. Yo también lo siento por pegarte, Gale. No debí hacerlo, y menos en tu estado.

Gale acepta atónito la mano de Peeta y yo sé al instante lo que pasa por su cabeza. Gale se asombra de exactamente lo mismo que yo me asombré durante tanto tiempo. La bondad de Peeta no parece tener límites y es capaz de ofrecer una tregua a cualquiera que desee aceptarla. No se rige por nuestras mismas normas que, cazando en el bosque, tardamos mucho tiempo en confiar el uno en el otro, regateando hasta con la última pata de conejo. Peeta te lo da todo de él sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Gracias, Peeta. – dice el cazador esbozando una tímida sonrisa y apretando la mano del panadero. – Gracias por perdonarme y por cuidar de ella siempre. Hazla feliz.

Peeta asiente levemente y yo lo observo todo como una mera espectadora. Ignoran mi presencia a pesar de que estoy a dos pasos de sus enormes cuerpos. Cuando se separan, se despiden con un gesto de cabeza y Gale se gira hacia mí:

- Tengo que coger el tren de las cuatro. Te voy a echar de menos, Catnip. Ten claro que siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa y que me encantaría que asistieses a mi boda, junto a Peeta, si él quisiera. Estáis ambos invitados. – esto último lo dice mirándole a él.

- Creo que esa decisión la debe tomar ella, pero yo estaré encantado de acompañarla si decide ir. –contesta Peeta cortésmente.

- Me lo pensaré. – le digo a Gale. – Pero no te prometo nada.

- Está bien, te lo agradezco. Cuídate, Catnip. Y se feliz. – me contesta él agachándose para depositar un pequeño beso en mi frente. – Aunque sospecho que ya sabes bien cómo hacerlo…

Gale me mira de arriba abajo riéndose sin pudor, acompañado por Peeta. Yo me quedo extrañada ante su repentina complicidad y sin entender muy bien sus últimas palabras. Les doy un par de vueltas, pero, para cuando les encuentro el doble sentido, Gale ya ha salido por la puerta de la casa. El muy descarado no se ha cortado ni media al insinuar que sabía bien a que habíamos dedicado la noche.

Salgo corriendo hacia el porche, roja de la rabia y la vergüenza para gritarle cualquier improperio antes de que pueda dejar de oírme. Desde las escaleras de la entrada lo veo andando de espaldas a mí hacia la salida de la Aldea, por lo que le grito:

- ¡Eres idiota, Hawthorne!

Sin tan siquiera girarse, suelta una leve risa y, levantando su mano derecha, me contesta:

- ¡Yo también te quiero, Catnip!

Lo veo alejarse y, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de vuelta a mi vida, sonrío. Quizá, después de todo, no haya perdido a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

_**En respuesta a los reviews anteriores:**_

_**Keka: Escribir no es fácil, ni por asomo, como supongo que ya sabrás. Por lo que encontrarle el punto a una historia, sobre todo si la vas desarrollando sobre la marcha, es complicadísimo. A mí me costó muchos capítulos adaptarme (como creo que se nota con el paso de los primeros capítulos), pero me alegro de que te guste tanto el equilibrio que he conseguido. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, así que si ves algo que no te gusta, no dudes en decírmelo :) La Katniss mujer es la que no vimos en la trilogía de Collins, así que aquí le he conseguido un hueco ;) ¡Gracias a ti por tus constantes ánimos!**_

_**Sammy: ¡Mil gracias! Maravillas o no, me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten tanto :) ¡Un abrazo!**_


	61. Arma perfecta

_**Capítulo 61: Arma perfecta**_

Las siguientes semanas pasan rápido. La panadería marcha estupendamente y cada vez veo a Peeta más ilusionado con ella. Desempeñar el trabajo que siempre fue suyo le llena tanto como a mí el cazar. Siguiendo el consejo del doctor Aurelius, procuramos sacar todos los días un poco de tiempo para dedicarle al libro, aunque cada vez añadimos menos cosas. Peeta sigue pintando y, desde hace unos días, sé que se levanta a medianoche, anota algo rápidamente en su bloc y vuelve a la cama junto a mí. Yo me hago la dormida, pero algo trama.

Procuro ser todo lo útil que puedo en la panadería, sobretodo despachando clientela, así que me he tenido que tragar a todas las señoras chismosas preguntándome sobre el solemne puñetazo que Peeta le dio a Gale. Las que son oriundas del doce nos conocen a los tres por algo más que los Juegos, así que se encargan de poner al resto al tanto de los posibles motivos del rifirrafe. Sobra decir que más de la mitad son soberanas tonterías.

De vez en cuando, Peeta se asoma desde la cocina para echarme un cable dejando a Dough y Bun a cargo de los hornos con la excusa de que no doy abasto, pero yo sé que lo hace por evitar que un día cometa una locura y mate a alguien por decir tantas sandeces. Los ayudantes de Peeta, que están al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en el homenaje (al parecer, ambos ayudaron a Haymitch a cargar con Gale hasta la posada), aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para especular sobre las posibles salidas de tono de Peeta si se volviese a dar el caso. Para ellos fue tan impactante como para mí ver a su tranquilo jefe pegar de tan buen grado a otra persona. Peeta los procura ignorar y los manda a paseo más de una vez. Yo me limito a no entrar al trapo, pero he de reconocer que son muy graciosos y muchas veces no puedo contener la risa. Ambos son muy buenos chicos y, tanto Peeta como yo, les hemos tomado mucho cariño. Podría decir que les consideramos nuestros amigos.

Además de la panadería y el bosque, puedo asegurar que nuestra habitación es el sitio en el que más horas paso. Mejor dicho, pasamos. Porque, desde que nos acostamos por primera vez, Peeta y yo nos hemos vuelto más pegajosos que nunca. Si no es él quien busca mi cadera con sus manos, soy yo la que busca su pecho con las mías. El caso es que siempre acabamos igual: desnudos y exhaustos. Los primeros días no podía evitar sonrojarme y reprenderme a mí misma por desearle tanto y tan seguido. Me decía que parecía una depravada niña de dieciséis años pensando todo el día en que llegase la hora de quedarnos a solas, pero al final siempre acababa sucumbiendo de buena gana. Estos últimos días ya no me lo planteo tanto. Simplemente me dejo llevar y hago lo que más me apetece en el momento, tanto que nuestra técnica ha mejorado notablemente. Aún no soy capaz de no ruborizarme cuando despierto entre sus brazos completamente desnuda, pero voy llevándolo un poco mejor. Peeta, por su parte, pareciera que llevase siglos haciendo esto. Sin duda, es mejor aprendiz que yo y, como buen artista, autodidacta. Al principio me pedía que le dijera lo que me gustaba, pero a mí me daba tanta vergüenza que lo único que él podía hacer era experimentar y dejarse guiar por mis jadeos y gemidos. Y, como tantas otras cosas, lo hace estupendamente.

Las burlas por parte de Haymitch tampoco han faltado. Desde que nos pillara aquella maravillosa noche, no ha desaprovechado ni una sola vez la oportunidad de restregármelo por la cara. Nos contó que no tardó mucho más tiempo que yo en salir de la plaza, lo justo para dejar a Gale en su habitación en manos del médico y algún que otro amigo que trabajó con él en las minas. La señora Tomson (una mujer de mediana edad, clienta de la panadería y proveniente del distrito 10) fue la que le dio mi bolso a Haymitch cuando pasó de nuevo por la plaza después de ocuparse de Gale e iba de camino a la Aldea. Al parecer, nos vio levantarnos rápidamente del banco en el que estábamos sentados y cogió mi bolso al darse cuenta de que me lo había olvidado, pero salí tan a prisa de la plaza que no tuvo tiempo de devolvérmelo. Después de aquello, mi mentor puso rumbo a nuestro barrio, dando por hecho que si no habíamos vuelto ya a casa lo haríamos en breve, con la intención de devolverme el bolso y las llaves que estaban dentro. Sin embargo, se encontró con la que él define como "la mayor y más estruendosa sorpresa de su vida". Lo de estruendosa es, por supuesto, porque dice que me escuchó "gritar como una verdulera en época de cosecha".

El día que nos lo contó fue uno de los días más bochornosos de mi existencia. Apenas había digerido el nuevo rumbo que había tomado mi relación con Peeta, cuando él ya estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga con sus puyas y sus comentarios de doble sentido. Tras oír "el espectáculo circense" que estábamos montando (su capacidad para exagerar las cosas es extraordinaria), se fue a su casa a hacer tiempo y a cenar, puesto que, con todo el incidente de la plaza, no pudo hacerlo en condiciones. Aún así, como él mismo dijo, o esperó demasiado o demasiado poco, porque acabó encontrándonos casi en la misma situación que intentó evitar la primera vez. Eso sí, siendo como es él, esa vez no pudo resistirse y entró hasta el fondo, indiferente de si nos encontraba o no en pleno acto.

Ahora mismo, Peeta y yo estamos terminando de desembalar todas las cajas en las que guardamos mis cosas para trasladarlas de mi casa a la suya. La buhardilla está hecha un desastre, con cajas de cartón a medio abrir por todo el suelo. La habitación la tenemos algo más decente, pero tampoco mucho. Como fue tanta la ropa que me envió Cinna, hemos decidido guardar la que uso habitualmente junto a la de Peeta en el armario de nuestra habitación, y lo que no, como los vestidos de gala, meterlos en el enorme armario empotrado de la habitación de invitados.

El traslado lo hemos ido haciendo paulatinamente a lo largo de estas dos semanas. Ha hecho tanto calor que recorrer los escasos veintitrés metros que separan una casa de la otra resultaba casi inhumano. Ni que decir hace falta si encima tenías que cargar con más de una docena de cajas. Jamás pensé que tuviera tantas cosas. El noventa por ciento, por supuesto, son de después de proclamarnos Vencedores. También traje conmigo un par de cajas que guardaba mi madre en el estudio. Son viejas, por lo que supongo que serán de la época de cuando mi padre y ella eran jóvenes.

Peeta está de espaldas a mí, terminando de recolocar algunas de sus cosas para dejar sitio a las mías. La buhardilla es más calurosa que el resto de la casa, por lo que ya hace un buen rato que se ha quitado la camiseta. No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo es que, después de todo lo que hemos hecho y de las veces que lo he visto ya en paños menores, sigo poniéndome taquicárdica cuando saca su ancha espalda a pasear. Me he llegado a plantear seriamente el hecho de estar enferma. Tratando de evitar acabar a las cinco de la tarde sobre el suelo de la empolvada buhardilla, busco con la vista algo que me distraiga de mirarlo tan atentamente y, rápidamente, fijo mis ojos en una bonita caja que reposa sobre un antiquísimo tocador que Peeta me dijo que era de su madre, y no puedo evitar la tentación de abrirla.

No sé qué esperaba, tal vez una antigua joya de la familia que no hubiesen vendido, un buen montón de cartas de su padre a su madre (aunque creo que no sería muy probable), incluso alguna foto de los señores Mellark con sus hijos, qué sé yo. Lo que sin duda no esperaba era encontrar un modernísimo y ultraligero aparato del Capitolio que, tan pronto como lo acerco a mi cara para examinarlo más de cerca, pega un flash cegador que me deja viendo las estrellas un buen rato.

Peeta escucha mi grito de alarma y se gira bruscamente, demasiado bruscamente, haciendo que la caja con la que peleaba hace un rato para colocarla sobre uno de los armaritos caiga de pleno sobre su cabeza. Gracias al cielo que estaba llena de mantas…

- ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunta Peeta algo desconcertado mientras recoge las mantas que se han esparcido por el suelo.

- ¡Este cacharro del demonio! No sé qué diablos será, pero nada más cogerlo me ha dejado ciega.

Peeta deja lo que estaba haciendo y se acerca hasta mí, cogiendo de mis manos el monstruoso aparato.

- ¡La has encontrado! – exclama.

- ¿Encontrar el qué? – pregunto yo recuperándome aún y tratando de fijar mi vista en él.

- ¡La cámara digital! Pensé que la había perdido.

- ¿La qué?

- Es como una cámara de fotos, Katniss. ¿Recuerdas aquellos aparatos con los que nos enfocaban muchos curiosos en el Capitolio?

Algo hace clic en mi cabeza y recuerdo a una multitud de habitantes del Capitolio apuntándonos a la cara con esos instrumentos, dejándome aturdida por las potentes luces que nos iluminaban. Recuerdo que Effie nos explicó algo sobre ellas y sobre su función, pero por aquél entonces yo tenía otras cosas en mente y no presté gran atención.

- Oh… ya recuerdo. Son como las cámaras con las que no sacaban las fotos para el colegio pero en pequeño, ¿no? – pregunto yo haciendo memoria.

- Exactamente, solo que esta se dispara cuando reconoce una cara. - corrobora Peeta. – No sabía donde la había echado.

- ¿Y tú de dónde has sacado eso?

- La compré en el Capitolio antes de volver al doce. Pensé que sería una buena inversión de futuro. Sin duda, son más efectivas que yo con mis pinceles.

- Seguro que sus retratos no son ni la mitad de buenos que tus cuadros.

Peeta me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y me da un corto beso en los labios. No son muchas las veces que le digo algo bonito, no soy tan ocurrente como él, pero de vez en cuando dejo escapar algún cumplido.

- Si tú eres la modelo, el cuadro será hermoso lo pinte quien lo pinte. – me susurra al oído antes de separarse. A esto es a lo que me refería. Cuatro palabras y me tiene roja a más no poder y con más calor que si estuviera a pleno sol de mediodía.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – se carcajea Peeta enredando en el cacharro y sacándome de mi enrojecimiento. - ¡Ya no recordaba esta foto! ¡Mira!

Me acerco algo recelosa de que la dichosa camarita vuelva a reconocer mi cara y a atacarme, pero la curiosidad y el entusiasmo de Peeta me pueden y me asomo por debajo de su brazo a la pantalla del aparato. Lo que veo hace que primero me tape los ojos con ambas manos y, después, me hace reír como una loca. Peeta me acaba de dar el arma perfecta para acabar con los comentarios de Haymitch de un plumazo.

* * *

_**Capítulo liviano y sin sobresaltos. Solo para disfrutar ;)**_

_**¡Nos leemos mañana! ^^**_


	62. Hombre y mujer

_**Capítulo 62: Hombre y mujer**_

- Sácame un par de ajos de la nevera, por favor.

Me bajo de una de las sillas altas que tenemos alrededor de la isla de la cocina y dirijo mis pasos hacia el frigorífico a por lo que Peeta me ha pedido. En lo que yo hago las cuentas para administrar el dinero que el gobierno, absurdamente, nos sigue pagando, él cocina un nuevo plato. Desde que descubrió que había desarrollado un gusto especial por el pescado, trata de prepararlo, al menos, un par de veces por semana. Además, ayer haciendo la mudanza encontramos un antiguo libro de recetas entre las cosas que guardaba su familia, con un surtido de lo más variopinto de pescados en salsa, purés de verduras, carnes rojas y un sinfín de entrantes, entremeses y postres. Aún así, nada comparado con la ostentosa extravagancia que derrochaban los platos más capitolianos. Creemos que se trata de algún tipo de reliquia familiar, anterior incluso a los Días Oscuros.

Me acerco a él con los ajos en mano y me asomo por un costado para ver que está haciendo. El olor no tarda en intensificarse e inundar mis fosas nasales, haciéndome salivar exageradamente y provocando un estrepitoso rugido en mi estómago.

- ¿Crees que tardarás mucho en terminar? – le pregunto a Peeta. La impaciencia debe de notárseme en la cara porque, cuando se gira para mirarme, se ríe y niega con la cabeza antes de contestar.

- Creo, preciosa, que vas a tener que esperar unos veinte minutos más aún.

- ¿Tanto? – protesto yo.

- Compruébalo tú misma. – me dice y me señala con la cabeza el libro abierto que hay sobre la encimera. – En el recetario dice que se necesitan, al menos, veinte minutos de movimientos circulares continuados para que la salsa espese.

- ¿Y no podías haber metido el pescado al horno como siempre? – inquiero algo molesta por el vacío de mi estómago mientras le echo una ojeada superficial a la página en la que parece estar fijándose Peeta. - ¡Me muero de hambre!

- No seas impaciente. Estoy seguro de que quedará tan rico que habrá merecido la pena esperar.

Peeta sigue mareando en la cazuela de barro las tajadas del pescado que compró esta mañana durante un buen rato. Por matar el tiempo al principio y por curiosidad después, me quedo de pies a su lado, leyendo la extensa explicación que dan en el libro sobre la elaboración del plato y alternando mi atención entre los pasos a seguir y lo que está haciendo Peeta, como si, de algún modo, yo pudiera distinguir algo. Reposo mis codos en la encimera y sigo leyendo. Al parecer, se trata de un plato tradicional de alguna otra parte del mundo con una larga tradición pesquera. Algo así como un Distrito 4 en el extranjero. Según parece, el pescado que se usa para este plato en concreto tiene una textura distinta al resto. En la imagen se ve como se puede dividir en láminas con la ayuda de un simple tenedor. Además, explica algo sobre "desalar la pieza", pero no puedo leerlo porque una mancha de algún líquido ha dejado ese párrafo indescifrable. Sé que Peeta se volvió loco esta mañana en el mercado buscando el pescado en cuestión y, al parecer, no encontró exactamente lo que quería, puesto que le oí murmurar algo sobre que tendría que valer con esto, aún sin sal. Ahora creo que sé a lo que se refería. Resulta gracioso, incluso cómico, lo irascible que se pone Peeta cuando algo relacionado con la cocina o la pintura no sale como él quiere. El "ogro de los fogones" le llamo yo. No hay quien le tosa si está cocinando.

La salsa va cogiendo textura poco a poco y se torna de un color blanquecino. Está hecha a base de aceite de oliva y son los ajos que le di los que le proporcionan el toque especial. Al menos eso pone en el recetario. Antes de poder opinar nada tendré que probarlo, aunque huele rematadamente bien.

- ¿No te cansas? – le pregunto cuando me fijo en el tiempo que lleva dándole vueltas al dichoso pescado.

- No mucho. – contesta él sin levantar la vista de la cazuela. – Nunca había cocinado algo tan agotador, es cierto, pero cargar todos los días sacos y sacos de harina han hecho de mí un hombre.

Su risa inunda mis sentidos por un instante en lo que le sonrío de vuelta y medito sus palabras. Un hombre… Le miro de arriba abajo, observando cada detalle que se me hubiese podido pasar anteriormente. Subo desde sus trabajadas piernas, cubiertas ahora por un pantalón corto y parte del delantal, hasta su trasero. Observo la perfecta curva que forman sus glúteos a través de la fresquita tela veraniega, dotándole de un atractivo que pocos hombres poseen. Su torso tan definido, escondido ahora bajo una camiseta blanca de manga corta, impone tan solo con insinuarse a través del algodón. ¿Cuántos suspiros no habré soltado ya por ese abdomen y esos pectorales? Sin duda, más de los que nunca imaginé que pudiera soltar por un hombre. Aún así, son sus brazos lo que más me fascina. Fuertes, cálidos, protectores y abiertos siempre para que yo pueda refugiarme en ellos. Esos mismos brazos que son tan delicados conmigo, se mueven con determinación para levantar costales de harina de más de treinta y cinco kilos o con precisión, como ahora, para elaborar un exquisito plato que requiere de paciencia y esmero. Son esos mismos brazos los que terminan en unas fuertes manos, capaces de amasar el más delicioso pan de todo Panem por el día y de recorrer mi cuerpo cada noche, sin dejarse amedrentar por las sensaciones que a ambos nos provoca el descubrir nuevas zonas que palpar. Sus hombros, capaces de resistir el peso de los mismos sacos que levantó con sus brazos y capaces, a su vez, de cargar sin claudicar con las secuelas de una guerra que nos tocó sufrir a todos, pero de la que pocos tuvimos la suerte de salir. Un hombre…, no me cabe la menor duda.

Cuando Peeta me avisa de que la cena está casi lista, aparto mi mirada de él, muy a mi pesar, y pongo la mesa, recordando de nuevo el hambre que tenía. Peeta no para de hablar sobre las ganas que tiene de probar el producto de tanto esfuerzo en lo que sirve una ración en cada plato. Yo también tengo ganas de probarlo, aunque sospecho que más por el hambre que tengo que otra cosa. Cuando le pego el primer bocado, dejo que la explosión de sabor llene mi boca y determino que, a partir de ese mismo instante, será uno de mis platos favoritos.

- Definitivamente, la espera ha merecido la pena. - le digo con la boca medio llena.

- Mujer de poca fe… te dije que estaría para chuparse los dedos.

Degustamos el estupendo plato en lo que compartimos una charla amena y nos reímos de la foto de Haymitch desnudo y borracho sobre la nieve. Peeta me cuenta un poco más a fondo la historia de lo que sucedió aquél día y yo no puedo parar de reír con tan solo imaginármelo. En un momento de silencio, mis pensamientos derivan en todo lo que me he podido perder al estar fuera dos años. Si bien es cierto que la que más nuevas experiencias vivió en ese tiempo fui yo, no puedo dejar de afligirme cada vez que pienso en la cantidad de momentos que me perdí junto a Peeta, incluso junto a Haymitch. La cantidad de tiempo que no he podido estar a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía como hago ahora. La cantidad de besos que hubiese podido saborear antes de lo que lo hice.

Intento pensar en positivo, tal y como suele decirme Peeta, y me digo que lo importante es que ahora lo tengo. Que no lo he perdido, que tan solo fue un aplazo de lo inevitable. Porque si algo tengo seguro es que, aunque hubiesen pasado veinte años, mi destino hubiese estado ligado a Peeta inevitablemente. No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin él a mi lado, de la misma forma que lo ha estado siempre, incluso antes de yo ser consciente de ello.

Me he debido de quedar absorta en mi lucha interior, como tantas veces me pasa, porque lo primero que noto al volver a la realidad (y lo que me hace volver a ella) son los besos de Peeta sobre mi cuello. Suave, delicado, fugaz, dejándome despertar poco a poco del abismo al que caigo asiduamente cuando un mal recuerdo me asalta. Me conoce, sabe lo que hacer. No se arrima mucho, se limita a rozar mi cuello y a acercar su pecho a mi espalda lentamente desde atrás. Sus manos se posan en el borde de la isleta sobre la que hemos cenado, a cada lado de mi cuerpo, dejándome felizmente presa en el espacio entre sus brazos y la mesa. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, recuesto mi peso en él, como si fuese el respaldo de la banqueta, y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola en su hombro derecho, dejándome mecer por el olor tan característico de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ya has vuelto? – me susurra delicadamente en el oído dejándome huérfana de sus caricias.

- Sí, pero si vas a parar de besarme creo que puedo dejarme ir otra vez…

Peeta suelta una risa floja ante mi comentario y cierra sus brazos entorno a mi cuerpo, apretándose más contra mi espalda. No suelo expresar tan abiertamente lo que deseo en situaciones normales, pero cuando el abatimiento por todo lo que he perdido me acecha, su cuerpo es lo único capaz de sacarme de mi letargo y devolverme a un feliz presente que no debería de abandonar nunca.

Sus labios trazan el mismo camino que antes, solo que ahora lo hacen más rápido y acompañados por su húmeda lengua. Sé lo que quiere, porque Peeta nunca deja la mesa sin recoger, pero no seré yo la que se niegue. Me escudo en que lo necesito para recuperarme de mi momento de abstracción, pero no es más que una mísera jugarreta de mi cerebro para esconder la vergüenza que me provoca reconocerme, incluso a mí misma, que lo necesito para mucho más que eso. Lo necesito físicamente para satisfacerme. Para sentirme viva y plena, sintiéndome la mujer, la pareja, del hombre que Peeta hoy en día es.

* * *

_**¡Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer! Cambios de última hora que la dejan a una en bragas... en fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo que estaba programado. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;)**_

_**¡Mil gracias, como de costumbre! Un beso :D**_


	63. Prímulas

_**Capítulo 63: Prímulas**_

Despierto con el calor de la mañana entrando por la ventana. Escondo la cara lejos de los rayos del sol debajo de la almohada y me mantengo bocabajo, como he dormido toda la noche a juzgar por mi dolor de cuello. Alargo el brazo izquierdo hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero como sospechaba, está frío. Peeta debió de irse pronto.

Poco a poco, me voy haciendo a la luz de lo que deben ser las ocho de la mañana. Me incorporo en la cama y apoyo la espalda en el cabecero, observando por la ventana a los sinsajos trinar y volar de árbol en árbol. Cuando termino de desperezarme, echo un vistazo a la habitación y en la mesita de mi lado de la cama encuentro una bandeja con un vaso de zumo de naranja y un plato de pan de nueces con mermelada de albaricoque. Estiro los brazos para cogerla y la deposito en mi regazo. También hay una prímula recién cortada y junto a ella una nota escrita, sin duda, con los perfectos trazos de Peeta.

_Me he ido a la panadería. Espero que perdones que no te haya despertado como siempre, pero después de lo de anoche pensé que deberías descansar. Tómate el desayuno como el postre que no te dejé disfrutar ayer en la cena._

_Te amo._

Con esas simples palabras, una oleada de imágenes se me viene a la cabeza, dejándome exhausta con solo pensarlo. Después de decirle a Peeta que no quería que dejara de besarme, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y acabamos haciendo el amor en la misma banqueta en la que estaba sentada. Aún puedo oír sus jadeos sobre mi cuello y sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero, apretándome todavía más contra su cuerpo y haciendo que enroscase mis piernas en su cintura para evitar caer. Aunque lentamente he ido soltándome más desde la noche que estuvimos juntos en el jardín, sigo siendo bastante conservadora y, desde ese mismo día, no lo habíamos hecho en otro sitio que no fuese la cama. Lo mejor de todo es que, lejos de sentirme incómoda, el cambiar de escenario me excitó de una manera que no sabía que lo haría. Si alguien no disfrutó del postre, esa no fui yo, sin duda.

Dejo la nota a un lado, junto a la prímula, y trato de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Sé que no está mal que los tenga, al fin y al cabo, soy joven y duermo cada noche con un hombre que besa el suelo por donde piso…, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me ha cambiado la vida y en lo inverosímil que hubiese resultado esta situación no mucho tiempo atrás, cuando un beso fuera de cámaras hacía que me pusiera con los colores y los nervios a flor de piel. Me alegra haber madurado lo suficiente antes de dar este paso, aquella Katniss hubiese muerto de vergüenza con tan solo ver un poco más allá de la ropa interior de Peeta, con que no hablemos de estar tan destapada como él y tan juntos como para que ni el aire pueda hacer presencia.

Empiezo con el rico desayuno que me ha preparado Peeta y lo devoro en cuestión de segundos. Esa es otra de las cosas que he descubierto desde que hago algo más que dormir por las noches: por las mañanas soy capaz de comerme un ciervo entero. No sé si es que a él le pasará lo mismo o lo hace simplemente por caballerosidad, pero cada amanecer después de una noche intensa me deja la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita, si es que él no está en casa para hacérmelo cuando despierto. Aún así, su toque especial es siempre la prímula. Junto a cada desayuno siempre va una flor y una nota con un te amo al final que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza, recordándome lo detallista y romántico que es Peeta, y recordándome también lo mucho que me adora, como si no lo supiese ya.

Doblo la nota y la guardo junto al resto en el cajón de mi mesita y meto la flor en el jarrón con agua donde reposan el resto de sus compañeras. Cuando me fijo en la cantidad de prímulas que tengo ya, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Cada flor significa una noche subida de tono y dentro de poco tendré que quitar unas para poder meter otras nuevas. Con esto confirmo que, en este aspecto, ya no queda nada salvable de la antigua e inocente Katniss Everdeen. Aún me asombro de cómo he llegado a esto. Yo, que siempre renegué de cualquier tipo de relación y ahora estoy tan enamorada como el hombre que me amó desde que me vio por primera vez.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y me levanto de la cama para ir derecha a la ducha. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a evitar caer en la tentación de pensar en él si cada vez que me levanto no tengo ropa que quitarme? ¿Cómo no voy a recordar todas y cada una de sus caricias más prohibidas si puedo observar en el espejo las marcas de sus labios en mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo no voy a desear más de él si cada vez que me toca me deja temblando por un día entero? No sé cómo lo haré en invierno con tanta ducha fría…

Media hora después estoy saliendo por la puerta de casa en dirección a la panadería. Hubiese ido a cazar, pero para eso necesito madrugar, más aún en pleno agosto y con este bochorno. Descartado el bosque, pongo rumbo a la plaza, sabiendo que sobre las nueve de la mañana empiezan a llegar a la panadería todas las marujas del distrito y empezarán a atosigar a Peeta con sus preguntas indiscretas entre que compran una cosa y la otra. Que intente yo ocuparme de las relaciones sociales con mis vecinos es un poco absurdo (todo el mundo sabe que la cara amable y social de la pareja es Peeta), pero bastante tiene él ya con hornear día sí y día también para todo un distrito que cada vez crece más en población. Sobre todo ahora que han terminado las obras de la nueva fábrica de medicinas que proveerá a todo Panem desde aquí. La demanda de mano de obra ha sido muy bien recibida por todos los habitantes del país, tanto que se han tenido que empezar a planificar nuevos proyectos de edificación de casas para poder acoger aquí a todos los futuros trabajadores de la fábrica, además de los que ya vinieron en su día a trabajar en la construcción del edificio.

En lo que recorro las calles de camino a la panadería, saludo a algún que otro conocido y me paro a hablar con un par de personas que, aún después de estos dos años, siguen agradeciéndome por mi labor como el Sinsajo. Antes era algo que me molestaba, porque no veía el motivo por el que tuviesen que estarme agradecidos. En mi mente, había sido yo la culpable de, aún sin saber, iniciar un fuego que acabó por arrasar Panem hasta los cimientos, llevándose consigo miles de inocentes vidas que tuvieron la mala suerte de vivir una guerra civil. Miles de inocentes vidas como la de mi hermana, que bien podría estar hoy estudiando para ser médico, tal y como me dijo que haría en el trece. Aún sigo sintiendo emociones contradictorias respecto a la muerte de mi hermana. Por un lado las de culpabilidad, que hasta hace bien poco eran las que predominaban. Pero, por otro, las de esperanza. Esa misma sensación que mi hermana ya tuvo mucho antes de que todo el juego de subterfugios y mentiras nos explotase a Snow y a mí en la cara.

De todas formas, aunque siga entristeciéndome cuando pienso en ella, ya no lo hago de una forma melancólica como al principio de mi reclusión autoimpuesta tras matar a Coin. Pienso en ella de una forma mucho más sana, porque ahora soy capaz de verla en los ojos de todo aquel que tiene esperanza. Sobre todo, ahora que la veo reflejada en la esperanza de los ojos de Peeta y en los míos propios cuando nos observo abrazados frente a un espejo que me devuelve la imagen de una realidad que jamás en mi vida pude haber siquiera soñado.


	64. Inventario

_**Capítulo 64: Inventario**_

- ¡Qué no, Peeta! Que con este son doscientos veinte. – le digo exasperada.

- ¿Cómo van a ser doscientos veinte? Tienen que ser más, Katniss. ¿Estás segura de que has contado bien el último palé?

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, panadero? ¡He contado ya el puñetero palé como treinta veces! Si pediste menos y no te acuerdas, no es mi culpa.

Peeta y yo llevábamos en esta absurda discusión desde hace, al menos, diez minutos. Son más de las tres de la madrugada y llevamos ya como cinco horas haciendo inventario. Estoy hasta el gorro de contar sacos de harina y de glaseado y cuando por fin creía que habíamos terminado, Peeta me dice que es imposible que solo haya doscientos veinte de harina. ¡SOLO!

- Vamos a ver, mi amor. – me dice Peeta intentando calmarse él primero y a mí después. - ¿Cómo iba a haber pedido menos de los que suelo pedir si hace más de dos meses que no le cambio la cuantía al proveedor? ¡Me trae siempre los mismos!

- Pues te habrá visto cara de tonto y te habrá dado gato por liebre. Te lo he dicho mil veces, eres demasiado bueno y, claro, luego pasa lo que pasa…

- Y dale… ¡que no me ha engañado, Katniss! Hemos tenido que contarlos mal…

Le veo llevarse las manos a la cara, intentando buscarle una solución al entuerto de medianoche en el que nos hemos metido. Yo suelto sobre una caja del almacén la libreta en la que he hecho y rehecho las cuentas de los dichosos sacos de harina una y mil veces, y me dejo caer entre unos cuantos cartones vacíos que deberíamos haber llevado a la basura hace más de cuatro horas, cuando la gente normal cierra sus negocios y se va a sus casas a disfrutar de lo que resta del día y a aprovechar una buena cama, de la forma que más les apetezca. Sea como fuere, parece que yo hoy no haré ni una cosa ni la otra.

- Yo me rindo. No puedo ni con mi alma… - digo yo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la planta de mis pies palpitar por el cansancio.

Medio minuto después, noto como la pila de cartones sobre la que estoy se hunde un poco más a mi lado. Entreabro los ojos para ver a un alicaído Peeta tumbarse a mi lado, con los ojos rojos por el cansancio y una ligera capa de sudor sobre su labio superior. Aún lleva la camiseta blanca de trabajo, aunque sin el delantal que le caracteriza. Cierra los ojos y yo le observo durante un rato. Parece realmente cansado y tengo la impresión de que, después de haber movido tres veces los doscientos veinte malditos sacos, le duele hasta la última fibra del último músculo de su cuerpo. Resbalo mi mano por su brazo hasta entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y le susurro:

- Vámonos a casa.

Peeta, que no había abierto los ojos ante mi contacto, despega sus párpados y gira la cabeza hacia mí ante mi sugerencia.

- Pero tengo que dejar esto listo antes de que nos marchemos, Katniss. No quiero tener que andar llamando a proveedores durante nuestra semana de vacaciones.

Peeta y yo hemos decidido marcharnos esta última semana de agosto al Distrito 4. En realidad, fue él el que me lo propuso este mediodía en lo que comíamos en la trastienda de la panadería. Me dijo que quería darles unos días libres a los chicos y que, como él solo no podría sacar todo el trabajo adelante, prefería cerrar una semana completa y que nos tomásemos unos días de descanso para desconectar. Ir al cuatro fue idea mía. Sé lo mucho que le fascinan a Peeta las puestas de sol y no conozco mejores que las que se observan a orillas de la playa. Yo he tenido el privilegio de disfrutarlas una vez que acabó toda la odisea de la guerra, cuando estuve en el cuatro antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, Peeta no ha vuelto a pisar una playa desde el Vasallaje y, por mucho que se empeñe, aquella no era, ni de lejos, la situación idónea para presenciar una puesta de sol en todo su esplendor. Así que, sin más discusión, quedamos de acuerdo en que, al acabar esta semana, cogeríamos el primer tren que saliera de nuestra cochambrosa estación con destino al cuatro.

- Podemos hacerlo mañana, o pasado. Aún nos quedan cuatro días. – le digo intentando animarlo. El trabajo a veces le quema demasiado.

- Lo sé. Quizá tengas razón…, yo tampoco puedo ni con mi alma.

Nos quedamos tumbados un rato más hasta que tomo la iniciativa y levanto mi trasero del montón de cartones, ayudando después a Peeta a levantarse. Voy a dejar la libreta en el pequeño cuartucho que hace las veces de oficina en lo que Peeta se lleva los cartones al contenedor de la basura. Justo cuando estoy a punto de apagar las luces y salir con las llaves al encuentro de Peeta, un papelito tirado en el suelo bajo la mesa me llama la atención. Me agacho a recogerlo, pensando que será alguna factura que a Peeta se le olvidó archivar, pero pronto descubro la letra descuidada de Bun. Me fijo bien en lo que pone y, cuando lo leo, pienso que a Peeta le van a faltar metros para correr.

Salgo disparada por la puerta, cerrando a prisa la puerta trasera con llave y pensando en todo lo que le voy a gritar al idiota que tengo por novio.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le digo mostrándole en alto el papel y tratando de no gritar lo suficiente como para despertar a todo el doce. Aún me queda algo de civismo.

Peeta, que acaba de aparecer por la esquina de la panadería, me mira extrañado por mi repentino enfado, pero contesta en un tono mucho más relajado que yo:

- No lo sé, ¿qué es?

- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que no lo sabes! Si lo hubieses sabido llevaríamos en casa cinco horas. – cuanto más lo pienso más ganas me entran de llamarle de todo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistado?

- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

- Toma, léelo tú mismo. ¡Cabezón! – le digo dándole la nota escrita por Bun este mediodía antes de que se marchara.

Peeta, que me mira con algo de temor, lee rápidamente el aviso y sé cuando ha terminado de hacerlo porque se tensa de pies a cabeza y, aún sin levantar la vista del papel, alza sus ojos hacia mí. Debo de parecer un ogro ahora mismo, porque lo siguiente que hace Peeta es echar a correr hacia el camino que nos lleva a la Aldea sin mirar atrás y gritando un "lo siento" detrás de otro.

Mala decisión.

Salgo corriendo tras él, sabiendo que le alcanzaré antes de que llegue siquiera a la entrada de la Aldea. Aunque su pierna ortopédica ya no es ningún problema, es bastante más lento que yo.

- ¡Ven aquí! – le grito cuando nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de las casas de la zona comercial como para no molestar. - ¡No huyas y da la cara como un hombre! ¡Cobarde!

El muy idiota no ha leído el aviso que dejó Bun este mediodía antes de marcharse a casa diciendo que el proveedor vendría mañana con el palé de cincuenta sacos que faltaba porque no había podido traer hoy todos. ¡Y nosotros contando como idiotas una y otra vez los costales! Yo lo mato.

A medio camino entre la Aldea y el pueblo, le doy alcance y me lanzo a su espalda, derribándolo conmigo encima hacia los parterres de hierba que bordean el camino. Caemos un poco bruscamente, pero él me sirve de colchón así que yo no me hago daño. Al principio me preocupa haber sido un poco burra y haberle hecho caer de mala manera, pero cuando se gira aún conmigo encima y me mira a los ojos sin apartarme de su pecho, respiro tranquila.

- ¡No me pegues, no me pegues! ¡Ha sido sin querer! – me ruega aún agitado por la carrera y con un poco de sorna. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a pegar a un hombre que es tres veces yo? Quito mi cara de enfado fingido y, tan agitada como él, me empiezo a reír.

- Ni que pudiera hacerlo… - logro decir entre jadeo y jadeo.

- Por un momento pensé que lo harías. Con esa cara que llevabas al salir de la panadería dabas mucho miedo, en serio.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición un buen rato más, tratando de cesar nuestras risas y calmar nuestra respiración.

- Somos idiotas. Hemos estado tres horas más de lo debido contando sacos que ni si quiera habían llegado. – digo al fin cuando consigo controlar mi risa.

- Sí, un poco sí que lo somos.

Me dejo perder en esos maravillosos ojos azules mientras noto su ya más calmada respiración bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. Pienso en las veces que me he dejado llevar por el mar en calma que son sus zafiros y creo que no podría contarlas. Son como un abismo de azul imperturbable que me dejan ver a través de ellos todo lo que este hombre me quiere decir cada vez que nos miramos. Es como si pudiese hablar con él con tan solo mirarle. Sus ojos me dan la calma que necesito, trasmitiéndome la paz y la tranquilidad que ninguna otra persona en este mundo, salvo mi padre, podría darme. Y de la misma forma que yo puedo ver a través de él, siento como si él también fuera capaz de extraer todo de mí con solo mantener el contacto de su iris con el mío. No necesito explicarle nunca nada, porque solo con ver mi expresión sabe lo que necesito, aunque no siempre sepa el por qué de mi anhelo hasta que no se lo cuente. No necesita saber cuál es el origen de mi pesar para conseguir llevarme al mundo en el que solo estamos él y yo, rodeados por la inmensidad del amor que nos profesamos, donde no hay cabida para el miedo o la pena. Donde solo hay cabida para nuestra eterna promesa: cuidar el uno del otro.

- Aún teniendo en cuenta lo idiota que eres, - le digo. – te amo igual.

Una sonrisa tonta se instala en su boca en cuanto lo hago. La misma sonrisa tonta que me dedica desde que le dije que le amaba. Y sospecho que a mí también se me pone la misma cara de tonta enamorada cuando él, tras besarme lentamente, me dice:

- Yo también te amo.


	65. Vacaciones

**_Capítulo 65: Vacaciones_**

Miro el reloj: "Las seis. Vamos bien", pienso. Cierro ambas maletas, más bien bolsas de mano, y las bajo al primer piso para dejarlas listas junto a la puerta de la entrada. No llevamos mucho equipaje, lo justo para pasar una semana en un sitio en el que ya de por sí hace calor sin necesidad de que sea verano y, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en pleno agosto… Lo dicho, poco equipaje. En lo que yo termino de recoger las cosas, Peeta está en el Edificio de Justicia haciendo todo el papeleo necesario para salir del doce durante unos días. Al contrario de cuando yo me fui hace ya dos años (por aquél entonces la libre circulación entre distritos aún no estaba regulada), ahora hay que rellenar ciertos formularios e impresos en los que quede constancia la duración y el motivo del viaje, entre otras cosas, además del número de turistas en nuestro caso. Tratamos de convencer a Haymitch para que viniera con nosotros, pero puso una excusa barata para acabar insinuando que no venía por no soportar nuestro ajetreo nocturno. Desde aquella noche sus burlas son una constante en mi vida, para variar. Tengo que plantearme seriamente qué hacer con esa foto y cerrarle el pico de una vez.

Meto los billetes de tren en la bandolera que se empeñó Peeta en comprarle a una señora en el mercado y la cuelgo de la manilla de la puerta para que no se nos olvide. Vuelvo a mirar el reloj: las seis y diez. Peeta hace hora y media que salió de casa, así que debe de estar al caer. Tampoco puede descuidarse mucho porque el tren sale a las siete y media. Decidimos hacer viaje nocturno, primero por comodidad (es increíble lo bien que se duerme con el traqueteo del tren) y, segundo, porque hemos hecho este camino demasiadas veces como para que la luz del sol evoque buenos recuerdos.

Recuerdo que tengo que llamar a mi madre para avisarla de que vamos. Entre una cosa y otra, al final no la llamé ninguno de estos días anteriores. Desde que regresé, suelo hablar con ella un par de veces por semana, pero va a ser la primera vez que la vea desde hace casi dos años, por lo que me siento un poco nerviosa. Marco su número, que ya me sé de memoria, y oigo el primer pitido que indica la llamada. Echo cuentas y calculo que en el cuatro serán las tres del mediodía, por lo que mi madre debería de estar en casa aprovechando su tiempo libre de la jornada partida en la que trabaja en el hospital. Son cuatro los que suenan hasta que, por fin, alguien descuelga:

- ¿Sí?, dígame. – pregunta una voz femenina pero madura. Sin duda, es mi madre.

- ¿Mamá?, soy yo.

- ¡Katniss, hija! ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien, mamá. ¿Qué tal tú? - ¿por qué pregunto eso si la voy a ver en menos de veinticuatro horas? Estoy más nerviosa de lo que creía…

- Bien, hija. Como siempre, tirando. – dice con un tono de voz un poco más apagado. Creo que jamás volverá a ser aquella mujer que tanto admiré durante mi infancia. Echo de menos a aquella madre.

- Esto… - a ver por dónde arranco. – Te llamaba porque… te tengo una sorpresa.

Durante unos instantes, la línea se queda en absoluto silencio. No es que sea una gran amante de las palabras, pero no sé, cuando le he dicho lo de la sorpresa lo menos que esperaba era que me preguntase de que se trataba.

- Mamá, ¿sigues ahí?

- Sí, perdona hija. ¿Una sorpresa decías?

- Sí… - contesto no muy segura. Quizá hubiese sido mejor idea decirlo directamente.

- No será… - mi madre parece pensárselo un momento antes de continuar. – Una invitación a otra boda, ¿verdad?

Me quedo helada. ¿Boda? ¿Otra? ¿Por qué si llamo a mi madre, a la que hace más de año y medio que no veo, para darle una sorpresa lo primero que piensa es en "otra boda"? ¿No sería más lógico pensar en una visita de su primogénita?

- Quiero decir, - prosigue mi madre antes de darme pie a hablar. – es que esta semana Hazelle me comunicó que Gale tenía planes de boda con su pareja, así que al hablarme de sorpresas es lo primero que me ha venido a la mente. No esperaba que Gale se fuera a casar tan pronto, compréndeme.

Mi madre, por supuesto, sabe lo que hay entre Peeta y yo, pero de ahí a que piense que nos vamos a casar... No sé, es demasiado pronto, ¿no?

Si Peeta y yo nos casaremos algún día es algo en lo que realmente no he pensado. Al fin y al cabo, ya hacemos vida de matrimonio: compartimos casa, comida, cama, ingresos, gastos y preocupaciones. Nos apoyamos el uno al otro y nos queremos como nunca. ¿Qué cambiaría un trozo de papel? Para mí, nada. Pero quizá para Peeta…

Decido no darle demasiadas vueltas a ese tema y seguir con lo de la sorpresa. En estos instantes lo último que deseo es comerme la cabeza con más preocupaciones en vez de prepararme para disfrutar de lo que serán las primeras vacaciones de mi vida. Huelga decir que con el antiguo Capitolio el término "vacaciones" solo se usaba cuando un tributo ganaba y, dentro de los paquetes de premios, iba incluida una semana de escuetas festividades para todo el distrito al que pertenecía. Dado que los únicos vencedores del Distrito 12 que hubieron desde mi nacimiento fuimos Peeta y yo, puedo decir con seguridad que son las primeras que tendré.

- Eh, sí. Gale se casa, pero no es a eso a lo que iba. Peeta y yo vamos a pasar una semana en el cuatro. Salimos hacia allí en hora y media.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad, hija? ¡Es estupendo! – perfecto, tema de boda esquivado. - ¿Cómo no me has avisado antes?

- Bueno, la verdad es que fue algo bastante repentino. Lo decidimos hace cuatro días.

- Vale, está bien. No hay problema. Y, ¿ya sabéis dónde vais a alojaros? – me pregunta mi madre en un tono más pausado y característico de ella.

- Pues…, habíamos pensado en ir a alguna posada. Pensábamos decidirlo al llegar.

- ¡Oh, no hija! Eso es imposible.

¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba y vamos con los papeles en regla, además de que tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar. Recuerdo que Gale hizo exactamente lo mismo al venir al doce. No le veo el inconveniente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto un tanto confundida.

- Verás, hija. El Distrito 4 no es como el doce. Aquí se vive del turismo, sobre todo ahora que la gente de los distritos podemos viajar. Por lo que encontrar sitio para hospedarse en pleno mes de agosto es prácticamente imposible.

- Vaya…, no habíamos caído en eso. – contesto yo algo decepcionada. ¿Tendremos que cancelar el viaje?

- Pero no os preocupéis, - dice mi madre. – en mi casa hay sitio de sobra. Tendréis que compartir habitación, pero creo que, a estas alturas, eso no supondrá ningún problema…

¿Desde cuándo mi madre es tan abierta respecto a la relación que mantengo con Peeta? Y, peor aún, ¿desde cuándo insinúa ese tipo de cosas conmigo? Ahora mismo, no sé ni por donde me pega el aire. Me acaba de dejar sin palabras. ¿Qué le digo? Obviamente, decirle que no dormimos juntos es una estupidez, pero de ahí a aceptar compartir habitación en su casa una semana completa… Creo que para mí será demasiado incómodo.

- Eh…, tranquila mamá. No te preocupes, ya buscaremos algo. – digo como única salida. ¿Qué más me queda?

- No, no. Ni hablar. Vosotros dos os quedáis aquí, hija. Deja que haga algo por ti. Además, tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo después de estos años.

Es cierto. No había pensado en tratar de pasar un tiempo con mi madre. Me he centrado tanto en la idea de las vacaciones que se me ha olvidado lo más importante que tiene el Distrito 4 para mí, que no son sus playas ni su clima templado, son mi madre, Annie y el pequeño Finnick. El único familiar directo que me queda y la mujer e hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida. Sigo siendo una egoísta.

- Está bien, mamá. – acepto al final. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. – Nos quedaremos contigo. Gracias.

- No hay de qué, mi niña. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, a los dos.

La opinión de mi madre siempre me ha traído sin cuidado. Estoy acostumbrada a tomar decisiones sin contar con ella en absoluto. Pero, por algún motivo, que trate a Peeta como a un hijo más me hace sentir extrañamente contenta. De alguna manera, su aprobación era algo que necesitaba, aunque supiera de sobra que iba a estar con Peeta le pesara a quien le pesara.

- Y nosotros a ti. –le respondo. – Llegaremos allí sobre las diez de la mañana.

- Está bien, iré a buscaros a la estación. Que tengáis buen viaje, hija. Avisaré a Annie de vuestra parte.

¡Annie! Mierda, tanto nombrarla y se me había olvidado por completo avisarla. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de vernos.

- Vale, bien. Muchas gracias, mamá. Nos vemos en unas horas. Un beso.

- Un beso, cariño. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. – respondo antes de colgar.

Nada más hacerlo, oigo unos ruidos en la cocina y, acto seguido, una rubia cabellera se asoma por el marco de la puerta, dejándome observar la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás pudiera imaginar.

- Hola, mi amor. – me habla Peeta.

- Hola. – le contesto acercándome a él. - No te he oído entrar.

- Lo siento, estabas tan enfrascada en la conversación con tu madre que no quise molestar. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Oh, bueno. Vamos a tener que alojarnos con ella. Al parecer, el cuatro se llena de gente en verano y no quedan habitaciones en las posadas. – digo haciendo un pequeño mohín. - ¿Te importa?

- Para nada. Siempre y cuando esté contigo, me da igual donde pasar la noche. – contesta él recortando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y besándome delicadamente.

Me dejo llevar por sus labios hasta que recuerdo que el tren sale a las siete y media. Abro los ojos, aún sin parar de besar a Peeta, y me fijo en el reloj: ¡las siete! ¡He estado casi una hora al teléfono!

- ¡Peeta! ¡Son las siete! – digo o, más bien, chillo separándome bruscamente. – Aún tenemos que pasar por casa de Haymitch.

Nuestro mentor dijo que vendría a despedirnos, pero supongo que estará lo suficientemente ebrio como para no acordarse. Peeta asiente y envuelve lo que, ahora veo, son dos bocadillos para el viaje. Este hombre piensa en todo.

Maleta en mano, salimos por la puerta y cierro con llave, despidiéndome de nuestro hogar por una semana y deseando imaginar que nos deparará nuestra estancia en el cuatro.

* * *

**_Katniss no sabe la que se le viene encima... ¡Bueno! ¡Ni vosotros tampoco! Pero yo sí, y ya os adelanto que ese viaje dará un giro inesperado... :O_**

**_Me voy con mis intrigas... ¡Nos leemos pronto! ;D_**

**_¡Besos!_**


	66. Pasajeros al tren

_**Capítulo 66: Pasajeros al tren**_

- Veamos, el nuestro está en el tercer vagón y es el número quince. – me comenta Peeta revisando el billete una vez que hemos entrado al tren. – Por aquí.

Cuando logramos salir de casa de Haymitch, ya solo quedaban diez minutos para que saliese el tren. El muy idiota, aunque no estaba borracho, cayó rodando por las escaleras cuando bajaba a despedirnos, así que tuvimos que socorrerle aún a expensas de perder el tren. Menos mal que no se hizo nada grave y pudimos llegar a tiempo. Estoy segura de que hace estas cosas a propósito para sacarme de mis casillas, no puede ser más inoportuno.

Después de despedirnos de nuestro mentor y asegurarnos de que estaba bien, nos dirigimos a prisa a la estación. No dejé de maldecir en alto a Haymitch durante todo el trayecto. Para colmo, cada persona con la que nos cruzábamos de camino al andén nos preguntaba algo sobre si íbamos, veníamos o qué demonios hacíamos. Yo me limitaba a apurar aún más el paso y era Peeta el que se encargaba de deshacerse de ellos sin dar grandes explicaciones, consiguiendo que no nos retuvieran más tiempo. Si por mí fuera, les hubiese gritado sin miramientos lo que pienso de los entrometidos como ellos.

Sigo a Peeta a través de dos vagones y varios pasillos hasta que damos con nuestro compartimento. Pasa el billete por el lector y la puerta se abre, dándonos paso a la habitación que tenemos asignada en lo que dure el viaje al cuatro. La estancia es bastante reducida. Tiene el espacio justo para una cama doble y una cómoda y, como privilegio por viajar en lo que se llama "primera clase", un pequeño baño. Tuvimos que pagar algo más por la habitación doble, pero merece la pena. No me gustaría tener que compartir litera con otras dos personas a parte de Peeta.

Recuerdo como era aquel tren que nos llevó de Gira y al Capitolio en repetidas ocasiones. Todo el lujo, la ostentación y el exceso han desaparecido. Ahora, los vagones se han redistribuido, haciendo del tren un medio de transporte mucho más eficaz que ya no solo se limita a llevar a niños a una muerte segura o a capitolianos petulantes de "viaje turístico" por las distintas arenas. Además, son muchos los trenes que se han fletado para satisfacer la demanda de transporte que se ha dado en los distritos desde el cese de la guerra. Como muchos son también los pasajeros que viajan con nosotros, y más serán aún cuando el tren haga sus respectivas paradas en cada distrito. En total, ocho distritos en los que parar, decenas de personas con las que compartir espacio vital y más de veinticuatro horas de viaje hasta que yo me pueda apear de este cacharro. Y, sin embargo, no me encuentro agobiada en absoluto. Va a resultar que el término "vacaciones" es más terapéutico aún que las consultas del doctor Aurelius. Voy a tener que hacérselo saber la próxima vez…

Peeta se tira de golpe a la cama según entramos, soltando el equipaje en el suelo. Lo recojo y lo dejo junto al mío a un lado de la cama, para después sentarme en ella.

- ¿A que es blandita? – pregunta Peeta, que ha empezado a saltar de rodillas sobre el colchón.

- Sí, pero como sigas así la vas a hundir. ¡No seas crío!

Peeta sonríe de medio lado y me engancha de los hombros, dejándome tumbada. En cuanto toco el colchón con la espalda, se pone a saltar de nuevo pero, esta vez, a mi alrededor, haciéndome botar y rebotar en la cama.

- ¡Peeta! ¡Para! ¡Eres peor que un niño! – le regaño, aunque no suena muy convincente porque me río entre bote y bote. Lo cierto es que tiene su gracia.

- ¡Oh, vamos abuelita! Ya hablas igual que mi madre. ¿Tan mayor estás?

- Eres tonto, Mellark. Te vas a enterar.

Como puedo y de mala manera, me pongo de rodillas mientras el no para de botar y de reír, haciéndome perder el equilibrio en un par de ocasiones. Cuando consigo estabilizarme, me agarro de sus brazos e intento tirarle, dándole pie a él a que haga lo mismo conmigo. Obviamente, el tiro me sale por la culata y acabo perdiendo.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – me dice entre carcajada y carcajada cuando me ha conseguido tirar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Estoy completamente tumbada mientras él sujeta mis hombros con sus manos y está de rodillas sobre mí. Forcejeo, pero es inútil.

- No vas a soltarte a menos que yo quiera, Katniss. Desiste. – se burla.

Le miro con desdén fingido y me devano los sesos intentando encontrar una solución para soltarme sin tener que rogarle como sé que está deseando que haga. Cuando estoy a punto de sucumbir y rogarle porque me suelte, caigo en la cuenta de algo muy sencillo que le hará perder.

Sin mediar palabra, cambio mi mirada fría por otra más pícara y le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, para después elevar mi cuello y cabeza lo más que puedo y besarle con ganas.

Aunque tarda en aflojar su agarre, al final lo hace y al cabo de unos segundos más soy tan libre como lo era antes de empezar a saltar en la cama. Aun habiendo logrado mi objetivo, soy incapaz de separarme de su boca, haciéndome dudar de si realmente soy tan libre como pensaba. Le arrimo hacia mí y nos giro, quedando yo sobre él. Libre o no, para mí no existe mejor sensación que esta en el mundo entero. Ojalá toda la falta de libertad que hemos tenido que sufrir hasta ahora hubiese sido como esta bendita dependencia que siento por él y su cuerpo. En ese caso, no me hubiese rebelado en contra de nada.

Cuando me separo en busca de aire, le miro a los ojos, tan dilatados como los míos propios, y le sonrío, sabiendo que lo que voy a hacer a continuación lo va a dejar sin habla.

- ¿Quién no era capaz de soltarse? – le pregunto retóricamente y con deje juguetón.

Peeta me mira, intentando normalizar su respiración, y contesta tranquilamente con mi mismo deje.

- Aún te tengo presa. – dice mientras aprieta un poco más sus manos sobre mis caderas.

- Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tengo hambre y la cena no estará servida para siempre, así que será mejor que vayamos al vagón-comedor.

Termino de separarme de él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Aunque me hubiese gustado seguir ahí con él, es cierto que tengo hambre y que el horario de las cenas no es el más amplio de todos, así que será mejor que lo cumplamos si queremos meter algo al estómago a parte de esos bocadillos que traemos. Salgo por la puerta medio riéndome, dejándole desconcertado sobre la cama y sabiendo que esto me traerá represalias.

* * *

_**Bueno, estos últimos capítulos están siendo muy livianitos, con poquita carga emocional. A algunos igual os parecen prescindibles, pero en mi opinión en este tipo de capis reside la singularidad que brindan los fanfictions: ampliar el horizonte (limitado, por desgracia) en el que se encuentra trilogías como la de Los Juegos del Hambre. Para mí es todo un gustazo poder explorar esas facetas de los personajes que el autor no tuvo tiempo de desarrollar y espero que a vosotros leerlo os guste tanto o más. Como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida en la sección de reviews :) ¡Mil gracias a todos! ^^**_

_**En respuesta a Keka:**_

_**Antes de nada, espero que ya estés mejor de esa gripe :) Por lo demás, gracias por encontrar siempre un hueco para dejarme tu opinión y por seguir atenta al fic aún cuando estás atareada y pachucha. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y que te recuperes pronto! :D**_


	67. El Peeta terrenal

**_Capítulo 67: El Peeta terrenal_**

La velada transcurre sin grandes sobresaltos. Cuando salí de la habitación, Peeta me siguió de cerca y me logró alcanzar un vagón antes del restaurante. Al llegar a mi altura, me sonrió un poco raro, prometiendo venganza, pero no dijo nada y me dio la mano antes de entrar al comedor. Pedimos mesa para dos, cerca de la ventana, y disfrutamos del atardecer (algo tardío por ser verano) mientras degustábamos el menú. La parada en el once nos pilló con el segundo plato aún caliente y cinco o seis personas más se nos unieron. Al principio no cayeron en la cuenta de quiénes éramos (principalmente porque estábamos sentados en la mesa más alejada de la puerta), pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el camarero se dirigía a mí como "Sinsajo", así que nos encontramos con un incómodo silencio en el vagón y varios susurros hasta que pareció olvidárseles y siguieron cenando. Peeta y yo procuramos seguir con la distendida charla que manteníamos hasta ese momento, aunque en un par de ocasiones nos sentimos algo cohibidos por la situación.

Entre risas con el camarero (que resultó ser un chico muy agradable), comentarios entre bocado y bocado y algún que otro beso suelto, llegamos a la sobremesa. Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando hicimos nuestra parada en el diez y nosotros aún seguíamos de cháchara con el camarero, que ya se había sentado a la mesa tras invitarlo en un par de ocasiones. No voy a negar que el vino también tuviera su lugar y me sorprendió ver a Peeta aceptar un licor de hierbas que nos ofreció el cocinero junto con el café. Yo lo probé, pero para mi gusto era demasiado fuerte. Peeta, sin embargo, tomó el chupito gustoso y el segundo lo mezcló con el café solo que tomaba. Lo miré y le levanté una ceja, preguntándole en silencio desde cuándo tenía ese gusto por el alcohol. Él me miró, sonrió de medio lado y elevó los hombros, restándole importancia. Así que, con todo eso, aquí estamos ahora. Sentados en la misma mesa que hace tres horas, con un par de copas de más y con el cocinero (que será unos veinte años mayor que Peeta, el camarero y yo) hablando por los codos. El pobre diablo solo ha bebido la mitad que Peeta y Hugh (así se llama el chico que nos ha atendido toda la noche), pero la edad se deja notar y ya tiene la lengua más suelta de lo normal. Miro alrededor y compruebo que hace como hora y media que se vació el comedor. No creo que estos dos pudiesen estar tan alegres aquí sentados si aún estuviesen en su turno de trabajo, lo que me alivia.

Me fijo en Peeta, que tiene las mejillas y la nariz más rojas de lo habitual y paso mi vista sobre los otros dos hombres mientras río las gracias del cocinero, que no se puede negar que es muy dicharachero. El reloj que hay sobre la abandonada barra de bar marca las dos de la madrugada cuando lo miro, por lo que decido hacerme cargo de la situación. Mañana será otro día.

- Bueno hombretones, creo que va siendo hora de retirarse.

Sueltan un "oh" generalizado que me hace reír y comprobar a la vez que ya han llegado al punto álgido de su embriaguez. Mejor retirarnos antes de que acaben por los suelos.

- Vamos, mañana tenemos que madrugar, Peeta. – le digo con algo más de determinación.

- Sí, tienes razón. – contesta él. Al menos no está tan bebido como para no discernir, pero esa chispita de gracia al hablar denota que el alcohol ya corre por sus venas.

Hugh se hace cargo del cocinero, del que no recuerdo el nombre, y nos quita la preocupación por él cuando nos dice que duermen en la misma habitación de literas. No estoy muy segura de que el buen hombre pudiese llegar por sí solo hasta la cama. Yo me levanto junto con Peeta, que se tambalea un poco al principio pero enseguida recupera el equilibrio, y nos despedimos hasta el desayuno de Hugh. No sé por qué me da que el cocinero necesitará más horas para recuperarse…

Peeta pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros y me arrima más a él de camino a nuestra habitación. Me río para mis adentros por la pequeña descoordinación que tiene en sus gestos, pero no se lo digo. El pobre es tan correcto siempre que, para una vez que se suelta la melena, no puedo reprocharle nada. Además, está demasiado gracioso.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra puerta, saco el billete de su bolsillo y lo arrimo al lector, abriéndonos paso al interior de la habitación. La simple vista de la cama hace que recuerde lo cansada que estoy. Una vez dentro, me giro hacia la puerta para meter el billete en el sensor que activa las luces (aún después de mis viajes al Capitolio, me sigue sorprendiendo la tecnología que manejan) y, cuando me doy la vuelta, un muy sugerente Peeta me tiene atrapada entre la madera y su cuerpo, con una mano apoyada en el marco y la otra en mi cintura.

- Peeta, ¿qué haces?

Antes de responder, arrima su cara hacia mí, dejando su nariz a milímetros del puente de la mía. Su boca entreabierta deja salir el aliento con ligero olor a alcohol de hierbas mezclado con café, anegando por completo mi sentido del olfato. Siempre creí que el olor a alcohol en la boca de una persona era desagradable (véase el caso de Haymitch). No sé si será porque no es el barato licor blanco que bebe mi mentor, si será el hecho de que sean hierbas o que esté mezclado con café, pero viniendo de los labios de Peeta, el olor me parece de lo más excitante.

- ¿Acaso crees que estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar el desplante de esta tarde? – contesta, ahora sí, con voz ronca.

Sus ojos me miran con fervor y reclamando algo que, por derecho, es suyo. Y, aunque no lo fuese, yo se lo daría encantada. Quizá sea por las copas de vino que yo también me he tomado, no lo sé. Aunque no he notado sus efectos en ningún momento, así que me inclino a pensar que sigo siendo la misma pervertida sexual en la que me convertí aquella noche en el jardín bajo un manto de estrellas. Definitivamente, la antigua Katniss está en paradero desconocido.

- Pienso hacerte el amor toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Llegarás tan cansada que lo único que querrás hacer será echarte a dormir en la cama que nos prepare tu madre, si es que te dejo…

Su susurro en mi oído ya es lo suficientemente provocador, por lo que cuando consigo procesar sus palabras, me quedo en un punto entre la estupefacción y el deseo. Estupefacta por lo impropias que resultan esas palabras en boca de Peeta, el siempre dulce y amable Peeta. Deseo por razones obvias. Abro mucho los ojos, tanto que parece que se me vayan a salir de las órbitas, y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir, aunque sospecho que será mejor callar.

Peeta me besa, me besa con anhelo. Pocas veces se deja llevar tanto como para besarme tan fuerte, sin ningún rastro de amabilidad o piedad. Hoy él es el cazador y yo su presa. No me resisto y le permito redescubrir cada rincón de mi boca con su lengua, mientras un fuego distinto me invade por dentro. Hasta ahora, siempre habíamos sido cariñosos, nos habíamos dicho palabras bonitas (sobre todo él) y ni de lejos se nos habría ocurrido no hacerlo. Pero, por lo que veo, Peeta hoy no pretende seguir ese guión. Me muerde el labio superior mientras baja la mano que tenía apoyada en el marco de la puerta y la coloca sobre uno de mis pechos. No tiene compasión, y me acaricia sobre la ligera tela veraniega todo lo que quiere y más. Su otra mano, va bajando al mismo son por mi cadera y, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya la tiene sobre el botón de mis pantalones.

Como yo no estoy tan desinhibida por el alcohol, me cuesta seguirle el ritmo, pero decido que lo mejor será que yo también pase a la acción si no quiero retomar mi sobrenombre de "inocente". Bajo mis manos, que hasta ahora se mantenían quietas sobre su pecho, hasta el borde de su camiseta y tiro de ella hacia arriba. Peeta se separa de mí lo justo para poder quitársela y vuelve a su labor con celeridad. Ya es demasiado tarde cuando me doy cuenta de que ha colado sus dedos calientes bajo mi ropa interior. No recuerdo que haya logrado desabrochar el botón, pero el caso es que lo ha hecho y ni tan siquiera se ha molestado en quitarme los pantalones.

Estoy abrumada, descolocada, anonadada por la situación. El ardor se incrementa cuando Peeta va más allá de mis barreras externas y se introduce en mí con dos de sus dedos. No es nuevo, ya lo ha hecho antes, pero la intensidad nunca había sido tan alta. Gimo en su oído a medida que él se mueve más rápido y no puedo ni responder a sus besos.

- Te deseo, Katniss. – me dice en un susurro.

Sigo aprisionada entre la pared, su cuerpo y ahora también su mano, extrañamente anhelante de que cumpla su promesa de no dejarme dormir hasta mañana. Es una versión nueva de Peeta, más salvaje, más humano. No es el Peeta idealizado que siempre tengo en mente, el perfecto, el que todo lo hace con amor. Es el Peeta terrenal, el hombre, el que necesita de mí tanto como yo necesito de él y el que me hace sentir y descubrir sensaciones que jamás hubiese imaginado que existieran.

- Y yo a ti. – logro articular.

Como si mis palabras le insuflaran el aire que le faltaba para dar el siguiente paso, Peeta me levanta en volandas y me arroja a la cama sin delicadeza alguna. Hoy no tiene tiempo para sutilezas y, al contrario de lo que alguna vez hubiese creído, me gusta. Hoy no quiere hacerme el amor, hoy quiere sexo.

Me devora de arriba abajo mientras me desnuda casi del tirón, a dos prendas por vez. Después de desabotonarlos, le quito los pantalones con mis pies aprovechando que se ha tumbado sobre mí. No tarda en dejar mis labios huérfanos para pasar a mi cuello y, posteriormente, hacer lo mismo con mis senos. Desciende por mi estómago, mordiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel, hasta que, sin previo aviso, hunde su cara entre mis muslos.

- ¡Peeta! – le llamo sobresaltada. ¿Qué hace?

Levanta la vista, me mira a los ojos y, tras reír un poco, vuelve a lo mismo. Aprieto mis piernas contra su cabeza intentando disuadirle, pero lo hago con tan poca convicción que resulta irrisorio. No sé dónde o cómo lo habrá aprendido, pero mi obnubilado cerebro no está muy por la labor de pensar en ello ahora mismo. Me agarro fuertemente a las sábanas intentando contener la ola de calor que se empieza a formar en mi vientre. Inútil, absolutamente inútil. No tardo ni dos minutos en explotar en uno de los orgasmos más feroces que he tenido hasta ahora.

Me siento desconcertada, expuesta incluso, cuando Peeta aún desde esa posición devuelve sus azules ojos a los míos. Esos ojos, que no podrían ser letales ni con un kilo de dramático maquillaje encima, me hacen recuperar la calma, me hacen entender que esto está bien, que no debo sentirme mal por disfrutar así de su cuerpo y del mío, que ya hemos sufrido suficiente como para merecérnoslo.

En lo que yo me recupero, él se quita la última prenda que lo cubre y vuelve a ponerse a mi altura. Antes de besarme, me mira unos segundos, recuperando por unos instantes al perfecto Peeta:

- Te amo. – me dice con la misma devoción de siempre.

- Yo también te amo. – le contesto, aún extasiada.

Me dedica una última sonrisa como el perfecto Peeta antes de recuperar su faceta de Peeta terrenal y ocupa de nuevo mis labios con los suyos con la misma fiereza que hace unos instantes profesaba en otra parte de mi anatomía. Esta noche nos dedicamos a ser carnales, a dejarnos llevar por la lujuria, a inundar el cuerpo del otro con el nuestro propio, a crear nuevos y maravillosos recuerdos en un tren que tan malos momentos nos vio pasar.

* * *

**¡Siento no haber actualizado los últimos días! He tenido problemas con el ordenador y no me lo han traido arreglado hasta hoy.**

**Además, me gustaría deciros que a partir de ahora actualizaré día sí y día no, de modo que serán de tres a cuatro actualizaciones por semana. Espero que siga siendo una rutina cómoda y fácil de seguir, es lo más que puedo ofreceros con el fin de mis vacaciones.**

**Dejo ya la chapa y espero, como siempre, que el capítulo os haya gustado ;) ¡Nos leemos! ^^**

_**En respuesta a Sammy:**_

_**¡Otro livianito! jajajaja Aunque intenso también... ¡vaya dos! ;) Seguramente, con la nueva rutina de actualización te será más fácil ir día a día. ¡Un beso!**_


	68. Hombre de palabra

_**Capítulo 68: Hombre de palabra**_

_- Señores pasajeros, en diez minutos el tren efectuará su parada en el Distrito 5._

La voz metálica que anuncia cada parada por el intercomunicador es lo que me despierta. Me remuevo perezosa y abro ligeramente los ojos, dejando que se acostumbren a la tenue luz que dejan pasar las cortinas que cubren la pequeña ventana sobre mi cabeza. Me giro hasta quedar bocarriba, dejando descansar el hombro izquierdo, dolorido por dormir sobre él tantas horas. Miro fijamente al techo, perdiéndome en las formas geométricas que hace la escayola que adorna las aristas. Líneas rectas y bien trazadas, escuetas pero elegantes, sobrias. El diseñador bien podría ser del Distrito 13, con su carácter rígido y soberbio, pues es lo que inspira el techo de la habitación, elegancia sin necesidad de caer en la extravagancia capitoliana. A Effie no le gustaría.

Cuando ya creo poder fijar la vista sin que la luz me moleste, giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y observo que Peeta aún duerme plácidamente. Descansa de costado, mirando hacia mí, en la misma posición en la que ha dormido toda la noche. Su brazo derecho todavía rodea mi tripa sobre las sábanas. Ronca levemente, sin haberse inmutado por mis movimientos. Me fijo en su cuello y en el hueco de su clavícula derecha, rojos y un poco amoratados. Creo que le mordí anoche durante nuestra batalla campal, porque eso es lo que fue, una tremenda batalla campal.

Nunca habíamos sido tan duros ni tan salvajes. Y digo _"habíamos"_ porque recuerdo al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las palabras subidas de tono que le dije mientras hacíamos el amor. Aunque al principio me sentí algo abrumada por la repentina fogosidad de Peeta, tardé en dejarme llevar lo mismo que tardó en venir mi primer orgasmo de la noche: dos minutos. Después de aquello, todo fueron _"dame más"_, _"oh, sí"_, _"no pares"_ y un sinfín de chillidos, gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos tanto por mi parte como por la suya. Tengo grabada a fuego en mi cabeza la increíblemente excitante voz de Peeta susurrando un _"¿te gusta así, nena?"_ en mi oído. Mi respuesta fue un gemido tan alto que, ahora que se acerca el alba, solo puedo desear con toda mi alma que las paredes estén insonorizadas.

Aparto suavemente el brazo con el que Peeta me rodea y retiro las sábanas aprovechando que está dormido para dirigirme a la ducha. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me apoyo contra ella, intentando apartar de mi mente todas las imágenes que han venido de golpe al despertar. Siento las piernas como si fuesen gelatina y todo músculo susceptible a padecer agujetas, las padece. Estoy hecha un ocho. Soy capaz de generar un único pensamiento ajeno a esas ideas, y es que Peeta es un hombre de palabra. Me dijo que me haría el amor hasta la extenuación y ha cumplido demasiado bien.

Trato de no hacer recuento de las veces que lo hicimos (porque no fueron ni una ni dos ni tres…) y abro la llave de la ducha, dejando salir el agua fría. Pondría la tonta excusa de que no la necesito caliente por ser verano, pero no dejaría de ser mentira. La necesito fría porque Peeta no se ha limitado a pervertir mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente. Y bien podría decir que yo he hecho lo mismo con él, porque en ningún momento le dejé de alentar con mis _"sigue"_ o mis _"ahí, ahí"_. Por favor, esta no soy yo.

Lo malo de amanecer después de una noche así es que soy incapaz de recuperar la normalidad por un buen rato. Es uno de mis múltiples defectos: la vergüenza extrema. Incluso me siento incómoda si estoy desnuda frente a él cuando el contexto no es sexual. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo lidiar con ello o, al menos, cómo ser capaz de no sucumbir a sus encantos tan fácilmente. No sería la primera vez que me planteo ser menos pasional en estas dos semanas, pero, de una forma u otra, siempre acabo sucumbiendo a su olor, su sabor o, incluso, a su voz. Haga lo que haga, Peeta, con el mero hecho de ser él, derrumba hasta el último muro que yo pueda construir, haciendo inútil cualquier intento por evitar un contacto físico más explícito de lo que dictan los cánones de buen comportamiento.

Dejo que el agua fría alivie mis magullados músculos y se lleve por el desagüe parte de mis pensamientos impuros. Ya tengo más que asumido que tendré que aprender a vivir con ellos. Enjabono mi pelo con un champú de almendras dulces y vainilla que traigo de casa y me lo desenredo con un cepillo bajo la cascada de agua que expulsa la alcachofa. Uso la esponja para esparcir el jabón por mi cuerpo y, tras aclararme por completo, salgo del plato de la ducha y me seco con una toalla. Como mujer previsora vale por dos, dejé mi maleta en el cuarto de baño, sabiendo que por la mañana me apetecería una ducha, aún sin saber lo que Peeta tenía en mente. Me seco y visto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esperando llegar a tiempo para el desayuno. No me querría ir sin despedirme de Hugh, aunque no sé si será buena idea recorrer las zonas comunes del tren si, finalmente, las paredes dejaban pasar más sonido del que me gustaría…

Antes de volver a la habitación, saco otra toalla seca y guardo lo que sé que Peeta no usará para su ducha. Cuando vuelvo a entrar, él sigue dormido todavía. Parece que no fui la única en acabar exhausta. Me siento al borde de la cama y me inclino sobre su cara para darle un beso de buenos días:

- Despierta, dormilón. – le digo en un susurro.

Peeta se remueve un poco y entreabre los ojos cuando lo llamo. Al verme, esboza una preciosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días. – me dice con la típica voz ronca de un recién despertado.

- Te he dejado el baño preparado para que te des una ducha en lo que yo recojo las cosas. Acabamos de parar en el cinco y en un par de horas llegaremos al cuatro. – le vuelvo a susurrar. No quiero levantar la voz y romper el delicioso silencio que nos rodea.

- Está bien. Gracias, amor.

Se despereza y se estira tanto como puede y, sin importarle lo más mínimo que siga mirándole, se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo. Yo giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado, tratando de disimular el rubor de mis mejillas lo mejor que puedo, pero la risa de Peeta antes de entrar al baño me hace saber que no ha servido de nada.

Me trago mi orgullo herido de niña inocente y empiezo a recoger la habitación en lo que Peeta se ducha. Oigo el agua correr un buen rato, mismo rato que aprovecho para arreglar el desaguisado que montamos ayer a la noche. La ropa está esparcida por todo el suelo, las sábanas fuera de su sujeción bajo el colchón y, cuando levanto del suelo la camisa que yo llevaba, descubro que le faltan los dos botones superiores. Menudo desastre.

Guardo la ropa en las maletas y le saco a Peeta un pantalón corto, una camisa de lino para que aguante mejor el calor del cuatro y una muda limpia. Le dejo también unas chanclas fuera por si las deportivas que llevaba ayer le resultan demasiado agobiantes. Aún me asombro y repugno a partes iguales al darme cuenta de la cantidad de ropa que tenemos hoy por hoy, cuando hace cuatro años no tenía más que un par de cada cosa y remendado todo a más no poder. Es increíble lo mucho que puede cambiar el panorama en cuestión de poco tiempo. Ojalá Prim hubiese podido disfrutarlo…

Cesa el repiqueteo del agua sobre la ducha sacándome de mi estupor y por la puerta aparece Peeta, envuelto de cintura para abajo en la toalla que le dejé, con pequeñas gotitas esparcidas por su torso y el pelo mojado. Condenadamente sexy.

- Katniss, ¿dónde dejo esto? – me dice mostrándome el bote de champú y la esponja.

- Eh…, - por favor Katniss, céntrate. – Trae, dámelo. Lo meto en el neceser.

Cojo de manos de Peeta el bote y la esponja y me doy media vuelta para guardarlo todo. Aunque estoy de espaldas a él, noto su mirada sobre mi nuca y si a eso le añado que yo, aún sin estar viéndole, me lo estoy imaginando con esa toalla como única barrera ante la desnudez, la habitación se me hace pequeña de golpe. O salimos de aquí ya o tengo el presentimiento de que nos perdemos el desayuno y hasta la parada en el cuatro.

- Katniss. – me llama Peeta.

No le veo, pero conozco bien ese sugerente tono de voz. Esto no me gusta ni un pelo.

- ¿Sí, Peeta? – le contesto lo más tranquilamente posible pero sin girarme a mirarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?

El sonido de la cremallera de la bolsa al cerrarse corta la tensión que hay en el ambiente como si de un cuchillo se tratara. ¿Cuál de todo lo que me dijo? El _"¿te gusta esto?"_ o el _"soy tuyo"_ o quizá el _"dámelo, cariño. Dámelo."_. Un más que conocido escalofrío me recorre por completo (ya lo he bautizado como mi mayor enemigo desde que Snow muriera) dejándome entender que, por el bien de mis músculos faltos de descanso y mi salud mental, debo desviar esta conversación a unos terrenos en los que me pueda manejar mejor. Peeta sería capaz de convencerme hasta de viajar a la Luna si seguimos por ahí.

- Sí, - respondo. – que te gustaría pasar tiempo con Annie y Finnick. No te preocupes, iremos a verles.

¡Bien, Katniss! ¡Por una vez en tu vida has improvisado en condiciones! Recuerdo que Peeta me dijo algo de aquello durante la cena. Ahora, con un poco de suerte, podré eludir lo que diablos sea que Peeta esté pensando.

- No, no me refería a eso. – dice con deje risueño.

Trago sobre seco y sigo mareando la maleta. Ya no sé ni cuantas veces la he abierto y cerrado sacando y metiendo cosas de ella. Peeta tiene que estar divirtiéndose.

- ¿Ah, no? – pregunto aún de espaldas. Ya se me ha agotado el momento de inspiración divina que había tenido.

- No. Me refería a lo que te dije justo cuando volvimos del comedor.

Me giro para mirarle con expresión de terror. Peeta me observa, degustándome con la vista como si fuera un animalillo herido, sonríe de medio lado pícaramente y prosigue:

- Ya he cumplido con la noche. En cuanto lleguemos al cuatro, cumpliré con la mañana que te debo.

Madre mía…

* * *

**Nueva rutina pero mismo estilo de capítulo que los últimos. No os preocupéis los amantes del drama, que habrá de todo ;)**

**En respuesta a los reviews:**

_**Anónimo: Me alegro mucho de que estos capítulos estén haciendo tus delicias jajaja Son muy divertidos de escribir y espero que de leer también :) Supongo que serás Keka, pero como no me has dejado el nombre no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Si no lo eres, mil disculpas por el error. Seas quien seas, aquí tienes tu respuesta ^^ ¡Un abrazo y gracias!**_

_**Sammy: Siento esos días que he estado sin actualizar. Ya no te puedes fiar ni de los ordenadores jajaja Respecto a la rutina, me alegra saber que te parece bien. No me ha quedado más remedio que bajar el ritmo con el inicio del nuevo curso. Amar lo que haces y meter muchas horas, ese es el único secreto ;) Mil gracias, como siempre. ¡Nos leemos! :D**_


	69. Mamá

_**Capítulo 69: Mamá**_

"_Hasta pronto"_ leo en los labios de Hugh una vez que nos hemos bajado del tren en la estación del cuatro. Nos despide asomado al cristal de la ventanilla de la cocina junto a un muy resacoso cocinero, al contrario que el propio camarero y Peeta, que no han notado apenas los efectos mañaneros del exceso de alcohol. _Juventud divino tesoro_, diría Sae. Agitamos nuestras manos en alto, con la promesa de escribirles pronto y con la esperanza de encontrárnoslos en el viaje de vuelta. Algo improbable teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trenes que circulan hoy por hoy entre los distritos.

Cuando perdemos de vista el plateado metálico del tren, nos damos media vuelta y cargamos con los bártulos hasta la salida, sufriendo por primera vez el sofocante y pegajoso calor que caracteriza los veranos del distrito costero. Recorremos la enorme estación de un lado a otro, intentando hallar una salida. Aunque yo ya estuve hace dos años, esta nueva estación es, al menos, veinte veces más grande que la del doce y mucho más moderna que la anterior. La nuestra, a parte del andén, solo tiene un par de banquitos que alivian los pies de los que esperan a su tren y una pequeña taquilla al resguardo del sol donde poder sacar los billetes. El Distrito 4, sin embargo, tiene la suya cuidada al detalle, supongo que por la cantidad de turistas que reciben continuamente. Nada más entrar (y digo entrar porque es una estación cubierta de dos plantas), lo primero que notas es el aire frío que expulsan unos aparatos desde el techo para contrarrestar el calor de fuera; sin duda, un gran acierto. Partiendo ya de que dentro se está mejor que fuera, lo cual te invita a pasar más rato ahí, una serie de pantallas con información de todas las vías (tanto entrantes como salientes) sobresalen de la pared, informando en tiempo real del tráfico a todo el que espera en los sofás que hay frente a ellas. Justo frente a la puerta por la que entras desde el andén, unas escaleras automáticas suben a un segundo piso donde, presumiblemente por el olor, se encuentran varios establecimientos de comida. Nosotros nos acercamos a una de las puertas laterales a estas escaleras y comprobamos que, en efecto, es la de salida. Mi madre dijo que nos estaría esperando, pero no habló nada sobre por cual de todas las puertas deberíamos salir, así que confío en que vayan a dar al mismo lugar.

El calor nos golpea de nuevo cuando traspasamos el umbral, pero gracias a la tejavana que protege el trozo de acera frente a la puerta no sufrimos la justicia del sol. Dejamos las bolsas de viaje en el suelo y oteamos el horizonte sobre las cabezas del gentío que espera al resguardo del sol en la misma sombra que nosotros. El trajín de personas que van a toda prisa de un lado a otro es increíble. Es como si todo el doce se hubiese congregado en la estación del cuatro y anduviesen a una velocidad el triple de lo normal. Peeta hace algún comentario que otro sobre lo acelerados que son y lo nervioso que le ponen, pero yo no le encuentro grandes pegas. La gente va tan a lo suyo que no se da cuenta de quién pasa a su lado, así sea su propia abuela, así que es la perfecta estrategia para dos personas más que conocidas como nosotros que pretenden pasar desapercibidas. Acabamos de llegar y creo que el cuatro ya está ganando puntos conmigo.

- Peeta, ¿ves tú por ahí a mi madre? – le pregunto mientras uso la mano de visera y fijo mi vista en cada cabellera rubia que asoma por entre la gente.

- No. – responde él. – Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Decidimos salir por la otra puerta que vimos junto a las escaleras de dentro de la estación, ya que no hemos visto ninguna otra salida por este lado y puede que den a diferentes lugares. Recogemos las bolsas del suelo y estamos a punto de entrar en la estación cuando una voz que reconozco al instante me llama de lejos:

- ¡Hija! ¡Katniss, hija! – grita mi madre.

Según la oigo, me giro en la dirección de la que proviene la voz y espero a la avalancha de personas que se nos echarán encima ahora que saben quiénes somos. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes tratando de no agobiarme en exceso y mandarlos a todos a freír espárragos por incomodarnos en nuestras vacaciones, pero nada de eso ocurre. Abro los ojos y la única que se acerca a paso ligero de entre la gente es mi madre, con su rubia melena recogida en varias trenzas descuidadas, como siempre. La gente a nuestro alrededor sigue a lo suyo, hablando a decibelios ensordecedores y recibiendo o despidiendo familiares y amigos sin atender a lo que les rodea. Otro punto a su favor.

Suspiro de alivio y le indico a Peeta por dónde viene mi madre, para que se gire en la misma dirección que yo. Cuando ya casi está a nuestra altura, suelto mi bolsa, pero no la mano de Peeta, y me la quedo mirando, indecisa.

Ha pasado más de año y medio desde que la vi por última vez. Su rostro, envejecido más años de los que debiera a causa de los disgustos, refleja a una mujer muy distinta a la que dejé aquí junto a Annie. Tiene un gesto más templado y sereno, incluso me atrevería a decir que feliz si no fuera porque conozco de primera mano su historia. Es entonces cuando, en cuestión de segundos, recapacito sobre ella. Trato de imaginarme a mí misma pasando por las mismas situaciones que mi madre durante los últimos quince años. Imagino formar una familia con Peeta, una familia de la que estar orgullosa, e imagino también verle partir un día hacia la panadería para no verlo regresar nunca más. Imagino no poder volver a disfrutar de sus suaves manos, no poder ver de nuevo el sol brillar sobre sus rizos rubios, no poder admirar sus nuevas creaciones pasteleras o la maravillosa mezcla de colores que hace sobre su paleta de pintura. Imagino no poder volver a perderme en sus ojos, no poder volver a refugiarme en la calma que emanan esos dos zafiros o no poder volver a perderme entre las sábanas con su cuerpo enredado al mío y sus susurros de esperanza retumbando en mis oídos. Imagino tanto que las lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en mis ojos. Y aún después de imaginar todo eso, donde yo ya estaría perdida en un mundo aún más lejano que en el que mi madre se sumergió, imagino perder a uno de mis hijos, después haber luchado por alejarlos de las garras del hambre y la miseria, después de haber tenido que enviar a uno de ellos dos veces a la arena, aceptando entre bastidores y bambalinas que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Lo que no tengo que imaginar es el dolor que sentiría, porque solo con pensarlo, una enorme e invisible losa de piedra me oprime el pecho, dejándome sin aire y haciéndome derramar las lágrimas que había luchado por contener. Ahora, solo tendría que multiplicar esto por mil para equipararlo a la realidad de todo lo que he imaginado y sería consciente de lo que ha sufrido mi madre. No entiendo como he podido estar tan ciega.

La veo parase frente a mí, algo impactada supongo por verme llorar. Ya se habría resignado a que la tratase sin grandes muestras de afecto, simplemente porque mi carácter ya era así de por sí solo, aunque se acentuase después con la muerte de mi padre. La miro a los ojos, azules como los de mi hermana pero con la opacidad de los que han visto tanto y han disfrutado tan poco. Repaso una vez más todo lo que he sentido cuando me he puesto en su lugar y me recrimino a mí misma no haberlo hecho antes, no haber sido consciente de todo su sufrimiento y haberla dejado sola ante sus demonios, como el resto del mundo, salvo Peeta y Haymitch, hizo conmigo.

Miro a Peeta, con las lágrimas corriendo libres por mis mejillas, y le veo asentir levemente con la cabeza, dándome una vez más el apoyo que necesito para abrirme a los demás y no solo a él. Me giro de nuevo hacia mi madre, que espera estoica a que yo dé el primer paso, tratando de no incomodarme con sus _"sensiblerías"_ como siempre las denominé yo. Una _"mujer débil"_, recuerdo decirla. Qué equivocada estaba… Ahora sé que es la mujer más fuerte que haya conocido jamás. Ahora voy entendiendo que el mostrar tus sentimientos a la gente que amas no es ser débil, es ser valiente. Concluyo que Peeta se parece mucho a mi madre en ese sentido, ambos son lo suficientemente valientes como para no tener miedo de mostrar lo que sienten al mundo entero si es preciso. Por el contrario, yo me escondo tras una máscara de indiferencia, sarcasmo y frialdad que lo único que me hace es daño, porque me aísla de todo ser querido, me aleja de cualquier ayuda que me pueda brindar la persona a la que le importo. Porque me creo autosuficiente cuando, en realidad, no lo soy.

Me suelto de la mano de Peeta y reduzco a cero la distancia que me separa del delgado cuerpo de mi madre. La abrazo con fuerza, prometiéndome a mí misma que este será el primero de los miles de abrazos que le debo, y derrumbando sus barreras con mi llanto en su oído.

- Lo… lo siento, mamá. – gimoteo, y la abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, tratando de hacerla saber que la comprendo. Ahora la comprendo.

Mi madre me devuelve el abrazo de la misma forma y me acaricia la cabeza como hacía cuando era pequeña y lloraba después de haberme hecho daño.

- ¿Por qué, hija? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que haya podido pasar.

Increíblemente, mi madre no claudica. La situación es bastante irónica, puesto que soy yo la que llora por tratar de ponerme en su lugar cuando es ella la que lo ha perdido todo en realidad. Todo salvo a mí, y durante año y medio también me creyó perdida.

- Sí, sí que tengo la culpa. – le respondo más serena. – Tengo la culpa de no haberte comprendido hasta ahora.

No rompo el abrazo, por lo que no puedo verle la cara, pero sí noto como coge aire profundamente y lo suelta en un suspiro, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

- Cariño, nadie aprende en cabeza ajena. Todos necesitamos vivir nuestros propios aciertos y errores para poder comprender ciertas situaciones y tú eras tan joven… La que lo siente soy yo por no haber estado a vuestro lado cuando debía.

Ahora sí, noto como un par de lágrimas caen sobre la tela de mi hombro, empapando mi alma más que mi piel, dejándome entrever lo culpable que se sintió todo este tiempo que yo me limité a ignorarla y esquivarla.

- Pero ahora, - vuelve a decir mi madre tras una leve pausa y separándose de mí, cogiéndome por los hombros. – voy a enmendar eso si me dejas. Bueno, si me dejáis. – mira sonriente a Peeta, presencia que yo había olvidado por unos instantes.

Le miro, sin apartarme del suave agarre de mi madre, y veo que ha dejado escapar una lágrima al observar la escena. No es débil, no es menos hombre, es valiente. Peeta nos sonríe y mi madre le invita a unirse a nuestro abrazo abriendo su brazo derecho. Él acepta sin mayor duda, nos envuelve a ambas con sus brazos y apoya su cabeza sobre las nuestras. Disfruto de ellos dos, de su aroma, de su calor. Disfruto del olor de Peeta, tan habitual ya en mis fosas nasales, y del de mi madre, tan olvidado por el paso del tiempo pero tan arraigado en mi interior que jamás podría confundirlo. Disfruto de mi familia, porque es lo que son, las dos únicas personas a parte de Haymitch que me quedan sobre la faz de la Tierra.

* * *

**Bueno, pues en el día que se estrena el trailer de Sinsajo-Parte 1 *salta de alegría con pirueta mortal*, estrenamos nosotros el capítulo 69 *salta de alegría, sin pirueta mortal* (las cosas como son, el trailer es el trailer jajaja). Aún así, y desvaríos a parte, espero que también os haga mucha ilusión este nuevo capítulo de nuestro fic. ¡Nos leemos prontito! :D**

**En respuesta a los _reviews_ del capítulo 68:**

_**Sammy: Algo menos livianito, sí jajaja Me alegro de que te gustara. Este es más emotivo y ya empieza a hacer incursión en la relación madre-hija, algo rota aún. ¡Mil gracias por estar ahí! Besos :D**_

_**Keka: Cómo adivino, ¿eh? jajajaja Lo cierto es que más o menos por descarte puedo sacar de quién se trata. ¡Ojalá tuviese tantos reviews que me fuese imposible adivinar! No por ello resto importancia a los de siempre, me hacéis muy muy feliz :)) Me hace mucha ilusión que haya conseguido meterte tanto en la historia. Que repares en esos detalles (que si están es por algo) me recuerda lo muchísimo que merece la pena dedicarle horas y horas a esto. ¡Gracias! Un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo ^^**_


	70. Santuario

**_Capítulo 70: Santuario_**

El camino desde la céntrica estación hasta la casa de mi madre lo hacemos en coche. Aquí, en el cuatro, son bastante más habituales de ver que en el doce, sobre todo por la diferencia de tamaño y población. Mientras que en nuestro distrito puedes desplazarte a pie allá donde vayas sin mayor problema, en distritos como el cuatro, el dos o incluso el once, el uso de vehículos es más que habitual desde el inicio de la República. Son distritos grandes, con una población numerosa y cuyos puntos neurálgicos están separados por kilómetros. Y lo agradezco, porque hubiese sido un verdadero calvario llegar a casa de mi madre cargando con las maletas y con este sofocante calor como compañero de viaje. Punto en contra del cuatro.

Son unos quince minutos en coche lo que tardamos en salvar la distancia desde la estación hasta la misma costa, precisamente donde se aloja mi madre. Es extraño, porque el Distrito 4 está organizado en pequeños pueblos costeros, además del centro de la ciudad, que es dónde se encuentra la estación de trenes y el bullicio de la capital. Cuando vine la anterior vez, mi madre vivía cerca del hospital situado en el corazón del distrito, por lo que no cubrí grandes distancias salvo para visitar a Annie. Aún así, recuerdo perfectamente la zona a la que nos lleva el hombre que conduce el automóvil. Fue uno de los lugares de retiro que escogí cuando estuve aquí. Es un pequeño pueblo pesquero, cercano a la residencia de Annie y del pequeño Finnick, bordeado por una hermosa playa de arena fina y blanca. Es un sitio tranquilo, perturbado solo por los alaridos de las gaviotas que sobrevuelan los barcos que hay en el puerto. Durante mi estancia con los Pies negros, añoré en incontables ocasiones los paseos que daba por la orilla del mar, con el rumor de las olas de fondo y el olor a salitre impregnándose en mi piel. Toda aquella calma fue la que me ayudó a encontrar la determinación que salí a buscar con aquél viaje, despertando mi mente del estado de confusión en el que se encontraba y ayudándome a madurar todo lo que me faltaba. Aún no lo comprendo muy bien, pero sentí a Finnick conmigo durante todo aquel tiempo, como si hubiese decidido servirme de guía cuando estaba perdida, sin cuerdas que anudar, pero con el espíritu vivo del pueblo que lo vio nacer y convertirse en el maravilloso hombre que un día fue.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, mi madre le paga al conductor el viaje, obligando a Peeta a guardar la cartera, quién ya estaba dispuesto a pagar. Es él el que carga con nuestros bártulos y me impide ayudarlo, haciéndome ir un poco por delante junto a mi madre. Entramos por la puerta principal y lo que veo me gusta mucho. El anterior domicilio de mi madre estaba en el quinto piso de un edificio bastante alto, justo al lado del hospital y metido de lleno en el meollo de la capital. Llegué a odiarlo. Este, sin embargo, es un hogar de espacios grandes y diáfanos, con luz que entra a raudales por todas las esquinas y decorado con colores pastel y blanco. Además, todas las estancias parecen situarse en la misma planta, porque no veo escaleras por ningún lado.

- Es increíble, mamá… - le digo a mi madre, obnubilada.

- Sí, la verdad es que es una casa preciosa. Además, como está tan apartada de todo fue una verdadera ganga.

Peeta, que había entrado justo tras nosotras, deja las bolsas en el suelo y se para a nuestra altura, admirando de la misma forma que yo el lugar.

- Es magnífico, señora Everdeen. Tiene usted un muy buen ojo.

- La verdad es que llegué aquí por casualidad. Katniss sabe dónde vivía antes y el lugar no se parecía en nada a esto, pero cuando la encontré supe que la necesitaba. Para mí se ha convertido en una especie de santuario. – comenta mi madre.

Lo cierto es que no lo dudo. La casa es maravillosa, y la ubicación inmejorable.

- ¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida! – exclama de repente mi madre. – Creo que hay algo que os gustará. Venid.

Peeta y yo la seguimos hasta un extremo del salón. Mi madre nos sitúa frente a una enorme cristalera oscura que hace las veces de pared. Nos pide que esperemos ahí y, rápidamente, se dirige al sofá tras nosotros, de donde recoge un pequeño aparato que se asemeja mucho a los mandos a distancia del Capitolio. Cuando desliza su dedo índice sobre la pantalla táctil del cacharro, la opacidad de la cristalera empieza a desaparecer, hasta dejar ante nosotros el bello paisaje de una pequeña cala con el sol ascendiendo por el cielo.

- Vaya, es uno de esos aparatos como los que vimos en el Centro de Entrenamiento, ¿verdad Katniss? Esos que te mostraban el paisaje que tú querías ver con tan solo apretar un botón.

Miro a Peeta, sopesando sus palabras. Es cierto que fue el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente cuando mi madre accionó el sistema, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Todo es demasiado real, nunca antes había sido tan abrumadora la cercanía de un paisaje en uno de esos aparatos.

- No. – digo volviendo a mirar en dirección a la supuesta imagen virtual. – No es nada de eso.

Peeta me mira extrañado, pero mi madre enseguida nos saca de dudas:

- Claro que no lo es. Esto es un ventanal normal y corriente, solo que con un complejo sistema que inventó el Capitolio que permite oscurecer los cristales y poder prescindir de persianas. Aquí, en el cuatro, un sol justiciero golpeando de lleno en tu salón es lo que menos necesitas en verano.

Peeta se queda estático, asimilando lo que yo ya venía sospechando segundos atrás. Todo lo que ven nuestros ojos es real. Hermosamente real. Las vistas que hay desde el salón son extraordinarias y la pequeña cala que se asoma por detrás de la cristalera, simplemente maravillosa.

- ¿Quiere decir que tiene una playa en el jardín trasero de su casa, señora? – pregunta Peeta incrédulo.

- Compruébalo tú mismo… - le contesta mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, abriendo una puerta también de cristal que había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento.

Peeta avanza a paso ligero hasta cruzar la puerta, aún un poco reticente de que mi madre no se esté quedando con él, y se agacha a tocar la suave arena intentando auto convencerse. Yo me quedo un poco rezagada, más segura que él de que mi madre no está de broma, y aprovecho para dirigirme a ella:

- Es preciosa, mamá. – le digo en el umbral de la puerta de cristal. – Jamás habíamos visto nada parecido.

- Me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi. A pesar de estar bajo techo, la sensación de libertad es increíble. – dice ella perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia atrás observando toda la casa, que no puede ser más grande que el piso inferior de la nuestra en la Aldea. Sé de sobra por qué quedó mi madre prendada de ella. No por lo hermoso que le pueda parecer el entorno a Peeta, ni lo luminosa y diáfana que me pueda parecer a mí, sino por lo poco o nada claustrofóbica que resulta. Sería imposible sentirse aprisionado dentro de este lugar cuando con un solo botón puedes fundirte en el entorno y disfrutar del aire libre. Aunque nunca me lo haya confesado, sé bien que mi madre no soporta los espacios cerrados desde que murió mi padre en aquella maldita mina. Cuando vi donde estaba el trece, con tantos y tantos metros de tierra sobre nuestras cabezas, llegué a temer seriamente que sufriera un ataque de pánico, pero logró controlarlo refugiándose en su labor como sanadora. No me cuesta imaginar el día que mi madre descubrió este enorme ventanal. La casa merece la pena tan solo por eso.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y la dejo con sus recuerdos para acercarme hasta Peeta, que sigue escudriñando la playa hasta la extenuación. Lo cierto es que la cala es muy pequeña (no puede tener más de cien metros de largo y veinte de ancho), por lo que prácticamente podríamos decir que es privada, teniendo en cuenta que es la única casa en un kilómetro a la redonda. Antes de llegar a la altura de Peeta, me fijo en que, después de las rocas, la cala se continúa con una larguísima playa que se pierde a mi derecha y llega hasta el pueblito. Un bonito paseo que, sin duda, daré un día de estos.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto divertida por su más que evidente entusiasmo.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me encanta! ¿Habías estado tú aquí antes? – contesta Peeta, muy emocionado.

- En esta cala precisamente, no. Pero sí en aquel pueblito de allí. –le digo señalándoselo. – Al otro lado de aquél acantilado hay otra playa en la que solía dar mis paseos cuando estuve de visita. Queda cerca de la casa de Annie.

Peeta me abraza por detrás y admiramos juntos el vasto océano que se extiende ante nosotros. Siento su aliento en mi cuello y el posterior beso en el mismo sitio. Su olor se mezcla con el de las olas saladas y su tacto quema más que el sol de verano que nos mira desde el cielo. Disfruto de un momento que jamás llegué a pensar que tendría.

- Nunca me hablaste de esto. – me susurra al oído sin moverse ni un centímetro.

- Prefería que lo vieras. Cualquier palabra se queda corta para describir este lugar. Es simplemente maravilloso. – le contesto en el mismo tono.

Peeta me gira para posar sus manos sobre mi cintura y acercarme suavemente a él. Me besa dulcemente en los labios, dejándome saborear su boca como tantas otras veces, y trasmitiéndome lo que siente sin necesidad de usar las palabras. A mí me resulta igual de convincente.

- Gracias. – me dice apoyando su frente sobre la mía cuando terminamos de besarnos.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto yo con el sabor de sus labios aún en mi lengua.

- Por dejarme descubrir el mundo contigo.

* * *

**Capítulo 70 para todos ustedes ;) Siento haber tardado más de lo habitual, pero la universidad me deja el tiempo justito y hoy jugaba mi equipo de fútbol la Champions así que era cita ineludible jajajaja De todas formas, no falto a mi palabra y aquí está un nuevo capítulo cargadito de sentimientos.**

_**En respuesta a Sammy:**_

_**¡Mucho más emotivo! jajaja es cierto ;) Este tampoco se queda corto creo yo. Felicidades por ese comentario número cien y espero que no tardemos mucho en celebrar el doscientos ^^ ¡Gracias por seguir ahí! ¡Besos! :D**_


	71. Naranja

_**Capítulo 71: Naranja**_

- Creo que me daré una ducha antes de salir. – comenta Peeta levantándose de la silla que ha ocupado durante la cena. – Estoy sudado.

- Vale, pero date prisa. No tardará en anochecer. – le contesto yo apurando los últimos sorbos del café helado. Sin duda, un placer exquisito para combatir el bochorno del cuatro.

- Enseguida salgo.

Peeta pasa por mi lado y me deja un beso en la mejilla antes de meterse en casa. Creo que la presencia de mi madre nos cohíbe un poco a ambos, a pesar de lo habituales que son las muestras de afecto por parte de Peeta.

Aunque llegamos pronto al distrito, entre ayudar a mi madre con la comida, sacar la ropa de las maletas y descansar un poco, se nos ha ido el día. Decidimos no movernos a ningún lado hoy y hacerle compañía a mi madre, aprovechando que se había pedido el día libre para estar con nosotros. Nos insistió en que fuéramos a conocer el cuatro, pero no quisimos dejarla sola, al menos no hoy. Ella le restó importancia diciendo que no hacía falta, pero no he podido evitar reparar en que le hizo ilusión que la desoyéramos. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo sola que debe sentirse mi madre, tan fuera de lugar en un mundo en el que no le queda nada, salvo yo. Mi madre, que cuando tuvo que encargarse de mí no pudo y ahora que quiere ya no debe. Madre a la que solo le resta el título y la sangre que compartimos, porque nada en el pasado nos unió, porque hasta eso perdió con la explosión de aquella mina: el cariño de su hija.

Disfruto del silencio y del rumor de las olas que mueren a escasos quince metros de la mesa en la que estamos sentadas. Entre Peeta y yo, sacamos una mesa a la pequeña tarima de madera que hay sobre la arena en la parte trasera de la casa. Queríamos cenar fuera, aprovechando la brisa que corre a orillas del mar y disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas. Mi madre no puso objeciones, emocionada, intuyo, por hacer algo que se salga de su rutina. La compadezco.

Poso el vaso vacio sobre la mesa con un leve titileo de los hielos semi-deshechos golpeando contra el cristal y aparto mi vista del horizonte, por donde ya empieza a esconderse el sol, para fijarla a mi izquierda, justo donde se encuentra mi madre. La escudriño, desde sus rubios cabellos, teñidos ya con algún brillo plateado, hasta sus dedos largos y finos, capaces de tratar con pocos recursos hasta el dolor más agónico. Sigo mirándola, tratando de encontrar algún rasgo de mi persona en ella. Obviamente, ni su tez ni su color de pelo son una opción, por no hablar del color de sus ojos. Sonrío al darme cuenta de que, si alguien no nos conociera (bonita utopía…), se decantaría antes por Peeta como su hijo que por mí, y no solo por el aspecto físico. Ambos tienen un carácter sosegado, muy distinto a mi actitud explosiva. Son expresivos, afables, cercanos, emotivos. No son malhumorados, fríos ni impulsivos. Los admiro.

Aún así, hay algo que me perturba y es que, de hecho, sí tengo un rasgo común con mi madre. Me ha costado mucho reconocerlo, sobre todo por la ironía del asunto, pero no puedo negarlo más. Viví mucho tiempo reprochándole su ausencia tras la muerte de mi padre. Delegó su responsabilidad como madre en mí, que no era más que una chiquilla de once años asustada por las injusticias de la vida. A pesar de todo, conseguí sacar adelante a la familia, gracias en parte a mi rudo carácter y mi naturaleza desconfiada. Creo que es de las pocas veces que puedo decir sentirme orgullosa de mí misma. Pero, después de todo aquello, después de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce, después de haber sufrido tanto y disfrutado tan poco, incluso después de aceptar la muerte de mi hermana, tengo que reconocer la realidad que me une a mi madre. Y no es nuestro carácter dispar ni su sangre que corre junto a la de mi padre por mis venas, sino nuestra debilidad, la misma que la llevo a ella al borde de la locura. El mismo punto débil que desestabilizó a esa mujer que se sienta junto a mí es el mío propio. Eso es lo que compartimos, un punto débil, igual que el de los campos de fuerza que me mostraron Wiress y Beete: el amor que ambas sentimos por un hombre.

Snow se dio cuenta pronto de aquello, no tardó mucho en sacarme el parecido con mi madre y usarlo en mi contra. Le sirvió con echar la vista atrás sobre los antecedentes familiares y equipararlo a la situación en la que me encontraba yo en mi segunda Arena, con Peeta yaciendo inerte en el suelo rodeado por mis sollozos y los jadeos de un desesperado Finnick tratando de reanimarlo. Incluso él, mi amigo del distrito pescador, me confesó haberse dado cuenta en aquel instante de lo mucho que significaba Peeta para mí. Todos lo supieron antes que yo misma. "Un libro abierto" le dije antes del desfile de carrozas del Vasallaje, premonitorio sin duda.

Así que aquí estoy ahora, intentando enumerar las incontables veces que llame débil a mi madre y sintiéndome culpable por habérselo repetido tanto, ahora que comprendo su dolor. Yo no podría imaginarme un mundo sin Peeta.

- ¿Vais a dar un paseo entonces?

La voz de mi madre me sobresalta y me saca de mis pensamientos. Se ha recostado un poco más en la tumbona y sigue mirando al mar mientras me habla. Verla tan resignada a la vida que lleva consigue estrujarme por dentro. Me recuerda demasiado a mí misma en los meses que le siguieron a la muerte de Prim.

- Sí, quiero enseñarle a Peeta la puesta de sol desde la playa. – le contesto. - ¿Está segura de que no quieres venir? Te sentará bien.

- No hija, tranquila. Id vosotros dos. Yo estoy cansada. – dice ella, ahora sí, girándose en mi dirección. – Además, haréis bien en dedicaros un tiempo para vosotros solos. Llevo todo el día incordiándoos.

Se ríe sola con su última frase, mientras yo sonrío levemente y niego con la cabeza.

- Sabes que no nos molestas, mamá. – le digo estirando mi brazo para posar mi mano sobre la suya. No quiero que se sienta excluida. – Si cambias de opinión no tienes más que decirlo.

Ella sonríe y vuelve la mirada al frente, apretando mi mano y dejándonos de nuevo en el mismo cómodo silencio en el que estábamos antes. Me pregunto qué pasará por su cabeza.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, hija. – dice tras unos diez minutos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque hayas decidido rehacer tu vida junto a Peeta. Es un chico estupendo.

- Sí, lo es. – digo yo en un susurro, perdiéndome en la imagen del hombre que le dio la vuelta a mi vida desde el primer instante en que cruzamos nuestras miradas bajo aquella intensa lluvia en la parte trasera de la vieja panadería Mellark.

- Siempre intuí que sería él. – vuelve a romper el silencio mi madre.

- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunto yo de vuelta, algo sonrojada. Hablar con mi madre de mi relación con Peeta siempre me ha dado un poco de vergüenza.

- Sí. Cuando lo secuestró el Capitolio y tú te hundiste en el trece no hubo mucho más que objetar. Ni la muerte de tu padre logró afectarte tanto como aquello, hija.

- Lo sé. – le contesto sin atreverme a decir más.

Durante mucho tiempo me reproché sentir algo así por él, que no era nada mío. Pero, simplemente, no lo podía evitar. Me frustraba mucho ser incapaz de controlar mis reacciones con él, algo que nunca me había pasado con Gale. Fue un cambio tan radical en mi vida que me sentí abrumada en repetidas ocasiones, hasta tal punto que estuve perdida en mi mundo todo el tiempo que estuvimos alejados el uno del otro tras la guerra. Era como si una parte de mí estuviese perdida, incompleta, renqueante. Como si a mi mecanismo, que había funcionado siempre como un reloj, le faltara de repente un engranaje, el último eslabón de la cadena.

Peeta aparece por la puerta instantes después, ataviado con unas bermudas y una camiseta de tirantes. El pelo, húmedo como de costumbre, se le pega a la frente y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se me contagia sin querer.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos? – dice muy alegre. A mediodía le prometí llevarlo a pasear por la playa cuando estuviese anocheciendo.

- Sí, vámonos. Que a este paso se nos hace de noche. – digo y me levanto de mi tumbona, dejando las chanclas cerca de la puerta de cristal. Me encanta pasear sobre la arena con los pies desnudos.

- ¿Usted no viene, señora Everdeen? - pregunta Peeta amablemente en dirección a mi madre.

- Oh, no. Lo siento chicos, pero estoy muy cansada. No creo que tarde en irme a la cama. Disfrutad por mí del atardecer. – contesta ella. – No hace falta que os llevéis las llaves. Siempre dejo abierto. Es una de las ventajas de vivir alejada de la civilización.

Nos despedimos de mi madre, que ya empieza a quedarse adormilada en la tumbona, y nos dirigimos por la orilla de la pequeña playa hasta sobrepasar las rocas que la comunican con la otra más larga. Caminamos entre risas y conversaciones superficiales, mientras le explico todo lo que voy recordando sobre el lugar. Cuando ya llevamos unos quince o veinte minutos andando, el sol comienza a ponerse sobre el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un tono naranja rojizo precioso. Allí donde el destello rojo se mezcla con el azul del cielo, un tono rosáceo alumbra la playa, haciendo que nos paremos a admirar la preciosa escena.

Nos sentamos en la arena mojada, dejando que las olas golpeen nuestros pies, y Peeta me abraza por los hombros, dejándome descansar la cabeza sobre él.

- Es precioso. – comenta.

- Sí, lo es. – reconozco. – Tienes buen gusto para elegir tu color favorito. – bromeo.

- La verdad es que, hasta los trece años, mi color favorito fue el azul.

- ¿El azul? – inquiero sorprendida. – Pensaba que era el naranja. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

- Y lo es. Pero fue algo que descubrí con el tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión? – le pregunto girando curiosa la cabeza hacia él.

- El azul siempre me había trasmitido calma, es por eso que pensaba que era mi color favorito. Lo relacionaba con el azul de los ojos de mi padre, con quien siempre me sentí a salvo. Sin embargo, una tarde de verano te vi regresar del bosque. Normalmente me iba antes a casa, pero ese día tuve que acercarme a la Veta a un encargo de última hora de mi padre, que quería hacer algún intercambio. Fue allí donde te vi saliendo de la Pradera, con un par de ardillas que yo mismo comía colgadas del cinturón, tu trenza recostada sobre tu hombro derecho y la más hermosa puesta de sol que haya visto hasta el momento haciéndote de fondo. Es por eso que me gusta el naranja, porque siempre lo relaciono contigo.

Le miro a los ojos, conmovida por su relato, y le dedico la mejor y más real sonrisa de mi repertorio. No contesto nada porque no soy capaz de decir algo que esté a la altura. Me limito a besarlo con todo el cariño que poseo y a disfrutar junto a él de todas y cada una de las muchas puestas de sol que me quedan a su lado.

* * *

_**Dicen que después de una tormenta siempre viene la calma... con lo cual, toda tormenta está precedida por la misma ;)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto... ;D**_


	72. Una madre para dos

_**Capítulo 72: Una madre para dos**_

Abro lentamente los ojos para encontrarme cara a cara con un cegador rayo de sol entrando por la ventana. Los cierro instintivamente, esperando que la lagrimilla que se me escapa calme el escozor provocado por el contraste de luz. Los entreabro con más cuidado esta vez y comienzo a distinguir borrosamente las manchas que se suponen el armario y la puerta de la habitación. Me giro a mi derecha y distingo algo más nítidamente a un dormido Peeta, ajeno a cualquier luz de mediodía, porque deben ser más de las once.

- Peeta. - le llamo en voz baja. - Peeta, despierta.

Se gira hacia el lado derecho, dándome la espalda, y gruñe levemente. Me extraña que Peeta no se haya despertado antes con lo habituado que está a madrugar para ir a la panadería. Incluso los domingos, que es cuando cierra, no suele dormir más allá de las nueve. Me arrimo hacia él, recortando por primera vez en toda la noche la distancia que nos separa. El calor del cuatro es tan pegajoso que hemos dormido completamente alejados el uno del otro toda la santa noche, tratando de evitar quedarnos pegados de tanto sudor.

- Venga, despierta. No te hagas el remolón. - le digo al oído sacudiéndole el hombro.

Esta vez parece reaccionar y gira la cabeza hacia mí, que ya estoy apoyada sobre mi codo derecho y me inmiscuyo prácticamente por completo en su campo de visión. Con los ojillos entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido como pocas veces, me dedica su habitual sonrisa de buenos días.

- Buenos días, dormilón. - le digo risueña.

- Buenos días… - dice o, más bien, gruñe él mientras se estira. - ¿Qué tal has dormido? - me pregunta una vez que ha terminado.

- Bien. Con calor, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien, aunque se me ha hecho raro dormir contigo teniendo a tu madre en la habitación de al lado.

No había reparado en ello en ningún momento. Anoche volvimos bastante cansados del paseo después del día tan largo que habíamos tenido, por lo que caí rendida nada más tocar la almohada con la cabeza. Apenas recuerdo notar a Peeta acostarse a mi lado.

- ¿Crees que seguirá en la cama? - le pregunto con un poco de miedo. Me da bastante corte salir de la habitación con Peeta si ella ya se ha levantado. Es una tontería, fue ella misma la que nos ofreció la habitación, pero no por eso deja de ser mi madre.

Peeta se ríe más por mi cara de horror que por el comentario, pero contesta entre carcajadas:

- Katniss, ¿por qué tendría que saber yo eso? Es tu madre, no la mía. ¿No te dijo nada de si trabajaba hoy?

Trato de hacer memoria, repasando nuestra conversación de anoche, pero no recuerdo que me dijese nada de los planes que tenía para hoy, ni mucho menos de sus hábitos de sueño. Aunque, a juzgar por la hora tan temprana a la que se acostó (justo cuando nosotros nos fuimos de paseo), me extraña mucho que siga en la cama.

- No, creo que no. - contesto yo soltando un suspiro y me dejo caer bocarriba en la cama.

Peeta adopta la postura que mantenía yo hasta ahora y se yergue sobre mi cara.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? - inquiere.

- No lo sé, Peeta. Es mi madre, y no creo que haga falta que te diga que nunca me he visto en una así con ella a cinco metros. - digo señalándonos a ambos y a la habitación. - Me da cosa.

- Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo. Aún…

Mientras lo dice, desciende su boca hasta la mía para besarme suavemente pero con ansia, dándome los buenos días de otra forma más silenciosa que conozco igual de bien.

- Ni se te ocurra. - le advierto cuando se separa.

- ¿El qué? - me pregunta juguetón y acariciando un mechón de cabello que reposa sobre mi sien.

- Peeta, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil. Mi madre está ahí al lado, ¿no te da vergüenza? - no sé por qué me da que estas paredes son como el papel. Nada que ver con el sólido y aislante cemento de las de nuestra casa en la Aldea.

- Si solo te he dado un beso… - comenta inocentemente. - Aún no he pasado a palabras mayores…

Noto como roza mi pierna cubierta solo por unos pantalones cortos con la yema de sus dedos y comienza a ascender más allá de la rodilla, justo hasta mi muslo.

- ¡Peeta! - grito más fuerte de lo que quiero. Bajo un poco la voz y le ruego: - Por favor te lo pido, para ya. Tú serás un desvergonzado, pero yo no. No pienso hacer nada contigo con mi madre en la habitación de al lado.

Me incorporo y me siento al borde de la cama, tratando de relajar mi respiración, que ya se había agitado con el simple roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Le oigo reírse a mi espalda y giro la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada amenazadora que se queda en una mueca tonta cuando lo observo tumbado sobre las sábanas, completamente desnudo salvo por su ropa interior y con una fina capa de sudor que reluce sobre su fuerte pecho, subiendo y bajando al son de su contagiosa risa. Le sonrío y me maldigo a medias por darme cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta mantener una postura regia frente a él.

- Anda, vamos. Levántate y haz gala de tus habilidades de panadero para nosotras. Estoy segura de que mi madre lleva tiempo sin comer nada en condiciones. - digo mientras me pongo en pie y me dirijo hacia la puerta, sabiendo que tengo razón.

- Está bien, tú ganas. Pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente. Ya encontraré la forma. - le oigo decir ya desde fuera.

Me dirijo a la cocina, deseando que mi madre no se haya levantado aún, pero constato mi poca suerte cuando la veo de espaldas a mí, sentada en una silla alta frente a la encimera y leyendo un periódico con un café en la mano.

- Buenos días, mamá. - le saludo al llegar a su altura.

Se gira bruscamente, sobresaltada por mi voz, y me observa un segundo antes de contestar. Creo que su subconsciente le había hecho olvidarse de nuestra visita.

- ¡Oh! Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? - me pregunta quitándose las gafas.

- Muy bien. Estábamos cansados así que no tardamos en dormirnos a pesar del calor. - contesto por ambos. - No sabía que usaras gafas. - le digo señalando las que sostiene en su mano izquierda.

- Bueno, no las había necesitado hasta ahora. - se ríe. - La edad no perdona y ya no leo bien sin ellas.

Es un comentario inocente, pero despierta en mí una sensación de desasosiego inusual. Mi madre, a pesar de no cazar como mi padre o yo, siempre vio bastante bien, cosa que agradecían sus pacientes cuando tenía que examinarles la garganta o la propia vista. Sin embargo, ahora ya necesita usar unas lentes que le ayuden a leer a pesar de que aún ronda los cuarenta. Un signo más de lo rápido que avanza el tiempo para todos.

Peeta entra en ese instante a la diáfana cocina comunicada con el salón, ataviado con algo más de ropa que en la cama, gracias al cielo.

- Buenos días, señora Everdeen. La veo radiante esta mañana. - saluda amablemente.

- No seas zalamero, Peeta. No te voy a pasar por alto que duermas con mi hija por mucho que me hagas la pelota. - contesta ella.

Ambos se ríen como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, pero a mí el comentario me saca los colores y me hace desviar la vista hacia el ventanal que da a la playa, mordiéndome la mejilla por dentro y tratando de asimilar la osadía tanto de mi madre como de Peeta. ¿Desde cuándo se tienen tanta confianza?

- Creo que pasaré entonces a persuadirla con bollos y pan para desayunar. Es lo único que sé hacer. - dice Peeta poniéndose manos a la obra frente a los fogones.

- Tienes todo lo que necesites en el armario sobre tu cabeza. Siéntete libre de rebuscar por el resto. Estoy segura de que tú le darás mejor uso que yo. - comenta mi madre.

Los dos vuelven a lo que estaban, mi madre al periódico y Peeta a los fogones, así que yo decido salir a sentarme en las tumbonas en lo que él prepara el desayuno y a alejarme de ese aura de confianza que han creado ambos en un par de segundos.

- Voy a tomar el aire. - comunico antes de salir por la puerta de cristal.

Dejo que la brisa del mar golpee mi cara y me deleito con la fresca sombra que proporciona a estas horas la casa sobre la zona de la tarima. Observo relajadamente el mar, que está algo más lejos ahora por la marea baja, hasta que la voz de mi madre me llama desde dentro avisándome de que ya está listo el desayuno.

Me acerco tímidamente hasta ellos, tratando de no revivir una y otra vez la incómoda situación de antes, y me siento junto a mi madre en otra silla alta. Peeta se gira hacia nosotras con un plato en cada mano:

- Un par de raciones de huevos revueltos con queso para las reinas de la casa. - exclama y me guiña un ojo sin que mi madre se entere. Yo le doy una corta sonrisa antes de enterrar la vista en el apetitoso plato. La boca se me hace agua.

- Peeta, no deberías de haberte molestado. Yo ya había tomado café. - contesta mi madre, pero le queda poco creíble cuando mira de la misma forma que yo el desayuno.

- No me rechace el desayuno, señora. Es de lo poco que puedo hacer por usted después de que me haya acogido en su casa como a uno más.

- Vamos, Peeta. Sabes de sobra que eres como mi hijo. De todas formas, creo que Katniss se me habría tirado a morder si te hubiese vetado el acceso. - dice mi madre riéndose con Peeta.

Yo, que me siento completamente excluida de la conversación, carraspeo un poco haciéndome notar y dándoles a entender que tanta risita a mi costa no es de recibo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo disfruta tanto haciéndome sonrojar?

- Que aproveche. - digo rompiendo su conversación e hincándole el diente a los huevos revueltos, y no al cuello de mi madre como ella misma sugería hace dos segundos.

Ninguno dice nada más y Peeta se sirve un plato para acompañarnos en el desayuno, sentándose frente a nosotras al otro lado de la isla.

- ¿No trabajas hoy, mamá? - pregunto un par de minutos después, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado.

- Sí, sí que trabajo, pero no entro hasta las diez. He pedido ir de noche la semana que vais a estar vosotros aquí para poder aprovechar el día juntos. - comenta despreocupada.

- ¿Y a qué hora sale? - pregunta Peeta muy interesado de repente en los horarios laborales de mi madre.

- A las ocho de la mañana. Es una jornada más larga de lo habitual, pero se paga bien y me deja el día libre para dormir y aún así poder hacer más cosas.

El silencio vuelve y solo el sonido de los tenedores contra el plato lo perturban, pero hay algo distinto en el ambiente. Es la sonrisa malévola de Peeta, que luce con fuerza en su cara, dándome a entender que ha asimilado antes que yo lo que significa que mi madre trabaje de diez de la noche a ocho de la mañana: acaba de encontrar la solución a mi reparo de hacer nada con mi madre en la habitación de al lado…

* * *

**Bueno, uno más ;)**

**En el próximo capítulo ya vamos a vislumbrar un poco mejor lo que va a ser el paso de Katniss y Peeta por el distrito cuatro, recuperando poco a poco la marcha perdida en estos últimos, que han sido un poco menos intensos y más tranquilos que hasta ahora.**

_**En respuesta a los reviews:**_

_**Keka: Ante todo, me alegra muchísimo saber que lees el fic con tantísimas ganas :) Respecto a rescatar cosas de la historia original y reinterpretarlas, me parece la manera más eficaz y más cercana a la originalidad de dotar al fic de la continuidad suficiente. He leido muchas continuaciones post-Sinsajo pre-epílogo (sí, es un tema muy trillado pero gusta mucho jajajaja) y en la mayoría de ellos me ha faltado esa conexión con los libros. Partiendo de la base de que este fic es una posible continuación (salvando la diferencia de calidad con la verdadera escritora, claro está), me pareció muy importante tratar de plasmar esa conexión. Espero haber podido conseguirlo ;) Me alegro mucho también de haberte introducido al mundo de los sonidos de la lectura jajajaja Creo fielmente que ambientar correctamente la historia es una clave fundamental para el éxito ^^ No importa que no puedas dejar comentarios en todos, los aprecio siempre :)) P.D: No pasa nada por ese error, yo también me harto del corrector ortográfico de los móviles jejejeje ¡UN ABRAZO ENORME!**_

_**Marrrrtin: ¡Muy buenas! ¡Sóis unos cracks! No puedo decir más. Me asombráis cada vez que me decís que os habéis leído de seguido todos los capítulos. Es todo un orgullo seguir captando nuevos y estupendos lectores a pesar de lo avanzada que ya va la historia. Tienes toda la razón, en restrospectiva a mí me parece lo mismo. Leo y releo el fic a fin de no olvidarme nada y de darle la mayor cohesión posible y tengo la misma impresión que tú respecto a los primeros capítulos. Aún así, creo que he ido mejorando y espero de corazón que el desarrollo esté siendo de vuestro gusto. Aspiro a mejorar aún más jajajaja ;) Mil gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo y molestarte en dejar un review. De verdad, es todo un placer :) ¡Espero seguir leyéndote de vez en cuando! ¡UN ABRAZO FORTÍSIMO!**_

_**Guest: Creo que esta vez eres Sammy, ¿no es cierto? Si me equivoco, mil disculpas. Déjamelo saber en un próximo review :) Me alegro de que la historia del por qué de su color favorito te haya gustado. No te preocupes si no siempre dejas review, es completamente libre y optativo. Estaré agradecida lo dejes cuando lo dejes ^^ ¡BESOS!**_


	73. Verde mar

_**Capítulo 73: Verde mar**_

El paseo marítimo del Distrito 4 está muy diferente a como lo recuerdo. Hace dos años era prácticamente un pequeño puerto en el que atracaban los pocos pesqueros que quedaron tras la guerra, bordeado por completo por lonjas en las que cada mañana a primera hora se vendía el pescado, algo así como un Quemador. Ahora, una flota diez veces mayor que la anterior espera salir a faenar en un superpuerto artificial que se ha construido al otro lado de la bahía, dejando libre el paseo marítimo para los turistas que vienen, o venimos, en busca de playa y sol. Pequeños establecimientos con terrazas bordean el paseo, ocupando el lugar de las lonjas que se han trasladado a un enorme emplazamiento junto al nuevo puerto pesquero. Es evidente que aún queda mucho por hacer, pero la mayor parte del trabajo ya está hecho, por lo que se puede disfrutar de un largo recorrido junto al mar antes de toparse con las monstruosas máquinas que apuran el tiempo para terminar con la obra.

- ¿Por qué no vamos yendo a casa de Annie? Finnick ya debe de haberse despertado de la siesta. – propone mi madre tras echar un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que se compró para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Personalmente, lo odio. Es como llevar a Effie en sus buenos tiempos colgada de la muñeca, solo que con la ventaja de que este no te despierta a las seis de la mañana para "un día muy, muy, muy importante". Siempre y cuando tú no lo programes para ello, claro…

Prefiero regirme por el sol y el único reloj que tenemos en casa, que bastante es.

En un acuerdo tácito, los tres nos levantamos de la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado a tomar un refresco y resguardarnos del calor y nos despedimos del tabernero con una sonrisa amable de parte de los ya-no-tan-trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Con este hombre no tuvimos tanta suerte…

Pidiendo en voz baja que la noticia de nuestra visita al cuatro no empiece a correr como la pólvora, llegamos casi sin darme cuenta a la coqueta casita en la que vive Annie con su hijo. Lo único que tiene en común esta Aldea de los Vencedores con la nuestra es eso precisamente, el nombre. Por el resto, no tiene nada que ver. La Aldea del cuatro forma una media luna a pie de playa, recibiendo luz solar las más de doce horas que está aquí brillando el Astro Rey. Cada casita, de dos plantas cada una, mira al horizonte, con la única distracción del par de palmeras que separan un solar del contiguo. Vamos, exactamente iguales a las grises e imponentes caseronas en las que vivimos nosotros…

Veo a Peeta abrir y cerrar la boca en repetidas ocasiones, incapaz de decir una sola palabra ante la belleza del lugar. Observa la majestuosa altura que alcanzan las palmeras y baja de nuevo la vista para observar la tranquila playa que se extiende ante nosotros, indicando al mundo entero que pisa suelo sagrado. Suelo de Vencedores.

Espeluznante.

Cuando hemos llegado casi a la mitad de la docena de casas, diviso la de Annie. Cualquiera podría equivocarse entre una y otra, teniendo en cuenta que por fuera nada las distingue. Sin embargo, yo sé que jamás me confundiré de residencia, porque Annie nunca jamás en la vida quitará de entre las dos palmeras del porche de su casa la hamaca de su difunto marido. La hamaca de mi amigo, Finnick Odair.

- Es esa. – le indico la casa a Peeta, que sigue embelesado por el paisaje.

Subimos los tres escalones, blancos como la arena de la misma playa, y nos paramos frente a la puerta con mi madre a la cabeza. Antes de tocar, unos gritos provenientes de dentro de la casa nos alertan.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunta Peeta un poco tenso.

Mi madre se voltea a mirarnos. Nos ve rígidos, estáticos, preparados para hacer frente a lo que sea y con el miedo de dos Arenas y una guerra en los ojos. Nos sonríe amablemente y nos dice:

- Tranquilos, chicos. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Peeta y yo nos miramos, algo desconcertados por la pasividad de mi madre, hasta que comenzamos a oír más claramente lo que dice la voz de la mujer que chillaba:

- ¡Finnick Odair Cresta! ¡Baja ahora mismo de ahí y haz el favor de venir a limpiarte la boca, que la tienes llena de chocolate!

Es Annie y, al parecer, tiene más problemas con el pequeño Finnick que los que tuvo para ganar sus Juegos.

Peeta y yo nos miramos, comprendiendo a la vez la situación, y nos giramos con una sonrisa cómplice hacia mi madre, que espera nuestra reacción con las cejas levantadas.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a su rescate. – comenta burlona y, acto seguido, llama al timbre de la puerta.

Tras lo que suponemos un par de tazas de café rotas y un par de risotadas de bebé, la puerta se abre ante nosotros, dejándonos a la vista a una Annie Cresta mucho más radiante que el último día que la vi. Su pelo, castaño oscuro, ha recuperado su lustre y el brillo rojizo que tenía y sus ojos, de un verde mar parecido pero no igual al de Finnick, dejan entrever a una mujer mucho más sana que, a pesar de sumirse a veces en su propio mundo, consigue reunir cada mañana el coraje suficiente para salir adelante por su hijo. El último y mejor recuerdo de Finnick en la Tierra.

Annie nos mira de arriba abajo, con los ojos como platos, intentando dilucidar si somos alguna jugarreta de su inusual cerebro o si realmente somos nosotros, en carne y hueso, los que acabamos de llamar a la puerta de su casa. ¿Acaso mi madre no le iba a avisar de que veníamos?

Casi me he cansado ya de mantener la sonrisa en la boca cuando, por sorpresa para todos (o al menos para mí), Annie se lanza a mis brazos, hecha un mar de lágrimas y riendo entre hipido e hipido. Miro a mi madre y a Peeta por encima del hombro de mi amiga con cara de pánico, porque nunca se me dio bien manejar este tipo de situaciones, y advierto que me indican en silencio que la abrace. Les hago caso, un poco cohibida al principio, pero más relajada después cuando oigo a Annie susurrar un "te he echado de menos" en mi oído.

Antes de la guerra, durante nuestra estancia en el trece, nunca tuve una relación más allá de la cordialidad y el mutuo respeto con Annie. Es cierto que es una mujer muy agradable y amistosa, incapaz de hacerle mal a nadie, pero su condición de mentalmente desorientada mucho más severa que la mía propia, me hizo imposible poder acercarme mucho a ella si no era con Finnick alrededor. Aquella mujer, que se perdía en su mundo si su marido no estaba a su lado, no tenía nada que ver con la que me encontré hace dos años durante mi paso por el cuatro y con la que entablé una bonita amistad, preparada para dar a luz a la última pero más grande prueba de amor que le dejo Finnick como legado. Y, después de todo, está mujer que me encuentro hoy es aún mucho más expresiva y mentalmente estable que la de hace dos años. Creo que Annie es la mujer que más admiro en este asqueroso planeta.

Cuando se ha calmado un poco, la separo de mi cuerpo gentilmente y bajo mi vista para encontrarla con la suya, roja por las lágrimas y en contrapunto con la gran sonrisa que adorna su cara.

- ¿Mami?

Aparto mi mirada bruscamente de la suya, en dirección a la suave voz que ha dicho eso al no encontrar en mi archivo mental una cara a la que asociarla. Annie, que parece recuperarse instantáneamente al oír dicha voz, se gira incluso antes que yo, omitiendo por completo todo detalle externo que la rodea y fijando su dulce mirada en un pequeñito y rechoncho ser que nos observa escondido tras las piernas de mi madre.

- Finnick, cariño. Mira quién ha venido. – exclama Annie en dirección al niño.

Mi madre, dándose cuenta de que Finnick se acaba de agarrar a sus piernas, se agacha para levantarlo por los aires y cogerlo en brazos, dejándolo cara a cara con nosotros. Es a la única que conoce y, por lo que sé, ve al menos tres veces por semana, por lo que no me resulta extraño que el niño no le haga ascos y se agarre a su cuello como al de su propia madre.

Todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor durante el minuto siguiente es como si estuviese envuelto en una extraña niebla. Veo a Annie dirigirse a Peeta y darle un sentido abrazo también a él, disculpándose por no haberle hecho caso desde un principio. Veo como Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa con su característica facilidad y como se preocupa sinceramente por su estado y por el del niño. Les observo a ambos girarse hacia mi madre y hacia el bebé y veo como Annie le saluda a ella con un beso en la mejilla y le coge al niño de sus brazos con un _"deja a la abuela en paz, que ya pesas mucho". _Lo veo, lo observo y lo oigo todo, pero es como si pasara en una galaxia lejana y yo lo estuviese divisando a través de la fría lente de un telescopio, impersonal, carente de importancia, perdida de lleno en los ojos verde mar de la réplica exacta del Vencedor Finnick Odair.

* * *

**Mil perdones por este retraso tan poco usual. No tengo grandes disculpas. Simplemente he estado atareada con la universidad y no he encontrado tiempo para actualizar. A partir de hoy volvemos a la normalidad :)**

**Disculpas a parte, espero que este capítulo tan conmovedor (al menos a mi criterio) os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión con algún review ;) Por cierto, enhorabuena a todos. Hemos pasado las 20.000 lecturas. TODO MÉRITO VUESTRO. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! :D**

**En respuesta a _Sammy:_**

_**Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta dejar reviews tano como a mí recibirlos :) Que haya feedback entre lectores y escritor es la mayor y mejor característica de los fanfictions, al menos en mi opinión. Y siento la tradanza. Como ya he explicado más arriba, ha sido cuestión de estudios, nada que ver con mi salud, pero muchísimas gracias por preocuparte :) Espero de corazón que hayas disfrutado de este cap. ¡Nos leemos! Besos :D**_


End file.
